Saving You
by dragonrose8910
Summary: Uair Sahida has one mission. To save her time. Uair knows the costs of changing the past, and she is willing to take them to save everything and everyone she loves. She must travel to the origins of the disaster; She must go 150 years into the past and KILL the two Johto legendaries. Lugia and Ho-Oh. But Uair finds that time would do anything to keep its self from changing.
1. Prologue: The Start of Change

"Uair... You don't have to do this..." The voice echoed over the swirling eternity storm. I could barely make out my friend's words even though she floated beside me. But I am guessing she was trying to talk me out of it.

My blonde locks spiraled up like a tower in the high winds as I shook my head confidently, "Yes I do! I can not leave the world like this!" I shuttered as the cold sunk in, my sweatshirt soaked to my skin. The tempest though continued to pelt me with its needle like raindrops.

"But... You know what happens if you distort the past you will-"

"Celebi! I know the risks! Just send me back! I have been training for this for over half life!" I had cut my pink time traveling friend off. Yes, my friend I was conversing with was a shiny legendary time traveling legendary. She was my closest friend along with one other. Neither of them were human though... I'm not normal, so what?

Celebi sighed heavily, her breath being whipped away, "I know, Uair. But did you think how I will feel about this? I am losing you..."

"It will not matter. Once it is changed neither of us will be here. Now please open the time vortex before the eye of the storm is completely past." I chattered out, whipping my black hood over my head. My long drenched hair was matted against my skull but the wind didn't seem as cold for that time being.

I looked into Celebi's emerald eyes as she looks into my blue ones for a few moments before nodding gingerly, " You are so detached... Remember that I won't be able to go back with you but if you show your necklace to one of my ancestors they should be obligated to help."

I glanced down at my ancient metallic necklace, two symbols weaving into one. First were a pair of golden wings forming a heart, clinging on to a silver sea beast who curled around the heart front. According to my peoples legend was that this used to be two separate necklaces. bought by two lovers. But that year the eternity storm and cloud of death began. The two apocalyptic events tore the two apart and killed them both. leaving behind the necklaces, intertwined as if the two people are still trying to cling to each other in death. It was a cute story.

But love isn't that powerful.

Celebi began to shine and glitter with a brilliant aurora light, opening what looked like a tear in space. I glanced into it quickly, seeing brief images of the past, present, and future. "Go, Uair... Please... You are our only hope." My friend begged pitifully.

I began stepping towards the swirling vortex. Though I paused at the shiny legendary whose sights were fixed on the grass below our feet. Close so that she could hear I whispered, "Please... Take care, my friend..."Tenderly I stroked her hot pink antennae back to her head. Then I turned back to face the time vortex and step through the it. From behind me I heard the last thing I would ever hear from my childhood friend. She broke into tears, collapsing on the ground to be quickly swept away in the storm.

I was crying myself, knowing I would never see her again.

Everything began to spin around me and images of the present and past begin to sweep by me. I glanced around, examining everything I was going to change within two months time. I had exactly 6 weeks to change the fate of the entire world.

How... I have to kill the two legendary bird pokemon of Johto.

150 years ago both awoke from their deep slumbers and began to tear apart the planet for some reason unknown to our few books. Ho-oh burned the world to its charred bones in typhoons of flames, destroying many homes of pokemon and people alike. He would also cover great lands in clouds of suffocating ash and soot. Lugia, the guardian of the sea, whipped up powerful storms and hurricanes that flooded so many forests and cities. sweeping life off the earth and into the seas. It drown them _all _to their certain death. The sad part is that no one knew what was happening until it was too late and no one could stop the legendaries.

Now in my era both people and pokemon are on the brink of extinction. The people of my era split into two different tribes do to differing methods of survival.

There were Those who believed that only the fittest would survive. They hunted people and pokemon alike, their taste for blood never satiated. Most of the regions across the plant turned to that method of living. The other tribe had given the name: Thanatos. In our tongue it meant Heartless.

The other is the theory that without one another we would all fall to are the Kleiste, or the _Family._ Only the Johto region of my era follows that now. This is actually very shocking because Johto was the region that experienced the most hardships. The Klieste worked as one with pokemon and humans as if there was no species boundary. Many of the humans had adapted and picked up on the skill to understand pokemon and communicate with one another. I hail from the Klieste clan, I do also carry the trait of communication with pokemon.

Sadly the downfall of the Klieste is that they don't take action on changing things, only ever I believed that. Because of my thoughts I was rejected by everyone, left out and abused. "The Family" my ass.

I was alone. Always so... Alone...

Until I ran away and met my friend Celebi at age 7. Celebi and I shared the same ambitions to change the world and we spent my next 10 years preparing me for the ultimate mission. Now I am 17 years of age, and I have finally departed to the only way I can save everyone.

To the past.

This is... 'Mission: Saving You'

I promised that I would save Celebi if anyone. So the 'You' was directed towards her. I also wanted to save my other pokemon friend. Though it wouldn't matter, in the end I just don't want them to ever see the shredded future anymore.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity in the vortex I approached a light of the pasts glory. The closer I got to the light the more clear an image became. There was a beautiful lush land with trees and old, wooden houses with shackled roofs. Windmills dotted the plains, a gentle wind that pushed them greeted me once I was through the hole.

Then it was like I was flying though the new land in a childish fascination.

THUD!

Well, so long _flying_ though the air. I tumbled across the coarse grass, its blades scratching my skin. My hair becoming ensnared in anything on the ground. But all the wetness I had brought from the future was whisked away from my clothes until I crashed into something.

Actually, someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" The person growled at me angrily. I ignored the snarky person I rose to my feet shakily. I shut my eyes and felt the sun beat on my tanner skin, immersing me in a loving warmth. How could people take such a luxury like this for granted? I inhaled a large intake of the fresh and clean air, feeling the breeze through my long hair. Pidgey in the distance soared high in the clear sky, letting out joyous chirps. _Maybe this is what heaven is like? _I thought to myself in amusement.

"Hey! Super girl! I said watch it!" The voice yelled again, more enraged than before. Probably not used to others ignoring them I guessed.

I turned to them and glared daggers, "Shut the hell up." I wish the person could understand that I was taking in this beauty.

Though I was irritated with him, the boys face was priceless which caused a smirk to appear on my lips. His entire face was nearly as red as his hair from embarrassment. His silver eyes were as wide as bowling balls, probably because he didn't expect me to bark back. But sadly he quickly snapped from his shock and continued to crow "Don't tell me what to do, you bitch!"

"I could say the same thing to you, pretty boy." I sneered, walking off in an aimless direction of the Paradise. But on my avoiding of him something had occurred to me. I was missing some critical information for this mission to be a success. I _do_ know that I have to go to the Ilex forest to find Celebi's ascendant.

I just have no clue where I am yet and not a single idea on how to get to the forest from my location.

There is **_no_** way I am going back to that guy and ask for directions! Right?


	2. Chapter 1 Colliding With Fate

I trudged around the small village completely sore with myself, "I cannot believe I was that idiotic! I was too prideful and egoistic _again_ to ask for directions! Something as simple as directions! I hate it when I get like that!" I roared to myself, twirling my single aqua highlight around my finger and pulling down on it harshly. My thoughts were quickly shaken way with the tremoring of a pokeball clasped to my belt.

"What the- OH MY ARCEUS! I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT HER!" ripping the pokeball off my belt I tapped the center button as fast as I could. Once I did, the capsule clicked open while a blazing white glow flashed.

Once the pokemon appeared in the tall grass at my feet I recieved a low growl"I Cant Believe _you_ _forgot _about me..." The infuriated Mareep hissed to me, her chiffon wool surged with small electrical currents.

I flinched and forced a fake smile onto my face. I sympthathetically apologized in a single breath, "I'm sorry, Mareep! I did not mean to. I got distracted and completely forgot." Mareep walked over to where I towered over her. With a rubbery blue paw, she pressed into my foot and sent a shock thoughout my entire body. I could feel my hair rising into the air from her static ability.

"Stop thinking you can do everything on your own. That's why I came along. Celebi said that you would try doing everything on your own. Well I'm here to remind you that you can't. It's impossible to do everything all alone. Got it?" Mareep lectured me with a stern gleam in her black eyes, "Now what's the problem that distracted you eariler?"

In full trust of my partner I babbled to her the entire event that happened, "You see, when I came out of the time vortex I ran into some kid and he taunted me. I got angry at him and started to argue, then I stormed off. The problem is that he was the only person out around here, and we need directions to the Ilex forest. Thinking logically-"

The small electric sheep cut me off, already with a plan of her own, "Alright I know what we have to do next. We are going to go back to _that_ kid and you are going to apologize, and then ask for directions. Politely."

My nose crinckled in sheer disgust with the idea,"What?! I am not apologizing to that basta-"

My words were again intured upon, though this time by a stong eletrical shock that gave off a burning flesh scent. "No cussing! I'm also here to cut down your swearing problem!" I let out a small growl but let it roll off my shoulders as I patted down some of my smoking skin. "Alright now lets find this kid! What did he look like?"

"He had long red hair, He could be mistaken for a girl if he doen't cut it. The boy also had stone grey eyes that complemented his fair ivory skin. He also wore a large black jacket with red lining, and dark blue jeans- almost a purple actually."

"See? That's a good Uair!" Mareep baa'd cheerfully, acting as if she were the superior one.

I shot her a sharp glare, "Shut it."

"That's no way to treat your friend!" Mareep wined. In an act to look adorable sh widened her black eyes to the point they were sparkling and fluffed up her lemony wool that contrasted her blue skin so much it looked right. The small orb that blanced on her tail tip flickered subtly, giving off shadows of her wooliness.

"Dwah... You know there is no way I could be angry at you when you look that adorable..." I coo'd, picking her up in my arms to cradle the sheep pokemon, "But you will have to put up with me carrying you. I don't feel like keeping track of you right now..."

"Fine..." She huffed, relaxing in my grasp. Her wool charge settling down so that it would not harm me.

I smiled down at her condecendingly, "Good!" the two of us walkd for a while through the settlement looking around for the red headed guy. But our attention was torn away from the task at hand by a loud shattering of glass. on instinct, I ran over to the source in curiousity. As a rushed over another blur brushed past me, the warm colors of the character causing me to slow to a hault. I blink a few times as I looked crookedly at a large building. A side window was smashed to pieces, the shards both in the ivy grass and in the white tiled lab within.

"Hey! Someone stop that thief! He stole a pokemon!" A man called, looking through the broken window with panic scrawled across his aged face whil he tore through his labcoat for something. His metal glasses slid down the bridge of his nose while his brown hair hung in his face. Further examination told me this man was not as old as he looked, maybe early 30's. From one of his pocket's we dug out a phone of sorts, dialing for help.

Against my better nature I thought I should assist in some way. I shut my eyes and tried to recall the blue that ran past a few moments ago... It was a red blur... It must that kid from when I first came to this time! Briskly I turned on my heel I followed in the direction the boy had went previously. I clutced Mareep closer to my chest. _Why would he steal a pokemon?_ I pondered for a moment before I spoke up, still running, "Mareep. Forget apologizing to him! I am going to beat him for stealing a pokemon against it's will! Not gonna make him return it though..."

"Your still apologizing!"

"Nope! I am going to slap him across the face!" I snickered as I ran down a new path, trees shrouding around me. From the corner of my eyes I saw wild creatures scampering about in a care-free nature. The feeling of running on my own will, the breeze giving life to the land, it gave me a feeling of freedom from what I lived in before. All new warmth and views refreshed my aged soul.

"Wait up! Thief!" A voice called out from father behind. I didn't turn to look when I should have because in a bat of my eyelashes I was tackled from the back into the grass. my weight bearing down on Mareep, "Haha! I have captured you- Wait... You aren't the guy I saw back at the lab..."

"No dip shit! Now get the hell off me! You are making me crush my pokemon!" I snarled out, already feeling pure hatered for the new character. The kid let out some noise of suprise before rolling off of my spine and into the patch of grass closs to me. I rotated in the opposite direction, releasing my grip on Mareep. So the idiot boy was next to Mareep and Mareep was next to me.

"So who are you? Why were you running? Why were you carrying that pokemon? Why are your clothes so dark?" The boy began to integrate. His voice strongly reminding me of a pestering spearow.

I angled my head to face him, seeing a golden eyed boy around my age, wearing a yellow and black baseball cap backwards. a lock of his ink black hair stuck out from under the front of his cap, "Why do you ask so many annoying questions?" I grunted.

His eyebrows furrowed together in a pout with his lower lip distended, "Hey... That's mean..."

"Deal with it." I answered bluntly.

"Hm..." The golden eyed boy turned his gaze into the deep blue sky before continuing his decided as senseless babbling, "Well my name is Gold. I am a pokemon trainer from Newbark Town! Nice to meet you!"

"I never asked who you are or what your life story was. I really do not care about you."

"But you just met me!" He protested in a taurus-headed stubborness.

I laughed dryly and rose back to my feet, "And I can already tell you are going to get in my way. Now... Shoo. I have to catch that thief." Gingerly I gathered Mareep back into my arms. I bolted off trying to make up for the lost time. To my dismay I could hear another pair of footsteps following my way.

"Hey! Wait! We are trying to catch the same guy! Lets work together!" Gold's voice rang over the route.

Without turning my head, I responded sarcastically, "Yeah, in your dreams Goldie locks!" I pushed myself farther and I began to make out a familiar back of a familiar red head standing by an arch to a town. A faint scent of cherries filled my nostrils while pink petals started floating in the wind the closer I apporached the town.

"It's GOLD!" The annoying trainer yelled from behind me, "And I have black hair!"

"I don't give a shit!" My cuss word was followed by a strong eclectic shock, sending me tumbling from loss of footing. Out of my control, I fell right into the boy like I had before.

"Watch it you- Oh its you..." The voice grunted, "Why do you keep following me?" I squinted at the boy who now stood above me with the sun behind his head, casting shadows over his face. The better look I had I noticed that he was probably around 16 or 17, but his eyes told that he had seen much more than he probably should have for his age.

"Do not flatter yourself," I retorted as I got back to my feet, dusting myself off on the way up, "I'm not following you, I always tumble into people. That is how I met that guy." I pointed to Gold with my thumb who ran over breathing heavily, looking as if he were about to have an asthma attack.

"Huh... P-Please... Re-turn... That pokemon to... the lab..." Gold wheezed with his voice screeching at an unsoundly pitch, "Or... I will battle you... with..." Before he could finish his sentence the red headed boy smashed Gold in the head with his fist, letting the poor trainer fall to the ground uncontious.

"Thank you. he was getting on my nerves ever since I met him." I snickered, "Now, seriously. Why did you steal that pokemon?"

"I don't have to tell you..." He snarled to me, obviously hiding his reasons.

I rolled my eyes at how the stubborness runs in this era, "Whatever. What about a pokemon battle? If I win-"

"I return the pokemon? No way, 'super girl' " He snickered darkly, "That is a no brainer."

"No actually I was going to say that you give me directions to the Ilex forest..." I smirked at his confused expression that I wasn't being all goody-goody lawfulness.

"What?" He looked taken a back, "Is that why you came out all this way? To ask me for directions? You could have asked that idiot!" He nodded towards Gold briskly, who seemed to go from unconscious to curled up, sucking his thumb like an idiot. I found myself scanning Gold and noticed he was wearing some sort of bumblebee shorts. An over-sized red sweater with a large white pocket covered his upper body. the white hood in the back was barely noticable, but still was able to catch my attention. A normal hiking bag was over his shoulders and on his wrist was a small piece of technology, the same type that the scientist used to call for help.

If _this_ was the help he had called for, the man was surely in some sort of sun-lacking daze from being in a lab so much.

I scoffed, "Because, as you just pointed out, he is an idiot."

Mareep fluffed up her coat ready for a battle and began to told me in a sarcastic tone, "Your kind..."

"_Always... _" I hushed to my sheep pokemon and receive an odd look from the red head brute, "Nothing important to you." I hummed before continuing, "So, lets get this battle started with... names?"

"Like I'd tell you." he barked like a hondour.

I shrugged simply, "Fine. I am Uair. This is my partner, Mareep." I motioned to her next to me, "She will be your Pokemon's opponent."

"Tch." He throws out his pokeball, releasing a small blue crocodile pokemon that stood on its back legs. The pokemon's red eyes shimmered with a readiness to fight, his sharp little claws glittering in the mid-day light.

"To-To-To-To-Totodile!" It cried doing a small jig in its spot. but to me I heard, "Oh Arceus! Finally out of that cramped pokeball! Now time ot fight!"

"This thing is too peppy for me..." a small sweatdrop formed in the corner of the boy's forehead as he watched his new partner boredly.

A small smirk pinched at my lips, "Maybe you need the pep. Now let the battle begin." I shot a glance over at Mareep who nodded to me patiently, "Mareep! Use Thunder shock at full power! And I know what it is like... I will know when it isn't..." I joked the ending but prepared myself for a light show. Mareep understood and ran up. The electric sheep leapt high into the air, the electrici charge in the air particals gathered up into her large amount wool. Once she was ready, Mareep expelled the votlage, electrocuting all life in the battle feild radius. Striking her opponent, my opponent, Gold and myself.

Most of us fell to the ground, half baked. Gold being an exception because the shock acted as his wake up call, sending up up to his feet. Mareep was, of course, the other creature standing in the area. She smirked, "I win!" She giggled to herself, reciving a small thumbs up from me.

Finally getting off my baked ass I rolled my neck, "Alright bub, my pokemon and I won."

The redhead groaned, "Yeah, yeah... Just don't have your stupid pokemon do that again..." At "stupid" was holding him up a foot off the ground by his jacket. My hand flying across his face while I glared a thousand knives at him with my sapphire eyes.

"What was that _for_?!" He shouted in my face, while rubbing his reddening cheek where my hand made impact. Seemed to hurt like hell. Good.

I glare right into his smokey eyes, "No one calls my pokemon stupid..." With that I threw him back to the ground as hard as I could. A loud thump sound echoing the waterside town before I felt like he got the message, "Now. Directions to the Ilex forest." I hissed to him.

Gold immediately snaked his way into our conversation with a bright-eyed look, "The Ilex forest? I know where that is! Why didn't you ask me in the first place. um..."

"My name is Uair... And I did not ask you because I find you very annoying... Well I find most all humans annoying. Just you are more annoying than the rest." I muttered, moving my gaze past the boys to the next route in antisipation to move.

A hurt expression flashed across Gold's face before Mareep body-slammed into me, "Don't be so mean! Apologize! _You_ still have to apologize to that other guy!"

"Don't be so pushy!" I mumbled, causing the two boys to shoot me a confused stare, "I am insane. do not question it." I bluffed quickly. I am not going to tell them can speak pokemon! They will ask how, I wont tell them, they might tell other people and I end up under the knife as a government raticade. Which also leads to the future of me not fulfilling my mission.

"Alright then... Well I could take you to the Ilex forest!" Gold suggested quickly with a ear-to-ear grin, "I am a pretty good trainer! I could protect you!"

I scoffed at him, "Yes... The trainer who had a problem running across a route can protect me... I can handle it on my own. Mareep and I can handle ourselves."

"I think they should come along, Uair." Mareep announced while moving to beside the Totodile. The blue crocodile was relaxing in some water nearby, his expression brightening when Mareep moved closer. "You have adjust to the past and it would be good to start off with getting used to the people in this era. Plus Celebi wants me to get you adapted to other people and to not rely on us pokemon as much. Her exact word were, 'make her get a boyfriend or something! Or girlfriend! Or rival! Friend! Make her find her great, great, great grandfather! I don't care! Along as she doesn't rely on us as much as she does now! She has to rely on her own race for once!' It was funny during my debriefing. "

"Dammit... Fine... But he is annoying... How could I put up with him?" I whispered over to Mareep, nodding towards Gold. Him nor the other one notices because Gold was chattering to the redhead about some of their old friends... As if they knew one another from before.

"Convince the other guy somehow. Once you rely on them for long enough I will be staisfied. Then in Ilex forest, we get 'lost' and when you find the Celebi of this time. We make it look as if they took you to a different time. You don't have to see those two ever again and they won't be able to time travel so it's a win, win!" Mareep explained simply, smiling softly. The Totodile beside her scowled in disaproval. The idea of us "Dissaprearing" gave him an uneasy feeling.

"Fine..." I whined, standing back up and turning to the two boys, one of them having multiple bumps on their head, do I have to specify who?

"So... What are you going to choose, Uair?" Gold inquired rubbing the top of his head, trying to press down the red lumps. He winced once or twice when he attempted to do so.

I stretched a bright, un-noticeably, fake smile across my face, "Well I thought a guide would be good. But since I can not stand you,Gold, so we drag the other guy along too! Plus, Gold you can make sure he takes proper care of the pokemon he stole. Other guy, well... You have more constant opponents to train against!"

"Silver" The red headed boy grumbled almost inaudible. But I did hear, I just liked to push it...

I cuffed my hand around my ear, "What? Could you repeat that? I have bad hearing." A smug look growing in my expression.

"My name is Silver." he finally barked at an audible level.

"I'll take that as a yes that your traveling with us!" I pretend to cheer brightly. It must seem convincing. I have to make Mareep believe that I trust these humans just for a little bit longer and then I am free of these monsters. Though I feel this act will become extremely tiresome soon.

"Alright! Now that the gang is together... Onward!" Gold beamed, while pulling me along by the hand. Though I banged him over the head with my fist.

"Don't touch me." I hissed in his ear in annoyance. The shaken Gold then grabbed Silver, trying to drag him along but got hit in the head again. Though, differing from me, Silver didn't say anything just glared menacingly at the idiot golden-eyed trainer who finally got the message. I trail behind the feuding trainers, chuckling to myself.

_The two must know eachother, just don't talk to much with one another._ I reflected on how Gold just seemed to order around the kid._ He talked to me as if I were familiar, but with Silver... Gold seemed more comfortable. And able to stand his abuse more._

I glanced over at Mareep who trotted next to me. Mareep was being followed by Silver's Totodile who was slightly flushed at the cheeks, "Is it just me... Or is this going to be a long trip to the Ilex forest?" I asked my partner, moving my eyes towards the two infront then back.

"Maybe... But why is Silver's Totodile following me instead of his trainer?"

"Maybe Totodile has a crush!" I let out a small genuine laugh at the speculation, looking back at the blue pokemon who flinched at the word crush, His face become even more tomato like than his trainer's hair...

From ahead I watched Gold challenge a random trainer who bragged about his Rattata being the top persentage of rattatas. The black-haired traveling partner of mine seeming fired up for battle. He probably traveled every trainer on the route that day...

_Yep... This is going to be a very long walk to the forest..._ I breathed to myself, _I don't even know what direction we are supposed to be going... For all I know that moron could be leading us in the wrong direction!_

**(A/N: Hey guys! This Rose. I want to say that uploading here is a bitch. But I also wanted to tell you I have this book fully published and finished on another site called Wattpad. It is entered a competition, I just thought you could check it out. It even has a trailer up on the site there. XD Why not check it out. My username there is the same as my penname here. Alright, that is my only authors note while I transfer the chapters here.)**


	3. Chapter 2 Lost In History

"Hey! Uair! Uair! Uair!" Gold whooped very close to my ear, excitement bubbling in his voice. Once I was fed up with the irritating child I flicked my hand up quickly to grad his ear. When the ear was in my grasp I yanked on it, hard.

"I am right next to you, blockhead." I growled menacingly. Finally when I released his ear, Gold jumped to the very back of the group like a scared and abused little Growlithe.

Gold's eyes flickered with pain, but I didn't care, "You don't have to hurt me... You could've just said it." I rolled my eyes at the kid's pout, "So the Ilex forest... Why do you need us to guild you _there_, exactly? Why not a city close bye the forest? Like Goldenrod City and Azalea Town."

My arms crossed themselves as I continued to pace forward down route 32, "Because I have some... business in the Ilex forest." Gold cocked his head naively in curiosity but I told him no more. In the new found silence I reflected what we have done so far in the past 24 hours. Earlier we had passed through Violet City,where Gold and Silver "needed" to challenge Bell Tower and the Gym leader there. Now we were continuing onward toward Union Cave. I stole a glance at the sky to see it was coming close to about 6. Looking at the sky I felt a smile melt into my expression, seeing the subtle oranges and pinks glowing across the turning sky. Puffy white clouds reflecting the light of the setting sun giving the sky a soothing transformation.

_If we could speed this up,_ I thought to myself pensively._ We might be able to make it through union cave and on route 33 before midnight... Then we would set camp and sleep on the route for the night._

Steadily I learned how to tune out Gold, who kept persisting with useless questions, as I scanned over the area. The brooding Silver was stepping ahead of Gold and I. His Totodile balanced on his right shoulder calmly. I gave a quick stare to Mareep who was ambling by my side in a sort of daze. I gave a heavy sigh, Gold continuously clamored out the next turns we had coming up to Silver, who lead silently.

As the time passed I observed that the oak forest around us became progressively more dense the deeper we walked, "Gold... Did you get us lost?" I snarled while I turned around to look at the nervous trainer.

He shot up a carefree façade rapidly with a big ear-to-ear grin, "Of course not, Uair! This is just... A shortcut I know!"

"Then why _doesn't_ it feel short, Gold?" Silver finally said after so long. He swung around to face Gold and I, his usual scowl more bitter than before.

Gold scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Because... Hey look! A rare pokemon!" Gold attempted to divert our attention while he whipped out his pokegear. Neither Silver or I fell for it. It was entertaining though to watched him click on the map app of his technology and have it scream to him, "NO SIGNAL. OUT OF RANGE."

I crackled my knuckles giving Gold a deadly stare, "So we _are_ lost..." Silver rolled his shoulders and the two of us begin to gang up on the worthless and utterly defenseless Gold. Even Mareep and Tododile were readying themselves to attack Gold, a dark aura radiated from us. an audible gulp escaped from Gold's lips. Silver and I in sync bashed him in the skull, followed by a dousing of Totodile's water gun. What probably hurt the most was a strong electrocution of Mareep's thundershock, conducted into a birghter light show from Totodile's water.

"W-Well maybe if we... Look a bit further we might find a way out..." Gold stuttered, lying on the grassy ground of the forest, completely defeated.

Silver immediately countered Gold's, stupid, idea. "That's no good, idiot. The best we can do is to retrace our steps back to route 32 and then continue on our original path."

"Sorry to poke holes in both of those ideas," I interjected, not really that apologetic, "Yes, continuing forward would be idiotic and get us even more lost but... Silver do you even remember the way back from here? Plus look at the sky guys. It now loos to be around 7 in the evening. If we travel any longer we will be traveling blindly in the dark. We should make camp here and sleep on it. Try to figure a way out of our mess here in the morning."

"Who knew you were so smart?" Silver scoffed at my plan.

In a bat of a Butterfree wing, my hand was on Silver's jacket collar. I held him a foot above the ground, pressed against a oak's roughly barked trunk, "Do you wanna say that again, Pretty boy?" I glowered at him, my grip twisting further.

His Silver eyes flickered with a quick suprise before fading back into an emotionless facade, getting closer to my face, "Who. Knew. You. Were. So. Smart."

"G-Guys calm down... Lets just do what Uair said and set up camp..." Gold struggled to calm mostly me down. I ignored the golden eyed trainer, continuously glaring at Silver. Finally Mareep trotted to our glair off, and used a small thunder shock on me. Promptly after the shock, I let go of the trainer and stormed off from the small clearing.

"I will go find some fire wood..." I grunted in agutation, rushing away. Mareep skipped close by as we both left. From behind me I could hear Gold and Silver yelling words, but I couldn't tell if they were directed towards me or to one another.

When I believed I was far enough away from the two boys I leaned back onto a tree. The night chill sunk through my hoodie as I slid down the coarse trunk so that I was sitting amonst the roots and acorns. I curled up around my knees and pulled on the sleeves of my jacket with my freezing fingers.

"What's wrong, Uair?" Mareep rubbed up beside me with her wool, nuzzling her head under my arm for some heat too.

I looked down at her blankly and responded, "It is nothing."

"Well if it's nothing you should be searching for fire wood." She baa'd, flashing me a closed mouth smile.

"Yes Mareep, I _should_ find fire wood and get to those idiots as soon as possible!" I groaned sarcastically, waving my arms around before I pulled her onto my lap. I held her close for warmth that her wool provided. "Yeah I think I will stick out here just a bit longer."

Mareep lit up the small amber orb on the tip of her tail as the forest slowly became shrouded in the night's darkness. "Well sure... We'll talk later. I am telling you to find some firewood before we _all_ freeze to death..."

We sat in silence, letting her words sink into my mind, for a couple minutes. Many of the forest pokemon around retreated to small shelters. Most of them hid in the holes of trees while the winged pokemon nestled into their woven nests at forest's canopy.

"Its a forest, not a mountain." I ultimately chuckled and stood back to my two feet. I set Mareep on the ground gingerly before continuing to talk. "But yes... We should actually find some firewood." My electric sheep lit the way while we scoured the forest for fallen twigs and branches. After roughly a half an hour we returned to the base camp Gold and Silver had set up. From the amount of wood I had cradled in my arms I couldn't even see past my nose. My only way of returning back was Mareep yelling to me every one and then:

"NOT THAT WAY!" "NO! THERE IS A TREE THERE!" "TO THE LEFT!" "YOUR OTHER LEFT!"

Once I arrived back at camp I was greeted oh-so-kindly, "What took you so long, 'super girl'?" Silver's unforgettable cold voice asked dryly from ahead of me, "The rest of the camp is already set up. We are even cooking dinner on Gold's Cyndaquil."

Once I set down the woodpile beside a tree on the outskirts of our clearing I destinguished a small blue and cream colored pokemon. It's back was covered in an orange and red blaze that made our clearing glow, giving all our faces a new depth. Silver and Gold were huddled close to the pokemon with sticks. On the tip of the thin twigs were meaty hot dogs, slowly sizzling. "What? No one got a hot dog cooking for me?" I smirked, attempting to sound friendly. The electric sheep at my heels nodded in approval.

"You took too long." Silver said blandly. I rolled my eyes in response and popped a spot around 5 feet away from the boys. With the wood I had brought with me I placed a large log on the ground. With the thinner sticks and twigs I build them around the thick timber in a half tee-pee. Once I was finished with the wood I swept up a few rocks in the area and set them in a circle around my newly made construction.

"Now, just one more touch..." I voiced to myself, shoving fragile browned leaves and dried tree sap within the tepee of twigs. Finally finished I dusted my hands off and angled my head to see the Cyndaquil, "Hey, Cyndaquil. Could you help me out and shoot an ember at the small pile of wood I have here in front of me, please? Then they won't be cooking food on your back." I smiled at the male Cyndaquil. The fire mouse rolled his eyes.

Mareep huffed, "It's so cold over here... I hate the smell of meat, but if I could I would have already cuddled close to Cyndaquil, Uair... How long will it take you to start the fire manually?"

I laughed in my mind at how she was tricking Cyndaquil. I found it peculiar that at the mention of his name by Mareep, the fire starter's attention was fixated on her.

I gave a heavy sigh, "The only way if Cyndaquil did not help would be to grind a stick against another piece of would... And that might take an_ hour_ or two..." I tried my best to sound general, so the boys would assume that I was just thinking aloud.

"An hour?!" Mareep cried in dismay. Her head drooped down with a big sniffle as she curled closer to me, "It's so cold though... And by then it would be even colder Uair... And when I am in the pokeball, I feel so alone... It is scary..."

Oh my Arceus, I had to restrain myself from breaking out into balls of laughter. Mareep's acting was absolutely flawless, but it was not her at all!

"Ah..." Cydaquil pipped up, "I will help, so Mareep doesn't feel cold or scared!" He expanded his chest bravely followed by a quick exhale of fire. Once a spark hit against the kindling of my fire pile transformed into many dancing flames contained to one area do to the rocks I had placed.

"Whoa... My pokemon listened to you? Why?" Gold cocked his head curiously. While he spoke he and Silver moved to my fire with their shish-kabobbed meat, "Cyndaquil only responds to me."

"Because I am awesome." I lied as Mareep trotted close to the Cyndaquil, pecking him on the cheek. In the background I watched as Silver's Totodile started jumping up and down in displeasure. "Now... Where are those hot dogs?" In a hunger, I scouted the camp. I noticed that their "Camp" was just two sleeping bags on the forest floor while their bags hung in trees so that wild pokemon would not get to their belongings. Finally I caught the smell of uncooked brawn and dove into Silver's bag which held them. Finally pulling them out I lick my lips, not realizing how starving I have been since I had come to this era up until that moment.

I swung around to face my electric sheep partner who separated herself from the two male pokemon traveling with us, "So... You want some?"

"No. I will just eat some berries that you packed..." She stretched. Her fleece surged with static that she had been withholding from the rest of us when we make contact with her., "You _did_ pack Mago berries, right?"

"Of course, Mareep." I answered as I pick up a wooden stake, spearing the hot dog without mercy, "Hey guys. Where did you put my bag?"

"We gave it to a hermit!" Gold joked but in an instant stopped as he saw my unamused face, "We placed it by that tree over there." He motioned with his stick that was cooking over the blaze I made. Without responding to him I trotted over to my black messenger and pulled out a few Mago berries. Mareep followed close behind as famished as I was, and I gently placed them down in the grass for her. She merrily gobbled them up, with a pink tint to her cheeks as she hummed at their sweetness.

"E-Excuse me miss..." A honeyed yet anguished voice spoke from the shadows, "C-Can we have some food...?" from the darkness of the forest emerged two, battered and sickly Hoppip.

At first I was appalled though my face slowly softened as I gave them a reassuring smile, "Here.. I think I have some Oran and Sitrus berries." I fumbled through the pockets my bag and tugged out a couple of blue berries and yellow pear-like ones, "Eat these berries here and then I will give you a couple for later." I benevolently deposited the fruit on the grass. The two grass types beamed and dug into them with a new found craving, " How did you two end up so tattered?" I buzzed.

One spoke through their meal, pausing every so often to swallow what they held in their mouths. "Trainers...Gulp. They fight us because we a weak, easy training target. Gulp. And so everyday we have to go through this until...Gulp. The winds change and carry us away somewhere else. Gulp. Sadly there are some pokemon here that don't have the luxury of going where the wind takes them." The Hoppip told me.

"But what if that wind takes you somewhere dangerous... Deadly... What if that gentle wind that carried you around the region turned against you... Into a storm?" I started murmuring to myself. The two gave me a quizzical look but I shook them off, "Here, After you finish eating the berries plant the seeds. Tell the other pokemon where you planted them and then take care of them. That way when pokemon get injured you guys can go and get healing."

The two Hoppip peered up at me with awe sparkling in their saffron eyes, "Really? You mean it? Thank you, miss!" They cheered as they bounced away, carrying the berries I gave them in the dandelion leaves on their heads. At that time I paced back to the fire and cooked up my hot dog to eat in in a nostalgic silence. Once the boys had went off to their sleeping bags to slumber I swung up into one of the many nearby tree. Mareep clung to my back on the way up. Once I had found were on a sturdy branch high enough away from the others I stopped. She, on the other hand, did not deem it worthy enough for her and leapt onto a different branch parallel to mine.

"So, what's up? I Should have confronted you about this earlier..." Mareep's little orb beamed a faint like for the two of us, "But I know this _isn't_ you. You were you when helping those Hoppip. Celebi and I have always known you could be detached and hard to work with but... The way you are treating the two boys is more that detached. You aren't removing yourself, you are pushing them away. The only time you didn't seem to be like that around the two was when you were making a plan. And you don't seem like the type to harm others but you are always ready to kill that Silver..."

"Not now Mareep." I groaned leaning back on the think branch. My eyes wandered in between the hundreds of viridian leaves of the tree's crown."Can we just look at the sky for a bit longer... before we can never see it again?" I was infatuated by the thousands of dazzling white jewel-like stars that dotted the inky night sky in unpredictable patterns. My eyes gradually relaxed by gazing upon the crecent silvery moon.

My friend huffs, fluffing up her wool, "Changing the subject I see..." Her sigh seemed to summon a tame breeze the rustled the leaves around us, expanding my view of the night sky for mere moments.

My gaze remained locked on the celestial sphere above, "Not at all actually, it really is the same subject. My mission is to save everyone, right? Well bringing them along would be endangering them and if they get hurt then I couldn't have saved someone..." A whispy charcoal cloud lazily floated across the moon, giving it's dessolving rim an eerie glow.

"How does that relate to the sky?"

"Because... What if I got attached to the sky? What will happen when I complete my mission? Will I ever see it again?" I sighed softly, I already was attatched to this vision of beauty at the time. "What if I got attached to other humans and pokemon of this time? What if... What if they became attached to me?"

"Hmm... That's a good question..." Mareep moved her head to stare up at the sky with mine.

Even though she probably had heard enough of my story, I pressed on. "What if they had the same type of drive I have to save our time? Would they risk their lives to save me as I am for this world? I _cannot_ let that happen. I have to treat them like.. Like I am heartless... So when we all take our separate ways no one will try to change it. Plus goodbye will be so much easier." I pulled my gaze away from the stars back to the earthen saw grass at the roots of the tree that revealed themselves from below.

Mareep giggled quietly, "You were never one for goodbyes, were you?"

I shook my head in agreement with her but it wasn't my only reason, "I decided this after saying goodbye to Celebi... I don't want anyone else to hurt like that." I smirked as another thought came to mind, "Though it seems a couple of pokemon have already become attached to you..."

"Who?"

"Is it not obvious? Totodile and Cyndaquil have massive crushes on you!" A full blown grinned crossed my face thinking of the love triangle in my head. It probably will be a harder farewell for her, but it is not very important in the end.

"I know that Totodile likes me but Cyndaquil? No." Mareep puffed up her fleece in a flustered way, a small anger vein popping from her forehead. It was probably an indicator for me to stop, but I just continued grinning like a Gold.

I jolted up, getting in Mareep's face my idiot's smile twisting into a molevolent one, "Ooh! Does Mareep possibly have a crush also?"

"Do you want me to electrocute you?" She snarled being menacing, but I just found it adorable, "Because I will..."

"But I did not cuss!" I defended with a half-laugh, followed by an electrocution. What happened next? My grip was lost on my branch and I tumbled from the tree and into the ground. My left shoulder, that took the imact, started to throb oh so mildly. "Shit, that hurt..." I rolled onto my back, relieving pressure from my shoulder, and scowled at the chuckling sheep who flashed her tail bulb in entertainment.

"Uair?" A voice said from somewhere ahead of me, close to my feet. I gradually sat up and blinked to let my eyes adjust to the Electricity light-less darkness. A silhouette of Silver stood around a meter away, though his facial expression to shadowed to form.

"What is it?" I growled, attempting to seem that I wasn't just having fun with my pokemon and more like I was going to murder someone.

"Did you just fall out of that tree?" His chuckle felt so deep that it rumbled the landscape, "Just wow... I didn't think anyone but Gold could be such a dumb fuck to do that..."

"Its not my fault." I gritted, "I got electrocuted and lost my gri_p_..." I popped my syllables slowly, hoping the thick-headed ginger would understand.

"Wow. Electrocuted by your own pokemon... You must a weak trainer!" He laughed at me in a way that would make a baby Pichu cry. It wasn't a real laugh, it was forced but a laugh at me none the less.

Alright I know I said that hating the guys was a façade but _this_ guy knows exactly how to piss me off, "What does that make you since I beat you in a pokemon battle?" I sneered. He simply responded with a click of his tongue before turning back to face the fire. "By the way did you here anything I said in the tree to my pokemon?" I asked nervously. Suddenly I realized that if he heard nothing then my question just planted the idea that I speak pokemon. In a panic I started blubbering, "Ah! Yes I was talking to my pokemon but it is not weird! I-It is not like I can speak pokemon or anything! That is impossible. I was just expressing myself to something living... And of course she didn't understand at all because-"

Silver gave a half-hearted laugh, cutting off my senseless chatter. not at me though. More like at what I was saying."Don't worry I didn't hear much. Just something about the skies... and Mareep having a crush. _That_ wasn't weird at all." he muttered the last bit sarcastically, stealing a guilted glance at Totodile who snored between to the fire and Silver's sleeping bag. "But most of it was slurred and I wasn't really paying attention."

I rolled my eyes, somewhat aggrovated. _Like hell you weren't paying attention. If you found the Mareep's love triangle strange you heard the entire ending... But it seems that was all you paid attention to, so I am safe. _I nodded to myself before rising to my feet. Steadily I made my way back to my tree, reaching for the lowest branch.

I took a couple seconds to watch Silver crawl into is beaten old sleeping bag. It looked as if it has been used for a solid amount of time, it was covered in dirt and was wearing away at the ends with a large tear in the outer fabric closer to the center. I bit my lip, _How could it look like it has been used for so long if he had just started his journey within two days...?_

I let the thought slip from my mind, "Night..." I muttered quietly, it was directed to the ginger but I didn't want him to hear. I didn't want him to know that I actually care about people. Once I had finally arrived back to the sturdy branch I had picked earlier a gentle snuffling caught my attention. I gave a crooked glance to where Mareep was, lying over multiple sticks that came from the tree. Her midnight blue paws were tucked under her body while her face had nestled itself into her abundant wool for heat. My heart lighted as I gazed upon my friend who slumbered peacefully.

After I was done watching her, I forced myself to scale the tree a few more feet. I reached the top. I popped my head though the sheet-like forest canopy and looked over the land. My head looked in all directions across the dense forest, it's only luster that gave me any sight was from the moon and stars above.

Though the closer I surveyed, a light differed from the frosted light. In the distance, probably an several minutes away from our base camp, was a large light source that lit it's area was a golden red that only flames would show. It was the instant I determined that I would reveal my findings to the others in the morning. But for the time being I would rest, so I crawled back down close to my partner, Mareep, and curled up against a multitude of branches for support. My platinum hair draped around me like a blanket while stray locks hung though the branches. I closed my blue eyes and quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep, indifferent from any other time I had slept in my life.

A few hours probably passed when a golden light had shown down on me, it was so bright I could invision it though my eyelids. As my eyes slowly peeled open I saw that it was the shimmering sun that slipped past the leaves of our tree. Looking past the foliage I saw the deep azure sky, puffy white clouds sweeping around it. The large sun warmed my entire being, melting away the night chill that I had felt. Sluggishly, I sat up from the branches I had slept on like a baby in a cradle that sprouted from the trees heart. After sitting up, I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and saw Mareep stirring around in her sleep. She awoke quickly after, raising her head as if there was a lead weight around her neck.

"Is it morning?" She croaked in a rough just-woke-up voice.

I stifled a laugh, "Well seeing that there is a sun in the sky, yes. Seeing that there is no eternity storm, then coming to the past was not a dream."

"Well that's good. But that also means we are still lost..."

"Well don't be too sure about that one." I stretch my arms, careful not to hit the other branches that winded around us, "Now how about you give everyone a shocking wake up call and I explain what I found out while you all were sleeping."

Mareep baa'd in laughter and agreement and sends out an thunder shock, emitting from her electrically charged wool on to Silver and Gold. Both of them jump up, Gold searched wildly around as if he was surrounded by thousands of enemies. Silver, on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on the Mareep and I, glaring furiously.

"Who, What, Where, when?" Gold paniced around, his black hair sticking up in every which direction.

Silver grasped Gold's head and forcefully turned it to the tree where I jumped down from, Mareep clinging to my good shoulder. Yep, my left one was still hurting from the night before., "Uair..." He snarled frankly.

"Morning, dopes." I greeted them with an emotionless expression and a wave of my hand, "Now cook up breakfast as I tell you guys what I found out last night." Gold picked up his bumblebee hat and placed it backwards ontop of his head, flattening all bed-head from view. Quickly he started back up the fire and whipped out some quick-make food from his close by bag.

"Why are you listening to her, Gold?" The silver eyed trainer demanded, not breaking eye contact with yours truly.

"Because I agree we do need breakfast and I doubt she will tell us anything if we don't get food." Gold replied without losing focus on his task.

"Someone got smarter last night." I smirked, recieving another hurt look from Gold. My heart panged to see it but I ignored his expression and continued to speak, "Now, getting down to business. Last night I looked above the trees and saw a small lit up area a few minutes away. Not sure what's there but if there was light then there must be some sort of civilization. Once breakfast is make we eat it on the way. So Silver and I will break camp while Gold makes food. Understood?" I commanded. Even though Silver was annoyed he nodded and did as I said. Within 10 minutes we were packed up and walking, shoving bacon into our mouths.

"So what do you think is there?" Totodile asked Mareep with great intrest in her relpy, as he, Cyndaquil and Mareep all walked together.

Mareep paused in thought before answering, "Maybe a resort!" She finally announced with excitment.

"Sadly I doubt that." Cyndaquil chirped, "I am guessing maybe a small cluster of rentable vacation cabins that people hike out to. That is more probable."

Totodile's ruby eyes filled with anger to match, "Hey! Don't put Mareep's idea down like that!"

"I wasn't trying to!" Cyndaquil yelled back quickly, his face turning a hot pink. Oh... sometimes I wished I didn't understand pokemon. Everyone else was probably hearing: 'cynda- cynda', 'Dile! Dile!' and 'M-a-a-a-a-a-a-a...' Finally after around a half an hour we entered a large clearing full of... Earthen clay ruins covered in dust that must have taken hundreds of years to gather. A couple aqua ponds dotted the area giving the dull ruins some life, reed popping up near the watersedge. But it was in the midst fo withering away as if the water was a poison to it. No pokemon dared to scurry across the dusty path at our feet or fly over the tattered buildings, not even a morning pidgey coo'd a cheery tune. The area felt void of all animate life.

"Great, Uair. The Civilization you found hasn't been alive for over 400 years!" Silver groaned in frustration.

"Oh contraire, my young boy!" A rough voice squawked from behind us, "It'd be approximately only 399 and a half years!" Our group spun around in fear of some sort of evil being to see an elderly man in a white, or used to be white, lab coat covered in many layers of dirt. His brown and grey hairs stuck out in every which way. He pulled his severly wrinkled face into a creepy smile revealing crooked rows of yellowed teeth, a few of them missing.

"Er... Hello. I'm Gold! Where are we? How do we get out?" Gold inquired, trying to seem bubbly.

"Ah. You're in the ruins of Alph!" The man crackled, "I've been studying it's mysteries for almost my entire life!"

"How long would that be exactly? Because you look as old as the ruins here..." I muttered over my shoulder.

"Don't get smart with me, young man!"

"I am a girl."

He fixed his glasses, a lense in the left eye had a fracture running up the entire piece, "Oh sorry 'bout that. An' I will tell you the way out if you assist me in solving a mystery here... I've spent so many years stuck on this one..." He motioned for us to follow, leading us through some of the crumbling ruins that acted as only passage ways to a large spacious room with three small walls in the middle. On the floor was a weird tile between the walls, on the center far wall was a puzzle like object. Holes in the room's ceiling illuminated with with the mid-day's bright sun rays.

"On that wall is an unsolvable puzzle... If you three solve it, I'll tell you the way back to Violet city!"

Silver gave the man a stale at the man, annoyance written all over his face, "How the fuck are we supposed to solve something that's _unsolvable_?" Ignoring the bickering between Silver and the researcher, I paced over to the puzzle, Mareep, the other pokemon and Gold at my heels.

I started humming to myself as I brushed my fingers over the tiles that seemed as if I put any more pressure on they would crack, "Um scientist dude... This is made up of smaller tiles that are able to be moved around. Have you tried that?"

"E-Er..." The researcher was caught off guard. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose before he pushed them back up in a fluster, "Y-You were able to figure that out before me with all the years of experience I've 'ad?!"

_Well actually before I had came into the past I did some research of myself with the few books we had in the future and I had actually explored these ruins in that era. But this room was very hard to access. A cave-in of the clay bricks had blocked the entrance in the future_. I mused to myself when Silver came up behind Gold and I. He looked over my shoulder as I diligently slid the pieces around to fit together. Something was bothering me though... _When I entered this room in the future there was something about it..._

Click!

"Its a Kabuto..." I mumbled just audible enough for the others to hear, staring at the image of the completed puzzle. _Wait... In the future I never saw the puzzle close up because the tile under it was missing! But not broken it was-_ before I could finish my reflection of the future, the tile under our feet slid out and into a space by the right wall. With no floor the three of us, six including pokemon, tumble into the darkness of a vertical passage underneath. I glanced up as I fell in fear, seeing the researcher grinning wickedly before he disappeared in thin air. An odd bit of ash-like dust fluttering into our tunnel. _B-But..._ My ears were filled with a girly ear-drum-shattering that hadn't belonged to me or Mareep.

_Gold._

I let out a wail of my own as my stomach plumitted in the free fall. The tunnel we were falling down split off into three different paths, only able to tell from the residual light that peered down from the room above. Out of terror, I blindly grabbed at something, hopping it was Mareep. With that, I held it close to my chest. Quickly though as we split down the paths we were torn apart, whatever I grabbed banging against the hard walls separating the paths. The walls closed in around me, I was clattering and bouncing around the closed in area like some sort of sports ball. Another thing fell down the tunne lbanging into me. In a form of protection I grabbed the small body and pulled it as close as I could to myself. Wrapping myself into a tight ball, a new light signalling an end to this misrable and twisted roller coster appeared in the distance. The other creature and I were tossed out of the tunnel like a pin-ball and rolled across the sandy floors like a skipping stone.

I felt my skull crash against a mud bricked wall, givng me a good halt to the ride from hell. My eyes were still squeezed shut when I felt a gentle tapping on my head, along with a streaming warm liquid. "Uair... Were not in the tunnel anymore."

My head throbbed along with my perviously injured shoulder, my eyes staying pressed shut in hopes of it making the pain go away, "I still feel like everything is spinning... Mareep"

"I'm not Mareep." The voice said, causing my eyes to flicker open, "It's me, Totodile." I held as staring contest with the small blue crocodile, feeling my heart pounding in my chest in sync with my head.

"Where are the others?" I buzzed, worry filling my voice.

Totodile shakes his head sadly, "I don't know... I'm sorry..." He waddled closer to my head, "You're hurt..." He mused, wiping the blood off of my forehead with his white clawed paws.

Smiling softly, I pat him on his head and stand up, "That is alright. We will just have to find them... And, thank you for the concern, I am fine." I surveyed the four walled room. There were no doors, no passages but the one I fell from and a skeleton in the corner who sported some relatively recent clothes. _Great. Others have fallen down here and died. This is an ancient holding cell._

The room was lit by two, one foot, torches that bordered the tunnel exit. It was miraculous that they were still burning after so long. strolling over to them I pull one of them out of it's copper rusted holder. Above the tunnel, between the torches was a stone carving of a saber tooth tiger, lighting indentations spouting from it's sharp clawed feet.

Raikou.

"Even if there are four walls, no way out... There must be something like a puzzle to get us out But to start off with, incase anyone is near..." I cleared my throat, preparing for being the loudest I posibly ever would be, "MAREEP! SILVER! GOLD! MAREEP! CYNDAQUIL! MAREEP!"

It was silent for a bit before I heard a muffled response, "Uair? Is that you?"

"WHO IS THAT?! KEEP TALKING SO I KNOW WHAT WALL YOU ARE BY!" I hollered pressing my ears against each wall, "MAREEP?! IS THAT YOU?!"

Finally against the wall to the left of the tunnel I hear the clearest response, "Mareep cant talk, _super girl_."


	4. Chapter 3 Escaping Destiny

"-My mission is to save everyone, right? Well bringing them along would be endangering them and if they get hurt then I could not have saved someone." My eyes were fixed on the dazzling sky above us, my insomnia keeping me awake. Though, it would've helped in Uair would shut her trap and sleep. She had been talking to that damn Mareep for the past few minutes.

The scary part was that Mareep I actually responding.

The electric sheep let out a baa of confusion. Uair paused for a brief second, "Because... What if I got attached to the sky? What will happen when I complete my mission? Will I ever see it again? What if I got attached to other humans and pokemon of this time? What if they got attached to me?"

"What if they had the same type of drive I have to save our time? Would they risk their lives to save me as I am for this world? I can not let that happen. I have to treat them like that so when we all take our separate ways no one will try to change it. Plus goodbye will be so much easier." I shook my head, barely able to understand what Super Girl was even talking about. Squirming out from my tattered sleeping bag, I tossed a couple branches onto the fire Uair had build earlier that day. Though, at this point is was just a few charred twigs that gave off a faint red glow.

Uair pressed on with her chattering, "I decided this after saying goodbye to Celebi... I don't want anyone to hurt like that." _Celebi, that legendary... It lives in the Ilex forest._ It clicked in my head for why we were leading her there,_ but if she had already said goodbye_- "Though it seems a couple of pokemon have already become attached to you..."

_Alright, so I won't finish my thoughts thanks to your endless babbling. _I growled to myslef.

I let out a small blow on the dying fire, my ears perked. I found this conversation intresting if it was going to be about her Mareep, "Is it not it obvious? Totodile and Cyndaquil have massive crushes on you!" Confusion surged over me,_ Totodile has a crush on Mareep? That is odd, and makes no sense... _I brushed the thought away and finally got the fire to a couple flames.

I heard Uair giggle cutely, I blinked at how absurd it was for me to think her laugh was even remotely cute. "Ooh! Does Mareep possibly have a crush also?" Her voice seemed both excited and malicious.

"But I did not even cuss!" A luminous flash of electricity flickered within the tree Uair and Mareep had been in. Following very quickly was a half-baked trainer splatting onto the ground just a few feet away from me. "Shit, that hurt..." I heard her mutter in pain. I glanced over to where she had landed, watching as she stiffly rolled onto her back.

"Uair?" I said dryly, as if I wasn't expecting her fall. She jolted up from where she was lying, but her expression shrouded in the shadows of the forests darkness.

"What is it?" She growled irritably. Alright, I didn't need to see her face now to see she angry.

"Did you just fall out of that tree?" I let out a hollow cuckle slip past my lips and stared down at the wimp, "Just wow... I didn't think anyone but Gold could be such a dumb fuck to do that."

I didn't have to see her to know my comment got her wryled up,"It is not my fault, I got electrocuted and lost my gri_p_..." I rolled my eyes at her odd way of speech. It made her seem like she was prim, proper and uptight. It doesn't take a person long to realize she is none of those.

I broke out into a frigid laughter at the blonde, "Wow. Electrocuted by your own pokemon... You must be a weak trainer!"

"What does that make you since I beat you in a pokemon battle?" She hissed darkly, knowing she got me there. I grunted out of frustration in responce before pacing back to my sleeping bag. _7 feet from Gold was not far enough the way he snores..._ I thought to myself, ignoring the fact she won. "By the way did you here anything I said in the tree to my pokemon?"

I paused in mid-step.

I couldn't just say, "yeah I heard everything because I have insomnia and you talk _way_ too loud." So I simply used the easiest way out. I lied.

I opened my mouth to talk, but she started chattering like an Aipom who lost it's banana, "Ah! Yes I was talking to my pokemon but it is not weird! I-It is not like I can speak pokemon or anything! That is impossible. I was just expressing myself to something living... And of course she didn't understand at all because-"

_Arceus, this woman can talk..._ I groaned to myself. Though her babbling was partially entertaining. I laughed a bit at her, seeming to catch her off-guard. She was mute for a moment, "Don't worry I didn't hear much. Just something about the skies... and Mareep having a crush. _That_ wasn't weird at all." I invented wholly. She let out a heavy puff of air. I poked at the fire with a stick, keeping it alive for the night.

"Night..." She whispered almost to herself, probably not meant for me to hear. Next was the sound of leaves at the crown of her tree rustling as she scaled up.

I smirked, "night super girl." Tiredly, I pulled myself over to my trashed sleeping bag and crawled inside. Memories of the past were stitched in the patchwork of the bag... I had been living in the thing for about a year before Gold found me two months ago. Him and his mother took me in, even though I was some cold and detached teen. I free-loaded for awhile before I finally decided I couldn't usurp their hospitality anymore. The day I met Uair was the day I was going to leave on a pokemon journey, though I had been contemplating it for days.

I... I wanted to pay Gold and his mother back for all they had done for me...

I was originally going to go ask Proffesor Elm for a pokeball those couple days ago, but something in me... It made me steal the Totodile.

But it is too late to fix those mistakes now.

I felt myself slip down the tunnel, curling into a sphere so that once I reach the end that I would experience less injury. My eyes caught the encroaching light followed by the feeling of rolling into an open space. I feel that am preforming a roll out into the clearing, skidding to a halt as I uncurl my self and find I am in an ancient temple cell.

_Great. Just great job, Uair._

Dusting my clothes off I saw a small creature sliding down the tunnel I had just fell from. Striding over I find Gold's Panicking Cyndaquil, begin trying to climb back up the tunnel to just slide back down. Before it could do so again I picked it up, twisting it to look in my direction.

"Sorry, but there is no way of getting back up those things." I stated plainly, feeling the Cydaquil's body droop in disappointment, "Now its just you and me to find a way out of this room... Could you be a torch? because I don't want to carry an actual one."

My question was answered by an ember to the face and slight growl, "Alright then. I will put you down..." I huffed as I placed the quick-tempered pokemon on the ground, pulling out one of the three millennium old torches out of its web covered holder.

"Mareep? Silver? Gold? Mareep? Cyndaquil? Mareep?" I heard a faint voice whisper though the thick walls. I counted how many Mareep's there were in that roll call; Uair was on the other side.

Pressing my ear against the stone wall that I heard the voice coming from. "UAIR? IS THAT YOU?" I called as loud as I could, hoping she would be able to hear through the hardened-mud barrier.

After a brief silence I heard her again, "who is that? Keep talking so I can tell which wall you are by. Mareep? Is that you?"

I rolled my eyes at her final comment, "MAREEP CANT TALK SUPER GIRL!"

"Silver?!" I heard her squawked in disbelief and astonishment, "Of all the people to find- Give me a moment I think I found a way to get through..." From the other side of the wall I could her humming quietly to herself. She mumbled thoughts out loud with the sound of stone being displaced. Within several minutes I heard and echoing click which was followed by the heavy quaking.

The mud brick wall between us began tremoring vigorously, shaking off dirt and dust that hasn't been roused for many years. An area of the wall began moving, sliding over soon creating a large opening in the wall. I stare in disbelief was Uair covered in head to toe dirt and slowly forming busies, smiling with Totodile on _her_ shoulder.

"I figured it out!" She beamed with excitement basically oozing from her, "Come! You _have_ to see what I did!" She dashed over to where I gawked, grabbing my arm to string me along to the tunnel she fell from.

"See the Raikou carving?" I nodded slowly, suspicious of the new and energetic(almost Gold like) Uair at the moment. She began dragging me again to a small panel close to the opening in the wall, "And see here? The strange lettering? Those are Unown symbols! What the ancient worlds used in their alphabet! Now see the two rows and how they are individual tiles?" As she said these I grazed my fingers against the text.

_She's right, these are individual tiles in two rows, one completely empty while the top was full of the symbols._

"Now I was thinking that maybe the carving of the legendary pokemon Raikou was tied to this. Now to the ancient humans what do you think they would call Raikou?" She asked, a hint of anticipation in her voice. Yet, in her widened eyes of the sea I saw sparks of brashness.

I paused for a minute before looking up at her, "God of thunder?"

She smiled wryly, "That was what I thought too but if you look at the symbols there is none for O and only one D. Plus that leaves out the letters of two R's, N, B, E, and I. But like in god we do have a G. Also if you think about it the people of this time must have known about Zapdos, as such probably called that legendary the god of thunder. So what does B-R-I-N-G-E-R spell out?"

"Bringer? Bringer! Bringer of thunder!" I answered, somewhat enlightened for figuring out the puzzle as she had.

"Correct! This puzzle is on every wall but sadly can only be used on one of the walls to be unlocked!" Her bright smile flipped into a worried frown. I watched as her eyes scanned me from the Cyndaquil at my feet to my red hair repetitively, "Wait... If Totodile was with me, Cyndaquil was with you... Does that mean my Mareep is with that idiot _Gold_?"

"Probably, what so wrong with... Oh now I see why you are worried..." I instantaneously realized that Gold is probably the _worst_ person to be stuck with in a half buried ancient civilization. In a panic, she grabbed my left arms to pull me along, sending a shocking pain up my arm. The bones chilled while mustles contracted painfully.

She twisted around as she noticed me finch, "You okay?" Her voice quivered. Like she was truely worried for my well-being.

"Yeah..." I said grimily. I rubbed the arm she had pulled on tenderly, I slightly winced at my own contact. "Someone grabbed my arm when we all fell down the tunnel and when we got ripped apart my arm banged against the separation stone. My guess is that it was Gold clinging to my arm."

I don't know what, but something crossed her face for a moment but before I could tell what. it was gone. "Well I'm sorry that Gold did that. Now lets find that dolt so I know my Mareep is okay." She smiled with her voice unwavering. She pushed forward into my chamber, still on her shoulder was my Totodile.

Silently, I watched her buzz around the aclove, I was stuck in piecing everything together. Every now and then she would mumble something to Totodile like, "Look at the carving? Its Suicune" or "If Raikou is the bringer of thunder then..." "Bringer of the North Wind!s" and all of this was directed towards my pokemon who actually seemed to respond just like Mareep did last night.

"Yo. Super girl, I know you are worried about your pokemon but maybe some compassion for Gold who is lost too. And let me in on what you know; I _could_ be able to help." I said as kindly as an egotistic person like me could sound. Which was basically lying through my teeth.

She spun around with an angered expression, her aqua highlight hanging out of place covering an eye, "Stop calling me Super girl. I find it Gold's fault that we are lost here."

I scoffed and narrowed my eyes, "If I recall correctly, it was you who led us to the ruins and solved the puzzle that got us stuck down here."

"It was Gold who got us lost in the first place. I was just trying to help your sorry-" Uair was cut off by the sound of click like last time. Quaking of the wall just beyond her, stale dust filling our lungs. It slid back into another wall with antient technology creaking like it were about to break any moment from somewere close to us.

She turned back to me her deep blue eyes narrowed, "Lets go." She muttered, straining herself from sounding anymore provoked. My Totodile hopped off her shoulder, trotting over to me seeming somewhat tense. He hid behind my leg, as if I was the crocodile's personal guardian.

_Tch. What a weak pokemon, to be afraid of a _girl_ like her._

Walking through the newly opened passage way, we are facing a maze like arena. Arylide clay walls swirled around in seemingly random patterns that went off into forever. We were standing on top of the outspread steps leading deep in. If hell was a location on Earth, it was here. I glanced from where we left, was one huge wall with a line of darker bricks dividing the wall into three sections. On each section was a painting.

To the far right was a Raikou portrait, to the far left was an Entei one. In the middle there was a giant hole in what looked like a previous Suicune, opened by us, "Uair... I think I solved something..." She looked at me dryly expectant of a real finding.

"You said there was a Raikou in your cell right? And mine had Suicune." I began explaining. I felt somewhat insecure since I was never a really smart person, "Your cell was to the right of my cell. So that means..."

"Mareep and Gold must be in the Entei cell!" She finished, running over to the wall which also had a panel on it. Quickly she moved the pieces around spelling out in the ancient language, "Bringer of Lava" I would question that but thinking about Entei it is said his roar raised Volcanoes from the earth so I would guess it would be lava.

Click!

The door began sliding open, revealing a Mareep carping watching Gold attempt climbing up the tunnel just to slide back down. _Oh Arceus, what has that idiot taught his pokemon...?_ I thought as I remembered what his Cyndaquil had endeavored earlier. Uair cleared her throat catching their attentions. Mareep spun around, charging at her and tackling her to the ground affectionately.

"Hey! I didn't mean for you to get stuck with Gold! Do not blame me!" She laughed after the Mareep baa'd something in pokemon. I swear, its like she understands pokemon.

The idiotic black haired trainer ran out wrapping his arms around Cyndaquil who had leapt into them before, "I'm free! Your okay Cyndaquil!" The two twits had their lovers reunion with skinned cheek colliding against furred cheek.

"Don't mean to spoil this _touching_ reunion," I conveyed sarcastically, "But we still need to get through that maze somehow."

"You are right, Silver. Also after thinking about this for awhile looking at the three chambers and the maze... My guess of where we are is some sort of games arena from the ancient civilization that resided here once. It is made up of three trials of a warriors ability. a test of Intelligence as the first round, and I am betting strength and cunning would be coming up soon. To find our way through the maze would take much cunning..." Uair explained as she stood from the ground, running her fingers through her pale blonde hair. It seemed to be a thinking habit of hers she never noticed.

Gold turned to the group curiosity spiced into his voice, "So its, like, testing the three of us? Uair the intelligence. What is Silver and I?"

Uair pushed through the two of us, making her way down the many steps, "Well Gold. you will have to see for yourself, I guess."

"Uair not saying something rude to Gold? That's new." I snickered as I watched her long hair bob up and down with each of her steps. She ignored me, her mareep shot me a small smile before obediently following it's master. Gold looked at me with his usual blank expression. I shook my head and the two of us followed Uair down stairs.

The three of us, six if you count our pokemon, pressed forward for what felt like hours in silence. Excusing Gold who talked to Cyndaquil who never responded. Again and again we found ourselves at a dead end, the more frustrated Uair and I became but nothing fazed Gold because he's, well Gold.

As we stood in our tenth dead end I snapped like a great tree in the middle of a hurricane, "Face it Uair. We are lost!"

"Were in a maze! Its impossible not to get lost in a maze!" She yelled back, her fingers digging into her hair. Her eyes were closed in frustration, but she was just as ready to give up as I was.

"Well maybe if we took my idea of mapping everything out as we went we would be less lost!" I snarled at her, glaring with my silver eyes. Both my fists were balled up and teeth were on edge.

She began clenching and unclenching her own hands. Her blue orbs fluttered open and were filled with a regretful wrath, "Well _sorry_! Why don't you lead and at the same time how about you solve all the mysteries of these Arceus damn ruins!"

"G-Guys... Lets try not to fight..." Gold mumbled timidly. The golden-eyed boy stood in-between us with arms spread out in peace. Though he seemed like a young child having to watch his parents argue every night. He looked like he was trying his best to stop us, like he had seen fighting like this before.

Both Uair and I turned to him and pushed him into the wall behind him. "Stay out of this, Gold!" We screamed at him. He cringed from impact before his eyes started to water.

A past pain resurfaced in his heart as he turned away, muttering to his pokemon, "Stay out of your fight... Got it... _Dad_..." His voice barely could make out his final word. Uair though seemed to look over Gold and continue her rambling.

"If you don't want to follow me you can always go and find your own way out of this hell hole!" She shrilled. Her arm shot out to point farther into the maze.

I grabbed both of Gold's arms, "Fine! Come on Gold. We don't have to follow this stupid girl!" I pulled Gold away, who kept looking back. He didn't struggle though, just went with it. "Stop looking back, Gold."

"B-but... Silver..." He stuttered with much hesitation, "Uair is our friend, isn't she?"

"Me? Friends with _that_? Yeah right!" I called back loud enough for the bitch to hear. I wanted her to hear. I snuck a smug glance at the girl as we strided away. she stared off at the dusty ground beneath bitterly. Mareep glanced conflictedly between it's partner and us.

" I said go! LEAVE!" Uair howled. At first, I thought her worlds were directed towards Gold and I. My initial impression was proven wrong when the Mareep trotted after us to catch up.

Leaving Uair absolutely alone.

As we turned one of the many corners of this maze, a faint wail made itself clear. It wasn't intended to be heard, but it's lonesome agony was too familiar for some ears. I shook it off, _she deserves this..._ I strung Gold farther into the maze and left her behind.

[Uairs POV]

"Uair. Stop acting like a child. Stop them from leaving or I will leave." Mareep hissed off to me. She continued to steal glances at the ones who walked farther away.

I clenched my teeth, "Then just go." I muttered with a thorn in my tone. I peered down at the electric sheep who's eyes were shaking in fright of abandonment. "I said go! Leave!" I crowed at her angrily gazing away from her. Her breath caught in her throat for a brief moment. But her hesitation melted away with the thumping paw steps away from me... To the others.

I continued to stare at the corner of this dead end before I was sure they were far enough away. I let my shoulders droop as I fell into the back wall. Slowly, I sled down the wall with my hair strands becoming tangled in the chipping bricks. The hot tears rolled down my cheeks, "Traitor..." I hiccuped with a arm futily attempting to wipe away the river starting from my burning eyes.

Carefully I rubbed my fingers against the faded scar on my left face. The overwhelming suffering rushed back to me, both physically and mentally. I couldn't believe I was doing this to save that bastard I call my father. Who would pull a knife on their seven year old daughter...?" I choked to myself, waiting for the answer I guess I already really knew.

**-flashback- (Third Person)**

_The little girl shook her head, platinum blonde curls tossing back and forth around the air, "I cannot stand to live in... In this hell!" The raggedy seven year stood in a hotel lobby. Well, what was left of it. the concrete walls were fractured with water damage in every corner. The carpeting was charred while the surrounding furniture was broken to pieces. Some of it was used as firewood while others were used as bedding. From outside of the crumbling building a raging storm was heard, inside the rain dripped in with a pattern of plops._

_An elegant hand flunk itself across the blonde's face with a strong force, "Aika Garnet Sahida! Where did you learn such a foul word!?" The girl's tan mother shrieked in horror. Crowds of the residing people in the hotel stood in a circle around the fight._

_The girl was petrified. She placed her fingers on the very red spot where her mother slapped her, "I learned it from you and father, mother. Is it not what this time is? _Hell_?" The small girl began laughing insanely as the tears bead off her face. The carpet absorbed the water but it was the broken smile on the girl's face that terrified the room, "That is all you guys ever talk about! How you wish the world wasn't like this, yet do nothing! Everyone here just survives but don't any of you wonder what life would be like if we actually lived?!" A chatter started in the crowd, mummers of question. One boy stood silent, shaking his head at the girl he thought he knew. Once Aika shot a glance at him, the boy pulled a large maroon scarf over his nose and looked away. _

_That just about _killed_ her inside._

_"At least we have not resorted to cannibalism and eating pokemon like the Thanatos tribe!" The black haired father boomed, silencing the lobby._

_The girl looked into her father's empty eyes. She matched his emotionless, "No. We are the Kleiste. The ones who sit around doing nothing. The ones who gave up on living years ago just because some stupid birds! We are the cowards! We are-" Before the young girl could finish her growing rampage the man drew his steel blade, slicing it across her left cheek. A clean cut, sure to hurt like hell. His child fell onto all fours in sobs, screams of injury and betrayal escaped her lips. Her tears kept coming with now beads of blood to stain the floor._

_"I do not want to hear you say negative about our tribe." Her father glowered at his daughter who's ruby blood dripped onto the cool ground of the small shelter. The shaking girl looked around at all the people staring at her. Her mother, father, grandparents, twin brother, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends and more. All held looks of pure disgust and repulsion as if Aika was a disease. _

_To them, she was a plague. _

_As if being around her, you could catch her sickness of wanting change. Being with this sickness might kill you in their eyes. And they must survive, right? It didn't matter what they lost as long as they kept breathing._

_Looking back at the ground she was crouching over, she dug her fingers in the dirt clotted into the carpetting. She bit her tongue, making sure her next words would be the perfect ones._

_"Fine." She gazed up at her tribe fury in her soul, "I willl leave then. I wont come back... But I will show you all wrong. I am going to save you. I am going to save all of you! You may look at me like I am the evil one but I love all of you! If you want to stay here then be my guest but I am not going to just sit around and wait for death to take me!" With that she ran out through the shambles of a door and into the typhoon. The salty brine sank into her new cut, into the scrapes she was covered in from previous feuds. She has fought with the others about this same topic before, always running out to burn off steam._

_but this time she was serious._

_She wasn't coming back._

_"AIKA!" An elder voice cracked over the whipping winds. Before the girl knew it a hand grasped her narrow shoulder, spinning around she was face to face with her grandmother._

_The girl tried to struggle out of her grandmothers monster grip, "You cannot stop me, Nana!"_

_The older woman chuckled, "What if I said I wanted to help you?"_

_"H-help?" Aika eyed the woman with distrust, but she was intrigued._

_The white haired woman nodded while she unclasped her old necklace. Gently, she wrapped it around Aika's neck, "This necklace was given to me by my grandfather with an old story behind it... Two lovers caught up in the eternity storm had two necklaces. Sadly they were torn apart and never found, but their Necklaces were found intertwined to one another. No one had the heart to untangle them because it represents the feeling that even in spirit the two are still clinging to one another. It was the hope that held this can together."_

_Aika looked up at her grandmother, "How does this help, Nana?"_

_"You must travel and find the pink voice of the forest. She is a pokemon who detached herself from us because she thought just like you. Felt as if we were sitting around doing nothing to save ourselves. Show this to her and she will know I sent you, there you will be trained for saving the world."_

_The wrinkled woman bent down kissing her granddaughters forehead tenderly, "Good luck sweetie, I believe you. But you will need a new name for this. You will be what you are to me and everyone, even though they are to stubborn to admit it." The woman smiled softly, "In a very old language that is too old to recall there is a word, Uair. It is hope. Now you carry our last hope. You are our final hope..."_

_As the girl nodded, advancing through the storm. The grandmother walked into the tribe's hotel shelter grinning evilly, "Is it done?" A man said from the deepest shadows._

_"Yes. The foolish girl bought my words and took the necklace. It will make the pink spirit think she is the savior but she is not. Aika is nothing. Uair means 'nothing'." The hag crackled as the entire tribe blew away in the storm. _

_A single figure left in it all, "I must say, I never saw this coming... This may be more entertaining than I thought. Oh Aika, you have no idea what you have done..._

_You have started a war against Time."_

**-flashback end-(Back to Uair's Point of view)**

I placed my forehead in the palm of my hand while the other clutched the necklace, "If I am a savior why am I unable to get through this stupid maze?!"

"Uair?" Looking up I saw Gold, his eyes glinting with sympathy, "I knew it..."

I narrowed my eyes shaking off the tears, "Knew what?"

He knelt down so that we saw eye to eye, " That you were crying." He breathed, carefully wiping the tears away with his finger, "I am guessing you were frustrated, angry that Mareep came with us instead of staying by your side and now you feel lost and alone because we abandon you."

Slowly I cringe away, whipping my own tears away, "How.. How did you know?" I slowly opened up, before cracking a smirk, " I never took you to be a person good at telling others feeling..."

"Because you are different. You seem tough on the outside but everyone has a breaking point. This was yours." He smiled trying to make me feel better. And he did. Standing back up he offered his hand, "Now come on. I talked Silver into letting you back to traveling with us. We need to find a way out and separating isn't a smart idea."

Sighing, I grasped his hand and he pulled me up to my feet, "Let us just go..." I sniffed as he weeved through the maze, taking note of the markings made in what looked like chalk on corners. Back to where Silver and the pokemon were, in an open clearing. Behind them was a door showing daylight.

"Took you two long enough..." Silver grumbled, looking at me he did a small double take, "Were you... Crying?"

"Shut it before I rip your face to shreds." I threatened, watching his jaw clamp shut. "So you guys found a exit?"

"Yep. turns out it was only a few dead ends away." Gold smiled proudly, "And I found this! Silver was the one who lead us into the dead ends in our group!"

Silver glared at the trainer, "Shut up. Let's just get out of here..." He snarled, spinning on his heel to walk out of the exit. Before he could a large white creature struck him, throwing him to the ground. Within seconds five pokemon surrounded us.

A Ninetails.

A Tyranitar.

A Slowking.

A Xatu.

An Ariados.

All baring teeth, claws, and stingers in a ferocious rage. They all were prepared to strike at any moment. We were probably the agitation, I bit my lower lip, thinking of a way to stop them... Speaking with them might be too risky with the others but battling might just be suicidal.

"So this would be the trial of strength?" Silver chuckled darkly, wrapping his fingers around another pokeball he had, "Guess I'm up now..."

The three of us stood back to back ready to fight when I heard Mareeps voice, "Uair! I know you don't want to compromise the mission but if we die here that would be worse! You have to talk to them! Silver is still a beginner, there is no way he will be strong _enough_!"

"B-But... Arceus damn it!" I spat, "Pokemon listen to me!" As I spoke, the attacking pokemon softened slightly and the trainers turned to me in confusion.

Shaking off the sinking feeling this wasn't going to end well I continued, "I am Uair Garnet Sahida. We mean no harm. We accidentally fell down here and did not have any idea this was your home, we would just like to leave. Please tell me how we have wronged you and I will take personal responsibility for these oafs next to me."

"oaf?" Gold inquired.

Silver shook his head, "They aren't going to understand yo-"

"Our home is the scared ritual grounds of the ancients to participate in games." The she Ninetails barked, "You have disgraced the tradition by cheating! Alliances are forbidden and drawing on the walls of the maze was a cheep shot!"

I turned to the others to explain their situation, "Well I was right this was an ancient game arena. Turns out we 'cheated' in this game by making alliances and drawing on the walls... _Gold_." I coughed the last word.

"You have a cold?" Gold asked from mishearing his name in my explanation.

I shook my head at the disappointment of a trainer and continued to converse with the pokemon, "Well... I apologize because we did not know the rules of the game. I will clean off the chalk of all the walls and close all the secret doors if you let us leave unharmed."

The Tyranitar roared his next words at us like a muscle-head with brain damage, "Not enough! Game was man against man! Only fittest would survive! Many casualties during the game! Requires one of you to be killed by us, each other or left here to rot!"

Mareep's and my jaw dropped, _what sort of sick and fucked up game is this?_ Switching back to the matter at hand I knew what I had to do, "Fine. Let them go. I will clean everything and you know..." I motioned to the others who stood in confusion.

"So you shall stay with us...?" The Ariados hissed, the purple and yellow pair of legs on its back twitching in excitement. I nodded, "Splendid!" The pokemon parted evenly so that the way to the door was open. Suspiciously, Silver, Gold and the pokemon strided out the door that began slowly closing with a rumble.

Silver looked back over his shoulder smirking, "Hurry up, Uair. Or you'll be stuck here." He didn't understand what was going on, just thought we could leave.

I simply gave him a hollow smile, "I can not leave. I made a promise so you and the others could." His silver eyes widened as he tried to run back in, "Mareep! Thunder wave on Silver!" My electric partner reluctantly paralyzed Silver, and pushed him with her head away from the nearly shut door.

"You can get Celebi to finish everything up, Mareep. Good luck." I saw her turn back with her eyes sparkling with sadness. The door closed shut with a loud boom, leaving me stranded in the ruins. I hoped she would at some point realize that if she found Celebi they could come back and get me out, if not I was screwed.

Xatu looked at me solemnly, "This is your destiny then. Slowking and I shall escort you around to clean up, then you shall stay in the chamber you entered in." Giving him a broken grin we walked around, I cleaned everything. Arriving back at the chambers I unscrambled the Unown lettering, shutting the brick wall doors.

Finally I stood in the chamber with the Raikou carving just above the tunnel I fell from. With the aging skeleton in the corner as the door behind me closed and the psychic pokemon teleported away.

I was alone.

Exhaling with grief I plopped down next to the skeleton wearing mostly modern clothes, "Soooo... You and I are in the same boat, eh? You made a deal with the pokemon to save your friends? Oh Mew... I wonder what made me such a softy in such a short amount of time. I had a great plan... I would save everyone on my own and feel nothing for others. I thought if I died I would have a great big, hero's funeral... Who knew I would die alone and forgotten in some ruins just to save some stupid boys and pokemon?"

I turned to look into the skeletons eye sockets and smiled softly, "Your a good listener, you know that? And you do not second guess my every word! Like some people... Most." Turning back to the center of the room I blinked a bit surprised with myself, "Oh my Arceus I am talking to a skeleton... I guess this is how I am going to die. Starving and dehydrated in dusty old ruins. SORRY WORLD I CANNOT SAVE YOU! I AM A LITTLE BIT IN LOCKED UP RIGHT NOW!" I yelled out the last part, laughing with a touch of irony.

"Does super girl need some help?" A voice said. In a panic I look at the skeleton in fright.

"It cannot... But I heard it... The skeleton..." I felt delirious.

"No you idiot it's me!" a familiar red head snapped poking his head from the tunnel I had entered from.

I blinked once more. Anger bubbling up within me, "What are you doing here?! I got stuck here trying to get you and Gold out!"

He chuckled entering the room, I noticed a pair of green vines wrapped around his waist, "I am not an idiot like Gold. He nearly lunged himself down here without a plan. Luckily, I have a friend on speed dial who came to help. That Kris has like five Bellsprout and then there is her Chikorita. I am not sure how much Kris' sister can help but she came too. Those two are basically inseprable"

_Is it just me or did he avoid a name?_ _he could have mentioned this "Kris"'s sisters name..._

"Come on." He gabbed my hand, pulling me close he tugged the vine as we crawled into the tunnel. Slowly we began to rise higher and higher up the tunnel. Glancing up past Silver's big head I saw an incroaching light. Soon we were lifted out of the hole we entered from earlier, being set on the ground by some exhausted green pokemon with a leaf on its head and a couple flowers with eyes who's vines clutched the others.

Carefully they unwrapped from Silver's black clothes and I looked at him, "Can you please let go of me now. We are out of that. And I am uncomfortable." I growled slightly.

"If I let go you will just get lost again..." he muttered dramatically before cracking up, "What am I saying? This was stupid." He let go of me and shoved me off. Glaring at him for that, I held back the feeling of pushing him down the back into the ruins.

But that would have been counter-progressive...

"Uair!" Gold shouted, bear hugging me, "Your alive! Don't do that to us again! You scared us!"

"Us?" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah! Mareep was running in circles sending out electricity everywhere! I was freaking out and Silver was majorly worried!" He explained finally pulling away, letting me breathe again. From around the door I could see two other girls.

One had a comically large hat on, brown hair defying gravity in a wave up. She wore what looked like a Mario for girls costume with high over the knee white socks and red running shoes. In her arms she held a small blue Marill being pressed against her chest. I was not impressed, I felt sad for that poor little Marill being stuck with her.

Next to her was a girl with turquoise blue hair defying gravity, like the other one's, but in more of a sharp W. She was wearing a red top, a yellow and navy blue pair of capris, Her upper half covered in a white wind breaker. On her feet were plain white socks and pokeball tennis shoes.

"What is up with the athlete and Mario gender bender?" I asked bluntly, pointing a finger to the two.

Gold swiftly ran up to them, wrapping his arms around both of their necks, "The girl with blue hair in the coat is the beautiful Crystal Katone, I call her Kris!" So did Silver but that didn't seem to come to Gold's mind at the time. "She is a pro pokemon catcher who helps a whole heck of a lot in Professor oaks research!"

With out even taking another breath Gold continued on, "The girl who looks like an adorable Mario is Crystal's younger, 15 year old, sister Lyra Katone! She helps too but isn't as good at catching pokemon like her sister. And guess what! Their going to be traveling with us now!"

"Oh joy..." I voiced sarcastically.

I don't know why but I thought that Lyra's glare was boring into my soul... Maybe I was just being paronoid at the time, but the more I reflect on it. There was a possibilty she was giving me the evil eye of death...


	5. Chapter 4 The White Rabbit

"Why the Ilex forest, Silver?" Lyra complained, "Why not a city? What is so special about a dinky old forest?" She still clung to her Marill, not letting it go near our pokemon who traveled behind trying to avoid conflict. Oddly enough, Marill didn't seem to care.

"Why don't you ask super girl over there, Lyra?" Silver huffed; The five of us hiked farther through union cave, passing a small pool of cave water. Other than our groups constant chatter the only sound echoing off the walls was water dripping from the stalactites.

Lyra crossed her arms angrily, "Why does she have a nickname and not me?" Her annoyingly high voice squeaked.

I bit my tongue as I paced behind them, mumbling to myself, "Why do you not go jump off a cliff?" Since we have taken off from the Ruins of Alph Lyra would not stop persisting with all the questions about who I am and where I am going to SILVER. I wouldn't want her asking questions anyways about me but it was more offensive when she is asking someone else.

Right as I mumbled my words an arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me close, "Is someone _jealous_?" Gold's annoying voice pierced my ears, just adding more to my annoyance.

"Do not touch me." I twisted Gold's arm backwards, pressing it between his shoulder blades, "And no, I am not jealous, I am annoyed that I am traveling with two more IDIOTS."

"You assume everyone is an idiot here?" The blue haired girl came up from behind Gold and I, prying my fingers from Gold's arm.

Releasing Gold I rubbed my fingers, "You are stronger than you look... What is your name again?"

The girl smiled as she fixed her yellow cap, "It's Crystal, I am not an idiot. I am not sure what your problem is but don't fume your anger on the rest of us." Crystal said evenly keeping her crystal clear eyes in contact with my blue ones.

Breaking the stare off I flipped my hair turning away, "You are right, you are not and idiot. You are probably the most tolerable here, but I am not fuming my anger I am speaking my mind." I trotted up to where Silver and Lyra were, "Hey, Mario gender bender- wait I am shortening that to MGB! We are going to the Ilex forest because I have business there while you people decided to tag along when all I wanted were some directions. And I think I just gave you a nick name just now!"

"That doesn't count!" Lyra pouted, "Its used as an insult..."

"Do you want to hear a secret?" I winked jokingly, "So is my nickname, MGB." I pointed out giving an angelic fake smile.

The brunette's face scrunched up even more, "But it wasn't given to me by Silver..."

My angelic facade switched to a honest devilish smile, "Does Lyra have a crush on Silver? Oh Hun, that ship has sailed. That boy has such a thick skull there is no way you could get your feelings to penetrate it!"

Lyra's eyes filled with a burning flame and scratched my face with her fingernails, "Don't talk about Silver like that!" She shrilled protectively. Though she flinched once she had realized she had actually assaulted me.

Silver glanced over at us upon hearing his name multiple times and got elbowed by Gold, "Their fighting over you! Even though girl fights are very funny you should break it up!" Gold whispered, his words just bouncing off the caves walls.

"Not my problem... They can control the urge to fight..." Silver said coolly and perfectly detached.

"Well that hurt..." I growled rubbing my fingers over the new indentations in my skin, "You little bitch... You are going to pay for that." I grunted just to feel an electrical shock shoot across my body.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to swear, Uair." Mareep lectured trotting over to us, "Hey! I rhymed! Now cut it out with this girl."

I rolled my eyes at my partner, "Stay out of this, Mareep. I don't care if I swear!" Mew, Mareep's rhyming became contagious at the moment and it pissed me off even more.

Lyra began giggling at my expense, "Seriously? Electrocuted by your own pokemon? Are such a weak trainer!"

"I beat Silver, What does that make him?" I asked inquiringly as if I was a game show host. Though this argument seemed vaguely familiar as I continued.

Silence was my answer.

_That shut her right up!_ The rest of the walk through Union cave was quiet with the occasional Gold flirting with Crystal and she ignoring him. Exiting the hole in the wall onto route 33 we are all greeted with a downpour of rain.

"WAHHH! MY HAIR IS GETTING SOAKED!" Lyra cried out like some damsel in distress. We all dashed down the route trying to dodge raindrops, as if it were even possible. Both Totodile and Mareep tried their very best to shield Cydaquil's flames from sizzling out. Cyndaquil began to slow, trailing in the back with Mareep desperately trying to push him forward.

"ACHOO!" The small fire mouse sneezed out small embers, "I'll be fine guys... Just go back to your trainers..." he shivered as the rain continued to pelt him.

Mareep shook her head as she held up a huge green leaf that she clutched in her jaw above Cyndaquil, "No. Yo' ma friend an' I wont le' anyting happe' to yo'." She explained as best as she could with a mouthful. The raindrops running down her sleek face, her wool doubling in size from the aborbtion.

"Yeah! Plus I love the water!" Totodile cheered holding the other half of Mareep's leaf with his claws above Cyndaquil.

"Same here!" Our new traveling companion starter giggled, "Don't worry Cyndaquil!" The green pokemon hovered her own leaf above Cyndaquil. The Chicorita's red eyes glittered with an admoration for the fire-type before her.

The blue and cream pokemon sniffled, "Thanks guys... Your compassion is warming to my heart..."

Glancing back at them I blatantly chuckled.

"Uair... You could at least try to help..." Mareep growled at me, "I don't know if you know _help's_ definition never seem to ask for it when you need it the most..."

"Touchy much?" I laughed receiving a hard glare from the four pokemon, "Fine, I will help. Cyndaquil put out your flames for a bit okay, you aren't going to be battling much." in a hurry, I paced over to the pokemon bunched together. I stripped off my black hoodie and wrapped up Cyndaquil in it. The starter's droplet filled fur immediatly soaked my hoodie more than it already was. After a quick scan of the area, I trotted over to a large pine tree just off of the route for a temporary shelter. Standing under the great tree, now and then cold rain drops that slipped through the pine needle splattered against my scalp. A chill was sent down my spine and gave me goose bumps every drop.

"Uair? What are you doing?!" Silver yelled from farther ahead on the route.

Before answering Silver, I gingerly rubbed the pokemon with the inside of my sweatshirt, which was much drier than the outside. The pokemon's fur was angled all ways and clumped in wet bunches. "Gold's Cyndaquil is not doing too hot in this rain. I am taking care of it! And Gold, watch your pokemon for Arceus' sake!" At, 'Not doing to hot' the four trainers were surrounding me under the tree. Most of them expressed a worry for the fire-mouse I craddled in my arms.

"Is there any way we can assist?" Crystal's voice cracked as she bent down placing her hand against the fire mouse's forehead, "His temperature is much lower than the average fire type, we need to get him to a pokemon center..."

I rolled my eyes as I stroked Cyndaquil relentlessly, "No duh. But we cannot expose him to the rain any longer, his temperature would drop even farther. Go into my bag and hand me some Oran berries plus one Tamato berry."

Kneeling next to his small pokemon Gold spoke up, "I understand the Oran berries but why the Tamato berry?"

"Since the Tamato berry is so spicy it should be able to increase the temperature of the pokemon for a short burst of time." Crystal quickly explained as she hustled over to my black messenger bag, fumbling through the berry pocket. Finally whipping out the small round berry and the red spiked one, handing them over to me.

"Alight Cyndaquil, I'm gonna bundle you up into my hoodie and then you have to eat whatever I give you alright? No argument?" The ill pokemon slowly nodded his midnight blue head, incapable of speaking. I set the fire pokemon into the hood then swirling the body and arms of the sweatshirt around him just leaving his snout like mouth open. Holding the Oran berry close to its mouth. Taking small bites Cyndaquil gulped it down, following a bite of the next, very red and spicy, berry.

"HOT!" He cried as his tongue made contact with the interior berry juices, "Uair! That is so mean! It hurts!" Even though he protested he made no signs of struggle, sinking even farther into the black wrapping. With no struggling, a deeper fret grew.

At that point, I couldn't waste any more of our precious time. I gently lifted him up, pressing him against my chest, "Lets go guys." I said as I stood up. As I expected both Silver and Lyra where ready to take off, though to my surprise Gold and Crystal continuously looked at me with puzzled expressions, "What? Surprised I care about pokemon?"

"No. I have always noticed you favored pokemon over, well, us." Gold clarified the obvious.

"But you are going to get soaked to the bone with out your own jacket that by the time we find proper shelter you'll be worse off than Cyndaquil! Are you going to be okay in just a midnight-blue tee?" Crystal joined Gold in stating the obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. And your point is? No actually. I don't care, so I will not listen to it. I care more about this young pokemon's health so lets keep going." I grunted as I charged out into the rain from the tree shelter back onto the route with Lyra and Silver, quickly to be trailed by the others. My hair tossed over my back acted as a temorary rain sheild. but soon it became a weighted soggy mess pressing onto me. This made me even colder...

As we ran, Mareep buzzed close to my side, "Is he going to be okay?" she baa'd, her black eyes trembling as they focused on Cyndaquil.

"Of course! I am taking care of him!" I laughed quietly trying to reassure my electric partner who seemed to relax her fluff just a small bit more. After what felt like 20 minutes running in the rain we finally were free from it. The grey clouds veiling off into the distance, being replaced by a thin wisp of smoke from the farther ahead burning up from small chimneys in the encroaching town.

Smiling, I sped up as the orange building began rising over the horizon along with the rest of Azalea Town. Bursting into the pokemon center I ran up to the front desk, "Nurse Joy, this Cyndaquil got very sick from being caught up in the storm. He needs better medical attention than what my friends and I could do."

The pink haired woman nodded with her everything-will-be-okay smile, "Of course. Please give my partner, Chansey, your pokemon-"

"Its not my pokemon, its my friend's."

"Your friends pokemon will be okay."

"Got it." I handed the small bundled Cyndaquil to the large pink pokemon who took it joyously and walked off with the nurse to the back room where the red light above lit up, "W-wait... I could have gotten my sweatshirt back... And I feel like an idiot." I sighed darkly as I flopped into a plastic turquoise chair in the waiting room. My forehead fell into my open palms that I sat on top of my knees, letting the rooms heat sink into me.

"You feel like an idiot because you are one." A familiar red head said as the group entered the center.

"Yeah, your such an idiot!" Lyra snidely crowed.

I shot a tired glare at the annoying brunette, "And you are such a bitch..." I imitated her with an exhausted smirk across my face.

Lyra's anger mixed with a loathing with her caramel eyes narrowing at me. Her lips curled back into a snarl, "I am not a bitch, you are!"

"Seriously?" I snickered as I raised a brow, "That is your come back? What grade are you in? I had better come backs when I was 6..."

"Shut it! You are so annoying!"

"Again, I never asked you to come along in the first place, slut. You can leave now if you really felt like it because if you have not noticed, the Ilex forest is just a few steps away. So I would actually love if you left. If you all left!"

"FINE!" Lyra screeched as she stomped out of the pokemon center like a queen diva in a some reality-show.

Crystal looked between the door and me, "Uair! That was harsh!" Her face scrunched up in anger before she turned in pursuit of her younger sibling.

"Crystal!" Gold ran after the blue haired girl without thinking or turning to insult me, it was just implied with the mixed emotions in his eyes.

"Great job Uair..." I huffed sinking into my seat, "Drive them away sooner than later is better than having to break it all to them... It is still easier than good bye..."

"Uair..." Mareep whispered as she began motioning with her wet over and over to her left. A bit confused I looked at the area she was directing and saw a very confused Silver.

_Oh shit... I cant believe I said that all with out realizing my surroundings._ I took in a deep breath and let it out gloomily, "You heard nothing." I growled, trying to hide the fact I had no fire of anger within. I glanced off biting my lip, just to hear the sound of his boots tapping off against the tile and the sound of the motion sensor door sliding shut.

After a period of silence Mareep leapt onto my lap, "You know your going to have to apologize." She said as she fluffed her light yellow wool and shocking me a small amount, "That's for swearing to the others... I am going to get some air. When you come to your senses go talk to them. " Quickly following her words she sprung down and out of the pokemon center along with the rest.

"Its okay... I didn't even feel the electrocution..." I whispered as I rested my head back into my hands, letting out a low sigh. After sitting there for a few moments I heard a bright _bing!_ Swiveling my head around I saw the red light turn off and Nurse Joy walking out.

I looked at her with out talking, "Cyndaquil will be just fine. He has been treated and will need to stay over night. I did try to get your hoodie back but he wouldn't let go, so I am going to let him hold onto it for a bit if that is alright with you."

I smiled sadly, "Yeah." my voice cracked, "It is fine. I am going to head out for a while, please take care of Cyndaquil for a while. I will tell my friend to pick him up later." I lied, I knew Gold would come anyways, "The trainer is named Gold..."

"Of course miss!" Nurse Joy nodded before walking off somewhere else in the building. Standing up from my seat I walked out back into the small town, glancing from side to side to see if I could find anyone. Letting out a breath of disappointment seeing no one around. I was soon proven wrong as a brown fluff began bounding over into the open from the hill side.

The brown bundle ran over to me and tugged at my jeans. After a quick examination in the mid-day sun I reconized the pokemon as an Eevee. Bending down I stroked back its long ears as I scanned it futher. No injuries but what had peeked my interest was its eyes had no gleaming of sunlight, its pupils were dilated so that they took over the entire eye. Around its neck, half buried in it's creamy mane was what looked like an old fashioned pocket watch was tied up into a necklace. The chain was a silver metal but the old clocked was framed with a rusting bronze that seemed very discolored.

"What is wrong, bud?" The brown fluff ball said nothing and continued to pull at my ankles, "Alright... lead me where ever it seems you want to drag me." I sluggishly rose to my feet while the Eevee dashed off back down the hill it appeared from.I trailed close behind it. Silently sliding down the slopes we arrived in front of a rocky well.

The strange Eevee jumped up onto the ledge of this well motioning me to come over. Looking in I saw nothing but an inky blackness, "What's wrong Eevee? did Mareep fall down the well?" I joked, cracking a small smile but quickly going back to the curiosity. Many thoughts and possibilities danced though my mind. I began leaning farther into the well hoping to make out something, even a small gleam from the reflective water would be something. My head was so far into the well that my feet weren't even touching the ground and my knuckles turning white from how hard I was clinging to the rocks on the ledge. On the side of this well was a latter but it broke less than half way...

A small white flash glinted for just a moment as a small paw pressed against my back, "H-Hey!" I yelled, my grip loosening to the point my weight was to much and I let go. falling into the black, I flailed my limbs, watching the blue sky grow smaller and smaller. Shockingly the Eevee was falling along with me too.

_Alright so the creature that pushed me into the well is falling along with me? Suicide mission for pokemon?_

After three seconds of falling I felt the sharp pain of my back crashing against a cold, hard, and wet ground. Then followed by a fuzzy weight plunging into my gut and a loud shattering sound reverberating in the chamber. Lifting the traitorous Eevee from my stomach I stood up and held up the creature infront of my face.

"What was _that_ for?" I growled at the Eevee who seemed to be momentarily asleep, "Hey! Wake up!"

Its small eyes opened, its eyes gleamed in the darkness with fear unlike when I saw them last, "W-what's going on? Who are you? Why is it so dark where we are...?" he mewed in a shaky voice.

"Are you serious?! You pushed me down a well! That is _'what's going on'_! And as I said, a well! Who am I? The person you pushed down!" I screamed at the small pokemon who recoiled at my harsh words.

He pressed his ears against his head, his normal eyes shaking with fear of me. "W-What do you mean... I- I was sleeping... But then my dreams turned into a nightmare. I was drowning under water only hearing a loud ticking sound..."

I shook my head in confusion, "I do not care. That does not even make any-" I cut myself off as I looked at his neck, perfectly clock-less. Looking behind us I saw a shattered golden watch, small glass fragments splayed around and a hand dethatched from the rest of the machinery.

_It must have acted like a hypnotizing device..._ I thought to myself looking back at the brown pokemon. I let out a sigh and placed him back onto the rocky ground, disappointed I wouldn't get any answers of who made him do such a task... _Was it randomized? Was I specially chosen for this? No. Why me if so? No one knows I am from the future._ Shaking the thoughts from my head I looked around my surroundings.

A bluish tinted rocks covered the area along with a fine layer of moisture. Looking back up I saw the same beginning of the latter. Looking back down I found the other half broken into more pieces and scattered around the clearing. "Well Eevee. Looks like we are stuck down here... Ready to explore the rest of the cave together? Because I do not feel like abandoning you down here because I guess you didn't mean to throw me down here..."

"Yay! Forward human!" It cheered as he leapt up onto my head, twisting it to look farther into the cave.

I didn't think getting out of this cave would be very easy, but I never thought I would be as hard as it truly was.


	6. Chapter 5 Twisted Earth

Glancing around, the previously seeming to be a narrow well my eyes finally began to adjust to the light I noticed that it was truly a large vacant cavern. Farther down the cave was the looks of a opening continuing father, "Well this place is different than any other well... Maybe it is a T.A.R.D.I.S." I thought aloud receiving a smack in the back of my head.

"Idiot." The Eevee said bluntly.

I glared at him harshly, "I am not an idiot. I am just thinking of the possibilities of why this well is a cave." I muttered as I continued farther into the darkness. The hair on the back of my neck raised slightly, I could sense something... I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"hmm... I don't know maybe this was originally an underground lake, when they dug in they overused this natural resources..." He explained plainly, giving me the 'duh' face.

"Shut up..." I snarled, stepping into the puddles around me, the slightest sloshing sound bounced off the rocky walls from my footsteps. The two of us traveled in silence for awhile until I decided it was becoming too awkward For me.

Smoothly I had opened up my black bag that sashed across my chest and pulled out a couple types of colorful berries. I popped a few in my mouth before I could feel the drool dripping onto my arm.

Getting the hint that he was hungry I politely offered them to Eevee, "Here I do not know what flavor you like so.. The blue one that looks like a kabob is a Kelpsy berry and is dry, bitter and sour. The red oval one with a green stem is a pomeg berry and is spicy, sweet and bitter. The round, pink and cream colored one is a Qualot which is sweet, spicy and sour."

I took a small and swift breath before continuing in my explanation, "The green one with yellow dots is a Hondew which has a dry, bitter and spicy taste. Then there is the yellow one that points at the end and that is the Grepa berry, my personal favorite with a sour-sweet-dry taste to it. Finally is the extremely spicy and somewhat dry Tomato berry. That is the one with the soft red spikes." For a few moments he stared at them with a confused expression.

"I don't care I like most everything." He murmured as he took small bites of each berry but diligently avoiding the Pomeg, Hondew and Qualot and Tomato berries, "Though I don't like things that are spicy."

I gave him an amused look, "So you only want the Kelpsy and Grepa berry?" I giggled slightly as I slid the spicy berries back into my pouch and tugged out more of the berries he seemed to be fond of, "I also noticed they are both dry and sour. I am guessing that is what you actually like..."

He swallowed a mouthful as he began to speak, "Wow. You picked up on that one fast! My old trainer couldn't even tell I hated spicy things! And man did that guy love anything with a fiery taste, that's all he fed me! Gah! I can still feel that burning on the tip of my tongue when I think about it!" As the words came from his mouth he stuck out his tongue for dramatic flare.

I patted the furry Eevee on his head, "Then do not think about it! I never introduced myself but I am Uair."

"Eevee. I really don't have a name other than my species, and I really don't care. Eevees are so rare we don't get mixed up much. Soooo how can you understand me?"

"I just have that gift." I deceived quickly while we passed a large reflective pool of water pressing up against the western wall of the cave, taking up much of the caves surface area, "Have you noticed that its really quiet down here?" I changed the subject as I felt my stomach turn... What is this sick feeling?

"Well it is a cave with no escape not many pokemon or people would be down here."

"I know that but I am talking about the fact there are not even any Zubat... Those things live in caves and could fly up and out anytime that they desired... Even if they were sleeping they would still emit some sort of sound." As these words slipped past my lips a pebble farther ahead fell and shattered on contact with the cold rocky earth.

Eevee immediately became more alert, his fur bristling and he glanced side to side in a paranoid fashion, "You're right... And I can feel another presence here that's not wild... Or benevolent."

I pressed a hand softly against the flurry pokemon in a way to soothe him, "I have noticed for quiet awhile, Eevee. I was just looking for a casual way to tell you so that we would not draw much attention from them. They are watching but I do not think they know we are aware of their presence." I whispered quickly into his large ear, I could feel him begin to relax though he still had his stomach sucked in, ready to spring.

I walked farther in with Eevee taking a high point atop my head. Coming to a halt I knew we couldn't move any further because right in front of our nose was a high and stony wall. "Well... So much for that plan of randomly loitering around hoping for an exit to jump out at us." I sighed as I walked over to the pool beside us. Sitting on the balls of my feet, I slowly submerged a cupped hand and pulled up a small amount of water I took a long sip of. Leaping from my head Eevee, pulling a few stands of blonde hair with him, had padded over to the water and began lapping at it quietly in a rhythmic pattern.

Beginning to zone out I let the water slip through my fingers as I gazed at my ragged appearance. My blonde hair thrown about sticking up everywhere and faces covered in scratches and old bruises. I ran my fingertips across my face lightly, shutting my eyes for a moment as if to recall everything that gave these scars to me.

I flickered my eyes open, lighting up the bland reflection with a vibrant blue gleam. I stood back while I took note that I was covered in dirt and desperate needed a washing machine... And maybe a shower with that.

Sighing I spun around ready to continue forward and froze, "Eevee... You might want to turn around..." Said quietly to my friend who spun around and freezing in his tracks also.

"Was there originally an abyss there?" He asked nervously as both stared at the deep crack that lied just inches away from us, "Or was there an earthquake we just didn't notice?" he laughed quietly as he dug his head into his creamy mane trying to hide his fear.

"I am going to go with no for both of those." I retorted. I took a deep breath following me back flopping to the pond of water behind and I floated on my back, "If you do not want to get wet then you can use me as a raft." My voice bounced off the walls.

Within moments I felt a familiar weight plunge onto my stomach, "Thank you." He said simply. Gracefully I back stroked until I felt my hand grab rock a few minutes of swimming later.

"Alright. Land hoe! Now get off me." I ordered the fluffy paper weight on my gut. Sighing, Eevee trotted from my stomach to my face where he pressed his paws in painfully and then skipped across the arm I still had clinging to the waters ledge. No longer with a passenger I changed to a vertical position, treading the cool water. I winced as scrapes that ran across my face began to throb in a burning sensation.

Taking a deep breath in, I submerged my head under the fresh water. The comforting water swirled around me, sinking into my skin and sending chills of relief through my body. Slowly I felt my worries slip away. Feeling better I broke the surface of the sparkling water and hopped up onto the cave floor.

"Great... I am not getting back on your shoulder now that you are drenched..." Eevee said, taking a few steps away from my dripping range.

A malevolent smile stretched across my face, "Oh... Alright..." I whistled innocently before tacking him in a wet hug, "Your getting a bath!"

Though my moment didn't last because I felt his sharp claws tear across my face as he leapt from my arms, "No. Bad human."

"You remind me so much of my partner- Oh shit!" It dawned upon me at that moment that I left Mareep and she is probably waiting for me and wont find anything!

_If I ever get out of here she is going to kill me! Wait... Can I stay down here? I have food. _I pondered for a brief moment, _No! Bad Uair! Don't think like that! If you don't get out of this damned well then the world will be destroyed by Ho-Oh and Lugia._

"Come on Uair. We still have to find a way out of here..." Eevee stated as he shook the droplets of water from his thick fur, sprinkling around in the air.

I rolled my eyes, "No! I never would have guessed..." I muttered sarcastically as I began to wring out my hair which felt like a ton from absorbing all that water. As I twisted my neck around something very important had caught my attention.

The entire area around us was different.

If I remembered, the cave was to the west wall and the space that was open was to the east. Eevee and I searched the entire area earlier for an exit and um... This is not the same cave. Glancing to my left, or to the east, solid wall stood towering high blocking the area we had _thought_ to be vacant space. swinging my head to my right, or west, Nothing changed from the wall other than it seemed to have a lower ceiling. Now it was the area up ahead leaking an eerie alice blue colored mist that was supposed to be the dark and creepy corners of the earthy subterrane.

"The entire place has changed... Well fuck." I murmured as a cold wind blew in from ahead and I shivered as I rubbed my bare arms with my just as cold hands. I began to miss my hoodie from the bottom of my heart.

And maybe when we get out of here I will bye some gloves.

The Eevee beside me shuttered as the cold licked at our skins, "Why is it so cold?" He asked, his voice shaking from the temperature.

I shrugged and chattered out, "We will never know if-f we do not see for ourselves..." Cautiously I stepped further into the twisting cave, Eevee treading just behind. Pressing onward from the corner of my eye I saw the slightest movement and the sound of what seemed to be laughing, and not the 'that was a funny joke' laugh.

It was the, 'I am the mass murderer of a horror movie and I am going to kill you and your entire entourage' laugh.

With great speed I spun around to be faced with only the empty cave, "What's wrong Uair?" My new traveling companion asked.

"Nothing..." I hushed, "Absolutely nothing..."

The farther we traveled the brighter it became that soon the dark blue rocks became a light blue almost grey stone, Periwinkle rocks! with frost lacing over them so delicately. Still filled with confusion I searched the new terrain forgetting to look where I had been walking.

I think the cold cave and frost should have given me a warning because the next thing I knew was that I was on my ass. Stupid field of ice covering a large area of the ground.

As I spun across the ice sluggishly I got a good view of where we came from. No more dark blue cave like well. Just the frozen cavern with gigantic icicles clinging to the ceiling. Alright it is official,

I don't think were in Kansas anymore Toto.

Trying to stand back up I lost my footing yet again to the less frictional slick surface, "I hate ice..." I growled as I lied on my stomach with arms and legs sprawled. The thick patch of frozen liquid began burning my bare skin from its cold. In pain I scrambled back to the hard and NON slick ground where I began ferociously rubbing my arms. Breathing my hot, steam like breath on the red patches forming all over me.

You know what sucks being stuck in a frozen cave without you sweatshirt? Being _wet_ and stuck in a frozen cave without your sweatshirt.

"Intruder!" A pokemon cried from behind me. Squirming around to see the pokemon my heart lunged as I saw the strange pokemon. Its platinum hair reaching over its red shoulders, its enlarged pink lips stood out on its darker skinned body. Part of the pokemon seemed as if it was wearing a red ball gown, let me just say I never liked this pokemon very much.

If its not obvious it is a Jynx.

"Leave my domain!" The pokemon chanted as it shot a line of powerful snow at me. I threw my arms up to lessen the forward impact the attack flung me back. My spine felt a sharp pain, a loud crackle filled my ears, as I was thrown into the ice covered boulder behind me.

Standing to my feet I placed my arms above my head, "I surrender, I will leave. I have no defense currently so-" My peaceful surrender cut off with the impact of a Body Slam by the large Jynx. Before I knew it the pokemon was slapping be back and forth with a Double Slap across my face. In the bat of an eyelash I was being held above the pokemon from my midnight tee-shirt. I began struggling to get down but the she pokemons grip was too strong, in her other head was the beginnings of an Ice Punch, frost swirling around her swollen hand quickly and dangerously.

As I prepared for the punch to my jaw I shrunk up but the Ice Punch never came. Instead a dark ball of shadows exploded against Jynx's arm that was grasped around me. In pain she released her grasp that was holding me me and I fell to the stone earth. In the few moments of confusion I scurried away and saw Eevee standing about three paces away in a fighting stance.

"Give me an order Uair!" Eevee cried as Jynx realized her attackers location.

I nodded as I scrambled behind Eevee, "Eevee! Use- Um do you know Iron Tail?"

With out a verbal answer Eevee leapt into the air his tail beginning to faintly glow white, summersaulting in the air his tail came down on the Jynx's head with a strong force before he came flying back to his spot.

"I will take that as a yes..." I said dryly. Jynx stood still with much strength left and shot a strong blizzard at us, "Use quick attack to dodge it and get close! When close up use bite on her!" I ordered as I moved from the blizzard attacks range.

Eevee turned into a brown blur as it raced past the Blizzard and into the Jynx, latching his teeth onto her. In surprise Jynx began running about trying to shake Eevee from herself.

I rolled my shoulder back, "Now release and use Shadow ball as much as you can!"

Eevee let go, backflipping off of the gaudy pokemon and landed on all fours. From his mouth he collected a mass of shadows and throwing them with a whip of his head at the pokemon. Hitting her square in the back she fell to the ground but as she struggled to rise, she was perpetually hit with the shadow balls that exploded into masses of smoke.

I threw out an arm, "That is enough! She is down!" I cheered as I saw she wasn't going to rise for a bit. Eevee came trotting to my feet with a proud gleam to him. I dug around in my bag for a while before I pulled out a Kelpsy and Grepa berry and held them out for my friend.

He grinned, "You remembered!" he cried in joy as he gobbled them up from my hand and swallowing them with a loud gulp.

"Well it was less than an hour ago you picked these berries to eat when I offered them to you." I laughed quietly. Jamming my hand farther into my bag I pulled some oran berries out and stepped to where the Jynx lay fainted. Gently I lay them next to her and walk off in a random direction with Eevee trailing behind.

"Why'd you give her berries, Uair? Didn't she attack you?" Eevee asked giving me a quizzical look.

I nodded, "Yes she did. But I do o't want her to have something against humans and Eevees now. She seemed like a strong pokemon and being defeated like that can be a huge blow to the pride, and I know that when someone hurts my pride I will hold a grudge against them." I explained to Eevee while I rubbed my arms.

"ah..." Eevee hummed in understanding, "So where do we go now?"

"We?" I said cocking my eye brow, "Well first off we are going to take you back to your trainer you talked about-"

"That's not going to work. He released me a while back, I have been living on my own for a while." Eevee cut me off, looking away with a hint of regret in his voice.

I could sense his happy attitude slip away, "Does someone need a hug? Because I know I do... Its really cold in this cave." Eevee didn't respond so I had just scooped him up into a hug and rubbed his back softly, "So what do you want to do?"

He sniffled slightly, "Get out of this cold cave... It's making my nose run..." He fibbed with a hitch in his voice. I smiled sadly as I continued rubbing my hand against his fur where frost had begin to form, maybe I shouldn't have given him a wet hug earlier.

"There is a way you can be warmer..." I said quietly, "I could capture you in a pokeball and you would be warmer in there. Then when we get out of here I can let you go and you will be free to do what you want and you will be warmer for the rest of the time."

Eevee sat in silence before he rubbed his head against my cheek, "How about we go through this cave together and when we are out you capture me?" As adorable as this seems he was actually rubbing his tears and snot on my face.

Ruins the cute moment?

Yes.

We continued through the cave talking and I learned how to ice skate across the cave which did help a bit, Though at some point it did turn bad.

"Wow! You came all this way to save the world! That's so cool!" Eevee laughed as I explained my mission to him.

I began laughing along with him, "Yeah, I thought it would be important to tell you so when we face up against the Legendaries that you would not be too surprised. Though I am sorry that I will have to kill them..."

Eevee shook out his fur as he sat on my shoulder, "Nah... I mean it is sad but if they are going to destroy the world its the right thing to do..." He comforted as we continued through the Ice Path. It took awhile to realize where we were but I did study the geography of the Johto region back in the future for times if I got lost like now.

Its like Celebi knew I was going to get lost... Plus the name is very accurate, and simple.

Laughing along with Eevee I froze. As I strided confidently through the cave I felt all my strength drain away. I collapsed to the ground and shivered harshly, teeth chattering louder than a Chatot. I felt as if I had no energy, like I have been running on empty all this time.

My eyes felt heavy but frozen open, "C-cold... Maybe... I can save energy if I sleep..." I shivered out, receiving a strong electrical jolt. My eyes bulged out of my head at the thunder shock I can realize any time.

"You idiot! You do not fall asleep in a cave that has freezing temperatures!" A familiar nagging voice yelled, "You think you are conserving energy to heal but in the cold temperatures your body will want to keep healing in a sleep like coma! Soon you will die like that because you would never wake up!"

Passing in front of me was the fluffy sheep partner that came with me from the future, "Uair! Nice to see you!" She said, acting completely different than she had when she was nagging me. I glared at her for a moment before I just softened my expression.

"Nice to see your okay, Mareep." I made out, feeling my jaw clench up, or freeze shut.

She thwacked me in the forehead with her paw sending a small electric shock down my spine, "You are getting hypothermia, MORON! We need to get you out of here!"


	7. Chapter 6 The Silver Lining

I stayed curled up in a fetal position as my two pokemon rubbed against me encouragingly, "I think you guys will have to drag me out... Because I feel as if all my joints are frozen into place..." I laughed quietly with a hint of irony in my voice.

"Nope, sorry Super Girl but you're walking." A voice said from just out of my line of sight but I don't think it takes a genius to realize who it was.

"Silver..." I growled, trying to push myself up with my arms just to lose the little strength I built up and fall back against the cold hard rock. I let out an almost inaudible cry of pain, my skin prickled with pain.

Eevee began softly licking my arm with his warm tongue, "Come on Uair. Don't push yourself... "He said quietly.

"YOU!" Mareep shrieked as she finally realized Eevee's presence, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GOT US STUCK HERE!" She shouted with disgust as Eevee began shrinking away in shame.

He looked down at his small furry paws, "I-I didn't mean-" Eevee was cut off by strong blue lightning burning his fur throwing him into the ice covered walls. He slid down the wall into a brown heap, un-moving but breathing.

Mareep stood above the Eevee with a dark look crossing her face, "How can you not mean to throw us down a well and separate everyone!?" She hissed. Eevee didn't move as Mareep perpetually attacked him, he just sat there taking it. Flying back into the walls with every hit. I shook my head as I watched her pulverize the evolution pokemon, I gathered all of my strength of little and push myself towards them. I threw myself around the small Eevee taking Mareep's next attack.

"He is not lying!" I shouted with my eyes squinted in pain, "He was being controlled! I- I saw the difference in his eyes, there was some sort of watch like thing controlling him..." I explained as I still sheltered the terrified pokemon.

Mareep's fur was still fluffed up, disapprovingly, "T-Taking his side?! Uair! Get your butt here right now! He's just lying to you! I bet he was just tricking you and has plans to stab you in the back soon!"

"NO! Mareep! You are my friend! You have to trust my judgment!"

"Uair! If you were my friend you would be trusting _my_ judgment! Your so blind! Just listen to me you idiot of a human!"

I steadily stood to my feet to tower above Mareep and guard Eevee, "Stupid? Human? Mareep, I thought we put aside the differences of species when we finally became friends all those years ago..."

"And I realize that was the worst mistake of my life!" She spat at me, "You're just like the rest of your kind! Blind, stubborn and only wants it their way!" Venom dripped on each word. She knew I hated being clumped in with my general race.

I clenched my fist forgetting that either Silver or Eevee were here, "AND YOU'RE LIKE EVERY POKEMON! ANNOYING, A BURDEN AND JUST PLAIN OUT WORTHLESS!" I screamed at her, my face heating up in rage, not even the frozen air could cool me off.

The entire caves motions, sounds stilled. My words hanging over us like the stalactites of ice, tension building like they could fall at one more breath. The realization of what I had just spoken didn't hit me until I heard a small voice in the back,

"Uair..." Eevee hushed with the pain of betrayal flooding over in his voice, "Y-You told me when we were walking here... As you explained your mission, that pokemon were all worth something. That we were the ones you truly wanted to save. D-Did you lie to me?" Small droplets of his tears overflowed but had became frozen before smashing against the ground.

Mareep surged electricity through her fleece, "Believe it. She's a human! All humans are greedy and selfish. They'd say anything to make you believe their right! To get you to trust them! But they'll dump you so quickly..."

I looked between the two of them, both faces filled with anger and sorrow. My own was hurt too before I turned sharply onto Mareep, "I thought you did not trust him! What's with all the buddy-buddy attitude now?!"

"When I saw the truth in his eyes!"

_What a fucking Hypocrite,_ I growled to myself.

"Well you sure did not see the truth in mine when I was telling you the same thing!" Mareep just let out a low growl as I screamed at her, "WHY WILL YOU NOT JUST TRUST ME?!"

"Because of what you said." Her anger began boiling down to the point she spoke with a straight face and a monotone voice, "If you were truly a friend who is worthy of my trust you would have not of even thought of those cold words."

"So... That means-"

"Yes Uair. We are no longer friends." Her eyes hollowed out to the point of emotionless, "We have the same mission and will work on that together. We are allies but only allies. You know what will happen after we fulfill the mission and then this would be nothing because-"

I turned my back to the electric sheep pokemon, "Alright... I get it. " I whispered trying to hide the truth that I felt my heart shattering. I lost Celebi and now, Mareep. I probably just lost all of Eevee's trust. You know how in old stories people would die of broken hearts or grief? Well I think that is happening to me.

My tears that began to form clouded my vision as my head started spinning. I felt an encroaching darkness closing in on me. I knew I fell yet I felt nothing but the throbbing in my chest and head, I was just on the ground. Voices began yelling but I couldn't make them out, it just faded all way

_Opening my eyes again I was standing in a dark and shrouded forest. Many of the leaves were blackened by soot, the trees bark terribly scared... It seemed familiar... As I looked around I heard a faint rustling in some nearby undergrowth. To take precaution I scaled up a near by tree and stared down at what emerged, and that scared me so much I nearly lost my grip on the branch I perched myself in, feline like._

_There was a small girl, short blonde curls just draping over her shoulders and her brown bags of clothes were torn and grass stained. Her tan face only was lit up by two blue orbs called eyes and defined by a fresh scar on her right cheek, along with a few others that didn't seem as important._

_This was me when I was 7._

_Back in the future... That sentence didn't confuse me at all._

_"Me...? Did I get transported to the past of the future?! Ugh! I am just confusing myself more!" I yelled, before cupping my hands over my mouth as the mini-me began swirling around, bearing her white teeth in a primal way. _

_Though my panic of being identified quickly filtered from my mind as I saw she was focusing on a small pokemon who leapt from another bush. My heart froze when I saw who it was._

_Mareep._

_The electric sheep growled with uncontrollable shocks exploding near her, "Get out of this forest, human trash..." Her voice was very high, like she was just a hatchling. _

_The small Uair bent down into a feline like attack stance, front arms stretching out in front with my nails digging into the sooty dirt. All I did was stand their snarling, not even talking to Mareep. Was I really so primal? How long was I in these woods back then?!_

_"Didn't you hear me?!" Mareep hissed angrily, "I said leave the Ilex forest!" She shot her electricity at the small blonde me but with no control she hit a tree dead on about five paces away, shooting a hole through it. Well at least I know where we are... So this was before the Eternity Storm reached the forest on its yearly cycle movement across the earth... Moving right to left, chasing the Cloud of Death._

_That's what we called it anyways._

_The cloud of death was basically Ho-Oh's fire powers coming in usually burning most of it, but like any living creature he tires out and just covers the area in a destructive soot that blocks oxygen for pokemon. Plants are blocked out from the rare sunshine in between the Cloud of Death and the Eternity storm. Plants have no time to blossom and produce fresh oxygen so they die... Taking with it much of the other life on the planet._

_Small Uairs eyes widened as she saw the scared tree and straitened up, "I am Aik- Uair Garnet Sahida from the Kleiste tribe. Or... not anymore from that tribe- I am on my own... I wish to speak to your leader, Celebi!" She demanded, pulling our necklace out from under her baggy shirt. The gold and silver pendant glittered even in the depths of this darkness._

_That's the way to do it... I smiled to myself at how confident I had sounded at that moment._

_"Denied!" Mareep screeched releasing another bolt or uncontrolled power, but this time with perfect aim. Though before it could roast the small me a barrier lit up in front of little Uair, lightning exploded in a huge plume of charcoal grey smoke. Though it seemed to blow right past me, and through me._

_Me as in the one watching everything from a tree. So I am guessing I am not actually here... So this must be some sort of... Dream? I guess so._

_As the smoke clears the sparkling pink time traveler floated out in front of the small girl, her arms outspread as if protecting, "Mareep! Halt! Anyone with that necklace must speak to me immediately! She is a friend, not a foe!" The sprite bellowed, her voice ringing through the forest. She, after all, was called the Voice of The Forest for a reason..._

_The electric sheep growled but shrunk back, proceeding farther into the forest sulking. The child who was protected by Celebi backed up slightly. Back then I had no idea what a Celebi really looked like. Looking at myself, her blue eyes were shaking because of the power practically emanating from Celebi._

_Celebi smiled, closing her emerald eyes, "Dear child, relax. You have no need to fear me." She said kindly. As she floated in a single spot, the grass below her began to cleanse from its dark ash cover and wild flowers sprung up. Near by trees returned to their beautiful colors, blues just intertwining with the greens with dots of yellow and red flowers._

_As much as this may strike fear into a child Celebi released a soothing aura as if to say, 'I am life. Not demise.' But Celebi kept her mouth shut, fluttering with her small translucent wings closer to the girl who sat on the fresh grass starry eyed at the blooming nature._

_Growing up only knowing the destruction of fire and rain, being in the embrace of calming earth and gentle wind was a mystery, a beautiful puzzle to the youthful mind. Carefully Celebi tapped the young me on the head. A teal ray surged through the small body, her wounds disappearing along with soot and dirt. Her brown and torn clothes replaced with a tightly wrapped jumpsuit like outfit, that was flexible._

_It was colored a deep green, patterned with forest leaves of the seasons. Starting from the neck were lime green, budding leaves that ran across the shoulders and arm trickling down just to cover the back of her hands. moving down to the chest were deep green leaves, just black outlines on the suit. Farther down to the waist were dotted with orange, yellow and red leaves that flowed down the knees where they had turned the brown of winter._

_Around her head a cherry blossom tiara with its fine leaves sprung up in mini-mes' hair, and from the root of one lock of her golden mane slipped into an aqua color, to forever grow that shade. looking down at herself the young me let out a child's cute and pure laugh of amusement._

_"So you broke away... Why?" Celebi asked as she built a small hammock of vines between two trees where the cleaned up girl plopped herself up on. As I watched the scene, the feeling of nostalgia waving over me a small shadow caught my eye. Mareep sat, watching._

_That I never knew._

_Young Uair sighed as she twirled her new aqua highlight, "I hate this screwed up world." She said bluntly, "I cannot stand it. It is just so fucked up, its like 'we live to survive and we survive just to die later.' There were very few books in our clan but the ones I read said that, 'we live to enjoy life.' It is very difficult to enjoy something when the chances of it killing you is- 110%. I want to change it, but I do not know how. My grandmother gave me this necklace and sent me off here, she said she wanted me to save this wrenched world. So she is one of the people I want to save. And as much as I hate to admit it, I want to save that ass of my father and just prove him wrong..." _

_She ran her fingers over the right side of her face, feeling the scar still imprinted on her skin, "I thought you healed me...?"_

_"I tried my best but it seems permanent." Celebi explained, "That and from that scar you made a promise to save the world... It seems to serve as a good reminder now and then... Now its time to start training you."_

_"To what?"_

_The sprite giggled, "I thought it was obvious! To send you to the past! There, at the root of the problem, you will win-" She continued on with the plan I had already had burned into my brain since I had to always remember it... Finally finishing something happened that even I forgot about after ten years._

_"I WANT TO HELP YOU TOO!" A voice cried leaping out from the shadows, "I know the pain of abandonment... That's what my parents did but unintentionally... They were killed by the Cloud of Death when I was just and egg... I had hatched as the stone hard rains and tearing winds ripped apart everything, so I ran with the legs I had never used. Once I was away all pokemon rejected me saying that I was damaged and wouldn't be able to assist them survive... But I found Celebi and she took me in... If she wants to save to world I will too! I heard the costs and I will take them!"_

_Mareep's fur surged with anticipation as the other two gawked at her, "Alright... As long as you do not fucking try to kill me again." The younger me said with a smirk, followed by a strong electrocution, "HEY!"_

_"Also on this mission I am also going to cut down your cussing problem... I mean your seven and I have heard you cuss about four times in the last hour! That's just not right!" Mareep stated, a bit peeved in my opinion._

_Quickly the scene changed to when Celebi was training up through obstacle courses of her forest creations. Fast forwarding farther the three of us sat around stuffing our faces with berries, handing some off to begging pokemon who approached._

_Next I was about 10 and Celebi handed me a small, dust covered pokeball, "You shall take Mareep into the past with you. Capture her with this so that you blend in with that time. The average age of people there receive their pokemon at age ten and some older. You will not have to lie here, though please keep your mission as much of a secret as you can and blend in... I don't want you getting hurt."_

_The girl, her hair a few inches long nodded with a big grin, "Got it Celebi! Hey! Mareep!" She yelled running off to capture our partner._

_Fast forwarding again, Mareep and I were up against a horde of variations of pokemon to train. With one strong discharge the leaping pokemon fell. The scene spun around again to us surrounded by many other pokemon having a great banquet that our pink Celebi had grown. I was looking about 15 then and my hair had a wild touch to it. We were celebrating the day I first arrived to the Ilex forest which we had declared my birthday from then on because I had wanted to be a new person._

_The thirteenth day of the seventh month in the year, July 13th._

_Finally we faded into two years, the night Mareep and I left. _

_"RUN TO SHELTER!" A Rattata cried, its claws digging into the dirt trying to stop the winds from sucking him up, "THE ETERNITY STORM IS EARLY!" were the words Celebi, Mareep and well I woke up to as the small purple rat was swept into the circling winds. The paradise that our friend Celebi had made all those years ago was being ripped apart._

_Quickly the other Uair whipped out Mareeps pokeball, "Return for your safety!" She yelled._

_Mareep shook her head, "NO! I AM STAYING WITH YOU AND CELEBI!" She shouted over the winds, a familiar salty brine began sinking into their skin. _

_"I was not asking." Uair of the future-past, yep that's what I am deciding to call it, bellowed as she force returned the pokemon with a dull red light in the comparison to the storm._

_Celebi turned to future-past Uair with regret in her emerald eyes, "I am sorry! We must postpone the time travel! I can not have you out in this! We will wait it out for a month! then we shall re-"_

_"NO!" She shook her head with the blonde hair spiraling up like a tower, "We will do this tonight."_

_Everything began fading, tears filling my eyes as I realized something about Celebi and I. After all those years I though of Celebi as my best friend for taking me in, but that wasn't true. She had raised me, nurtured me, healed me, pushed me to try new things and protected me._

_She wasn't a best friend._

_She was a mother._

My head was pounding as I opened my eyes groggily. I was shaking from cold but yet I still felt warm. My blurry, morning eyes began to adjust to make out a white room with a clear window shining in the harsh sun light.

A slight bleeping sound filled my ears in a rhythmic pattern as my senses returned to me. I was in some sort of hospital or pokemon center wing wrapped up in layers of blankets. I felt an extra weight pressing from my waist to my shoulders... Must be one of those small blankets.

The sound of a door opening caught my attention and I flipped around in my bed turning to my other side to see a pink haired woman walking in wearing a nurses dress. In her hands carried a tray that had medicines, needles, a saline sack and more medical stuff piled up.

"Oh! So sleeping beauty finally awakes!" Nurse Joy said brightly, "You were starting to worry us! Being asleep for a week!"

Even though I should be worried about the entire 'I was out for a week' thing I wasn't I was more hooked on the other part, "...Sleeping ...Beauty?" I asked hoarsely, snuggling up in my blanket more.

"Why yes! It sure was a scene when the red haired prince charming came in carrying you in to the pokemon center, cradling you in his arms being wrapped up in his jacket! He seemed really distressed and you with your long hair bushing the floor covered in frost curling up against him. We came with a gurney for you but even after placing you on the gurney he was determined to follow me past the back doors, gluing himself to the window where we treated you. He has been worried ever since! He was like a prince and you his princess!" The woman gushed with a slight blush across her face, "Ah, young love..."

I coughed slightly, "Who was this 'prince charming' I may ask? And also what made me all sick like?" I asked dryly, the woman's perkiness on romance irking me.

"You had severe hypothermia at a temperature of 60 degrees Fahrenheit!" Well seeing that the best survival of lowest severe is 68 degrees Fahrenheit, I should be dead- wait how cold was that cave?!, "Hmm... I cant remember his name, he had hypothermia too but much more mild than yours at 84, but he had red hair and silver eyes that were pointed slightly-"

"Silver... Is not my Prince. He is more like the bane of my existence..."

"Well it didn't seem like you were the bane of his!" She winked, "I'll go tell him your awake!" She giggled as she shut the door to my pokemon center/hospital room. I let out a deep sigh thinking to myself, _how about food! I have been living on an IV drip for a week... Sustenance is good..._

After a few minutes the door slid open once again and a head popped in. His red hair falling in his face and eyes widened in surprise, "Y-you're really awake..."

"No dip Sherlock. Now unless you have food... Leave." I growled in sync with my stomach. Walking all the way in he revealed a tray, piled high with food of all kinds, "You may approach..." His feet tapping against the tiled floor I saw that his jacket was missing, he was just wearing a plain black shirt. Gently he placed the food on the aspen wood night stand and took a seat in a hard metal seat beside my bed.

"Where is your jacket?" I inquired, my throat still raw from not using it for so long.

He smirked while raising an eyebrow, "Well you seem to be cuddling it." Blinking a few times I looked at the sheets I was pulling close to my heart to see his black with red lining jacket among them.

Instead of overacting I sat there, "Why do I have it?"

"You never let it go for the past week."

"Why did I have it in the first place?"

"Because you collapsed in a cave from hypothermia. What do you think I would do? Let you die there or have less heat?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Can I hold onto the jacket longer? I am still really cold..."

"... Fine."

"You had hypothermia too."

"So?"

"Why didn't you get treatment and stay by the operating room thing?"

"... Nurse joy told you didn't she?"

"Mmhm."

"I have no real idea, though your pokemon seem to have been freaking out and had hypothermia too but stayed also."

"They are my pokemon, you are the bane of my existence." I cracked a small smile at the banter.

"Ouch." He laughed half heartedly, "Gee, Supergirl! After all the good things I did for you?" We both broke out laughing for a few moments, I shut my eyes as I laughed. It was strange actually being pleasant with someone.

After our laughing died down he spoke up again, "Maybe you should apologize to Mareep." His tone became very serious. Looking up at him I saw in his silver eyes he meant this.

I flipped back around to face the window leaking in the warm sun, "I have no idea what your talking about." I muttered, hoping he wouldn't realize this was an obvious lie.

"I know you can talk to pokemon. It was kinda obvious at the Ruins of Alph... And when you had that huge yelling and screaming fight inside the cave. I won't pry but I think you should say your sorry to her." With out even looking at him I knew he had that 'I am right, you're wrong' expression.

I focused my attention onto the corner by my bed, "Why should I! She is the one who started it, you should have heard the words she called me before I called her names!" I pouted, curling up like an armadillo in the fluffy sheets whipping the tears that were streaming down my face at the memory of her and my fight.

"Even if she started it. Doesn't mean that you can't end it." He huffed. I could feel him giving the back of my head a disappointed glare before he stood up and walked out from the room. I bit my lip.

I knew he was right.

_But I don't think I could even face Mareep after that, it would be embarrassing. And being to the one to apologize first? That is weak... I think._


	8. Chapter 7 Losing To Rage

I swung my legs over the white medical bed, placing my bare feet against the chilly and smooth tiled floor. Silently I walked over to the large window and drew open its thin curtains to let the sunlight drool in and illuminate the white room. Gently I stretched my arms up, feeling my joints move smoothly.

Being stuck on bed rest for another entire week was very annoying. Silver sometimes visited me but that was mostly nagging me to apologize to Mareep. Though Eevee came in frequently and he figured it out that what I said was just something I spat in anger, so eventually at one of the sessions he came to visit me I had captured him with a pokeball.

Now today Silver and I were going to hit the road, meet up with the others in Goldenrod City and then move to Ilex forest for what I had to do. Then, I hope, these crazy people stop following me because that means they would be there when I have to kill the two Johto legendaries. That I will mean I have a lot of explaining to do, and I really don't feel like doing that.

Sighing I trotted over to where my clothes sat, along with my black hoodie that Gold sent to us awhile ago but of course I really wouldn't be able to wear it back then. But I think I am just lucky that Nurse Joy was nice enough to throw my clothes into a washing machine.

Quietly I slip into my blue jeans, tee-shirt and threw my hoodie over my head, greeted by the welcoming warmth of it all going through a dryer. Its one of the best feelings, you know? Jamming my feet into my leather combat boots the door to my room slid open, Silver casually strolling in.

"So we are currently in a pokemon center out side of the Icy path. The next city should be Mahogany town and then from there we travel through Mt. Mortar and arrive at Ecruteak. We can move down through there and after a few routes we should be in Goldenrod." He explained with his nose in a map, a purple Zubat perched on his shoulder peering at the map also.

I cocked an eyebrow at the image, Silver still jacketless, "When did you capture a Zubat?"

He looked up from the map with his grey eyes glinting with boredom, "Mew came down and said I had to guard it with my life." I was nearly about to say a sly comment, insult, to him but he had beat me to it, "No stupid retorts. I caught it while you were unconscious for a week, I wasn't going to do nothing. I Also had caught a Sneasel and a Haunter. Plus Tododile evolved into Croconaw, you have some catching up to do for our next battle." He smirked making me clench the bar of the bedside in anger. With my other hand I picked up Silvers jacket and held it tightly.

"Whatever let us just go..." I growled, standing from my bed to confidently strided across the room and shoved the black and red jacket into Silver causing him to curl over in pain from the force, "Your jacket." I said coolly at him before letting go and walk out.

In the cream colored hall Eevee sat wagging his tail, "Mareep doesn't want to see you, I was told to pass on that message. But she is waiting in the lobby for everyone, may I ask who is going to be traveling with you outside the pokeballs?"

I smiled, "Well how about we have the rookie hang out with us. Plus if Mareep needs her space she will not see me in a pokeball." I knelt down the small pokemon, rubbing my hand against his cheek which he began nuzzling like a baby Meowth. Moving my hand to touch the warmer, red tiles I offered Eevee to climb up my shoulder which he gladly scaled up.

Him and I left, before Silver had exited my room, and I caught up with the scowling Mareep, "I am going to return you so Eevee can get some more experience... You okay with-"

"I don't care! You are the trainer aren't you?" She snapped at me, "Why don't you act like one and do what you like!"

"Well fine then!" I growled, returning her to her red and white pokeball. I bit my lower lip as I stomped out of the pokemon center, leaving Silver in the dust. Even in the unknown terrain I found a good tree and punched it with all my strength.

A loud crack of my knuckles sent a tingle down my arm and a voice from behind scoffed, "Please don't get hurt again. I am getting tired of playing nursing maid-"

"Shut up Silver! I do not have the temper for your attitude today!" I yelled, with a strong anger boiling in my blood.

"When do you ever have the temper for my attitude, Supergirl?"

"I am serious, I am getting sick of you calling me that!"

"And I am getting sick of staring at your face."

"Do you want me to screw up yours?!" I gritted my teeth as I glared daggers at the red headed trainer. He didn't respond, just shrugged and walked onto the route ahead. Even though I was frustrated I followed him, even Eevee was staying quiet. A smart move.

We walked down the sun speckled route for awhile before Silver spoke up, "You and Mareep fought again?"

"Why do you want to know?" I barked at him.

"Because you are _too_ on edge. The normal Supergirl puts up with my comments for a while before witty responses." Silver explained plainly, "Now before you punch my face it I am changing the subject. How can you speak pokemon."

I glanced at Eevee who mumbled in my ear, "He is right... You are too much on edge... Please could you just tone it down a teeny bit?"

I huffed as we crossed over a wooden bridge, "Fine... I just can speak pokemon."

Silver spun around on the bridge and stared at me with his grey eyes, "I don't believe that for a minute. And since we are traveling with one another I would like to trust my partner, tell me the truth."

I looked at him with a straight face and spoke to him evenly, "You look like a boy with a troubled past. Something you would not want to share, correct? Well my ability to speak pokemon is directly tied with my past which should probably never see the light of day. That is for the safety of my own sanity and probably everyone else's."

Silver began to open his mouth to say something but was cut off by a yellow and brown pokemon with long legs on all four trotted over to us. Her hooves clacking loudly against the wooden bridge and looked at us with cold eyes.

"Trainers." She spat at us, "I need your help, as much as I hate your kind."

I rolled my eyes, "You are a kind one. I am not going to help you until I know your name and situation. Then I will decide I if I shall assist you."

She glared at me and leaned in her long neck so that her pink nose was just an inch from mine, "I am Girafarig. I don't like you very much at all... At Lake of Rage... A friend has gone rampant and is destroying many homes of pokemon. I know that does not interest trainers like you but if he gets very far then our friend will destroy the small town out posted just over there."

"I will help. But I'm not taking orders from you." I looked at Silver who was cocking a thin eyebrow, "A pokemon at a lake up ahead is destroying everything in it's path. Soon this town is next and we are going to save it."

"You agreed to this with out my consent for me?" Silver asked in annoyance, flipping his red locks.

"Well you can always sit around in the pokemon center in Mahogany town... Though if I loose then you are probably going to die with the rest of the innocent people in that town."

"fine"

I turned back to Girafarig, "Lead the way."

**roughly an hour later**

The Red Gyarados towered high as he raged around, a glowing red clock pressed into his skull, "Everyone! We have to aim for that clock! I know what it is! He should calm down after that!" I shouted over the howling winds and the pounding rains sinking into my skin.

Girafarig looked at me. We had been traveling for about an hour now, the storm had riled up many wild pokemon who attacked us. It was thanks to me that we were still in one piece through my strategizing with Eevee.

"I am under your command for this battle." She finally spoke, "Your instructions will be needed here! But I do think that if you two let out all of your pokemon to assist would be a good idea!"

I turned to Silver, pushing out my aqua highlight from my face, "She would like us to attack with all of our pokemon in a frontal assault!" I commanded.

Silver just grunted, knowing it was the best plan we had but he hated having to take orders. As the storm tossed debris around I wrapped my fingers around Mareeps pokeball. Unclipping it from my belt I let her out into the storm.

"Oh don't tell me you got us sent back into the future!" She yelled as the storm greeted her, the rain quickly being absorbed by her wooly fur.

I glared at her, "I am not an idiot! We are attacking this Gyarados who might just be more destructive than you-know-who! We are aiming for the clock like think in his head!" I explained to her but she just looked away in anger.

"I will do what I want!" She yelled, climbing up a tall rock and shot electricity. Our group began furiously bombarding the Gyarados with our attacks but many of them shot one another out. None of us were in sync. I knew we just had to put up with it.

I watched as Eevee's shadow balls would explode from Sneasel Ice Beam. Zubat's gust would blow out Haunters Sludge Bomb. It just perpetually knocked ourselves out, doing a terrible job of even trying to tire out the Red Gyarados was killing us.

The idea of perpetually attacking died after about 10 minutes when many of the pokemon became fatigued. Mareep was thrown from her rock with a strong dragon tail. In feeling for my partner I ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright? Hurt? Do you need help?" I questioned with much anguished in my voice. She mumbled something but her words were carried away by the storm, "What?" I asked to receive a tackle to the face and her skipping away. She ran back to her rock where she had become Gyarados' next target. She was the only one on our team with the type advantage, so this Gyarados was smart.

I ran over to her, "Are you insane!? That guy-"

Mareep hissed at me, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The strong rains that resembled the eternity storm sunk to our skin as she battled the red Gyarados.

"NO!" I screamed at her, "Your going to get yourself killed!" I yelled, my mouth beginning to fill with rain water.

"I bet you would throw a party!" She shrilled at me, continuing to release her discharges at the Gyarados who just swerved out of the range with ease, letting out a disturbing laugh.

I shook my head, "No! I would not! I know that we fought but-"

I was cut off by a strong Hyper beam exploding beside me, tossing me to the ground like a ragdoll. Another voice shouted at me, "Uair! Get your head in the game! We have to take this thing out before it reaches Mahogany Town!" The Girafarig shouted at me, holding up a psychic barrier protecting a small group of young pokemon.

"I ca not get my head in the game if I know that I ca not trust my partner!" I yelled at my temporary ally before turning back to my Mareep, "Mareep! Just listen for me! I am begging!" Mareep ignored me and kept firing her attacks at the writhing, red, rage-filled, water dragon.

I bit my lip waiting to see even a small flicker in her eye that she would listen but I saw nothing. Just her anger. I let out a deep sigh before I finally spoke, "Mareep! I know we are not friends! We _never_ were!"

Mareep's footing slipped from the slick rock she had perched herself on. Sliding down the edge she fell to the ground on her fluff and pulled her self back up, shooting me a look full of betrayal before she continued to attack.

"That is not what I meant," I continued, "Both you and I were taken in by Celebi at a young age and we grew up together. Trained together. Ate together. Mareep, you and I have been together since I was seven and you were fucking hatchling! To sum it up, we are not just best friends!" Mareeps had her head down as if she were fighting an inner battle. Her attacks stop, she just stood there but kept her gaze fixed on the red Gyarados.

"CAN WE HURRY THIS UP BEFORE WE ARE ALL IINCINERATED BY THAT POKE-MONSTERS HYPERBEAM?!" Silver shouted in annoyance, still ordering his newly evolved pokemon to attack the Gyarados.

"SHUT IT! WE ARE HAVING A MOMENT!" I screamed at Silver before turning back to Mareep I picked her up and made her stare into my eyes, "We will fight, we will call each other names we do not mean. Friends do that, but we fight so often it seems that we are not even friends... That is because we are _sisters_." I finally said, a hopeful smile stretching across my face with a hint of sadness as I heard no response.

After standing in the storm at Lake of Rage for a few moments Mareep smiled brightly, "Yes. I guess we are." She voiced as her small blue skinned, lemon chiffon colored wool lit up in a pure and bright white light. She was completely engulfed in the evolutionary light for a long while before it died down.

In my hands sat a pink skinned pokemon, her fluffy white mane wrapped around her neck like an oversized scarf and crept its way up to the top of her head. The white wool on her head sat perfectly between her black cones of ears with a pink stripe sandwiched by the black. From behind was a pink bloom colored tail striped with black rings that climbed up to a celeste blue orb perched on her tail.

"Now I am Flaaffy."

I smiled genuinely as I wrapped her up into a bear hug, "That's all nice and sweet and cute and BLECH. But we have to stop that red Gyarados before it reaches Mahogany town if you remember, Supergirl!" Silver yelled with annoyance overflowing in his voice, ruining the adorable moment.

Placing Mare- Flaaffy to the ground I flipped my soaking blonde hair, "Nope I remember perfectly fine! You did a good job in biding the time but Flaaffy and I have it from here." Silver blinked a few times but before he could object I gave the command, "Eevee! Scale that tall tree with quick attack and prepare your Iron Tail! Girafarig and Flaaffy, as much charge Electricity as you possibly can!"

Quickly Eevee ran up a grand oak tree just off to the side of the battle field. He poked his head up from the green, window blown leaves with the strong blasts of air throwing his fur about but determination was a fire in his eyes shown while he nodded at me.

"Hey Supergirl, hate to break it to you but Girafarigs are psychic types. They don't know-" I shot a look at Silver but unlike the previous times it was a look that pleaded him to just trust me. He let out a deep sigh, "Fine. Is there any way I can assist you... Uair?"

I smirked as the two pokemon started sparking with electricity, "Actually there is Pretty Boy. Get Sneasel to use his Ice beam on the water, as far under the water to hold back Gyarados. Also prepare Croconaw to use just Water Gun on Eevee's tail. Have Zubat whip up the winds against Gyarados instead of with. I need you to have Haunter under my command just for a brief few moments. Just go with it." I added the last part as a look of confusion crossed his face but he quickly shrugged it off.

Silver looked at his pokemon who stared at him expectantly, "You heard the woman! Get going!" He said to the pokemon, "Now what?"

"Silver... Get any pokemon around here as far as they can away." I ordered. Obediently Silver ran off searching for pokemon in the local surroundings. Then I turned to the pokemon, "Alright. We have Sneasel slowing down Gyarados and tiring him more. With the winds going against him he have the storm in our hands, Girafarig I know you have never used this move but I ran across in my studies a move both you and Flaaffy can learn. It is Thunder. A very powerful move that fires a strong jolt of lightning from a gathering storm."

"That is when Eevee will leap from the tree and with his Iron Tail conduct the shocks, especially after being doused by Croconaw, now that power wont be able to be contained very long in just the tail and will quickly spread to the body so that's where we need Haunter. He has power of possession, he will take Eevee and help carry him as fast as he can to were Gyarados will be resting. Haunter can also use thunderbolt so on that flight you will store that electricity and be able to take some of Eevee's."

"Then when you are right up on top of the red pokemon you will need to focus all the electricity back into the tail and then come right down on Gyarados. Make sure to hit the clock on his forehead, so if I am correct this will also contract a huge explosion of electricity spreading to the area. That is why I sent Silver to get the pokemon out. Right as everything is in play I want you to get the hell away from the chaos about to unravel. Once Eevee and Haunter land the attack I want Zubat to grab them and flap as far as you can. Does everyone know the plan?" I finished the explanation, receiving un-wavering trust from the team shown in their stances.

"Alright." I smirked, "On your marks, get set, BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THAT GYARADOS!" I shouted. Everything flew around so quickly. Eevee leapt from his branch into the storming sky with his tail a strong iron look, that was quickly soaked by Croconaw's stream of water. Before running to shelter the punk like blue crocodile pokemon flashed me a concerned look.

I smiled trying to reassure him before he took off. He was worried about his companions, and I would be too in his position. Sneasel opened his mouth shooting a glittering Azul beam at the water that the raging pokemon was splitting. The two pokemon who stood beside me in the howling wind and rain were fully charged and released the storm. Zubat flapped his wings that he began to slow from fatigue, but from his strange expression that even trying to tell him to test would be useless.

The gorgeous blue bolts were forcibly drawn to Eevees tail who had still been in mid-leap to be overtaken by the gas pokemon. With the ghosts powers he carried Eevee through the raging winds to where the Gyarados thrashed about, breaking the ice with a flick of his powerful tail and the sparkling shards being blown back into his scales.

Finally above of the Gyarados I signaled for Flaaffy and Girafarig to run and they nodded with the strong belief in my plan. Eevee's conducted tail emitted with a dangerous amount of electricity and threw it down onto the glowing watch burned into the pokemons head. A loud shattering sound echoed across the land, the ruby Gyarados frying with the strongest eclectic shock probably created. The storm was melting away, rain dripping down to nothing and clouds thinning out in the blink of an eye.

Zubat grabbed up the falling Eevee as Haunter sunk out and the three were out of the area. Even though with no attack fueling the electricity it all exploded, spinning around and tracing on over the ground.

The clock had a action upon attack this time, it seemed to double the damage caused to it.

Scanning the area no pokemon was left behind in my view. I continued scanning while dodging flying lightning bolts one thing caught my eye. I spotted an ebony black pokemon with a scarlet feather as an ear, along with a tail of frosted red feathers. Right in the track of a dragging bolt.

"Sneasel!" I screamed as I ran towards the dark ice pokemon, feeling like I couldn't be fast enough to push him out of the attacks line. I shut my eyes and kept running until I felt his small, fur covered body in my arms and I tossed us on the ground. Wincing at the impact to the grassy ground we skidded across I held my grasp on Sneasel.

Still pinning ourselves to the ground, I waited until I heard the final bit of electricity sizzle out before I sat up to face the pokemon I saved, "For the love of Arceus, Sneasel! When I say get out of here to everyone, that also means you!" I scolded in both a motherly and angered tone.

The sharp clawed pokemon looked down bashfully, "But you were still here..."

"That is because I have plans to talk with that Gyarados! You-" I looked into the pokemons ashamed red eyes and I lessened my anger at placed my thin and on his head. He looked up to me in confusion, "You were worried about me? Fine... I will let it pass but you owe me. Plus I am not Arceus or Mew. I cannot walk on water. Could you help me get the Red Gyarados with your Ice Beam?" I asked politely to the shooken up ice-dark type.

He looked back up at me with a toothy grin, " 'course!" He cheered. The two of us stood together and he created an Ice path that I skated across over to the groaning Gyarados. Directly in front of him, I dismissed Sneasel who nodded off, taking his time to walk back.

I placed a hand on the pokemon's side who began struggling, "Shhhh... It is okay, the battle is over." I hushed to him with a soothing tone, "My name is Uair. You are-"

"Pain..." He bellowed, "The man said that I would have all the power I wanted... He said all I had to do was had the clock... wired to my mind... The man said nothing that it would force me to evolve from my comfy Magikarp form to th-this beast... ACK!" He surged with phantom pains and I continued to stroke him gently.

_Wired to his brain? That means... We just fried everything... His memories, his actions, his working system. With out the control system this pokemon will die very soon... And- and there is nothing I can do. Because it was I who did this... _My mind raced in a new kind of panic and fear.

The Gyarados looked at me with his fading red eyes, "He said you would come to kill me... That I needed this power to protect myself. But it brought so much pain. To my home, to my friends, family and myself... He called you Death with no scythe. But right now, for saving what you could. Saving my family from me... You are-" Before he could even finish he choked on his words, like he forgot how to breathe.

A feeling of hystaria had washed over me as he began dying just as I began to get answers, "He? He who? Who do you keep referring to?"

"He is a-" I wasn't fast enough to ask. Gyarados's eyes bulged and his great red head fell into the lake. He was gone, the Red Gyarados was experimented on. That's what I know. And by a man who knows me.

_But why me? I was going to kill Gyarados? Well I did... But- Its like_- Everything swirled in my head trying to understand. _Even though I got answers, I just have more questions._

I couldn't feel it, but a tear slipped down my numb face.


	9. Chapter 8 Things Of Legend

I stood there on the Ice bridge Sneasel had built staring at the lifeless Gyarados... As if the whole world has stopped around me, I still kept my hand pressed against the pokemons scales. My eyes were glazed as I the only thing I was the pokemons untwitching face, I hadn't even noticed the sound of feet tapping against the frozen water surface that grew closer.

I hand gently placed itself on my shoulder, "Uair... It's time to go..." A deeper voice said evenly. Silver. that is who the voice belonged to.

"I-I... Killed him..." I whispered with horror in my voice, "I killed a living, breathing, creature..."

"No one knew that the attack would kill him, Uair." A new voice said, higher this time... Flaaffy... She was the second speaker I think.

I clenched my fists, my nails digging into the skin of my palm, "Yes... Someone did... He knew this entire thing was going to happen!"

"Who is he?" Silver asked calmly from behind.

"That is the problem..." I chocked as tears begin to form in my eyes, "I do not know... But... He knows who I am, and he is out to get me." My knees felt weak and my stomach turned but I shook the feeling away as best as I could and wiped my eyes.

I spun around I my heels while keeping my balance on the ice and see it wasn't just Silver and Flaaffy standing there but everyone.

Flaaffy, Silver, Eevee, Girafarig, Haunter, Zubat, Croconaw, and Sneasel stood around with comforting facial expression.

Silver raised an eyebrow, "Now why would someone be out to get you? I mean, you are a pain in the ass and annoyingly sarcastic but you haven't done something life changing! Your not even related to someone important!" He smirked, while the other pokemon agreed with him in a kinder manor.

All but Flaaffy and Eevee.

I looked down staring at my boots as I let out a huff before shooting the naïve group a forced smile, "Yeah, I guess I am just being paranoid." I innocently laughed as I pushed through all of them in a hurry. Both Eevee and Flaaffy shot each other a look and nodded, quickly trailing after me.

Finally far enough away from Silver and the other pokemon I climbed up a less damaged tree, Eevee on my Shoulder and Flaaffy Clinging to my left arm. I draped myself across a couple sturdy branches with Flaaffy and Eevee leaping off on to their own separate ones.

"If only he actually knew..." I whispered, placing my arm across my forehead. I leaned my head back to stare up through the torn leaves, my golden hair hanging down dripping from the rains.

"If only he knew what?" Eevee questioned ignorantly, "You like him?"

I squinted in anger at the brown fluff, "You are lucky I am against pokemon abuse. Why would I like that guy? I mean come on! He is so arrogant and-"

"Uair. We are getting off the subject." Flaaffy interrupted calmly trying to focus everything, "You were the only one who heard that pokemons last words and you seemed very shaken. Could you enlighten us on what you know? And on a separate note you are very arrogant too."

I brushed off her last comment and said, "He told me... A man had said that I was coming to kill the Gyarados. But back then that red Gyarados was a normal Magikarp, meaning that I would have had no reason to attack him. So the man that Gyarados referred to must have set this up knowing I would come in and be forced to help. The watch was also wired into Gyarados's brain which means that any type of blow to the watch would destroy the control center of the living creature. Though it seemed the Gyarados was willing to go through all of this. But when the Watch was turned on it caused much pain and anger so he destroyed much... He was doing this almost... Under his own free will."

"Moving past the pokemon and to the mystery man, the person must have known about me, since he had said I was coming to kill the Gyarados. Had wired everything up- But why? Who would know about me and find my life of any importance in this time- Unless the man must have come back from the future to stop me! But why would someone do that? Its saving people! Lives!"

"Did he, the Gyarados, really say all of that?" Eevee asked idiotically.

"Yes... Because he is just that educated on Uair Garnet Sahida." I stated sarcastically, "I was trying to make everything work in my head as I said it aloud but had no help with that."

Flaaffy stared up at the sky for a few moments, "Your right... This makes very little sense. But also this person had to have predicted that you would have had come here. Which was during the time when Slowpoke Well twisted and had us appear here and unable to turn back. This man must have had a hand in that... We may not know much... But what we do know is that this attack was pre-meditated."

"Hmmmmm..."I groaned scrunching my face up in thought, "But then why would he drag Silver into this? He is obviously targeting me. Why did he throw a random person in this?"

"That's... A good question..."

"Flaaffy... When you were attacking Eevee a while back ago you said something about being thrown down the well and then separating everyone... Eevee threw me down the well also but, what did you mean? How did you guys get thrown down the well?"

"It's... A Weird story. right as I left to get some air I heard the high pitch squeaking of Lyra... Or was it Gold? Either way one of them caught my attention so I trotted over and saw the group surrounding Eevee. He ran off down a hill and Lyra ran after Eevee with small hearts in her eyes at his 'cuteness' which I see none of-"

"Meanie." Eevee grumbled in quickly.

Flaaffy rolled her eyes and continued, "Down the hill, Eevee leapt across the well and Lyra leapt after it. She though, somehow, fell down the well instead. Crystal, being the sometimes worrying sister she is, jumped in after her. Then Gold, who seems to like Crystal, jumped after _her_. I think they are all idiots for doing that. Silver just stared down the well with Eevee beside him. I jumped on to the ledge also to stare down. That's when Eevee had shoved me down the hole! And I pieced together that it was trying to throw everyone down the well."

"I called it!" I laughed defusing the serious tone, "Before Eevee pushed me down the well I asked, 'Did Mareep fall down the well?' and back then you were not a Flaaffy so I was right!"

"Can we stop referring to me as the bad guy!" Eevee cried out, "I was being hypnotized! Not corrupted!"

I ruffled Eevee's furry head, "Sorry bud!"

"Can I continue?" Flaaffy asked rhetorically in irritation, "But what happened next shocked me! When I fell... Silver lunged after me! And we got trapped down there but couldn't find Lyra, Crystal or Gold. When we ended up in the Ice Path we called up Gold on his Pokegear and found out when they explored the cave they ended up in the underground alleys of Goldenrod!"

I jolted up, if I was drinking something I would have done a spit take, "Silver jumped after you?! Well who knew that guy would do something that selfless..."

"He did give you his jacket and carry you from the Ice Path when-"

I cut off Eevee with a glare, "We never speak of my moments of weakness... I had Hypothermia. I was weak. Now going on... Silver seems to have fallen along with us by mistake. He was, I am guessing, supposed to fall with the others. You and I were supposed to fall and end up in the Ice Path alone, so Silver was just..."

"A miscalculation in this persons plan?" Flaaffy tried to finish but I shook my head.

"More of an unexpected... Independent variable." I said while I tapped my index finger on my chin, "I think that this man is thinking in science terms instead of Math. This was just an experiment. I am the main independent variable that he was trying to isolate. To do so, he gives a cute Eevee as the thing that assists the change of... Well isolating me and my partner. It lures out Lyra who Crystal depends on as a sister for an unbreakable friendship. Gold depends on Crystal for... Well everything since they were kids. Silver was supposed to rely on Gold for their unwavering rivalry. But the problem that was not expected was Silver's personality. He may have a rivalry with Gold but he would never put his life out for anyone."

"He put his life out for me."

"_Well_ then." I grunted, "Either way, our mystery man has lost control of his experiment and its in our favor now. We don't have much to worry about but we better keep an eye out for his next move, it has become very apparent that we are his goal."

"So... That's what happened..." A horse voice said, "You... Are the reason my friend has died..." My eyes widened as a voice said from below us. Turning my head to look towards the ground Girafarig stood, her brown faced tail drooping as if it was sad also. She must have followed us

I winced at seeing her sorrow, "I... Don't have any words that would able to consul you or even put you to ease... An apology would be worthless, would it not?"

She turned her lemon yellow head away, "Your right... But... I would like to know why you came back in time. Th-this man who did this to my friend, if he came for you from that time. I want to know the reason."

I turned to my team who nodded. We knew it could be the least we could do, "I came to save the world." I answered simply, "You do not have to know anymore than that."

Girafarig scoffed, "That could be such an easy lie. Elaborate now."

I groaned and tumbled from the tree landing on my feet, "Fine. But remember, knowledge is dangerous." I took a deep breath, "Our future is ravaged by the two great legendary bird pokemon of the Johto region. Many people have lost their belief in their existence in this time, calling them purely 'things of legend' but I can assure you they are_ very_ real. I grew up, spent every waking moment, fleeing the storms and hiding, a life I grew very tired of living. So I found a friend who was sick of it like me, and she helped me to travel back here to... Kill the Johto legendaries. Murder is what I wished to do but I will take the lives needed to save millions- billion more. I, though, did not want or think I could take your friends life and for that I am greatly sorry. Is that enough for you?"

Girafarig stared at me with wide eyes full of mixed emotions, "I-I... Don't want a future like that. I understand why you hid that from me... But I don't want lives to be taken. Not anymore than planned or already to late to save."

"And how will you stop me?" I said, "I will do everything I can to not kill. I hate the thought but-"

"But there is always another way. I am going to travel with you, got it human?" She demanded, receiving a strong glare from me, "Look around you! Look at the lives you have indirectly taken past the raged water dragon!"

I rolled my neck in frustration finally noticing the clear destruction of the area. Trees lying, spit in two all around. Scared land by the hyper beams and struggling pokemon who mourned over the fallen, ones that were crushed my trees or had taken a direct hyper beam. I began trembling at the sight.

At the thought it was my fault.

"I don't want something like this happening again." Girafarig lowered her voice as she scanned the torn terrain, "Please, Uair. I know you want to save the population of this planet but... I don't want you to take it out in the process even if you didn't mean it."

I flicked my head away as I crossed my arms, "I will take your words into my mind but I do not want another traveler with me." At my words even the pokemon who I have captured turned odd glances at me, "Sorry but your just going to nag me and I already have Flaaffy for that job."

"Hey..." Flaaffy glared but I didn't let it get to me.

Girafarig stomped her hoof in anger, "No, I am going to travel with you! Weather you like it or not!" I ignored her, spinning around on my heel to face my team.

"Eevee will travel today, Flaaffy you can take some rest." I gently unclipped Flaaffy's pokeball from my belt and returned the befuddled pokemon while Eevee cautiously hopped onto my shoulder, "Now we will meet up with Silver and then take off down the way that he planned out earlier." Eevee simply nodded as we skipped through the wreckage back to Silver where he was...

_Is he yelling at his pokemon?_ I hesitated at the sight, debating options in my mind.

wary of getting into the fight I knelt behind an uprooted pine, my head just poking behind it for a shuddered by snapped branches view of the scene, "You four are pathetic!" He spat at them, the darker pokemon drooped their head taking the harsh words as if this was normal.

"We perpetually attacked that stupid Gyarados for ten minutes while Uair stood there with that doll of a pokemon, Eevee, doing nothing! nearly an hour of hard work. Then she comes in with Flaaffy and Girafarig with some move and kills it! We couldn't even make a dent! You are all just weak and useless! Uair is a weak person but she could beat you all! That makes you even more weak! And I hate anything weak in this world!" Silver's words dripped with poison and his voice was on the brink of shattering glass.

_And I thought my fight with Flaaffy when she was a Mareep was bad..._ My teeth clashed against one another at the reference of myself being a weak person. I sung my fingernails into the bark of the tree, restraining myself.

Silver's Croconaw croaked out a few words, "But... It was a conjoined effort that won the battle. Not our single attacks..." The silver eyed trainer though only heard his pokemon as complaining and not the true words. He stomped over and slapped Croconaw across the face, the contact echoing over the newly flattened area.

"Are you saying that I am wrong? Don't even think about saying bad about me!" Silver looked down on his pokemon with disgust in his eyes. I felt a stab in my heart, flashed of my clan came back. The anger in my father's eyes when I spoke out against 'our' people. Silvers eyes were filled with the same my family had looked down at me on.

The pokemon looked down at the ground the sting of betrayal hanging in the air, "Why do I even bother with you pieces of-"

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" I stood with wrath in my voice. I strided over there, my eyes narrowed and punched Silver in the jaw, "Who the fuck can even say that to anyone?! No living creature should hear those words from someone they looked up to! Are you even listening!?" I screamed like an banshee at Silver who was conveniently staring at the ground and his eyes covered in his scarlet hair. I lifted him up by his black jacket to stare into his hollowed grey eyes.

"HAVE YOU EVER HAD SOMEONE CALL YOU WORTHLESS?! HUH? I WILL TELL YOU WHAT SILVER!" My throat felt raw and ragged but I continued to scream at him, "I HAVE! AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL! MY MOTHER! MY _TWIN_ BROTHER! MY SUPPOSED FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" I threw him back to the ground where he sat, fixing his gaze back at the dirt covered ground.

"And hitting your pokemon? Something unforgettable... But you have not scarred them yet. But when you do that is not just unforgettable... That is unforgivable..." I growled staring at the pathetic heap of a boy in front of me.

Still with his gaze locked on the ground he spoke, "Now how would you know that?"

"My own_ father_ pulled a knife out on me." I retorted, "This scar on my cheek. Its like the feeling I now feel for my father and family. It is permanent. Though you think I would hate him... Just inches lower he would have cut my throat and I would have bleed out to my death. But how can I hate the man who brought me into this world? The man who raised me? No. I will never acknowledge him as a dad, never as a man who loved me. But a child looks up to them no matter how much they beat them. I know I picked up a few of his habits and I hate that but my life mission is for the man that scarred me. I am going to prove him wrong."

I sighed knowing I was straying from the topic, "Do you get it now? Those four pokemon still have not left you because you are their trainer, their _teacher_. They do everything for you, be grateful to them. Because they might just run away." Eevee still clung to my shoulder, he trembled hearing my words. He really didn't know this. no one but Flaaffy, Celebi and I ever knew.

In silence I turned to Silver's pokemon. I pulled out a few random berries and set them in front of the band, "Here, for you all..." softly I ran my finger over Croconaw's face turning his head a bit. After I finished inspecting his head I let go and patted his blue head with a smile, "Nothing that will not go away after a couple days... Maybe hours if you take quick care of it!"

Croconaw blinked at the sudden change of tone though the area still was covered in a fine blanket of silent tension, "Thank you..." he mumbled before biting into a purple Apicot berry that lied alongside the varied berry collecting.

"No problem!" I beamed as I stood back to my feet and walked off, "When you are ready to get going I will be outside the entrance of Mt. Mortar." I said not even looking back, just kept forward down the ravaged path.

Once we jumped from a ledge beside the greedy gate Eevee leaned closer to my ear, "W-Was that the truth? About your family... I know you are pretty good at lying to make your point, but..."

"No... That was the truth Eevee. My father was an S.O.B. and my family was just as bad," I laughed darkly as I stroked the brown fluff on my shoulder inattentively. My mind wandering back into the future, "But sometimes... I wonder what it would have been like if things had been different... If the apocolypse did not happen. Maybe it I had just thought like the rest of them..."

Eevee shook my hand off with a small yipped, "Too much pressure in that hand!"

"Sorry!" I apologized, "Just zoning out..."

"It's okay... Hey Uair? What Silver said... About me just being a doll... Was that true?"

"No! Eevee you are the strongest and most unique Eevee I know! A doll are exact copies of poorly made toys! And that you are certainly not that! Trust me!" I said to my friend who relaxed somewhat. The rest of the walk to the stony cave was my evolution pokemon and I chatting it up about just random things, like the weather and complicated riddles.

"Ugh... I cannot _believe_ we have to go through another cave..." I moaned as I leaned against the russet colored natural wall that escalated to a mountain, "Can we just grow wings and fly across it?"

Eevee slumped on my head which he had climbed up, "Until we discover the flying type evolution of Eevees then the answer you your question is, no." He said bluntly. Sighing I stared up at the deep green pines that stood across from us, pidgeys chirping bright songs as they soared in the cloudless sky. A light breeze tossed my hair around along with sounds of sweet nature.

RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

A loud bellow of three separate entities shook the earth, I clung myself to the mountain side with my teeth clenched trying to lessen the pain of the ear bleeding sound. Bird pokemon fluttered from their nests in separate directions to run from the cry.

_Again wings would be helpful!_

The cry calmed down quickly but still left an aftershock of pokemon running around in fear along with Eevee and I nearly half way up the rocky wall of the mountain side. Seemed that him and I decided to go rock climbing out of sheer fear. "You think its over?" Eevee whispered close to me.

I leaned close to him, "Yeah I think so... But um... How do we get down now?"

"We didn't think this completely through..."

"I do not think we thought about it at all..."

"Yeah... Um... Jump?"

"Yeah... Um... That is called suicide..."

"Carefully scale down?"

"You are an idiot, Supergirl." A voice said from below. Looking down I saw Silver shaking his head and Sneasel just at his feet.

I closed my eyes containing my anger poorly, "Can you ever just say anything useful?"

"How about, come out Golbat." He threw up a red and white pokemon letting out the large indigo bat with white eyes and large violet wings, "Get those idiots off the wall..." The pokemon flew over to me, wrapping his blue feet around my shoulders and Eevee bound into my open arms.

Sweetly Golbat had lowered us down to the ground where I turned to the bat pokemon, "Wow, You evolved! That is great for you!" I said, rubbing him between his pointed ears. Before he reacted, Silver returned the pokemon.

"Lets go." Silver said bluntly.

"Fine... But I lead." I retorted as I stepped into the cave, a powerful waterfall pounded beside our area. Much of the cave was layered with more rocks, small holes were dug around the area with latters leading down them. A few pokemon skipped around the area but not many, mostly Marill swimming around and Geodude rolling across the flooring of the cave.

Silently, we traveled through the cave for a great while. Eevee and I occasionally murmuring to each other or battled wild pokemon who had chosen to threaten us. It wasn't for a great while until Silver spoke up.

"My father..." He hushed, "I guess he made me."

I rolled my eyes, "Well of course he did. I mean to create a child you need-"

"DONT GIVE A BIOLOGY LESSON! THATS NOT WHAT HE MEANT!" Eevee cried in my ear.

"Fine. What do you mean Silver?"

Silver's gaze was distant, his eyes were foggy,"He... Made me who I am today... I- I also resented my father but I..."

"Became him?" I finished turning to him with a low simper rising in the corner of my mouth, "A kid does not just grow up to be egoistic like you. Usually parental influence is there... Though they never realize it until it is too late sometimes."

His hard facade faded to shame, "Yeah... He- He was the leader of Team Rocket...Giovanni."

"Team who?"

Eevee leaned in close to my ear and quickly briefed me, "Team Rocket was a criminal organization that stole and threatened civilian life about seven years ago but was brought down by a young trainer named Red."

"Ooh... Wow. _Some_ influence..."

Silver scoffed, "Your telling me. He taught me that becoming strong and powerful was the only thing that would get you anywhere in the world. When he was brought down by a child of ten, my age back then also. I learned my father was a hypocrite. He would hit me everyday when I wanted to be nice to my pokemon... When I didn't demand for things..."

"So he abusively taught you to be a spoiled brat..."

The scarlet haired boy smirked just a bit before continuing,"I guess you could word it like that. It was that day when Team Rocket was taken down when he took me and my mother to the bridge to Johto saying we were running. Mom, the one family member who truly took care of me, said that we couldn't move. Because our home was there. I don't know what they said after that because he took her off the route where they talked more... I heard shouting then... Followed by a gun shot. Giovanni came back covered in blood, none being his own though. He grabbed my hand and dragged me saying we had to leave. But I fought back and when I finally broke from his grip I called him weak and a horrible person... Then ran..."

Silver looked at me with vulnerability in his eyes as he stared into mine, "Just like you said earlier that they could run away if I kept treating them like I did... That's when I realized that my father's shadow still hangs over me... When I stole that pokemon from the lab that one day, you were there. You almost stopped me because I thought you would have seen me take it. But I wanted to become stronger and a girl wasn't going to stop me... Just what my father wanted."

"I ran too..." I whispered, "I had no one... You- had the only one taken from you who loved you. Your mom. I do not think she wanted you guys to move because she did n'\ot want you dragged along into your fathers world. She died for you."

"She didn't want me to become like this... I must be such a disappointment to her..."

I shook my head as I strolled over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "You realized your fault, did you not? You just have to fix it now!" I am not used to the sad, weak and open Silver but I don't think this is a great time to tease him, that would just be cruel.

"But how do I do just fix something and go back to the perfect time?"

I laughed, "Sorry but there is no way to fix it perfectly because nothing was ever perfect in the first place! We humans just assume that because our minds twist the past to feel better." I explained quickly, "But... When I had nothing... I found something. A best friend, she always took care of me, nagged me. Well two friends I had made. One kinda turned into my mom... The other became a sister... Though both were pokemon so I have no idea to solve this in human way." I grinned, patting Silver.

I continued to babble on, "But knowing you when we walk out of this cave you will just close up and this will just be a thought in the back of your mind! But do not forget it! I mean, I think that may have been the best, and last, emotional speech I have ever given!" I said skipping up farther in the cave, "Now, I do not know about you... But ever since Slowpoke Well I have had a great hatred of caves so I am going to find the exit!"

As I trotted farther away I heard a quiet voice, "I think it's fixed now..." Silver mumbled probably hoping I didn't hear it. I was respectful at the time and said nothing. Finally out of the cave we arrive at the gates to Ecruteak.

"YAY! TIME TO GET MY WORK ON TRACK!" I shouted gleefully, running to the gates while Silver behind me probably sweatdropped. Just at the steps of the gate a large bolt of lightning blew me back. What seemed to become conjured from the electricity, a large saber tooth pokemon towered over me. A short purple mane curled back with his black tail zig-zagging back and forth. He was the same from the carving in the ruins.

Raikou.

Silver ran up and helped me to my feet as we stared at the legendary creature, "That's not possible... These pokemon are only heard of in old legends! Bed time stories!"

"Well this sure does not look like a bed time story to me..." I groaned blandly as it charged a strong electrical attack, "WHY DOES EVERYTHING WANT TO KILL ME WITH ELECTRICITY?!" I shouted, bracing myself for a shock.

Eevee sheltered himself behind my head just peering slightly to see the legend. Silver stood defensively, ready to send out his pokemon after the attack. Though that was going to be a hopeless battle. The Raikou let out a great roar as it flicked its head firing off its super charged attack.

"NO ONE DIES!" A voice shouted. Everything began spinning around me, turning into a new area. A grand city with towering skyscrapers. Beside me Silver stood just as confused as I was and turning behind me... I understood it all.

Our psychic type friend from Lake Rage is back.

Girafarig.


	10. Chapter 9 Trapped In The Game

Capture me."

"No."

"I saved you, Eevee and your boyfriend's life."

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Not my point."

"I do not care."

Girafarig trotted beside me a head of Silver who trailed behind dialing Gold to locate them better, "Come on! I would be helpful! And you need to have someone to restrain you!"

"If you mean by my morals, I have two pokemon for that and they will do just fine." I growled, running my fingers through my ash blonde hair. Yes my hair got darker through this adventure... I imagined it would be turning white soon once we find Gold and the others.

"Sorry to interrupt your... Argument?" Silver stepped in, "Gold says that him, Lyra and Kris are at the game corner... Probably blowing out all their money."

I slapped the palm of my hand against my forehead. Pulling my hand slowly down my face I groaned, "Just great... Idiots..." I sighed. Girafarig grabbed my black hood pulling me back and down to the moonshine grey pavement.

"Speaking of idiots... Why don't you just capture the pokemon? She seems to have grown fond of you." Silver smiled cockily.

I rolled my eyes, "A pokemon this clingy? Yeah.. Right."

"I am not that clingy!" She protested, pounding her olive hooves against the city walk twice.

I glared at her, "You freaking stalked me through Mt. Mortar..." I hesitated at every chance I got to swear... After we arrived in Goldenrod city I returned Eevee and let my partner get some air while I had a cuss session with the psychic giraffe.

Worst mistake of my life.

I still have the electrical burns running across my skin, Flaaffy standing next to me spoke up, "Well, she is powerful and is willing to help our cause. Maybe we should let her join us."

"You too?!" I cried while I stared at my partner who just shrugged, "Fine! You can come along with us! I hope all of you are happy..." I took out an empty pokeball from my messenger bag and clacked it against the pokemons angular head. With a whoosh sound she was absorbed into the pokeball.

Picking my self up from the ground we continued to the lively city we turned behind the pokemon city down the shadowy alley way, "I can picture Lyra back here... But Crystal is too smart to be found back here and Gold is too... Well Gold."

Sliding open the electronic doors revealed a real scene. The checkered sherbet curtains were freshly torn. Two large men in suits and dark sunglasses guarded a scrawny man curled up on a large purple couch. Across a lit up gaming coffee table was a familiar Mario gender bender being restrained by her arms. Crystal and Gold yelled at the girl in their arms.

"COME ON YOU CHEATER! GIVE ME MY COINS!" Lyra shrilled at the grimy man in the back, "MR. GAME I WILL BEAT YOU! AND I WILL GET MY SANDSHREW!"

"Lyra! You don't have anymore money!" Crystal tried reasoning with logic but it was futile.

Lyra shook the two off, "BUT I WANT IT!"

"And I want you to go mute!" I mocked, "But that is not going to happen, MGB." The three trainers spun their heads around to face me, eyes wider than a Munchlax after eating an all you-can-eat buffet.

"Uair!" Gold cried out with a stupid grin plastered on his pale face. Releasing his side of Lyra, he hopped over the yellow rimmed players couch and tackling me into a famous Gold bear hug, "You are alive!" Though after not being around Gold for a while I wasn't ready and we found ourselves on the carpeted floor, the salmon pink felt sinking in around us.

Both his arms were beside my shoulders, and our faces barely an inch away from one another. I looked up into his glimmering golden eyes that were filled with awe. The entire Game Corner was silent, even Lyra shut her trap. Gold's cheeks were tinted a rosy color while a black lock fell between his eyes. His black and yellow hat tipped off, landing on my face. It slowly rolled off to the side with the bill still brushing my cheek.

A small blush crossed my face narrowing my sapphire eyes at the boy on top of me, "Get the hell off of me before this becomes incredibly painful for you..."

Gold blinked as if trying to process my words in his brain, "Oh!" Hastily he rolled off me, grabbing his hat. Then quickly stood back to his feet and offer his hand, "Sorry. Need a hand up?"

Pushing his hand away I raised to my feet myself, "Nah. Why did you scream, 'Uair! Your Alive!'?"

Gold opened his mouth to answer but was pushed away by Crystal from me and with a glare explained, "The whole Lake of Rage incident was broadcasted on National TV. We saw you... Then when that thunder attack had repercussion it knocked out the camera crew and we all assumed since you were in such close range that you were killed-"

"Well I was not!" I hissed defensively, "How weak do you think I am?"

"Yes... She's in the Game Corner... The girl from the Lake of Rage report... Bye..." A hushed voice said from the corner of the room. Turning heads we saw the Game master with a cell phone pressed against his ear. twisting around he shook in fear feeling the thousands of daggers being glared at him right then by the five of us.

I began cracking my knuckles, "Lyra... You said you wanted a Sandshrew right? How many coins more do you need?"

"I need 200 more... But Uair! Its really hard!" Lyra whined, "You have to pay the man 1000 pokedollars every time you flip over a Voltorb card. And when that happens it is game over!"

I smirked as I slowly crossed the room to the players couch. Taking my seat I rested my arm across the backing, "Well then. I think it is time to beat this swindler... I am not moving from this spot until you have your Sandshrew and I can bet I will win those 200 coins for you without spending a single pokedollar... And I do not even have to know the rules but that Voltorb is bad."

The older man named Mr. Game sat across from me with a confident smile to match mine, "If you can earn 1000 coins without paying me I will give you as many things as you would like from my fine establishment. But if you pay me once... You and your friends are banned for life."

"Say what?!" Lyra screeched in outrage, crinking her nose in disgust, "What did we do wrong!?"

Mr. Game shrugged, "Nothing... I just felt like raising the steaks..." he slicked back his greying hair as he began programing the electronic coffee table which quickly became a touch screen card game, "Are you ready, Miss...?"

"Uair. And yes I-" My dramatic moment was disturbed as a mob of the paparazzi filled the room with flashing camera lights, microphones being shoved in my face and many different voices overpowering the thoughts in my head.

"Miss! Are you the one who saved the day at Lake of rage?"

"What's your name, miss?"

"What made you want to save the day there?"

"How did you survive that electrical explosion?"

"What made you think of that brilliant strategy?"

"What are you doing here in Goldenrod City?"

"Is your hair naturally that blonde?"

"Are you in a relationship with anyone currently?"

"Our readers and viewers want to know this stuff!"

More and more questions pounded against me, the interviewers getting closer and closer before I snapped, "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!" All the interviewers froze before sitting like Growlithe on the soft floor, "Thank you. Yes I saved Lake of Rage, that is all I will say. If you have any more questions... Um... See that boy with red hair? He is my personal assistant and he was also there. Go ask him!"

They all stood still for a moment before bombarding the defenseless silver... I feel evil for throwing this on him... And I really didn't care, "Now... Our game..." I said quietly to Mr. Game who rubbed his scruffy beard with intrigue.

"Go ahead. I already set up the computer to keep going until you have earned 1000 coins."

Seeing the cards line up, on the edges were colored row signifiers and small white numbers imprinted on them. If I am correct the number meant how many Voltorbs were in that row. Strategically I flipped the rows over with only zeros in them. From there I deducted where all the other number cards would be, with in minutes I passed to level 2 with a score of 48 coins. Level two was a bit more difficult but not too hard that I couldn't advance to level 3 with 156 coins. As the levels advanced I quit the games just to restart and not hit a Voltorb, keeping my coins and money in tacked.

Less than an hour later I was surrounded by shimmering golden chips, I eased in my seat with an evil smile stretching across my shadow covered face. I felt like a mobster cheating at poker though I had won fairly, "Now... My prizes, good Sir."

The sound of cameras shuddering and bright flashes bounced off the rooms walls as I wrapped my fingers around four pokeballs that Mr. Game reluctantly handed over. These four added together greatly outweighed what I earned but I didn't care, he said anything!

Looking to my traveling group I saw only Lyra and Crystal, though no irritating Gold. Maybe if I am lucky the news teams kidnapped him. Silver was still being attacked with questions. Nicely signaled for the two girls to head out, while I would save Silver. Marching over to them I latched my hand on Silvers black collar, dragging him by his heels out.

A few interviewers tried to pull him back but he just kicked them off. Finally out of the Game Corner I saw Gold and released Silver, "Gold! I thought you were still stuck in there being engulfed by the paparazzi!"

"Nope!" He said, "I saw your cool necklace and wanted to find one of my own!"

_Well that's going to be very difficult since my necklace was originally two from the past, making it one of a kind._ I thought to myself shaking my head at the black haired boys thought.

"But I couldn't find it!" _Shocker._ "But what I did find was one of the Silver pokemon and Golden wings as two separate necklaces! Sooo... They are friendship necklaces for me and Silver!" He cheered, tossing the one of Lugia at Silver who caught it as it flew towards him.

_Th-they were friendship necklaces... Not a couple separated in the storm? Oh wow... How could have history twisted this around so much as the story was passed on?! Or maybe... GOLD AND SILVER ARE GAY! That would be cute..._

As the Silver and Gold put their necklaces on I walked to the other girls in our group. I held out two pokeballs for them, "They are both Sandshrew and I thought you guys would want them. Since Lyra burnt most of her money trying to get one." Crystal picked hers up and gazed at it with a slight smile.

Lyra whipped hers up with a huge grin, "Hey! Yay! Thanks Uair! I guess you aren't that bad of a person as I thought!"

I twitched, "Your... Welcome?" I spun back to where Gold was and handed him a pokeball, "Its a Dratini. I thought you should get a pokemon too."

He let out the small blue and white pokemon who immediately took a shine to Gold, "Wow! Thanks Uair! Dratini is so cool!" I gave him a grin before I walked over to Silver, his pokemon hidden behind my back.

"Well you owe me for throwing me into that mob of the press..." Silver smirked, "But if you don't have anything good then you'll just have to catch one on your own instead of becoming a gambler."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I got you a pokemon, but you have to promise to treat this one with respect! No yelling at this one, no hitting, none of that."

"Fine." With Persian like reflexes he was able to reach behind my back and grab the pokeball, letting out the small psychic type, "An... Abra?"

"Yep! And a really low level too!"

"You are soo kind..." Silver muttered dryly.

I giggled quietly, stealing a glance at the sky. It was dotted with beautiful stars in its growing nights darkness, a full moon hanging elegantly above. Glancing in the city area, the asphalt streets where lit up with dim street lights. Few people wandered around, we were the only large group out in the open that wasn't a gang of thugs.

"Guys... I know you would like to sleep in the pokemon center. So you can." I looked at the group who had puzzled expressions, "But I would like to finish my business in the Ilex forest! I will see you guys in the morning!" I smiled with a beautifully simple lie. I probably wasn't going to see them again, this was our goodbye. They just didn't know it.

I ran down the dirt route to the Ilex forest waving in a goodbye.

it is finally... the moment to find Shiny Celebi's ancestor.


	11. Chapter 10 The Darkness Inside

[Gold's POV]

Uair ran off with a smile painted across her tan face, but something glittered in her azure eyes that seemed off. They weren't her usual cold and bored ones but these seemed to have a sprinkles of remorse. Her silhouette quickly vanished in the trees alone leaving the gang in confusion.

"We just meet back together and she already leaves?" I cocked my head, still processing it all.

Lyra shrugged with her new Sandshrew in her arms, "Well she said she would come back by morning, so there is nothing really to sweat."

Silver scoffed, "Yeah. Because we all have known Uair to be the 100% honest and innocent girl."

I furrowed my eyebrows turning to Silver who's gaze was glued to the forest entrance, "What are you talking about, Silver? Uair is-"

"He was being sarcastic, Gold..." Kris muttered plainly, "I'm going to head to the pokemon center... That paparazzi scene was tiring and random." She ran her fingers through her beautiful blue hair as she turned back to the glowing city and walked from the rest of the group.

Her brunette sister tugged at Silvers black jacket arm pleading with her chocolate eyes, "Come on Silver, Lets go. Gold don't do something stupid." Like that, the two followed the same path Kris had gone down back into the city. I swear the way that Silver lets Lyra cling to him they are a couple.

I sunk over and jammed my hands into my sweatshirt pocket, "Why does everyone think I am going to do something stupid?" Uairs voice rang in my head saying, 'because you would.' with her harsh yet melodic voice.

Well not as harsh and melodic as Kris's but it brought a small smile to my face while I took moderate steps down route 34, passing by Lyra and Kris's grandparents daycare. The lights in the small, wooden cottage were out and Murkrow pecked at its metal roof with small echoing pings.

Kris and Lyra's family loves me, though I cant say the same thing for their opinion on Silver!

I laughed to myself as the pine forest began to engulf me the farther I walked. Shadows filled the area with only small specks of moonlight that slipped past the trees canopy. Feeling a shiver down my spine I whipped out a pokeball and let out Quilava.

He looked up at me with his red eyes, "Lava?" His tone seemed to have concern as if he felt the chill to.

"Don't worry! I am your trainer and I'll protect you from the things that prowl in the night!" I assured my starter with a goofy smile while I tugged at my hat. Quilava, though, just shot me an unamused expression probably not even believing a single word.

"Quil." He grunted, "Quilava-va. Lava-quil-quil."

I just stared at the volcano pokemon, trying to understand what he was saying, "Uh... Sorry bud! I don't speak pokemon!" I laughed nervously as the glowing flames around his neck and tail pulsed with annoyance.

We stood there staring at each other for moments until a loud crash shook the lush earth underneath us. I spun my arms in circles as fast as I could to keep balance but I still fell onto the ground as a voice echoed through the forest with distress... Er... Well actually I landed on Quilava.

"LAVA! QUIL-QUIL!" He shouted at me, with anger dripping off of his growls. His crimson eyes glinted with emotion as if I had upset him, or the scream did. I rolled off the three foot long pokemon so he could be better. But right after my weight was off of him, Quilava bolted.

My eyes widened while I stumbled up to my feet and chased after. What has gotten into that pokemon? I thought to myself as I tore through the bramble to cut off the fire type. Twigs that stuck out slashed across my creamy skin but I didn't care, I have no idea where my first pokemon is going and with those unsettling sounds I was worried.

"QUIIIIILLLLLLAAAAAVVVVVAAAAAA!" My pokemon cried from farther in the grove, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me taking the short cuts off the aligned path. The sound of my feet pounding against the terrain patched my heart rate before I had burst into a small clearing where everything felt like it was in slow motion.

The scene unfolding in front of me was strange. Uair was on the ground, huddling over a few Weedle and an arm holding up above her. My eyes followed what her arm was parallel of and shock shook my existence as a huge blue beam shot from the pokemon.

A green Celebi floated high, just skimming the belly of the forest canopy, its pixie wings holding up the creature. I had only seen this creature in books but, something was off... Its eyes were completely taken over by its pupils, and an antique watch hung around its neck.

I charged to where Uair was, stretching my arms out to protect her and take the hit, but it never came.

From a small wood crafted shrine a pokemon cried, "EEEEEEV!" The brown fluff leapt high into the air, the moon reflecting off its lustrous coat. It seemed as if he was glowing like a guardian angel of Uair... Wait he was actually glowing!

In midair he became longer, leaner and smoother. His yellow rings defining his features as his blackness melted into the night. He struck the Celebi, throwing itself along with the time traveling pokemon into the forest floor. The blue beam shooting off randomly into trees just a few yards away.

"CEEEELIIIBIIIII!" The green pixie pokemon wailed out in pain, sliding out from under the eeveelution. The evolved pokemon stood, his paws lining up and his eyes opened with fury.

The red light beaming from his eyes struck fear into the Celebi as he bared his white fangs, "Umbreon..." He growled just before lunging at the forest voice again.

"Go on little guys..." Uairs voice said from behind probably uncurling herself from the weedle, "Umbreon! Do not try to harm Celebi! Aim for destroying the clock!" The blonde strided up next to me focusing her attention to the battle ahead.

"EON! UMBRE! UMBRE!" The moonlight pokemon yelped at Uair as if to argue.

Uair just glared at him but her gaze quickly softened, "What if I kept beating on you when you were controlled? Remember what we have seen, the Red Gyarados he seemed like a good pokemon but it was the machine."

"Umbreon."

"Good, now..." She turned to me with daggers in her icy eyes, "Why the hell are you here, Gold?!"

I began pushing my fingers together nervously avoiding her gaze, "W-Well you see... I followed you when-"

She shot her hand up in a "stop" way, "You know what, I really do not care this time. Just have your Quilava help take out that 19th century watch hanging around the pokemons neck!"

I nodded turning to Quilava who probably knew this before we had arrived to the scene, "Alright Quilava, Lets use-" Before I had been able to give an order, I was cut off yet again!

"Celebi, get the necklace... Stop dawdling around!" A mysterious and deep voice shouted. In sync, Umbreon, Uair, Celebi, Quilava and I looked up in the trees to see a dark silhouette against the moon. The seeming of a cape waved behind the shadow, the top of the head pointed as if a helmet or a crown was sitting upon it.

Uair beside me gulped, she trembled slightly but shook it off to glare at the man, "Are you the one who experimented on that Gyarados at Lake of Rage?" She asked, demand in her voice. Her fingers were wrapped around her silver and gold pendant protectively.

"Tch." The silhouette scoffed but seemed to be smiling even though we couldn't see, "My beautiful Uair, as clever as ever I see... Yes, it was me."

Uair beside me began shouting with pure anger in her being, "How could you do that to that poor creature?!"

"Quite easy. His mind was so effortless to twist in my favor..." He chuckled cynically, sending chills down my spines. I wanted to say something but Uair beat me to it.

"You are sick! Who are you? How the hell do you know me?! And why are you trying to stop me!?" Even though she seemed tough, looking into her eyes fear was present. Though I doubt she even realized it.

The shadow laughed darkly but the smile seemed still present as his next words were filled with an eerie joy, "Time my dear Uair…. Or should I call you Aika? Soon my reasons for stopping you will be apparent. But for now, I shall take my leave. Celebi, Now!" His silhouette vanished as if it was never there into the night sky but I had bigger things to worry about.

With blinding speed the green Celebi flew from it's floating point at Uair, its arms out stretched for her gold and silver necklace. I don't know what happened or how I got there but when I blinked I was standing in front of Uair and my arms were crossed to block the attack.

The attack never came.

In front of me stood a Bayleef, her head leaf pushing against the Celebi's attack. The battle of strength continued with neither of them giving an inch, until Celebi was flicked away with a whoop of Bayleef's head. Celebi let out a loud cry while it was thrown across the grove into an unbroken tree.

"Sandshrew, Use rapid spin!"

"Croconaw use your water gun on Sandshrew!"

A dusty Sandshrew leapt into view spinning at top speed towards the staggering Celebi, a large water blast pushing it farther with greater speed and power. The attack combination thrusted into the green pokemon, spinning it deeper into the woods that slowly began to be torn apart by these attacks.

I flicked my head to where the voices had originated from earlier to see Kris, Lyra and Silver standing amongst some fallen trees. Uair stepped forward with an angered expression towards them, "Cant any of you take my word and let me be?!" She snapped at them.

The two girls in the trio flinched but Silver stood strong, matching her face, "Well Gold hadn't come back yet and Kris got worried. Then we heard the sound of explosions and falling trees so we had to come to see. Somehow I am not surprised."

"Not surprised? By what?" Uair growled dryly, flicking her aqua highlight from her face.

Silver scowled at her and a fire flickered in his grey orbs, "I'm not surprised that you're the center of all the destruction and trouble! If you hadn't solved that puzzle in the ruins then we wouldn't have fallen and gotten stuck in some ancient game!"

"I am sorry I am clever!"

"Oh and your are so arrogant—"

At that point I had to stop them, "If I may say… We kinda are in the middle of a battle…" I muttered pointing to Kris and Lyra who were ordering their pokemon to attack the over powered tiny legendary.

"Shut up Gold!" They both yelled at the same time, their teeth pointed in anger. I winced as I slunk away from their ongoing argument back to the battle. Even though I tried to think of a good command, their argument was slithering its way into my head. It was really starting to annoy me more than I annoy Silver.

I tipped my hat as I looked at my partner with trusting eyes, "Ready? Alright, Quilava! Use Flamethrower!" I ordered. He nodded just as he turned his attention to the battle. He widened his mouth before releasing a ginormous burst of fire, roasting Celebi.

It let out a painful cry as the fire whisked itself away. I grinned hoping to see the timepiece melted away but my face fell as I saw it in perfect condition, glinting in the light of the moon. Celebi floated a bit lower but flickered its eyes back to determination, still focused on Uairs necklace of the intertwined beasts.

It continued its lunges at her, avoiding its battle with Lyra, Kris and I. Though this time it whizzed by us towards her before we could realize it and wrapped its emerald hands around the metal piece. Just how the mystery creep said _not_ to take it.

The ingot piece began to oh so softly light up an Alice blue, growing more intense and whiter by the second. Quickly we were all blinded, cringing away from the burning light that took up the entire area. The light finally faded away so I looked back to where Uair and Celebi were.

The pocket watch around Celebi's neck fractured before spontaneously combusting in thousands of pieces. Looking into the pokemons eyes, they were wide and shaking with overflowing emotions. Instantly it's Celestial iris appeared in its eyes before they shut. The small creature swung its head around heavily. That was followed by the sprite loosing air and collapsing in Uairs arms.

She blinked in confusion at the small green pokemon she cradled but a remorseful smile crept across her face as she began to stroke its antennae back. She seemed to relax, as if she wasn't the girl who snapped at all of us but one who had something to live for and love. Wow, that came out really cheesy? When have I ever been a deep person?!

I stood to my feet, cocking my head at the scene. Kris walked over next to me and placed a cool and on my shoulder, "The two seem like enemies but they really like each other don't they?"

I looked at my childhood friend with confusion, "Her and Celebi? Well I guess they might start getting along but it kinda-"

I don't know why people like cutting me off today but Kris hit me in the back of my head, leaving a small stinging feeling, "NOT HER AND THE POKEMON YOU IDIOT!"

"Why does everyone call me that...?" I whimpered, "Of all people I thought would be nicer to me..."

Kris sighed while she shook her bluenette head, "Sorry for calling you an idiot Gold, but just look at the picture again." I smiled at her apology, nodding to show I accepted it. Turning to look at Uair I saw a familiar red head leaning against a tree just past blue eyed friend. His silver pools were relaxed as his gaze rested on Uair and a genuine smile sneaked its way onto his face.

I stood there slack jawed at how he was looking at her, "H-H-he likes Uair. And she l-l-likes- Oh I so cant wait to torture him with this!" I grinned devilishly looking to Kris for an approving face but there was none.

Her clear eye were filled with a strength and seriousness, "No Gold. If a person had true feelings for someone, don't taunt people with those. Lyra heckles me all the time about who I like and I hate it, the anger and sadness boils up in me. Even though its just a joke, I cant even defend him without her countering it. Please, don't tease him about this."

"Fine." I huffed before another point clicked in my mind, "W-wait you like someone?! Who!? Is he taller than me?" I felt a bitterness stir within me for some reason as it occurred to me there is someone that Kris likes.

_Am I jealous? No way! No, I am just upset she hasn't told her best friend who she likes!_

"He's about your height." Her gaze slowly avoided mine, angering me further.

I crossed my arms as I glared at her intently, "Is he more better looking?"

A sly smile crept across her face and her gaze fixed itself back to mine, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"YES I WOULD!"

"Guys..." Uairs softened voice broke my focus. I spun around to face her expecting some snide expression but all that was painted was a grimace. the four of us closed in closer to Uair, I noticed that her black sweatshirt arm was torn, blood dripping down and a bruise forming.

"Uair... Your arm..." I whispered as I stared at it, from the looks of it... It seemed like she would be in much pain from it. Looking at her face she held up a solid facade but her eyes betrayed her, pain shook vigorously within them.

Biting her lip she managed a slight smile, "I will be fine, Gold. Thank you for the concern..."

"Oh my Arceus you thanked me... You're lying!" I gasped, truly serious with my words.

her smile faded and shook her head to tell me to drop it, "About what just happened... I know Gold saw most of it but-"

Lyra spoke up, "If your asking how much we saw, we came in at the point where you found Gold. We were actually all pretty worried and followed you the entire time. Gold was just too much of a dimwit to notice us and revealed himself. We waited for the right time to intervene."

A bored expression crossed her face, "Thank you guys. Now I see how much you _really_ care... I NEEDED YOU GUYS TO HELP FROM THE VERY FUCKING BEGINNING!" She shouted at the three before her newly evolved Umbreon rubbed up against her to soothe her temper, "Alright back to what I was trying to get to... Um... I guess..."

"Umbreon..." The moonlight pokemon hummed to her. He motioned to some timber, probably trying to tell us all to sit over there.

Uairs face brightened the slightest bit, "Alright Ee-Umbreon."

"Umbre?"

"Yeah I know, I always do that when someone evolves."

I bit my tongue before I spoke up, "Uh... Uair can you speak pokemon?"

Both Silver and her facepalmed, looking particularly annoyed, "What gave it away? When I negotiated with the pokemon in the ruins or when I have random conversations with all the other ones everywhere else?"

I slouched into my log seat when we arrived to the shaded spot, we all formed a small circle and all heads were facing Uair but I still had the nerve to speak, "I was just asking..."

"Wait- You _can_ speak pokemon?!" Lyra asked dumbfounded, "How?!"

Uair bit her lower lip again and averted her gaze from us to the leaf covered ground. Umbreon rubbed up against her for moral support, she ran her fingers through his dark coat, "I guess the day, or night, has come." A smile that started to hint at the corner of her mouth fell quickly.

Kris crossed her legs with a quizzical look, "What has come?"

"I am going to tell you the real reason I am even here." She looked at all of us with a determined composure, a chill filling the air. The green Celebi in her arms quivered but still stayed unconscious, "And... I think I trust you guys enough... Please, do not hate me for what I am about to tell you. I am sorry I have been lying to you all."


	12. Chapter 11 The Truth Will Set You Free

[Uair's POV]

I took a deep breath to ease the panic I was feeling, "I am going to tell you the real reason I am even here. And... I think I trust you guys enough... Please, do not hate me for what I am about to tell you. I am sorry I have been lying to you all." I was biting my lower lip in anxiety of their reactions, I think I can tell them now...

I was going to tell them everything.

Lyra gaped, "Lying?! I knew there was something wrong with you!"

Crystal glared at her younger sister, "Lyra, that was rude." The bluenette turned back to me with her clear eyes, "What... Are you talking about?" Silver sat in silence like usual but to defy the laws of character, Gold stared intently at me with his mouth shut.

_It's a miracle. _I chuckled to myself at Lyra's quickened silence.

I sighed feeling my throat tingle, "I am... Kinda... From the future...Well, not 'Kinda'. I am." I pulled out Flaaffy's pokeball and let her out from her capsule beside me, "So is Flaaffy..."

"What's going on here Uair?" My pink skinned partner questioned innocently. I have a feeling she will be mad at me when I tell her what I am doing, but it must be done.

I gave her a small smirk, "Something happened and... The plan we had to ditch these guys went south. I am telling them everything." Flaaffy was about to say something but someone else spoke up, probably not about the same subject.

"You were planning to ditch us?! For how long?!" Gold burst out, standing from his tree seat to be pulled back down by Crystal, "Come on Kris! Don't pull me down! I was trying to be dramatic!"

"Can't any of you just listen to her entire story _without_ interruptions?" Silver finally spoke, irritation in his cold voice. The group became silent, the only sound was the gentle wind bowing throw the forest. I nodded to him in thanks and continued.

"You may want to settle in. This is going to be a long explanation. First, I am surprised that none of you said something when I brought up that I am from the future but when I said I was going to ditch you guys, you all had an upstart. So yes, I came from 150 years in the future to the past. I am going to take a wild guess and say that someone is about to say... Why?"

Gold nodded vigorously while the others just continued to stare at me with resonant focus, "I came back because... Your future, my present, is... How can I put this... Destruction, death... There is barely anything- to even live for."

Crystal blinked for a few moments before speaking, "What about family?"

I scoffed while I eyed the ground, "Family? Arceus can you be any more naïve... Yes I had people I was related to by blood but there is no way I could ever call them my _family_." I choked out, feeling small bubbles of rage erupting within me, "My relations were people too scared to stand up and change the world. My clan was of the small percent of the worlds dwindling population who went by the name 'Kleiste'. We found that to survive in a world turned over by carnage, one must work together to live. A harmony, sounds great? does it not?"

I looked up at the trainers who gawked at me with complete and utter focus but all I showed was a brooding look, "We were better than the overpowering percent of our world that were the 'Thanatos'. Who found that the motto, 'only the fittest will survive'. They were primal people who turned to cannibalism to live, family was non existent there. You'd imagine that the Kleiste would be close to one another, and they were. As long as you shared the belief that we cant change what has already happened."

"I did not believe so. They shunned me, hurt me. My father and I left on bad terms, and I don't think he will ever see that I did this all to save him, mother... Even my brother... Everyone. When I ran, I had to find someone that my grandmother told me about. Celebi, the voice of the forest. I was told she would train me to save the world."

"If I may interrupt... What destroyed the world? Why is it so bad?" Lyra asked ignorantly, now that I look at her I notice her chestnut hair was a mess from running through these woods. A small bruise was coming into sight just under her right eye.

Realizing someone was injured brought to my mind the pain in my left arm. I winced as the shivers of pain coursed through it, throbbing more and more. I grasped it with my right hand trying to hold back the pain but just brought upon more, red blood oozing through my finger slits.

When I fist arrived at the shrine Celebi had attacked. I managed to dodge the charges but the small pokemon was tricky and had struck a think branch just above me from an grand pine tree. I didn't dodge it in time and it crushed my arm. It had me pinned to the ground for awhile until Eevee had helped me get it off with iron tail but by that time it was probably already broken.

Gold stood up pacing over to me, "Uair! Your arm in_ not_ okay! We need to continue this after we get your arm treated!" He knelt down next to me and reached for my injured appendage. Without thinking I released my left injury and hit Gold away with my blood soaked right hand.

The blood splattered against his creamy face, "I am fine!" I snapped. I took a few breaths, "I...Will be fine if I just do not think about it. And neither should you.." I whispered and gave a reassuring smile to the unbelieving teenagers.

I coughed slightly to clear my throat and continue, keeping my mind from the pain as much as I could. "The Eternity Storm and The Cloud of Death. Those are the things that ravaged our world. I have been counting down the days to the awakening of these creatures that brought on these, Lugia and Ho-Oh. In exactly five weeks they will awaken and bring great destruction upon our world. To be exact about these about these phenomenons..."

"The Eternity Storm is powered by Lugia. Its basically a giant hurricane that circles the planet from right to left. It is trailed by the Cloud of Death, powered by Ho-Oh. A fire typhoon burning the planet in a crisp or covering it in blankets of soot and ash. Both have about a month's gap from one another so two of the twelve months of the year we have sunlight... Sometimes. But you ca not enjoy it because you are preparing for the next storm..."

Silver looked, unblinking, at me harshly, "So your here. What can you do to stop something like that? It's a losing battle. It just sounds as if your going to survive a few more months before it all starts again. And you still never told us how you speaking pokemon has anything to do with this."

I let out a low growl at him, "Patience. Now just sit down and listen."

"You really trust them don't you? Because I thought you weren't going to tell them..." Flaaffy bleated next to me and I nodded. I didn't respond verbally to her and just continued.

I clicked my tongue as I breathed, "As I said, I am from the clan of the Kleiste. We work with our surroundings to survive, that includes pokemon. So we picked up a trait of speaking pokemon. W-When I first came here I promised myself that I would not make any emotional ties with anything from this time. Then I met Gold and Silver."

"Aw! You loved us the moment you saw us?" Gold grinned idiotically getting a good kick from Crystal.

I gave him a genuine smile, "Actually I found both of you annoying as hell. I really hated you two!" Both Silver and Gold fell over anime style, "It was Flaaffy, who was Mareep back then, who forced me into traveling with you two. Back then I was opposing this idea but she said once we found this little Celebi..." I looked over to where I had wrapped up the green time traveler in leaves on the ground. His chest raising just slightly and falling in a slow but rhythmic pattern.

"Once I found him, I would have him teleport us away; just my pokemon, myself and I. You two would think I just disappeared but feel nothing of it because back then I thought we would build no bridges. The plan was going perfectly for some bumps in the road and... I guess at some point I felt that I had a friendship with you guys... Though I do not think I would have admitted it. But it still did not matter I was still going to disappear, until you people followed me... Thank you for that..."

Lyra rolled her eyes but Crystal on the other hand said, "Well we are your friends, even though you aren't the easiest to get along with. We would be glad to help you with your mission! But you have to tell us what it is first."

I gulped, feeling a bit shaky. I didn't think they'd be very eager to jump aboard the murder train, "You... Do not have to help me. After I tell you this you might want nothing to do with me... To stop this entire thing from happening I have to stop the two forces of destruction. Meaning- I must kill Lugia and Ho-Oh."

The four of them gasped. Their expressions of intrigue twisted into distain and revulsion, "Kill?!" Lyra shrieked in a ear piercing tone.

"B-But you... You always seemed to love pokemon more than humans?!" Gold stuttered in disbelief, "And you are going to kill two- irreplaceable legendaries?!"

"That's just like the Thanatos tribe you had described! That is sick!" Crystal spat at me. I looked away in shame. The three of them continued to scream hateful things at me, but they were nothing compared to what my family called me. The names that the people I had just trusted with my past screamed at me just bounced off.

I glanced at Silver and smirked remorsefully, "You have been pretty quiet. Do you have a great name your ready to call me like the rest?" Our argument just a few minutes ago danced in my heads, lifting my spirits somewhat. But it all faded away with reality slipping its way into my mind, everyone who I care about that is a human,

Thought I am a monster.

Just because I would have went to any length to save them. Silver looked at me with his empty grey eyes. I tried looking farther into his mind but all I saw were swirling emotions, but none of them were clear on how he felt.

I turned back to the rest of the group, my voice coarse, "I'm sorry... I guess... I should have never told you. You must all think I am a monster from how I think, its just the only way. I did warn you..." I swooped up the comatosed Celebi in my good arm and raised to my feet.

"Well of course you are! You think like a cold-hearted killer!" Lyra continued to scream at me, "Y-You are a sociopath!"

_"You little shit! You're a fucking Sociopath!"_ My fathers voice screamed in my mind, provoking me to wince painfully. I turned away from them to hide the beads of saltwater building in the corner of my eyes. I pressed the green pokemon closer to my heart.

"disgusting... Murderer..." Crystal uttered.

I still stood there telling my feet to move but they stayed glued to the thicket covered ground. As if something was pulling me to stay, "Your not cold-hearted! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A HEART! SOULLESS!" Gold shouted.

I spun my head around, my tears dripping off into the air, "I am trying to save _your_ sorry souls!_ Your_ weak hearts! So I am going to take out two pokemon to- You know what this is just a waste of my breath... None of you will understand who I really am. None of you ever did..." I hissed, stalking farther into the forest.

Flaaffy trailed behind me, "I'm... So sorry... Uair, if there-"

"No. There is not. There is nothing you can say to make this feeling of betrayal lessen..." I snarled, pulling the small creature in my arm even closer as if it was a small rag doll. He quivered slightly, letting out a small moan signaling I was holding too tightly.

I loosened the grip on him and whispered close, "Sorry..."

Flaaffy rubbed close to me, "I'm still with you, Uair. And we still have a mission... Where are we going?"

"On a detour, to get stronger. Back in Newbark Town, or by, I saw a route but it was being blocked by some men. They claimed it was a strong route and you need to have great courage and vigor to accept it. The route will take us to Blackthorn City where we can go to the Dragon's Den. That is also a good training spot, we need power to take down those legendaries." I breathed for a moment before continuing.

"If it took four trainers to take out a tiny Celebi- no not even that worked, it was the necklace. We need to be stronger. From there we can get on the Icy path and I think you know the rest from last time." I explained to my partner.

She looked away shamefully, "Yeah... I guess we aren't strong enough..."

"neither am I..." I whispered quietly, "From now on, we are on our own. No more humans, they are too fickle."

We exited the Ilex forest together. I realized the old saying was true in a way...

Only the truth can set you free.

Now I am.

From my emotional ties, now I can complete my mission.


	13. Chapter 12 Foresaken and Breaking

I lucidly tread through route 31 with Flaaffy staggering behind and Celebi, still sleeping, cradled in my least damaged arm. Dawns light hit our skin, blinding our tired eyes as the route gate came into view. We have been traveling from Azalea town since late last night during the… Split off from the others. Which I would estimate was at midnight and now it must be five in the morning from the sunlight just fading in.

In silence, Flaaffy and I stepped over the two men who slept on the ground with their backs to one another, sleeping soundly. Passing through the rout gate my partner stumbled, her eyes seemed to be having trouble to stay open.

I turned to her with a soft smile, "Do you want to take a rest in your pokeball, Flaaffy?" Celebi rested on my bad arm which I had treated. How I treated it? I ripped the sleeve off my jacket to sop up the external blood, got four sturdy branches, aligned them along my arm and duck taped them all around. now my arm is bent at a 90 degree angle in a metallic looking cast. Flaaffy already helped me set the broken bone into place, now it just has to heal in the splint.

Fortunately it wasn't a compound fracture. All that happened was the weight of the falling tree limb broke it, and small sticks and rough bark tore the outer layer of flesh that brought on the blood...

She shook her head slightly, rising back to her feet, "No... I'll be fine. If I'm not out to take care of you, how do I know you aren't going to do something stupid and reckless?"

"Because, " I began, kneeling down to her height and scratching behind her cone-like ear, "I am going to bring out Girafarig who will watch out for me. Arceus knows she is determined to keep me in check from doing something like what happened at lake rage."

Flaaffy nodded in surrender, taking her pokeball from my belt and returning herself. I chuckled inwardly, clicking her capsule back and let out Girafarig from hers. In the usual white flash she appeared, stretching out her long legs.

"Morning..." She yawned, her small tail head shaking itself awake, "What time is it, Uair?"

I gave her a small smile before continuing forward, "I think it is around 5 in the morning..."

She nodded and trotted farther up to me, nuzzling the Celebi that I cradled, "So we found Celebi. What's wrong with him? And where are the other humans who were traveling with us?" She asked.

We continued farther down the route before I answered because I was too busy staring at my feet, "Celebi and I battled, he is tired and is resting... The reason you see the cast is because I broke my arm during the battle. A-And... The others- Will not be coming..."

Girafarig gasped, "You killed them?!" Her screech awakened a few Murkrow who flew off angrily, a couple let out cries of annoyance. I rolled my eyes at her over dramatic reaction.

_ I accidently kill one pokemon, have a goal to kill two others and now she thinks I will only murder people!_

"No." I sighed, "I trusted them, stupidly." I muttered darkly. I stopped in mid-step and saw what lied in front of me was a two foot high ledge that in the past I had seen Gold purposely take a detour just to jump over one of these. Gold's pearly smile flashed in my mind though I quickly shook the traitor from my mind.

Most people groaned when they saw these and walked through the tall grass around these, but I was really too tired to put up with that shit.

I threw my arm up onto the ledge, and lugged my led weight of a body plus Celebi onto the somewhat higher ground. I rose to my feet to hear the clacking of four hooves landing on the lush grass beside me, though the sound felt distant while my mind wandered into a half sleeping state.

"Uair? Are you alright?" Girafarig questioned with worry in her fading voice.

I wobbled and held the green Celebi closer to my chest, "Just fine... Maybe.. A. Bit tired..." I finally made out, my head spinning from fatigue.

"See? This is why we have other humans around! They can show you the human limit, and I hate to break this to you but Uair. Your human. Not some perfect being." My spotted friend explained, trying to convince me to rest.

I shook my head, tossing around my mess of hair, "No... Humans are traitorous Seviper. I cannot trust them to do anything for me... I can keep walking..." I mumbled, taking a step just to trip. Luckily Girafarig leapt in time to catch me on her back. Her short bristled fur poked my face, she mumbled words to me but they flew through my head without stopping to be processed. My own body weight crushed my injured arm and the pixie time traveler in the silver casted arm.

Him and I groaned in sink and I turned onto my back so the pain would lessen for us both. Soon I felt the bumping movement with the far off sound of hooves clacking against a rocky surface. I was so exhausted that I hadn't noticed our forested path turn into a rugged canyon terrain with earths bones reaching the sky, bubblegum colored clouds lacing their tips.

Though I had no way of seeing this, so I have no idea how I just described it!

"Don't worry..." A gentle voice whispered close to me, "I'll get us somewhere safe so you can rest in peace..." The voice of who I was guessing is my friend, Girafarig, faded off into the far off depths of reality while I let myself sink into a land of dreams and nightmares.

Which I shall have is depending on how my mental state is...

-Dream-

_I was back in the Ilex forest, the battle with Celebi unraveled around me though I was not participating in the fight against the controlled legendary but a war of words. I was facing the famous red headed trainer who I always had the_ luck_ of being stuck with._

_I stood with the sounds spitting from my mouth with out my mind commanding them because I had already said them to the same boy, "Not surprised? By what?"_

_"I'm not surprised that you're the center of all this destruction and trouble!" He spat at me, "If you hadn't solved that puzzle in the ruins then we wouldn't have fallen and gotten stuck in some ancient game!"_

_"I am sorry I am so clever!" I retorted. Even though I was just reenacting an argument from that night, I still couldn't comprehend why Silver still hadn't let go of the whole 'stuck in the ruins' thing. So I make one mistake... And a few more..._

_I was never not perfect!_

_He rolled his metallic eyes, "Oh and you are so arrogant-" He began to get cut off by Gold... Only if Silver heard my I'm-not-perfect moment..._

_Gold popped in with his usual puppy like expression and spoke, "If I may... We're kinda in the middle of a battle..." He motioned to Lyra and Crystal who fought the Celebi but at that time, that was not what my mind was focused on..._

_"Shut up Gold!" Silver and I howled at the naïve trainer, causing the shimmering eyed trainer to sulk off with his Quilava and continue his attacks. I spun around to look at the cold Silver, his expression hardened._

_"Your pretty arrogant too." I muttered dryly, "Along with egoistic, selfish-"_

_"I am not selfish!"_

_"Oh really? All you ever obsess about is being stronger. You take out your rage on your pokemon, calling them weak but the only reason you bully them like that is because you are the weak one. That is right, I know your little secret. You are broken inside, insecure with your own being so you take it out on everyone around you! And I am not just talking about your pokemon, you take it out on the rest of us!"_

_Silver stood there, "...You know that isn't true, Uair... You know the real truth of it..." his grey eyes reflected is soul. He seemed confused, angered and... Something else lied within his pools but I could not make them out... He just stayed in silence..._

_I scowled at him, "I know what planted the seed, but you are the one who is watering it now! Grow a spine and learn that _you_ are the one who needs to be stronger and not the rest of us. Why did you even come?!" By now I had completely forgotten that this was a dream, the anger boiled up in my heart as I spat my words._

_"I- Kris was worried about you and Gold!" He lied. He has lied to me before but this was too obvious for him, it was unusual. And it made me even more furious._

_I shook my head and looked at him with my icy eyes, "No Silver. I don't mean now. I meant since the beginning! You could have stopped traveling with this group so long ago, but yet you stay! Why?!"_

_"You could have left too!" He retorted crossing his arms._

_"Yes, I could have. But I did no't. Now I want the truth!" I growled, "You have no idea... I lived a lie for most of my life and I cant stand them! So don't give me that bull shit of responses!"_

_He clenched his pale fists that were half covered by the red lining of his inky jacket, but his mouth stayed clamped shut._

_I shot him a crooked glance as I turned away from him, "Fine, Do not tell me. As long as other people do not know you will never get hurt. You do not care if it wounds the ones around you because your too self-absorbed! You cannot even see that you are hurting your friends!"_

_"WRONG!" He finally yelled, marching right up to me and yanking my shoulder back, "The only reason I came here today, or even stayed with this band of idiots is because I _do_ care! You are always getting hurt and I always have to come and get you out!"_

_"I never asked for your help! Go assist those kids over there!" I motioned with my head towards the three trainers who continued to assault Celebi... Wow this is both a long argument and pokemon battle..._

_Silvers face reddened in anger, "You don't get it!"_

_My face burned with rage, along with the restrain to urge to hit him in the head or kick him in the stomach, "What do i not get?!"_

_"I don't care about them! I care about _you_!"_

_Without thinking my next words just came out, "Well maybe I care about you too! Maybe I do not want you near me because I am a walking disaster zone!"_

_He spun around with a flustered blush across his face, "That's why I worry about you, Uair!" Sooner than I could respond a green pixie like pokemon lunged at me. Silver and I became distanced and a blinding light emitted from my necklace I brought back from the future._

The light faded away and I was no longer in the lush grove of Ilex but a small, rocky cave on the side of route 45. My head ached but I shook it off and scanned my surroundings from the ground that I lied curled up on. My head sat on a small cushion of leaves and a light howling of wind brushed into the cavern.

I sat up to see it was a small dig in, maybe 20 feet from entrance and 30 feet wide... But it was completely empty aside from me and a few berries in the corner of the saffron rocks. I shot a sideways glance to the entrance of the cave to see a rocks shadow... From that position and the probable location of the sun, it must be around noon...In thought I turned back to face the cave interior, "I slept for... 7 hours. Wow. "

_Long dream._ I pondered to myself as I rolled my sore neck.

It danced around in my mind, Silver's sentences bounding through my brain... I was so exhausted from being betrayed I had completely forgotten our exchange of words. I cant believe a human actually cared about me... To bad that had been probably all shattered when he found out about who I really was...

He would have found out some time...

Monster.

"She's awake!" A small voice squeaked from the entrance, breaking me from my thought. I swung my head around, my aqua highlight getting in my face again... I took note of the three pokemon charging at me with bright faces.

One was my friend, Girafarig.

One was Celebi... So he woke up...

And the final one was a huge bird, she was covered in some sort of lustrous armor that span over her wing bone. Her wings were covered in ruby feathers that, as they clashed with one another, let out a metallic scratching sound. Three navy braces worked their way down her neck, matching the color of her feet and awkwardly shaped tail.

"Hello master! I am Skarmory!" She squawked boisterously.

I smiled, "Hi Skarmory! I am Uair- Wait did you just call me master?!"

"yep!"

I turned my gaze sharply onto Girafarig who began to shy away, "Erm... Well, you see... I came here and asked for shelter... Skarmory graciously let us stay... Her and I talked of a while as you and Celebi rested."

"When I had awoken before you, Skarmory began bombarding me with questions since I was a legendary. Girafarig also filled me on some details and even though I find it horrid to murder my fellow legendary friends... If it is the wishes of my future relative, Pink Celebi, then I am obligated to help you." Celebi said, placing a green hand over the location of his heart.

Skarmory beat her wings against her shining armored chest, "And I think your mission is honorable! I would like to help!"

"I did not ask for your help." I muttered beneath my heavy breath.

"Too bad! I already got ahold of one of those capsule things on your belt and got captured!"

Girafarig looked down with a heavy sigh, "It was right when we met, it rolled from your belt and seeing it was empty... When Skarmory went to pick it up, the pokeball captured her. The only reason she is out is because Celebi pressed the button on it..."

I slapped my hand against my forehead and dragged it down the rest of my face, "So neither of us had a say... Fine, Skarmory. You may travel with us, what now?"

"Well you were out of an entire day, Celebi helped return and let us out of the pokeballs so... Umbreon, Flaaffy and I trained... You missed something pretty big too..." I was out for actually a day? not 7 hours? Holy crap...

that was a very _long_ dream.

I cocked my head at the long necked pokemon with an eyebrow raised in suspicion, "What would that be?"

"Just- Flaaffy... Er... Well... Just look into her pokeball..." Girafarig huffed again. I rolled my eyes as I unclipped my partners pokeball, to not see my pink skinned and fluffy pokemon. I let her out, and in front of me stood a yellow skinned, wool-less, pokemon with cones on top of her head, and the tip of her tail balanced a red orb that matched one that was pressed into her forehead.

"Look!" She cheered, "I'm an Ampharos now! No longer Flaaffy!"

I blinked at Ampharos three times before laughing, "I get it! This is still a dream! That is why all this weird stuff is happening!"

The sound of another pokeball exploding open echoed off the cave walls, "No... Sadly Uair, this is not a dream." Umbreon said mournfully, "I'm surrounded by a bunch of rag-tag crazy women..."

Celebi floated over to the sulking dark type and patted him the golden ring patterned on his forehead, "At least I am a guy also... We're both stuck in this mess together..." I laughed at the two boys, they were right too!

Uair- Human- Female: Smart ass with too much pride.

Flaa- Ampharos- Female: Over powered with strong ambition.

Girafarig- Female: Determined and stubborn.

Skarmory- Female: I had just met her but she seems very prideful like me, though more about honor and glory.

Umbreon- Male: Logical, loyal and innocent with an occasional temper.

Celebi- Male: _Really_ powerful and devoted.

Poor boys... At least they had each other!

"So I guess now we go to the Dragon's Den and train there in Blackthorn City?" I asked the team.

They all nodded with determination flashing in their eyes, we are going to finish this mission with dignity and ease!

But... I feel as if I am forgetting something...

Like the condesending feeling that I had forgotten some great obstacle... Whatever...

Were off to see the Dragons den! The wonderful, wonderful Dragon's den of Blackthorn! Maybe I needed a little more sleep...


	14. Chapter 13 The Wings Of Time

"I was wondering, Celebi..." I began.

The small green pokemon who hovered just a foot away from me turned his head, "Go on."

"Why... Well- more of, legendaries are irreplaceable, correcy? One of a kind? Why is there another of you?" I asked curiously. Both Celebi and I were alone on the dusty route; looking farther down the route, I could make out the beginning of an old arch... My guess would be that it was the city entrance.

"That's an easy one." He said bluntly, "They are all one Celebi, just one across the time lines. They overlap."

I shot him a sideways glance of confusion, "What? But the one who raised me was shiny, a female and completely opposite of your personality; over the years I learned she was motherly, protecting and strategic. You seem devoted but a little more distanced."

He shrugged, fluttering farther ahead with his clear pixie wings, "Sometimes... When one of us goes too far in time, there can be relapses... When that version of I time traveled into the apocalypse, there must have been an accident in the traveling vortex and it changes the genetic make up of us. That one me seemed to have changed gender, the shiny trait became dominant and, of course, it altered her mind. She could still open the time vortex but since she entered a fixed point in time, she could not go back and warn the others..."

To these words I felt my breath catch in my throat, "Sooo... She- found a loophole... Me." I croaked out. Suddenly, pain shook through my splinted arm causing me to bite my lower lip as if it could ease the pain.

Celebi cocked his head at me, "Did you break that when I was battling you?" I nodded without a response with full knowledge that he would understand, "I can try to fix it. I can heal plants so I thought, 'Hey! Why not try it with living creatures?'" He chuckles quietly, floating over to place his small hands on my duck taped arm.

Just like Pink Celebi could heal.. So this was when the one Celebi was first learning the trick? interesting!

Celebi closed his pastel blue eyes in concentration and in an instance a lime green light shuddered around us with golden flecks glittered around the two of us. With in moments of this scene I felt my throbbing pain start to melt away; with this beautiful feeling, I let out my breath as if it was all my troubles floating away into the air.

Celebi removed his hands and then nodded towards me. I gave him a thankful smile and began to unwrap my duck tape bandaging, cringing at the fact of the duck tape was also tearing up the hair follicles on my arm.

My eyes scanned my newly unbroken arm in horror as the sticks and duck tape clattered against the earthy ground of Blackthorn city (We arrived in it earlier in our conversation). Celebi began to float way as if he had nothing to do with the limb but I wrapped my good arm around his head in a headlock.

"Look what you did, Celebi." I muttered through my clenched teeth.

The small pokemon averted his gaze, "I don't see anything..." He began to whistle innocently but I just pressed his head into the un duck taped arm.

"Really?" I asked, "BECAUSE I CAN SEE THAT MY ARM IS FREAKING GREEN PRETTY CLEARLY!" I yelled, crushing Celebi in the normal arm.

He coughed a small amount, "I said it was something I could try... I didnt say it would go well..." He grew more quiet with every word but there was no way he could escape my glare of death that I bore into him, "FINE! I WILL TRY TO FIX IT!"

"Nope." I answered simply, letting go of him. Finally free from my grip, he fluttered a good meter from me with heavy breath.

"What?! Bu-But-"

"No buts. You already did enough damage, I just needed to know how far you would go about this if you had to. Now... Er... I think I will just wrap this arm up again but... With some real fabrics." I huffed, removing what was left of my tattered black hoodie and began to rip in in strips. After the cloth was torn apart I wrapped my ivy green skinned arm, clashing with my tan, with the shreds and tied each strip into double knots.

I could move my arm but it wasn't that easy while being impeded by the knots but it looked pretty cool! Torn blue jeans, dusty navy blue tank top, riding boots, nest of blonde hair that reached my hips, my blue highlight in the middle of my face...

Actually I think I looked more like a hobo, looking at it differently.

Though no one in the town seemed to notice that a battered 17 year old and a Celebi were walking through the town because there was no one in sight. The cliff side city was void of life basically. I shot my legendary friend a crooked glance but he seemed to be as ignorant as I was about what was going on in the city.

The two of us approached the gym wearily and peered past it, over the pond surrounding the building to see a small cave entrance in the side of the mountain, "So I am guessing that's the Dragons Den?" I stated almost like a question.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"How do we get across?"

"Well I am a physic type, Uair."

I nodded, "Though after that last falter I don't trust your powers that much." Celebi just let out a groan before resting his green hand like paw on my slender shoulder. With in moments of that action, I blinked to find myself standing inside a cave, ledge of a lake. In the center of the underground lake was a older fashioned house made of wood planks with the illusion as if it was floating atop the water.

The cherry red wood was being reflected upon by the water, light flickering by flames set by torches around the cavern. The rock was very warm colored, the cave if you had seen it in a photo would seem warm and welcoming.

Though the case here was the air, filled with a chilly frost that sent small shocks down my spine, the hair on the back of my neck was standing on end. This feeling though... I have felt it before. I turned to look at Celebi whose expression was filled with a worry.

he could sense another presence here... I could tell from the way his eyes darted around the cave. He seemed so distracted by trying to locate the presence, I was going unnoticed. I pulled my highlight behind my ear before I cleared my throat, causing my new friend to jump.

"I think we should inspect the dwelling in the middle of the lake. You are the one with the powers, Is there any way we can cross this water?" I explained to Celebi, trying to keep up a facade of being calm and collected.

A hollow laugh bounced off the walls, I quickly muttered that it was the wind. Though it was a lie, that sound was most definitely someone laughing at what I had just said before.

The green Celebi stayed silent, giving me the slightest nod of acknowledgement. Gently he shut his eyes and I felt my feet leave the ground; with a slight flick of his wings, he moved across the water with me being pulled behind by his psychic powers.

I felt as if I couldn't control my limbs but I trusted Celebi enough that I rested instead of struggling and stared at the water beneath us. The blue liquid swirled and foamed into occasional whirlpools while other areas were almost too calm. No pokemon swam in the translucent depths, no life scurried across the rocky surface of the near by ledges.

After about two minutes of floating, the time traveling pokemon carefully set me onto the sturdy porch of the strange hut. The pokemon maintained his silence during the point I examined the grand door in front of us. It was a maple colored door that was ornately carved with two circling Dragonair in the center and a golden tarnished knocking handle, melted and formed in an ancient way.

Out of curiosity I reached out and encased the knocking item with my fingers. With no strength I tapped the timber door to have it squeak open, for it was never closed. I peeped my head through the door to look into the dark room, papers scattered everywhere and the wood torn and scratched at. Six torch stands were prominent on how they were broken off and splintered, the only light was a dim one flickering from a corner behind the door.

Celebi slowly set his hands on the back of my neck to float just behind my head as if it were a shield. I would make a smart ass comment about that right now but the feeling of my stomach doing back flips got the better of me.

With much caution I stepped in, the loose floor boards creaking with a new weight. I perked my ears when I heard a quick inhale from where the light was emanating from and twisted myself around ready to fight... In front of me was an elderly man.

He wore purple monk robes with golden embroidering and silver linings. A peppered Fu Manchu sat above his quivering upper lip and a goatee dripped from his lower one. His black hair had grey to white streaks everywhere and was unruly like he has been running his wrinkled finger through them for hours. Below his bushy brow were thin slits of eyes, creases very prominent in the corners showing he was of a much older age. In his hands where his muscle was so thin that his veins protruded was a head from one of the broken torches, running low on its flame.

"Y-You..." The mans voice crackled sounding like gravel was in his throat almost as if he hasn't talked for awhile, "You are not one of them... Are you?"

I shared a glance with Celebi who nodded, telling me the man was not the source of the malevolent feeling. With this I knelt down to be eye level with the curled up man, "Them? What is going on? Why is there no one in town? Why is this place so... destroyed?"

"H-He... came... He was a god but not of benevolence, no... He was pure evil. We though didn't know it at the time." The elder gulped and sped up his speaking with each syllable, "We worshipped the man but he used us... All of us... My poor grand daughter Clair... She was the first to speculate he was a false god, so he made an example of her... Drove a knife right through her heart and nailed her in the entrance of her gym..."

_'This mystery man he must be talking about must be the same from the Lake of Rage and the Ilex forest.'_ I thought to myself as I continued to listen to the monk.

"When more began to stand up to him... He killed them... But that was not the horrifying part, ones of weak minds he... controlled. Their bodies, actions, words... Though it has a limit. When it wears off the people under his control- turn to ash... blow away in the wind..."

My eyes widened when the professor from the ruins flashed through my mind:

_"Its a Kabuto..." I mumbled just audible enough for the others to hear, staring at the image of the completed puzzle. Wait... In the future I never saw the puzzle close up because the tile under it was missing! But not broken it was- before I could finish my reflection of the future, the tile under our feet slid out and into a space by the right wall. With no floor the three of us, six including pokemon, tumble into the darkness of a vertical passage underneath. _I glanced up as I fell in fear, seeing the researcher grinning wickedly before he disappeared in thin air. An odd bit of ash-like dust fluttering into our tunnel. _ B-But... My ears were filled with a girly ear-drum-shattering that hadn't belonged to me or Mareep._

This strange man they are describing has been there since the beginning of my mission...

The man continued his story about how when he could not be controlled, so the mystery man through a fit and tore this room apart. I guess according to the elderly man this ungodly character was in the back room, "Please... Don't go in there... He lies in wait for me to die naturally then he can take my energy... Others are back there too but under his control. I hear him talking very much and what he utters drives me to insanity... But I cant move.."

I cocked my head to watch him roll up his lower robe to reveal a mangled leg, black and blue twisted in all directions, "During his fit, my leg was crushed by the debris. Though, there is a way I can escape from him taking my residual energy after death... Do you have a pocket knife on you?"

Stunned by everything I have heard, I lucidly slipped my knife from my boot and placed it in the mans cold hand. He smiled, thanking me for listening and helping him to escape. His grip on my silver blade tightened as he began to pull gashes on his arms, letting out screams of agony.

I gaped with realization that I just assisted this man in attempted suicide and I lunged to stop him, but a small pokemon pulled me back with great strength, "No Uair... He is very troubled and needs to escape... Let him die... If a self induced death occurs his residual life is poisoned and un able to use."

I looked in horror from Celebi to the man who continued to gouge himself everywhere across his body. Blood began to seep through his clothes and soak the floor, my stomach began to tighten up as I tried to block out the sounds. After about two minutes the sound of my knife clattered against the floor spun me around.

The elderly man I just met twitched slightly and I let the dagger stay with him, I could never use it again knowing someone killed themselves with it. I turned my self to a chamber farther into the room and began to step closer to it.

"You are seriously going in there?! Are you crazy, Uair?! The man said this person is a psychopath!" Celebi urged as he flew to my side.

I smirked, "The monk never called this stranger a psychopath. And he tortured these people, trying to stop my mission, controlled you... I must know who he is." I faced the blackened door leading to this mystery persons lair had light gleaming at the bottom. With a burning emotion I kicked the entryway down with my foot.

The door splintered open and with a whoosh the light I had previously seen was blown out, the only thing illuminating the dusty room was the flash Celebi was now using for us to see. A sickening feeling churned my innards, my brain began to spin and tell me to run but I stood firmly staring into the darkness.

The laughing came back, but it was closer, the person shared the very air I was inhaling quickly.

Emerging from the darkness the pale man stood, looking just twenty, "Hello my dear..." He hushed in his husky voice. A crooked smile plastered on his face and his onyx eyes fixed on me, "So nice to finally meet you properly Uair... The girl from the future..." His silver crown laid angled in his violet hair in an off way, glimmering shoulder plates pinning down a hide cape.

"How do you know who I am?" I growled as I watched him pace through the shadows around me. His eyes widened, his smile stretching wider as he laughed darkly.

"Oh Uair... I have known you for your entire life... I watched you grow up... I watched you. Every moment." He stopped in his strides, "You were growing up so beautifully... Fitting in with the rest of your time. But then the stupid idea came into your head. The one to change history!" His creepy joy twisted into burning hatred.

I stepped back from him as my heart thumped in my chest, "Are you some sort of stalker? How can you not want to change that retched future!? More of... Who are you?"

He stood in silence his head cocked in confusion. Something glinted in his eyes as he bend over laughing like a maniac, his cold laugh sending chills down my spine, "Who am I? Who. AM I?! My dear girl I am the king! I told you who I was in the Ilex forest!" He lifted his head with craziness in his eyes, "I _am_ Time..." He whispered. Jolting up straight golden... Pidgot... wings revealed themselves from his back, whipping up a great wind throwing me onto the floor.

Raw fear coursed through my veins, I dug my nails on the wooden paneled floor to only break my nails. The man, Time, laughed as he took steps closer to me. What the fuck is this man?! I thought to myself as I scurried backwards.

I have never been so afraid... I thought I would never admit to fear but... The tears wouldn't stop running down my cheeks. My heart beat at a thousand miles per hour, it felt it was going to burst from my chest. I shook and I couldn't stop, I was terrified of this... _Thing._

As fast as I could I wiped my tears way and stood to this creature who called himself Time, "You told these people you were a god! But that is false! You are not even a king, just a mad monster!"

His angered look flipped to hurt and soon twisted to a unemotional expression, " 'This above all: to thine own self be true, And it must follow, as the night the day, Thou canst not then be false to any man.' That is Hamlet my dear Uair, but I would guess you do not know of this play... I was never fake when I was with these peasants..." Another smile crept across his painted face.

" 'One may smile, and smile, and be a villain.' " I quoted, "I do know of Hamlet. My friend raised me on these books she had claimed to have received from Arceus who brought them from another dimension. I feel this quote matches you very much."

"Villain?!" His black eyes flickered, "I am trying to live! You lowly woman! You are the true villain, out to kill me!"

"I am out to save my era. If it means taking a few lives I am willing to take them if it means to save an entire world."

Time's wings ruffled and drew back as if they were going to give a mighty blow again, "Ignorance! My existence depends on this time line staying the way it is! Something like saving the world from that mess would kill me!"

"So?"

"I am the king." He growled darkly, "I am your king and you will listen to me."

My fear of this creature quickly turned into rage, "_My_ king? I am ruled by no one but myself!"

With in the bat of an eyelash Time was holding me against the back wall, his hand pinned against my neck as his pits of eyes bore into my soul, "You... I can not control you like the others. You have a strong will... Yes, you will be fun to toy with... Others bow to my feet, you I will have to break. I _deserve_ to have fun before I take your life!" He began to laugh insanely just as he threw me across the room like a rag doll.

"Uair, my love." _My love?!,_ "I am Time, I am the son of Arceus, I can control humans with my very mind. I can create devices that control pokemon and you are in the way. I do not wish to kill you, but if it must come down to it, I will take your life... But first I will make sure that your entire world will crumble down around you first. But no matter what... You know the end even if you won. You and Amphros both know your unavoidable fates, I am just speeding it up." He finished.

I dug my dirt encrusted nails into the wood that peeled with my grip, my breaths were short and swift while bruises formed here and there. He paced over to me and knelt down, staring at me with his obsidian like eyes and his violet hair bushing just above them.

He lifted my arm that I wrapped in the sweatshirt shreds and pressed his lips softly against the skin. I tore my hand away and kicked him in the stomach before scurrying away from Time. From behind i could hear him yelling, "My powers will take you down! That artifact will not protect you from my grasp forever!"

I kept running, Celebi trailing behind quickly knew what I was going to do and used psychic to lift us over the water and out from the cave. Even past Blackthorn City I ran to the Icy cave, no matter how cold it was in there, my fear was stronger.

Once I felt safe surrounded by the frost covered rocks a quiet voice murmured next to me, "Uair... Your arm..." Celebi whispered.

"What about it-" I glanced down at my previously green arm to see a patch of tan. I began to tear off the clothing I had wrapped around it to see the ivy pigment gone and my tan skin as good as new. I shook a bit and made out a couple words, "He did this..."

"Isnt it good?"

"What he did? Yes. His overwhelming power we have seen? I fear for our lives that we may not be able to achieve our mission..."

"Uair?"

"Yes?"

The pixie hesitated before speaking very meekly, "What will happen to you and Ampharos after you complete the mission successfully?"

"We dissapear."


	15. Chapter 14 In Times Of Past

[Time's POV]

I sat in my throne at the very back of the dragon's den with my legs crossed and my head rested upon my hand as I stare into the deep shadows. Scratches in the wood flooring caught my eye, "The struggle that the female had put up I see..." I murmured quietly, "She was so afraid of me..." a smile drew across my lips and a laugh swelled up in my chest, "Afraid of me... So, so afraid... She doesn't understand.. No- no... I am just playing my role... I am the role keeper... She is a pawn.. But she dare break from that and play a knight? No... Not just a warrior.. She is a queen. Thinks she can raise an army against me.. THE KING!"

"Sire..." A voice croaks. I swiveled my head around to see one of the human sages waddling over to me with a platter of food, "You're food..."

"Ah, hello my fair servant..." I hushed, taking the plate from his shaking paws. I gracefully held the plate over myself with one hand and with the other nitpicked the grapes I would pop into my mouth. Once the grape was between my carnivores I bit down, its juices splattering into the open air.

I found much enjoyment in this activity...

"S-Sire!" The sage called out.

I turned to see the man's hypnotized eyes fade away before he burst into ash, a wind from no where blowing him away, "Humans... They are the easiest to control and the most helpful but they do not last." I muttered, snapping my fingers three times. From the corner of huddled old men one rose, under my possession spell, his eyes darkened by my magic, "Groom my wings, peasant." I ordered.

Swiftly the elder scurried over and ran a comb like object through my outstretched pidgeot wings, that sprouted from my back. I am a freak, but a beautiful one. I am...

The son of Arceus.

No, that is false, it all truly started when the world was just beginning to form itself...

_*Flashback*[Normal POV]_

_"Out with you! We can not take up a dirty little orphan like you!" the man screamed while his wife beat the small violet haired boy out of the cabin with a broom. Once outside into the blizzard the door to the log cabin was slammed shut, leaving the nine year old out in the snow in only old, tattered clothe clothing._

_"Fine..." The boy mumbled, pulling himself to his feet and dusting the snow crystals that clung to his mud colored pants that tore right above the knees with loose threads dangling around. The freezing boy pressed on in the storm, searching for a good plot of snow to curl up in._

_In the swirling snow a faint light began to grow, its golden rays hurting the youths eyes. He fell into the snow once again covering his face from the snow and light, to find no more pelting itself against him. The pale skinned boy looked up in confusion to see a great beast radiating with a great light._

_"Abandon, beaten, ignored, neglected..." The white stag like creature began in a graveled voice, "Is this the way humans treat one another? Why? I watch this breed fester, each generation becoming more self indulged... Humans just need to control other life forms but forget to care for their own race..."_

_The monstrous creature continued to mumble on, the boy scanned it with his black eyes in amazement, Its over coat was pure white but its underbelly was grey and scaled. Around its waist just before its hind legs were golden rings, and the back of its head flowed off into the air, Though the point that astounded the young human was that this creatures feet were narrow and not even making contact with the ground beneath... It just floated there._

_The boy began to speak in a hushed voice, "W-Who-" _

_"I am Arceus dear boy." The godly creature bellowed as he cut off the child, "I have shielded you from this blizzard."_

_"Why?"_

_"You were a curious specimen... Humans i do not understand no matter how much I observe them. I now feel that it is time to watch one grow up, and if raised differently, what promise they will hold for the future of their race..."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_Arceus sighed, "Of course you do not... Come child, climb up onto my back." The great pokemon lowered its body as the young child grasped the jagged edges of Arceus' body to climb up. Finally settled in Arceus took off farther into the sky, "Do you have a name that you can recall?"_

_"Christopher." The boy said distantly while gazing around recklessly at the view of the northern sky, rainbow colored lights dancing around the two of them._

_Arceus pressed forward still speaking to the boy, Christopher, "Well Christopher, I shall take you to your new home... There are six other children I care for there, but I feel you have a greater power within you. When the time comes you will have a role working along side one of the two trios of your choice."_

_Christopher nodded, his purple hair blowing around in the windy air. His eyes widened in amazement as his adopted parent opened a rift in the sky that swirled golden and royal blue. They flew through it and began to approach a floating shimmering golden palace, fiery torches on every wall. The fire light of this castle was the only light in the venomous darkness around, giving it a holy feeling; though the light also seemed to form a sphere of protection around the structure._

_Arceus passed through the silver barrier with ease, though as the light shield made contact with Christopher a prominent sizzling sound was heard while the child was repelled from entering the gates. With no steed to ride, Christopher slipped off into the swirling darkness._

_What the boy did not know was that the palace as the only pure place in this realm, the rest was poison to the body and mind. This darkness was only repelled by the barrier which only pure-hearted pokemon could enter. The boy, though pure of heart, was on a pokemon of any sort- only human._

_Humans are the most easy to corrupt and poison to any darkness._

_Chistopher's mind, as he fell, began filling with dark whispers, though they were inaudible the sounds began to drive him insane, "Christopher!" a great voice broke through the whispers as the great being pulled the youth from the poisonous darkness, "I am greatly sorry, child, I forgot that you were not a pokemon... Let me feel your heart..."_

_Arceus shut his eyes, the back of his head finding the center place of Christopher's chest and it glowed vividly, "Good, your heart is still pure... You may still be able to pass through the barrier, but there is still the problem of you not being a pokemon.."_

_While Arceus floated, thinking of a plan for the boy to enter his palace, he did not realize what the darkness had done to Christopher's mind and he would never know until many centuries after Christopher's death._

_"Ah! I know..." Arceus exclaimed. He let out a summoning bellow followed by many winged pokemon flying out from the palace, flapping in front of the two, "Pick your favorite, Christopher."_

_Christopher nodded and scanned all the pokemon in front of him, though one caught his eye in particular, "I like that one." He declared, pointing to a shiny Pidgeot. The great bird nodded and waved its wings out in surrender. With a nod from Arceus, the bird burst into small balls of light and flew into Christopher, which greatly freaked the child out._

_From the child's spine a pair of golden wings sprouted, feathers and all. Christopher was confused though Arceus explained as the two both passed through the palace's sphere of protection, "You are now part pokemon and can pass through the barrier. Now, meet the two trios I take care of. In time you shall become a leader of one and rule over an aspect of the universe."_

_Christopher spread his new wings in amazement, though upon trying to use them he flapped awkwardly and faceplanted the cold marble floors._

_"Are you alright?" A high voice said in worry. Looking up, the boy was shocked to see a Alice blue and pink pokemon with a red jewel in the center of its forehead, golden eyes glinted with curiosity, "My name is Mesprit."_

_"Christopher... And yes, I think I am okay." He smiled somewhat to give the small pokemon a feeling of relief._

_A lemon yellow and Alice blue pokemon with the same jewel in its forehead floated over, "Geez, talk about just learning to fly... It isn't that hard! I am Uxie by the way, a pleasure to meet another sibling." The two new pokemon gently helped up Christopher just for him to be knocked back down by yet another pokemon like the other two._

_"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I heard there was another apprentice of Arceus and I was just so determined to meet up with them as fast as I could that once I got here I just couldn't stop! I am guessing you must be the new one! Very nice to meet you, my name is Azelf!" The blue pokemon hurried with their words, golden eyes flickering with energy._

_Christopher groaned but the three beings gently helped him up again, very carefully avoiding his new wings, "You three of the same trio I would guess?"_

_"That guess would be correct." Uxie said calmly, hunching over slightly._

_Christopher nodded, "So where is the other-" He was cut off by the sound of a deep roar._

_"Cut it out Giratina! I don't like you body slamming me!"_

_"Aw, but Dialga! It is so fuuun!"_

_"Can I ever go a day with out you two fighting? I just want so much more space away from you two..."_

_"You're suck a loner, Plakia. And a sourpuss, ever try something fun?"_

_From farther down the golden metal corridor three large pokemon came tumbling down, one large blue one covered in diamond like formations. As it stood on all four legs, the pokemon rolled it long neck while glaring at another._

_The diamond beast seemed to be sending eye daggers at a great beast covered in golden like rings, black wings sprouting from its back with red spikes. It stood on six tree trunk like legs and its eyes seemed to be burning pits of death._

_The third and final one was a kinda pinkish purple color, standing on only two legs and a pearl like sphere on each of its shoulders. This one seemed to look fed up with the other two, shaking its head. Looking up it saw the new winged child, "Ah, new child of Arceus. I am Palkia... These dumb asses over here are Dialga and Giratina."_

_As time passed over the years, Christopher grew up aging like any other human in the amount of years that passed. He found that he had a fondness or favoring towards the quarrelling trio of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina because of how they entertained him so._

_On Christopher's 21st birthday he, and the other six children of Arceus, were to receive their roles in the universe._

_"Mesprit, for how much you care for all other life, you will be the being of emotion." Arceus said, tapping his head against the pink creatures. Moving on he faced the blue one, "Azelf, for all the energy and determination you have, I give you the title: 'Being of Willpower'" again he pressed his skull against Azelf and then moved to the final of the being trio, "Uxie, so much intelligence over the others... I bid you to be the Being of Knowledge."_

_After that group he moved to Dialga, "You always wished for more time? So shall it be, you are the controller of time itself..." Arceus breathed a mist of power over Dialga and moved to Palkia, "Always wanting more space to get away from everyone... You now may create as much space as you would like now..." with a breath he moved to the final one pokemon, "Giratina, so violent... For this I banish you to the reverse world where you must rule over... Making sure everything is in check... This role may seem like a punishment but it is very important... If anything changes- your existence will- disappear."_

_Giratina nodded before vanishing through a portal to it's new realm. With that, Arceus finally came to the final disciple. Christopher already knew what he was to be asked and answered before the question was even proposed, "I want to be the controller of the Time, Space, and Distortion group if I may."_

_The godly Arceus nodded, "And so it shall be. But your role is like Giratina's, you must watch over the pokemon/human world, and just like Giratina, nothing must change. If it does you will die...Though, you will live forever if that does not happen, you may still look how you are now also. Finally you have the power to control pokemon with watches here..." Arceus formed small pocket watches and handed them to Christopher, "They will do your bidding..."_

_*Flashback End*[Times POV]_

"I was so crest-fallen after that, no true power for me? I live forever and make sure this place doesn't leave its time line... No, no... That was not enough..." I stated into nothingness, "Even though I could no longer contact Giratina, I still had Dialga and Palkia... And a power I had stolen from my dear, dear _father_... I could fuse with other pokemon. So, when I wanted more power, I fused myself with Dialga and Palkia. I can control time and space... Controlling space... I was the one who twisted slowpoke well into ice cave to quickly lock Uair away. Separating her from those other followers of hers I had thought... I thought that would kill her but that _stupid_ boy got in the way. Then, then, then, then! I found time was so fun to jump through, I took it on as my new name... I am Time. No more Christopher this and Christopher that- I AM HIGHER THAN THAT-THAT THING BEFORE!"

I cackled in the darkness, the servant stroked my wings carefully and said, "Sire, your wings are clean... What now?"

My eyebrows furrowed together and I gazed at the man, "Nothing for now... Human... Oh yes.. Humans... I forgot that after I received the clocks I tried with humans... The watches failed but somehow I unlocked a secret power within my mind, that controlled the humans weak ones. After many years I think it may have been from that fall into the darkness that gave me that power, and I do not regret it... The only sour part is that the spell is not long lasting and it destroys the humans right after... They are very weak creatures yet they have done so much... How?"

"S-Sire?"

I turned to see the old man still there, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY MONOLOGUE TO MYSELF!"

The man recoiled, "I was going to ask if you needed any more food?"

"I do not need more food! I need to be rid of you!" I sighed as the man shrunk away in fear, "I am sorry... Just leave me..." The human quickly obeyed and scurried away like an bug- a parasite, "Speaking of parasites... Aik-Uair Garnet Sahida... Would have made a lovely queen, if she didn't go trying to mess with the time line..." I smirked slightly, "When I first laid my eyes on her, I knew she would have a strong will, great feeling for other life and a one of the most vast intellects seen of any era... Just enchanting... And the fear I saw in her eyes just minutes ago... was stunning, beautiful... Perfect..."

I laughed and looked down at the flooring, "Go on and try Uair, continue trying to stop me... Everything is just going as planned..."


	16. Chapter 15 Permanence

[Uair's POV]

"I said now!" I snapped at Skarmory who stood about ten feet away.

She shook her head giving off a metallic scraping sound, "But if I aim this wrong I could cut your head off!" She yelled from far off.

Anger began boiling over as I turned to Umbreon, "Use cut then!" I ordered to the black pokemon. He just closed his red eyes and backed away. I clenched my fist as I let go of my blonde locks, letting them fall back to behind my knees. I marched over to where my Skarmory stood and I pulled out two of her feathers.

In pain she let out a shriek, "Ow! Just because my feathers are steel doesn't mean that hurt less! It actually hurt more!"

I didn't answer her but instead I formed the feathers into a scissor like form and picked up my hair again. I drew my hand far from my head and in a split second the loud snipping sound echoed across Mahogany town, my golden locks fell to the ground. I purposefully left my aqua highlight untouched though now my long hair became cut unevenly and shaggy just hung past my jaw line.

"U-Uair?" Girafarig began to say, "What are you doing...?"

"I am changing my looks. I am going to find some new clothes now because torn up jeans and sweatshirt do not 'blend-in' very well." I explained briskly before standing up in the empty town. I marched over to a clothes line with shirts, dresses and pants fluttering in the light wind that have been there since my last visit to the village. "I am also going to speak differently from now on... I did speak formally with no contractions... That was no- Wasn't a good way to blend in... So I guess I'll use more contractions now. And hopefully attract less attention..." I muttered my last few words under a brisk breath.

Creeping over I yanked off a spring green peasant dress with long sleeves before running over to the porch. Quickly I threw the dress on, taking off my other clothes. Once I had my old jeans in hand I cut them at the knees, and mashes Bluck berries that I pulled from my bag into them, dying them a blackish purple color. While waiting for the pants to dry with their new color something there caught my eye, a pile of fishing nets were entangled with one another and a fine layer of ash swirling beside them.

I let out a heavy sigh, realizing Time had gotten to this place... But what did he have the people doing? Probably something I won't know until much later... I took up the fish nests and my Scarmory scissors, and shape the webbing around my upper body, cutting it at a full wrap around point.

Setting the netting rectangle I had cut out on the ground, I folded it in half and cut off the upper corners in a inward rounded shape. With the scrap netting, I cut them off into single strands and weaved them back and forth between the open edges of the folded fishnet, tying the two sides together. I cut up the other netting and tied a small amount together by the top, leaving a small amount in the middle open.

Once the former jeans, now jean shorts, were finally dry I tugged them on, along with my original boots. Strangely, the boots were only somewhat scratched up.

Its a fucking miracle...

Taking the dress off I put on the new fish netting under shirt- er camisole like thing. Continuing with my tailoring of a new outfit, I cut the front lower part off of the dress, just the chest part left while mid-body would be revealed. Moving on to the arms, I cut them off completely just leaving some clothe straps with shakily cut edges. I threw the new shirt over my head, the back longer than the front.

I glanced over at the cut off sleeves that lied on the wooden porch railing, biting my lower lip pondering what I could use them for... An idea popped in my mind, so I picked the dangling sleeves and flipped them upside down and slid them up my arms stopping three quarters up my arm, the elastic band holding tightly on.

"There..." I whispered, snipping off any loose hanging threads on the literal dress-shirt. Quietly I turned to the five pokemon who stared at me evenly, "New look good?" I asked while I tucked my necklace under my green top.

"Hmm... You didn't cut off the blue highlight?" Girafarig asked in confusion.

A gust of wind tossed my hair into my face as I grasped my differing lock, "No, it's like a reminder... Kinda like my scar... If I didn't have them then I would probably forget what I am even fighting for now. The highlight represents Celebi along with all the other forest pokemon that Ampharos and I grew up with. While the scar is there to remind me of my family I wanted to prove wrong, so... They stay."

Ampharos shrugged, "Alright then but then I must do something..." She waddled over to where I was, took the lock from my hands in her paw and then split it into three different sections, "A braid would look nicer..." She muttered under her breath while she overlapped the hair over one another. Once at the end, she picked up one of the threads I cut off and tied it around my hair so the braid would not come undone.

I sighed, giving a quiet thanks to my partner so that I could steal a glance to the sky, the lint like clouds clustered together to blanket the sky. I turned to my pokemon and smirked, "So, who feels like traveling with the crazy girl?"

"I'm up for electrocuting the swear words out of you!" Ampharos cheered, waving her lemony arm in the air. I beamed at her and returned my other four pokemon to their containment capsules and clasped them to my leather belt that was mostly just their to hold the pokeballs. I really don't want to dig though my bag in an emergency...

After everything was all together I looked up to my partner from the future, "Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"I didn't brief you guys?"

"Not at all."

"Oh..." I laughed guiltily, "Well we are heading to back Ecruteak city. Last time Raikou was blocking the way but this time I think he probably moved. I heard that there is a dance theatre with five kimono girls who are educated in the local Johto legend. If we are lucky we might get a location of where either Ho-oh or Lugia is."

Ampharos beamed, "Alright! Lets go~!"

The two of us traveled through Mt. Mortar, only on occasions running into some wild pokemon but I sprayed myself with Repel just a little bit ago. I do not feel like attracting _another_ traveling companion. Five is more than enough...

Passing through the russet tinted cave Ampharos struck up a conversation, "So... What is with the drastic change of looks?"

I glanced at Ampharos with a hint of surprise and answered, "I... Didn't want to go around wearing torn up clothes. That would attract too much attention... Plus I do not want to be recognized by Gold, Silver, Crystal or Lyra... That wouldn't go well, would it?" I pushed forward a fake smile, hoping that my closest friend wouldn't notice.

Well, she did, and narrowed her black eyes, "No, it wouldn't. Are you sure that is the only reason?"

"Yes...?"

We continued through the cave in silence after that, only the sound of a distant waterfall crashing down was audible. Upon exiting the cave, I could see the gates to Ecruteak and something swirled in my stomach, tossing it about.

I forgot about it and took a step forward, just to be pulled back by Ampharos, "You know, if you are ever afraid... You can tell me... Don't lie and say you are never scared, I talked to Celebi and he even described the fear he felt when he met Time... I am always going to be here for you, this is my mission too."

I sighed, "So you knew... I wasn't scared, for your information. I was terrified. But that isn't going to stop me... I know this is your mission too, but Time openly challenged me so this is my battle against him. Yours is to save the future." I smiled genuinely and closed my sapphire eyes, "But thank you for being there! Now lets kick this son of a bitch back to the future by killing Lugia and Ho-Oh!"

I felt a small shock travel from my fingertips that gripped Ampharos' paw up to my shoulder, "No swearing!" She sung sweetly. I rolled my eyes at Ampharos' determination to stop me from swearing but now I just think it is a joke between us.

Once we entered the city of legends the atmosphere changed. People were hurrying into their homes with paranoid hunches, pokemon hid in the shadows almost trembling. The wind howled through the old fashioned homes. The entire scene set me on edge while I paced across the stone sharpen walk ways.

Ampharos was just as tense as I was when a loud voice broke the eerie sounds, "UAIR IS THAT YOU?!"

"AMPHAROS USE THUNDER!" I shouted before I spun around to see who was calling out to me.

From the gathering storm clouds, Ampharos shot a strong bolt of electricity up so that it would fall even strong on her target, who let out a being-electrocuted-scream followed by a thud and some sizzling. I turned to see the barbecued trainer, lying awkwardly on the pavement with a strange face.

"It's Gold..." I sputtered, pushing my foot into his stomach to check if he was alive.

"Well that hurt..." He croaked, breathing out a puff of smoke before leaping up as if he was never shocked by 532 volts, "I was just checking it that was you. Your clothes and hair are so different..."

"Your change didn't work, Uair." Ampharos chuckled.

I slapped my hand against my face with an annoyed grin, "I noticed..." I look back up at Gold with narrowed eyes, "What are you doing here?" I snarled, putting all defences up.

He chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing!"

"Gold! Don't just run off like that!" A female voice cried from around the corner. After I blinked a girl with blue hair that resembled a W ran from behind a house with a smile falling quickly when she caught sight of yours truly, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"That is non of your business Crystal." I retorted as I crossed my arms, "Now I have somewhere to be and I doubt you guys want to stay here and play catch up with a _sociopath_."

Ampharos stuck up her nose towards the other two right as her and I began to stride off away from the trainers until a voice pulled me back, "Uair, waait!" Gold wined, causing me to freeze up from how high the boy could speak.

"Leave me alone." I growled, clenching up my fists, "I already know that you guys hate me with a burning fire, no need to fuel it by talking to me for another second."

Gold let out a sigh and walked over to spin me around, holding my shoulders so our eyes would meet, "I'm not mad- well back then I was, but I felt betrayed..."

"You felt betrayed?!" I squawked, "I was the one who had my only human friends turn on me, calling me a sociopath- a monster- soulless! I think you having your little feelings hurt from me lying to you is bleak in comparison!"

Gold looked taken back, "I know you are hurt, and this will do nothing... But- Is it too late to apologize?"

"Yes."

"That was quick..."

"I hope it got my point across, nice seeing you guys!" I cheered sarcastically before turning around, "Now I have places to go, people to meet, information to receive. Have a good life, because I am saving it while you guys name me the villain." With that wonderful note I skipped- well walked- off in an aimless direction with the hopes of finding the dance theatre soon.

"Uair-"

"Let her go, Gold. She's not worth it."

"Kris... Fine, where are we going to since bell tower is being protected by the legendary dogs?"

I blocked the two out and shut my eyes hoping my feet would take me to the right location. This plan quickly when south when my face pressed into a wooden wall, slivers jumping into my skin, to the point where I was forced to open up my eyes.

I was right up against a building side, "Mother f-ing damn it..." I snarled as I picked out each sliver that found its way into my skin, wincing painfully with every pluck. The sound of small droplets hitting the old walk way began to grow, water hitting me as well.

I sighed, "We should probably find some place to take shelter before the rain picks up." I voiced to Ampharos who nodded in agreement.

"I think this structure you ran into will be good." Ampharos snickered, turning a corner to find the entrance, "It's over here, Uair." She called. I trotted over to where she was and my jaw dropped reading the sign on it.

'Ecruteak Dance Theatre'

"Well that's what I call dumb luck..." I whispered with a smirk as I pushed the doors open, letting myself in. The floor was carpeted a mint green with purple cushions lined up in three rows, four in each. Farther in the back of the room was a maple wood constructed half circle stage, blood red curtains dangling on the sides like it was just opened for a show.

Standing on the stage were five woman dressed in red oriental dresses, wrapped by lime green cloth that had golden designs printed on them. Their heads all wore the same black wigs of done up buns being held by golden plated hair pieces. Their faces were identically painted a marble white, red eye shadow giving them a mystic appearance and their lips perfectly puckered in a cherry red lipstick.

I pushed forward a smile, "Man, that rain is going to start getting even harder any minute. It's okay that I come in and take some shelter here, right? I actually came to Ecruteak to find you guys! What a crazy coincidence-"

"Uair Garnet Sahida..." The five women said in sync, matching tone perfectly. I blinked for a moment before taking a closer look at their faces and I saw their eyes completely black, no white or color- just black.

"Well, shit." I let out a hollow sigh and held my hand against my mouth and groaned, "Great... Just great... Time got here before me. This is just so fucking wonderful... Isn't it, Ampharos?"

She shook her head with the red orb flickering, "I am taking that as sarcasm... Because this is not going to end well."

I cracked my knuckles and smirked, "What are you talking about? I am still going to get my information one way or another... Yo, kimono girls. I see you know me but I still don't have a clue who you are."

"Zuki, Master of darkness." The one in the middle said.

"Naoko, a psychic genius." The one to the left middle said matching the same tone as the first.

Beside her the next one spoke, "Miki, the fire queen."

The speakers flipped entirely across the stage, "Kuni, trainer of the water."

between Kuni and Zuki the final one gave their introduction, "Sayo, the one of electricity."

"Ah, well alright then... I hate to break this to you but your brains are being controlled my a psychopathic maniac with wings! Which means your minds are weak, so I guess you wouldn't have been much help anyways." I smiled sweetly, "But if you could be a doll and give me information on the whereabouts of Lugia or Ho-Oh, I would become your biggest fan! Ha, doll. Get it? Because you are all dressed exactly the same like a set and are being controlled by a more powerful being. No, you don't get it? Oh well."

The five dancers glared at me before doing their creepy matched talking, "Destroy Uair Garnet Sahida.." The mumbled as each one sent out their pokemon, moving as one with each other. From their pokeballs five eeveelutions popped out, seemingly uncontrolled by Time made obvious from none of them wearing a pocket watch.

All the way to the right a Jolteon surged with voltage covering his entire body, his canary colored jagged ears were pressed back to the point they touched his ivory mane. The Jolteon's lips were curled back in a snarl with his pearly whites on edge.

Beside the Jolteon a Vaporeon stood with her head lowered with her mermaid like tail swishing back and forth in agitation. Her Mediterranean blue skin was coated in a fine layer of water that glistened in the stage lights.

Next in the line was a menacing Umbreon, his red eyes boring into my soul and his black fur on end as he hissed. The Umbreon's golden rings were flashing as if to ward off enemies yet challenging them at the same time.

Moving to the left of Umbreon stood a pink rose furred Espeon, her violet eyes narrowed in concentration. Her legs were spread apart as she stood in preparations for launching an attack. Looking closer at the psychic type, the red jewel on her forehead swirled with mystic energy.

The final eeveelution in the circle was a Flareon, her chiffon tail moving quickly but in small distance to give it the effect of looking as if it was live fire. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed in anticipation for a battle but her lips were pierced shut... Creepy...

"ATTACK!" The women commanded their loyal pokemon. Without hesitation, the eeveelutions lunged their bodies at me with full intent to kill. I threw up my arms in an X to shield myself when all the pokeballs on my belt exploded open.

Ampharos moved with lightning speed and threw herself at the Vaporeon, pushing the water type back with an Iron tail to the underbelly.

Umbreon leapt up at the Espeon and with a bat of his strong paw, he swatted the psychic type onto the floor before landing on top of her with a bite attack.

Girafarig stood her ground and with a swing of her head, her psychic powers took a hold of Flareon. The poor fire type struggled for a few moments just to be thrown like a sports ball into the side walls, ricocheting of into the stage side.

Once Celebi was out, he flung himself at the Jolteon with his green arms outstretched. He grasped Jolteon's front paws and pressed his feet into the pokemons stomach before flipping him onto the ground over himself.

It was Skarmory who came out with a grin on her armored face and dived towards the opponents Umbreon like a missile. She drill pecked his head followed by Skarmory using her wing to carelessly toss the dark type into its trainer, Zuki.

I stood there watching how the pokemon I had captured just leapt out to defend me without myself having to call them out. It was not until I heard a voice when I snapped back into reality, "Uair! Give us an order!" Turning my head I saw Girafarig thrashing around with the Flareon sinking its ignited fangs into her shoulder blade.

I took a moment to formulate a plan and cleared my throat, "Alright then! Umbreon, I want you to throw Espeon as far as you can to the left with your crunch attack!"

Umbreon nodded in understanding; his jaw dropped revealing rows of sharp white fangs that he sank into the Espeon who let out an glass shattering screech of pain. The entire room flinched but umbreon, who with a swing of his head tossed his opponent to the left. Just as I planned, the Espeon was flung into the Flareon on Girafarig's back so that both were thrown off onto the ground.

"Now Girafrig! While those two are on the ground use your Stomp attack on the two!" I instructed effortlessly while Girafarig mashed the two eeveelutions and I turned my attention to the other three battles, "Ampharos use discharge when you are in contact with Vaporon. Celebi and Umbreon, get Jolteon out of the way from the electricity that Ampharos will send off. My guess is that Jolteon's ability is Volt Absorb and his energy would replenish if struck by discharge!"

On my command Umbreon tackled Jolteon into the far corner close to the entrance and Celebi created a wall of protection- well safeguard. Ampharos grasped the Vaporeon and pulled her close before sending off an array of blue voltage, rendering the water pokemon fainted.

_'Three down, two to go.'_ I thought to myself as I changed my view to the apposing Umbreon and Jolteon, "Okay, now Skarmory! Use steel wing on the Umbreon and take it as high as you can in this room, then throw him into the stage lights! Celebi, use Ancient Power on Jolteon!"

Skarmory's airfoils lit up before becoming solid iron followed by the wings crushing into the dark type though before the battle could go any farther the theatres doors flung open, "Helloooo?!" an overly familiar human voice sung over the thunderstorm that was apparently outside, "We came to see the- Uair?"

I turned to see Gold and Crystal standing at the entrance completely drenched. Celebi just finished his attack on Jolteon and all the eeveelutions were down but I knew that the Kimono Girls had one card left( Even though I didn't know what it was), "GET OUT!" I shouted is a sort of panic.

Naoko laughed as she and the other girls returned their pokemon, "Acquaintances of yours, Uair?"

"We know her and we traveled with her if that is what you mean." Crystal answered evenly.

"Nope." I growled quickly, "I have no clue who these people are. They have no relation to me what so ever." I turned to them with a harsh glare, "They should leave."

"Why?" Gold said innocently.

"Because-" I was cut off my the Kimono girls once again as they spoke together.

"Any friend Uair is an enemy of Time." They said in a monotone uni-voice, throwing sharp bladed fans at the three of us. I swerved to the side while a fan hissed passed my ear though as they slammed the door shut a blood curdling cry broke a stage light.

I turned to see Gold pinned up to the mahogany doors with a fan deep in his shoulder, dark red blood starting to seep through his scarlet jacket. He struggled around trying to get free but another fan pinned his jacket to the entryway. With each move he made you could see it caused him even more emense pain.

Crystal looked between Gold and the stage, just for her face to drain from all color and her clear eyes widened. I spun around to face the stage and realized only one Kimono girl stood surrounded by four piles of ash.

That must have been horrifying to see for Crystal...

"Skarmory, Celebi and Girafarig. Guard Crystal and Gold." I snarled, "Umbreon and Ampharos, with me." The five pokemon did as I said while I stomped over to the stage, anger building in me with every step. Once I pulled myself up onto the stage I wrapped my hand around Zuki's Kimono neck and pulled her to my eye level.

"Yes?" She grinned cynically.

"I hope you can hear this Time, because you can beat and bait me as much as you like but if you touch a single hair on top of my friend's head, you will get hell's fury from me." I looked over to Gold who had Crystal assisting him to remove the fan from his shoulder, "Oh look. You hit Gold in the arm... Hell is at your front door." I hissed.

Zuki just sat there with her smile before giggling uncontrollably, "Oh poor, poor Uair... Is this a weakness I see? You have grown _soft_! So cute... Now I know how to break you within before taking your life! First I will steal your only light." With every word she laughed even harder. From her sleeve she pulled out a golden knitting needle and jammed it into my side. My two pokemon jumped ready to defend me but I signaled them to stay.

I gritted my teeth before whispering, "Why are you doing this? I am trying to save lives. And I swear to Arceus, Time, you will _not_ stop me." With my final syllable the giggling dancer's face started to drip away, falling to the ground in black clunks until she was only a heap. Once she was gone I ripped out the needle and set in in her pile of ash.

Two bells clattering against the wooden floor echoed in the now silenced room.

I picked them both up curiously with the hand that wasn't pressed against my side to hold back the bleeding wound. before turning to Crystal and Gold with a grimace, "So... I guess I have some explaining to do..."

"Oh, you bet." Crystal growled in frustration in doing her best to get out the fan with as little pain as possible before turning to me with a sad smile, "But, thanks for standing up for us and sending your pokemon to protect us."

"No problem."


	17. Chapter 16 Only Ashes Remain

[Kris' POV]

Uair's frown twitched into a smile, but her eyes screamed that she was in pain. I scanned her quickly and saw in one hand she held two bells while in the other was clutching her right side. She strided over to where Gold and I were, "Here, I can get the fan out. Gold, you might want to hold something. This will hurt a bit, Celebi get over here." The small green time traveler floated over to us with a curious look, "I know you are still working on the trick but once I remove the fan from Gold's shoulder, use your healing powers."

I felt Gold's warm hand slip into mine. In surprise I looked at him and he was trying to smile but it looked more twisted than usual, it was filled with agony, "It will be okay..." I whispered to him, his pain disappearing just a bit more.

Uair took her hand that clung to her side off and placed it on Gold's shoulder and with her other one she held the fan, "I'm sorry..." She breathed just before she tore out the fan from Gold's afflicted joint, pushing the other shoulder back to steady him. Uair winced once she dropped the blood stained weapon of sorts onto the ground.

"AHHHH!" He screamed in pain, his grip on my hand began to crush it, I held back a cry of my own when I looked down to see his knuckles turning an icy white from holding so hard. Celebi immediately placed its hands over Gold's now open wound and began to hum. The wound started to glow a kelly green with golden flecks floating around, the hand gripping mine started to loosen and I smiled knowing it was alright.

Once the light died down Uair nervously bend down to examine the wound before beaming, "It's not green like last time, Celebi!" Celebi said something to Uair that caused her eye to twitch but she seemed to shake it as the two started to laugh. But the good mood fell as fast as Uair did to the floor, her head luckily falling onto a cushion.

Gold's hand left mine when he ran to her side, "Uair?! Are you alright?!"

It was that moment I also noticed a bloody hand print on Gold's originally good shoulder, quickly I glanced at where she was holding before and saw through the fish netting a gooey red hole with metallic dust around it, "She isn't." I coughed running to her other side of her to examine the wound, "How did this happen?"

She smirked, "Well, when I was confronting Zuki... She stabbed me with a long needle... and er- I was running on adrenaline back at that moment... I think it wore off because-ACK- it really hurts." Both of her hands held the wound from Gold and I while trying to sit up, but pain seemed to pull her back down to the ground.

"Who knew being stabbed in the small intestine hurts this much?" She laughed trying to lighten the mood, but the red liquid began to seem through her fingers and drip against the flooring with a pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat.

I furrowed my eyebrows together, "Can't Celebi just patch you up like it did Gold?"

"Take a good look at Celebi," She muttered grimly. I turned to see the small pokemon barely staying a float in the air, "It takes a lot of energy to heal somebody perfectly like he did... When he fixed my broken arm, it turned out green, we fixed it but that's not the point. Celebi doensn't have the energy to fix me, who does?" She joked at the end to have another fit of cringing over in pain. I blinked in a bit of shock when she used _It's_ and _doesn't_... I wondered for a moment, how before we all went our seperate ways she didn't speak like that... _Something must have really shooken her up for her entire way of speech to just change like that._... I thought to myself.

I bit my lower lip, thinking of a way to help, "Gold, distract her with some stupid jokes- I will get some Gauze from my bag." I instructed, spinning to reach into my salmon pink back I had on my back and whipped out some white, cotton like bandages.

"HURRY UP! GOLD'S BAD JOKES ARE MAKING IT WORSE!" Uair wined, bouncing between laughter and tears. Wow, I think that was the worse lie she has ever told!

I rolled my eyes, "Give me a moment." I dug through my bag and found some pain killers, tossing them to Gold I started to place the gauze on and taping them in place with some medical tape, "Gold, make her take one of those pills. I don't care if you have to shove it down her throat, just make sure it goes down. It will kill the swelling and she will be less likely to complain."

After Gold gave Uair the pain killer we both helped her to sit up, to the point where I could wrap the bandaging all around her torso, "Why?" She asked simply.

Taping the ends together I looked back up at her and flick a midnight blue lock of hair from my face, "It is security. To keep the original patching in place and to catch any more blood. We will probably have to change these every hour until we can get you proper medical attention-"

"Yeah no. I don't want to be back in the Pokemon center hospital wing so, until Celebi has recuperated his energy to heal me. I really don't care if it turns green, I don't like hospitals that much..." Uair cut me off with her explanation. In one of her hands she opened up the palm and revealed two bells, "I know you guys are not... Inclined... To helping me with my mission but, what are these bells? I did a lot of research but I don't recognize them."

I looked at them curiously. Both were strung up at the top with small loops to hang on, but in their designs they were very different. One was a deep blue with splashing tides at the top, their tips painted a white to resemble foam, "That is... The tidal bell..." I murmured before looking to the next one.

"And that is the Clear Bell..." I whispered as my eyes scanned the plain silver bell, perfectly un-painted. Clear was what it truly was, "Well these bells would greatly help your mission Uair, because the Tidal bell summons Lugia in the Whirl Islands while the Clear Bell summons Ho-Oh at Bell tower. But you have two- scratch that, four problems holding you back from still completely calling your targets."

Uair slid her hands through each loop attached to the bells, having the tide bell on her left wrist and the Clear bell on her right, "Nice to finally find someone who is giving me real information... Meaning you are actually smart, being educated on this stuff. What are my four problems?"

I smiled at the compliment, "Well first, you also need a feather from each legendary beast. You need a rainbow wing from Ho-Oh to even summon him and a Silver wing from Lugia. Not many have these rare pieces, and I doubt the owners will just give these to you. Plus the locations of the pokemon themselves are currently impossible to reach... Bell tower is in this town, yes, but Raikou, Entei and Suicune have fled to guarding it. They have basically mauled any person and Pokemon that has taken a step too close. While the Whirl Islands are surrounded my who knows how many treacherous whirl pools..." I explained to her.

She nodded, "Well it looks like I have my work cut out for me... about, 4 and a half weeks left! Joy..." She reluctantly pulled herself to her feet and looked at us, "Thanks for the information, I am going to see if I can find some elderly person to give me even more!" Quickly she returned all of her Pokemon but Umbreon who dodged every red bolt, probably worried about its master.

She was just about to leave the dance theatre when both Gold and I spoke, "Wait..."

She turned back at us with an eye brow raised.

I sighed, "I do know some more information and-"

"And I am not going to let you just run around with that injury! We are going to travel with you until it heals!" Gold cut me off, causing me to let out a frustrated huff.

"So... A day?" She chuckled.

"Well I don't care about that..." I mumbled feeling a bit of jealousy that Gold was so eager to travel with her, "I want to know what just happened here... With the Kimono girls being all evil and turning to ash."

Anxiety crossed Uair's face while she sucked on her lower lip, "Crap... I thought I could avoid telling you guys..." She glanced around, "Is there any other place where we could exchange information? I don't think this place is safe..."

"How about the burnt tower? It's a key place for the lure I am going to tell you... Though I don't know what you don't find safe about this place..." I suggested with some confusion hinting at my words.

She opened the door where the storm was starting to die down, "Lead the way... I will tell you guys everything on the way."

Gold and I hopped to our feet, leading the way out I learned that when Uair says everything. She means everything.

She explained to us about a crazy man named Time who was behind this all, controlling people and Pokemon a like and what his power does to humans. Every description of this man started to terrify me, he seemed more of a villain than Uair did... Now that I think about it, she is just trying to save people the only way she thought she could.

Time seemed horrifyingly monstrous, since he does have actual wings- Maybe Uair is a hero... Wow, now I kind of feel like a shitty friend for what I called her in the forest and what the rest of us did. But a man who- if the time line changes- dies... So Uair will not only be killing two creatures but three... Though if it does stay the same, millions will vanish.

My thoughts were swirling around in my head that I had barely realized that I lead the three, four including Umbreon, to the half standing tower, "This is the burnt Tower Uair..." I muttered as the rain clouds started to drift off into the distance, the mid-day sun warming my skin.

"I know some things about this tower... Er- It was once called the Brass Tower, the Bell tower was once called the Tin Tower because of what the twin towers were made of. Though once this one was struck by a freak bolt of lightning, then caught in a ravage blaze and then was extinguished by a sudden downpour... Since this part was still standing it was labeled the burnt Tower and became a major tourist attraction. The Tin Tower was then re-named the Bell tower because it's twin no longer stood." Uair elucidated, "What does it have to do with my mission?"

I smiled smugly because I knew something she didn't, "Well the Brass tower was made for the legendary bird Lugia while the other was made for Ho-Oh. At this tower during the fire, 150 years ago," Uair's face lit up just somewhat at realizing the parallel between how long ago the fire was and how far she traveled to change the past, "Lugia fled and three nameless pokemon were caught in the fire and perished. Though Ho-Oh took pity on the poor souls and resurrected them into Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Those three are also now currently guarding Bell Tower, home of their master."

Uair seemed zoned out at that point, processing it all before standing to her feet, "Where are you going?" Gold questioned the short haired blonde.

She turned to him, "Well since I am here, why don't I explore. You guys can go if you'd like, this sociopath still won't stop!" She giggled quietly, but she was still clutching her side, she still felt its throbbing pain...

"Well that sociopath has a new follower," I pulled myself to saying. she turned back to me with genuine shock, "It may have taken me awhile and I may not be a fan of your morals but... I want to save the world and beat this Time creep. I realized that you were not a monster when... You threatened hell on the Kimono girl for hurting Gold."

Her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment before turning away, "I-It just seemed dramatic at the time..."

"Hey! Don't count me out either!" Gold said excitedly, "I joined this mission when I agreed to take you to the Ilex forest!"

Uair stood there for a moment, "You guys seriously want to help me? I am more like someone who would get you into tons of trouble... Time will target you because he sees you as my allies, if you have no tie to me and just forget- then you guys don't have to get hurt because of me."

I crossed my arms, "Oh boo-hoo, we aren't going to let that bastard touch our bitchy hero, and I am pretty sure I am not going to forget my friend. Your thoughts on this Gold?"

"No way I am backing out!" Gold cheered.

Uair laughed somewhat, "Thanks guys now lets- Ooh, what's that?" I followed her gaze through the ginormous hole in the wooden paneled floor down into the stone temple like area, "Can't you guys see it? In the divet... There is something shiny..." Her voice started to trail off and she leapt down through the hole, causing Gold and I to basically scream.

"Uair! You are injured!" I cried, running over to the charred wood edging, "You shouldn't be jumping levels!" I exhaled in both stress and relief when I saw her standing up perfectly fine in the center divet, blue stones dotting around her as she stood on grey concrete where cracks were even visible from 15 feet up.

She was smiling and waving her arm back and forth, "It's a silver feather! Think it might be the Silver Wing? At the top it splits into two different ends! It is really cool looking!"

For some reason, she reminded me of Gold at the moment... Weird...

Her Umbreon beside us had his paw smack dab in the middle of his face, shaking his head back and fourth, "Breon... Umbre-umbre..."

"Oh hush umbreon! I didn't die!"

"BREON! UNBRE-E-E!"

"Over-protective pokemon... I'll be coming up now..." She grumbled before disappearing from sight. The three of us sat there waiting for a few minutes before she climbed up the latter just a few feet over. Upon seeing her I stood up and paced over to her, smacking her upside the head, "Well Ouch..." She said while rubbing the spot I hit.

"Don't jump off of things with that injury! You could have made it even worse!" I scolded, "Look, the blood is starting to show through your gauze. Gold, get me my bag! Now I have to change them! Good job, Uair. Giving us all a panic attack!"

Uair sat grumpily in silence as I changed the bandages around her torso before patting it and declaring that I was done, "So... Where are we going now?" She asked awkwardly.

Gold found a point to jump into conversation saying, "Well Silver and Lyra are in Olivine City, we should probably warn them about T-"

"Nope." Uair cut him off, a blush crossing her face... Probably anger, "Time doesn't know who they are and we are leaving it that way. I don't want them getting hurt as collateral damage in this battle. You guys volunteered, telling them would be forcing and I doubt either of them ever want to see my face again. I know I don't want to see MGB's."

"Actually... Olivine would be a good place to start. From there we could figure out a way to Whirl Islands to- Take.. Out... Lugia." I said, finding difficulty in speaking about murdering pokemon.

"See? I had a good idea!" Gold bragged with a smart-alack expression.

Uair shrugged before smirking, "Really? Oh dear Arceus, I hope that didn't start too many fires in your head." I couldnt help but laugh, and then apologize to Gold while Uair's Umbreon was cracking up along with her.

I don't know why, but Uair feels _like_ a sister to me. I know I have Lyra but I feel like I could tell Uair something and she really wouldn't judge that much. I have grown up with a bratty sister and a guy neighbor, I never really knew what it was like to have a best friend who was a girl.

Looks like I found one.

"Uair?" I said quietly as the we all got up to leave.

She looked at me, "Yeah?"

"You can call me Kris if you want."

"Okay, Kris."


	18. Chapter 17 Starting To Learn

[Uair's POV]

I let out a heavy breath as I walked down route 38 that lied just on the outskirts of Ekruteak, my hand was softly pressing itself against my side hoping that it would make it feel better.

It didn't.

Girafarig trotted close to me, her hooves clacked against the route rhythmically, "Alright, I know you are hurt and we are now traveling with the same people who betrayed you but... I-Is there something else bothering you?" She questioned, trying to sound like she actually cared.

I just continued forward while I stared up at the two trainers ahead, "Did you know Celebi can see the family tree of some body by just touching them?" I hummed with my hands in my pants pockets.

"No..."

I smirked, "Neither did I until Celebi healed Gold..."

"Your point?"

I sighed, "I am related to that dumb ass..."

_*Flashback*_

_Once the light died down from Celebi's healing spell I nervously bend down to examine the wound before beaming, "It's not green like last time, Celebi!" I let out a breath of relief turning to look at the legendary. His face seemed to be grimace, I just cocked my head to question._

_"Gold and you are related... You see, I have the power to track family lines and I saw a tie to you and him... Gold is you're great, great grandfather..." Celebi muttered. With those words caused all the blood in my face to drain and a lump formed in my throat. Celebi could see this hit me hard and quickly said, "But at least he doesn't have a green arm like you did! I am getting better... Or you are just a terrible patient!" He chuckled._

_"Mean!" I started to crack up with Celebi though everything started to spin, before I could blink I realized I was lying on the floor writhing in pain. My hands found their way to the needle hole in my side, my fingertips scanned it and became covered in what felt like warm ketchup. I stole a glance down to see the heated sauce was really blood._

_In a flash my Double G grandfather was standing above me, "Uair?! Are you alright?!"_

_Not really, I am related to you..._

_*Flashback end*_

I shook my head and Girafarig nuzzled my shoulder, "Well whats the problem? Did you like-like him or something?"

"ACK!" I gagged before violently coughing, "Me? Like him?! The dude would get us all fucking killed if he was given once sliver of power! I am afraid because I might have the idiot gene! And now I know it all started with him!" I continued to cough, thinking about how absurd it was for me to like Gold.

"Well, no need to get all defensive..." Girafarig heaved, lowering her head in annoyance, "Plus I already know who you _like_..."

I gave her a sideways glance, "That must have been hard to find out since I know I don't _like_ anyone."

She chuckled and wagged her dark brown tail, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I am really sure."

"I have a little test based on your reaction... I am going to give you three names and you say what first comes to mind- no sugar coating."

"Fine."

"Gold."

"I think we just went over this, he is an idiot."

"Lyra."

"A Spoiled Brat."

"Crystal."

"A know-It-All, and she goes by Kris."

"...Silver..."

"Erm... Complicated?"

"Knew it."

I turned sharply to glare at Girafarig, "Knew what?"

"You liiiiiiiiiike Silver!" She giggled, moving her hoof to cover her muzzle to suppress a full out laugh. The small voodoo-like head on her tail though didn't seem to hide any of its amusement and was cackling.

I tensed up, "Can you tell you're tail to shut up!?"

"Uair!" Kris shouted from up ahead, "There is a Miltank farm up ahead! We are going to take a break there and change your bandages!" Moving my attention to my two other traveling companions I saw Gold and Kris waiting by some stone carved steps beside a small wooden sign that read:

"Route 39

3 yards to MooMoo Farm -

- 1 mile to Olivine City"

They put arrows instead of 'right' or 'left'? What idiot wouldn't be able to tell that?

"Whew! I sure am glad they put arrows in! That right and left stuff is so confusing." Gold grinned like the moron he was when I finally approached them.

I think I am crying on the inside because I have a possibility to end up like the idiot he is!

"You're screwed, Uair." Girafarig snickered. I held back the urge to smack her because that would be mean, but did I want to hit her for saying that...

Kris seemed as disappointed in Gold as I was when she exhaled, "The dairy farm we are going to visit is also a good place to stalk up on medical supplies. The milk that these Miltank give off is filled with nutrients for both human and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah-ou even listening, Uair?"

"Yes?" I replied immediately at hearing my name.

"Hopeless... Come on, it is about 9 feet away." Kris muttered as she grabbed Gold by the wrist to drag him to the farm, for he was counting the clouds in the afternoon sky. I chuckled at the two and followed behind, feeling a wetness at my fingertips I gave a glimpse to my side to see a redish color bleeding though the bandages.

Flinching at the blood I looked back up and hurried after the others, before entering I had returned Girafarig. Once I did entered through the buildings front doors I felt a heavy gloom that filled the room. Working behind the counter was an older, pudgy woman with brown hair tied up in a loose bun, a few grey hair curling down. She was wiping down the counter slowly while a man approached her from behind, his overalls were covered in dirt and mud like he has been working for hours.

He placed his arm on her shoulder causing the woman to spin around with a hopeful expression, though it fell fast when she saw his frown, his eyes were wrinkled closed and he shook his head. Kris and Gold could feel the tension in the air but one still built up the courage to say something, "Um... Excuse me, is there a bathroom my friend and I could use?" Kris requested, her voice higher than usual, "You see, she is injured and I need to change her bandages..."

The man and woman didn't seem to have noticed us up until the moment. It was the woman that spun around with a false smile, "Ah, yes... Of course! It is just down the hall..." Drying her wet hands on her ivory apron she pointed to a hall that I had looked over when If first came in. Nodding in thanks, Kris and I left Gold in the main room to the bathroom.

Once we were in there and removing my gauze, Kris spoke up, "Does the man and woman seem... married?"

"It would make sense, I guess."

"Aren't married couples happy?" She asked almost seemingly to herself.

"How should I know?" I shrugged though looking at her it wasn't the answer she was looking for, "They might be going through some tough times right now and just can't find something to be happy about."

"They have each other don't they?"

"Sometimes, during bad times, they forget there is another person there for them... Right now, they might just be passing ships in the night. Acknowledge one another's existence but nothing more..."

"Do you think they were friends when they were kids?"

"Probably...?"

Kris began to hush words to herself, even though I could hear the words, "I wonder if him and I will get married... If we do, will we end up like them? Well- this is why-"

"What are you muttering about now, Kris?" I found myself asking, though I might not want the answer now that I think about it.

She looked up from wrapping my stomach up in shock, as if she remembered I was here, "It's nothing!"

I laughed somewhat, "Nothing means everything! Trust me, I have said it enough times to know!"

She paced over to the metallic trashcan that sat next to the toilet and tossed out the older bandages, "Heh, no one was ever able to see through that one..."

"Well I am not no one. I am Uair. Now I know I am not good with all this being-friends-with-actual-people thing, but I think part of it is listening to my friends problems." I grinned at her as best I could.

She scoffed and placed her hand on her forehead, shaking her head lightly, "I doubt you would understand that much of it... You are smart but not- boy smart..."

"Boy smart?" I questioned.

"Yep. It means I am having boy troubles and I don't know how to face them, Boy Smart means you know what to do..." Kris explained quickly while she turned on the faucet.

"Just tell me what is wrong, Kris... I might be able to help..."

My words were responded with the sound of running water while she sat there, hands still in mid motion towards the water. She was pondering whether it was safe to tell me, "Gold..." She breathed, "I have liked Gold ever since we were kids... And by like I mean _like_... But everyone calls him an idiot and say that I would be an idiot just for liking him like that. B-but the more I hang out with him the more this feeling grows and then you came back and he seemed to pay more attention to you and then I started to feel jealous but-"

I broke out into laughter even though it was probably very rude. Looking in the mirror that she was facing I could see her cheeks were covered ear to ear in a scarlet blush and her hair hid her eyes, "Sorry, that was rude of me... I am not laughing at you, I am laughing at the thought of you getting jealous about me and Gold. If it makes you feel any better, Celebi found that Gold and I are related... Turns out he is my great, great grandfather!"

"S-So... he does get married..." She sighed.

I continued to grin, "Celebi didn't tell me any more but I think he likes you too! Can I call you great, great grandma?"

She blushed even harder, "YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME!"

I shrugged, "By some odd days or months..."

"Don't call me grandma, it makes me feel old..."

"OLDIE!"

"You know what, I can tell you two are related... You guys have the same smile." Once she finished washing up her hands we walked out from the bathroom laughing, "So, are you going to tell Gold that you are his great, great granddaughter?"

I shrugged, "Probably later, I was actually upset about it. I am not saying you are an idiot for liking him but he is an idiot himself, so I was feared I would be an moron like him..."

She laughed while flicking way blue hair from her face, "But that idiot side makes him even cuter!"

"Whose cute?" Gold all of a sudden jumped in once we entered the main hall, his face seemed somewhat... irritated, "You guys took too long..."

"We were talking." I stated simply to my relative.

"Talking about what? Some guy it seems..." His eyes darted at Kris in some anger before back to me.

"Girl stuff." I said, "Like- bras and stuff... Things that teenage boys should stay away from unless they want to end up in the hospital..." I started to growl menacingly like so that he would back off and Kris would be safer. It is obvious she doesn't want to tell him yet, so I will respect it. I looked over at Kris and she lipped a thank you to me.

Gold shrunk back, "Kriiiiis... Mean Uair is baaaaaaack!"

Kris laughed, "No, that is a pretty fair threat!"

"Moooooommy! Daaaaaaaaddy!" Two voices shrilled in sink as a pair of twins ran into the room to where the adults were standing. Both girls had chocolate brown hair tied into two pigtails held by pink bows. They also wore matching yellow dresses and white knee socks, though covered in dirt and mud.

The woman smiled, "What is it, sweeties?"

"We ran out of Oran berries and MooMoo is still not recovering!" One girl cried.

The man of the small family noticed we were still standing there sighed as he looked up at us, "MooMoo is our prize Miltank... She produces the best and most milk. She also directs the other Miltank, right now she is very ill and the others will not listen to us."

"That's why..." Kris breathed.

"Did you say you needed berries?" I asked.

The man just nodded.

I gave a pat to my grey messenger bag, "Well that's something I can solve in a jiffy! You see, I have an unlimited supply of berries in here! Just take me to the pokemon!" The husband and wife exchanged uneasy stares before the twins leapt up in utter joy.

"Yay! Someone has come to help MooMoo!" The twins ran over and grasped both my hands, dragging me into their barn using a side door that connected the house to the barn. Once in there I could smell the foul stench of manure mixed with hay.

Walking farther in, passing the wooden built stalls I finally came to one with a large pink pokemon lying down. She seemed to be wearing a black cowl but it was her fur pattern and a thin pink tail twitched uneasily, the black ball tip thumping against the ground.

She was obviously in much pain.

I slowly opened my bag as I approached her. My feet crunching against the hay covered floor, she jolted awake and under her black eyes were dark rings, "Shhhh..." I hummed softly, "It's alright MooMoo... I am not going to hurt you."

"You don't understand..." She coughed while pulling farther into her stall, "I am sick and it hurts..."

Slowly I moved my bag and dropped it to the ground, pointing to my patched up injury, "I am hurt too... It never stops bleeding. I have to take off the gauze, clean it, then re-apply gauze again, every single hour... I understand, but I keep persevering, because I know with proper care it will heal."

When I was directly in front of the Miltank I held out seven Oran berries that were nearly falling out of my hands. She sniffed them, "You promise I will feel better?"

"I promise you will feel better after eating these berries." I vowed, pressing the berries closer. She cocked her head before wolfing down the seven berries and swallowing them with one big gulp. Quickly, a lively tint appeared across her face along with a toothy grin.

"You were right! I do feel much better! Got any hay?"

"It's in your feeding trough." I told MooMoo, "Now if I may, I will take my leave." Nodding off, I strolled back into the house with a smile, "MooMoo should be feeling better now, don't push her very much at the moment, but she should be back to her normal self pretty soon!"

The married couple was overjoyed, the wife beamed before wrapping her arms around the mans neck and planting a kiss right on his cheek. He laughed hardily before turning his head to kiss her on the lips softly. The two daughters watching made vomiting sounds causing the room to break out into uproarious laughter.

After coming up for air, the wife who still clung to her husband said, "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

"Nothing at all. Just, stay safe and live a good life!" I smiled graciously before motioning to Kris and Gold to leave. Once I was out Kris ran over to catch up.

"That was really nice!" She cheered.

I just smirked, "Well I am not a horrible person, despite what some may claim!" All of a sudden Kris pulled me so far up ahead that Gold was yelling behind us and she just said Girl-Talk as a response, even though I didn't have a clue what Gold was even saying.

"You won't tell Gold that I like him right?" She buzzed softly.

Free from her grip I crossed my arms, "Hmm... Let's see... Will I tell Gold? Hm, this is a difficult decision-"

"Uair!" She whined, "Pleaaase don't tell him! I want to when the time is right, and currently we are on a mission to help save the world... Telling someone you like them would cause complications..."

I scoffed, "Sure, sure, whatever excuse you want to use! I won't tell him, though that excuse is really bad...Pussie."

"*&*)(*&%$%AH)_((*&%" She began to say gibberish with a red hot face until an idea sprung up in her head, "Uair! You have been in this time long enough! Is there anyone you do like? Or maybe someone from the future?" She seemed to have a cat face, like she knew my answer.

"Not really." I replied, walking with my arms behind my head.

"BZZZZT!" She imitated a buzzer as if I was wrong, "Now I know that is false!"

"How?"

"Behavior."

"You sound like Girafarig..."

"Oh so she noticed too?"

"Alright, who do you think I like?"

"Silver."

"Er- No? Lyra likes him and I am not your annoying sister." I growled, I don't like Lyra and I hate being compared to her.

Kris just raised a blue eyebrow, "I heard you're fight in the Ilex forest with him, you both said you cared about each other-"

I cut her off quickly, "Friends. Friends care about one another. And that is it, we are friends."

"FRIEND ZONING! ALERT! YOU ARE FRIEND ZONING WITH OUT HIM EVEN BEING HERE!" She started to make alarm sounds.

I scoffed, "And what do you do to Gold when ever you are around him?"

"Er- SO YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE HIM!"

"Never said I liked him, Krissy."

"You did not just call me that!"

"I just did-" The two of us were talking so much that I hadn't realized we were already walking down the paved streets of Olivine, colorful banners fluttered in the wind and an ocean breeze brought along the smell of salt water.

Though the lively city scene was not what had me cut off, it was the brunette Mario Gender Bender with her hands around the neck of a redheaded pale trainer. His hands around her waist and their lips pressed against one another, pretty harsh looking too.

Kris had her hand cupping her mouth.

Gold who finally had caught up, froze there with his jaw hanging.

I just stood there, with a weird feeling. It was like someone reaching into my chest and was strangling my heart. My rib cage felt like it was closing in on my lungs because I couldn't breath. It must be some aftershock from my injury that I just started feeling...

Girafarig found the time to pop out of her pokeball to see the kiss and she yelled, "JACK ASS!"


	19. Chapter 18 Eight Steps To Take

"JACK ASS! SILVER IS A JACK ASS!" Giragarig continued to repeat, for the others around all they heard was whinnying along with some stomping on the grey pavement. Though the long necked pokemon's uproar caught the attention of the couple making out as they spun around in shcock.

Lyra still had her arms wrapped around Silver's neck, though he quickly retrached his arms from her waist. Lyra smirked somewhat, narrowing her eyes at me, "What are you looking at?"

"Uh, two people making out at the Olivine City entrance... And I thought this town was supposed to be beautiful!" I stated dryly just before I imitated the girls from MooMoo farms, pretending to vomit, "You lovebirds make me want to hurl."

"Oh, you are just jealous, Uair." Lyra sneered, "I already knew you were a _monster,_ But now I see you really do have a heart! And it is envious!"

I began to walk deeper into the city and paused just by them, "Yes, a sociopathic abomination like me would be jealous of having a tongue being shoved down your throat... Sorry MGB! I just can't see it!" I let out a mocking giggle followed by strolling away with my hands behind my head, listening to Lyra freeze up.

From behind I could finally hear her response while she screamed at me, "J-Just so you know! That outfit is hideous!"

"So is yours~!" I sung back, closing my eyes as I walked- which at this point I should have realized from the last time, was not a smart idea.

I could almost hear her recoiling, "AND THOSE BANDAGES ARE SO STUPID LOOKING!"

I smirked, "Alright! I will tell the lady who stabbed me that you find the bandages, that make sure I don't bleed out, stupid looking!" I chuckled to myself while still walking blindly. That idea didn't last for long when I ran into a person, causing me to flick open my eyes, "... Yes?"

The persons cold grey eyes were narrowed while he looked at me, "You got injured, again?" Silver's emphasis on again seemed somewhat ironic.

"What's the big surprise? So far, I have got beaten and bruised in some ruins, got hypothermia, fought a raging water dragon, broke an arm and now I got stabbed-"

Gold interrupted the conversation in a hurried worry, "In the Ilex forest you broke your arm?! How did it heal so fast? Why didn't you tell us that it was that bad?"

Silver glared at Gold, "Who do you think you are? Her boyfriend?"

"NO HE ISN'T!" Kris burst out, even shocking herself, "Erm... Sorry about that..."

Swiftly, my fist came down on Gold's head, "Yes, I broke my arm. Remember Celebi's power that she used to heal you when the fan went flying into your shoulder? It was that power. And I didn't tell you guys because I was kinda in the middle of being emotionally killed by my only human friends~!"

"Oh... Right, sorry about that..." Gold grew quiet.

I just shrugged, "It was a while ago, its a bit too late for sorry..." I stole a glance at the golden-eyed trainer who seemed genuinely angry at himself for what he did back then. I let out a small sigh, "You and Kris are here now, that is what really matters."

This time it was Lyra's turn to interrupt while turning to her older sister, "You guys are willingly traveling with the monster?" Her voice was filled with disgust, but I really don't care what the brat has to say.

"Well in Ekruteak we went to the dance theatre-" Gold began, receiving strong glares from from Kris and I.

"Gold? Shut the fuck up." I growled.

Lyra saw a chance to do something stupid and did, grabbing her sister by the forearms, "Is she holding you guys hostage?! Blink three times for yes!"

"How many for no?" Kris asked simply. I just ignored the bantering and pushed past Silver who still found it necessary to pull me back, whispering into my ear.

"Lyra bugging you?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Could she be right? You being jealous?"

I turned my head up to face his and in my most sarcastic voice I could use I said, "Yes, I am just soooooo jealous of you two it hurts! Because I definitely want someones tongue in my throat and someones arm around my waist!" With that, I broke away from Silver's grip and stride off confidently.

Gold and Kris broke from their conversations to catch up with me, "We are going to get a room for the three of us in the pokemon center tonight." the blue haired girl started to explain, "Then tomorrow we will look for the gym leader and see if they know any way to get into the Whirl Islands."

I just waved them off signalling a 'got it' thing. Once the two left, heavy hoof clacking was soon followed by a jaw clamping to the ends of my short blonde hair to pull me onto the ground, "What is it with you and pulling me down to the ground Girafarig? First it was my hood and now my hair!" I complained while pressing my fingers against my scalp.

"SHE IS STEALING HIM FROM YOU!" Girafarig wailed, pounding her hooves into the pavement. The pounding inevitably caused the piece to crack, attracting some attention. Quickly, I stood back up to my feet and grabbed Girafarig by her white antler thing and pulled her towards the beachy area.

The beach sand was a light gold and reflected the 5pm sunlight back up. In the sand, small pokemon crawled around along with a few people though since it was later in the day, less people were around. The glimmering blue ocean water crashed into the shore leaving behind a white foam that strongly resembled what formed at the mouth of a pokemon with rabies.

After passing the empty lifeguard station, I found a quiet spot on the beach to throw my bag down and fall back into the sand, "Now we can talk and there won't be people around to possibly figure out my ability." I watched as a large cottony cloud passed across the sun, looming a shadow over Girafarig and I. "To continue our conversation, Lyra isn't stealing anyone from me. Silver was never mine. I don't know where you and Kris get the stupid idea that I like the ego maniac."

"She sees it too!"

"Why does everyone have the same reaction!?"

"Because we can see it."

"SHUT UP!"

She let out a laugh, "Denial~!"

"I do not like Silver like that!" I shouted, at this point reddening with anger.

Girafarig just scoffed while sticking her muzzle in my face, "Just out of curiosity, what did you feel when you saw them kissing?"

"Get your muzzle out of my face before I snap..." I threatened. She did nothing, keeping her pink nose close to my tan one, "Fine. My lungs started to feel squeezed, breathing was difficult. My heart felt kinda weird, but over all it just felt like someone set a weight on my chest... I think it was just some aftershocks of my wound."

"You are soooo jealous." Girafarig snickered, pulling her head away.

My eye twitched as I held back the feeling to start screaming and yelling about this. With as much calmness as I could gather I made out a few words, "I am not jealous, I am happy that they are together."

"Silver is a jack ass for liking Lyra. Even though you like him!"

"And how would he know if I like him?"

"SO YOU DO!"

"I DO NOT! NOW STOP SPEWING TAUROS SHIT AB-"

"Well you have a foul mouth as ever." An icy voice said from behind me.

I sighed, "You want a foul mouth, talk to girafarig."

"HEY! All I am doing is calling him a jack ass!" She protested, stomping her hooves again.

I flicked her in the leg, "And that is mean."

The voice chuckled from behind us, "That never seemed to stop you." The person kicked sand as they made their way over to Girafarig and I, plopping down beside me, "What is he saying?"

"Well first, Girafarg is a she- and she is calling you a jack ass." I clarified, turning my head to look up at the fiery haired trainer who just looked out at the ocean.

Silver scoffed, "Why is she she calling me a that?"

"For kissing Lyra."

"..."

"What?"

"Is it really bothering you guys so much that Lyra and I started dating?"

Girafarig out of no where rammed her head into Silver and raised her hoof, "JACK ASS!"

"You need a new insult Girafarig! And leave him alone!" I shouted, standing up from where I was lying. On my feet, I grabbed her by her antler again and dragged her off.

She yipped, "Ow! Ow! What is with you and my antlers!?"

Finally far enough away from Silver, who was no in the sand in utter confusion, I flicked my pokemon in the forehead, "What is with you and my hair? No, scratch that, what is with you thinking I should be with Silver? I have a mission, and I can't deal with this stuff!"

"That is the same exact excuse as Crystal." Girafarig pointed out in a monotone voice.

I flinched, though bounced back as fast as I could, "Well I don't like him. And Kris will still be here after-" I cupped my hands over my mouth quickly. I can't tell Girafarig... Why can't I tell her the end result of the mission?

"After what?"

"It- It is nothing..." I muttered bitterly. Why can't I tell her? What is holding me back? Am I afraid of how she would react? Or am I afraid of the goodbye? I am just dragging it out now...

She eyed me suspiciously before continuing to talk, "Whatever... I still think you like him-"

I cut her off by returning her into her pokeball, somewhat annoyed, "I think I am tired of this conversation." Clapsing the pokeball back to my leather belt, I treaded back over to where Silver was sitting and sat back down. Well- more off lied back down.

"So, how did you get hurt _this_ time?"

"A lady and I had a disagreement, she strongly supported her side enough to stab me with a big needle." I answered simply, not wanting him to be dragged into this whole 'Time' mess like Kris and Gold were. I was just fine if I got into it on my own.

"What was it about?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why are you avoiding a topic?" He continued to press on, "When Gold started to talk about Ekruteak, you and Kris were good at silencing him. Now you are avoiding to tell me much about how you got hurt."

I turned over my my side so that my back was facing him who was sitting up right, "You are annoying. Stop asking questions and everything will be just fine. You and Lyra will be okay without knowing." I lowered my voice before continuing mostly to myself, "And if anything goes wrong, your deaths won't be on my continence..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Everything, "I really doubt MGB would like her boyfriend talking to a monster..."

"She called you that, I never said anything that day."

"So? You all were thinking it." I snarled at the thought of the day they all broke my trust. Yes, Kris and Gold are back, helping me, but I don't feel like I can really trust them with my life.

Silver sat there in silence before speaking again, "You know, I never got to respond that day. You stormed off before I could do anything."

"Right now, you really seem out of character. Did Lyra drug you or something?" I smirked somewhat, imagining how Lyra would drug Silver.

I think he was smirking too, "Gee Supergirl, I am wounded that you think I am that weak!" I didn't respond, and just lied there. He didn't say anything else, we just listened to the wingull flying above with the waves pulling in and out of the shore. I could feel the sun starting to set, the chilly ocean winds brushing up against my skin sent chills down my spine.

At this point I thought I heard the sound of someone getting up followed by footsteps walking in the direction away from here. So poked my head up to look at the sun setting on the horizon. My mouth formed a big grin because before my eyes was one of the most gorgeous things I have ever seen, I even pulled myself to my feet and kicked off my boots to run closer to the ocean.

I stuck my feet into the ocean water, the cold liquid covered my skin while the muddy sand was crinkled between my toes. I giggled at its refreshing feeling while I looked out at the orangish sun, it looked as if it was sinking into the sea, slowly being extinguished while its fires still flickered underneath the water though sprawled. Wispy clouds that passed were refracting a pink-red light making them resemble cotton candy being torn away from the main glob.

Even the blue sky was turning to the salmon pink, though at the top it was a darkening night sky forming. The breeze blew off from the waves and tossed around my short hair, hitting my face with and ocean spray. It was so refreshing... The entire scene was sparkling, I think even I was!

I have never been to the ocean to see the sunset.

Never felt sea water between my toes when the weather is calm.

It was kinda of a cheesy and cliche thing but it gave me a warm feeling inside.

**(Author: I still haven't gone to see the ocean... O_O")**

"It is so beautiful..." I breathed, stretching my arms out like wings. I don't care if my side is killing me- wait! I grabbed my pokeball that contained celebi and let him out. He seemed somewhat energized, "Put your green feet into the ocean and look at the sunset." I ordered.

"Erm... Alright then..." He said awkwardly, staring past me though I didn't care. Cautiously he did so and I watched his face light up, his wings quiver with energy, "COLD! refreshing, but COLD!" I flew up quickly and into my arms, "You tricked me!"

"I didn't trick you! I think the ocean is refreshing! Do you have more energy now?" I laughed softly.

He cocked his head looking up at me, meeting his glacier blue eyes with my sapphire ones, "Actually yes- Oh! This was so I could have energy to heal your wound and then I could refresh myself again!" I nodded to him with a small smile. Fluttering out of my grasps and down to my torso area, slowly I unraveled the bandages and he pressed his hands against the wound.

"Let's hope it doesn't end up green again."

"IT WAS ONE MISTAKE!" Celebi defended as the familiar green light filled the area. Once it died down I looked down and moved my head across my smooth, tan, hole-less skin(ignoring the fishnets).

I patted Celebi on the head while kneeling to his level in the water, "Thank you, friend." He just nodded before I returned him to his capsule. Rising back to my feet, I pulled a lock of blonde hair behind my ear and continued to stare out at the setting sun, "Ha! This would be cutely romantic if I wasn't standing here alone! I am so strange..." I laughed, before the sound of crunching sand caught my attention.

I spun my head around to see Silver with tinted cheeks, probably the lighting, "Uair?" His voice seemed to be almost silent, like he could only ask that.

"We already talked didn't we? Why do you have to question my name? Well technically me real name is Aika but whatever..." I crossed my arms with a cocky smirk at the boy who stood farther up the beach with a weird face.

Quickly he recovered, "I never knew your real name was Aika."

"Er... I thought I told you guys in the forest... Well it is, but I changed it awhile ago when my mission began. I swore I wouldn't be the same weak child I was... The one who ran away from everything instead of facing them..." I said awkwardly, "You know what, just forget I really said anything..."

In my head I thought I heard Girafarig's voice saying, "Hypocrite." Well, she is a psychic type...

Silver paced closer to where I was, his hair fitting in with the sunset, "I don't feel like forgetting."

I just shrugged, "Fine, do what you want. But if I hear you call me Aika once we are going to have a problem, pretty boy."

He scoffed, a smirk hinting at his pale lips, "Well Supergirl, I guess we will just have to stick with your old one." I couldn't help but snort at the old nicknames we called one another when we first met, a real smile creeping across my face, "Is that a smile I see? Not a smirk? I thought it was impossible." He joked, poking my face.

"You're acting different." I laughed, "Ever since I came to town, or when you started to date Lyra. One or the other." At that moment, we were maybe a foot or two apart and I realized how much taller Silver was than me... Maybe four inches... AND I AM TALL FOR MOST!

"So? You changed too."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Well, one you look completely different." He motioned his hand from my head to my shoes, "Plus, as much as you do act bitchy, you seem somewhat softer, a little bit more gentle."

_"Oh poor, poor Uair... Is this a weakness I see? You have grown __**soft**__! So cute... Now I know how to break you within before taking your life! First I will steal your only light." _Zaki's voice echoed in my head, making my heart beat faster.

I can't have gone soft? could I? Why?

"Yeah, right. You have no proof I am any nicer than I was before." I defended quickly glanced out into the water.

"Well let's see, you didn't insult Gold other than telling him to shut up." Oh, yeah- right. "You didn't make fun of Lyra, you just defended yourself and that was it." errr... "And you are talking to me in a normal conversation, while probably a bit ago we would be at each others throats."

"I blame you for that last one."

He cocked an eyebrow and his smokey eyes glistened, "Blaming me now? Now that is not very nice..."

My heart started to speed up, I didn't know why. My head was pounding and it felt hot... Why?

Oh my Arceus!

Celebi's power made me sick now! "Dumb ass..." A voice echoed in my head... Alright, I am serious, I think Girafarig is reading my mind from her pokeball.

"Are you blushing?" Silver snickered, "I knew you had a heart!"

"I am not blushing!" I yelled defensively.

He laughed at me and pressed a cold finger into my warm face. It was chilling- refreshing yet I felt like running, "Then why is your face red?"

"Because it is!" I replied terribly. The tide started to come in, reaching my ankles before pulling out.

He leaned down towards my face, "Is it because..."

"I DO NOT LIKE YOU! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!" I shouted scrunching up.

"I was going to say you had too much sun..." I could hear him snickering.

Fuck.

"You know, I never gave my reaction about what happened in the forest..." He said, hopefully realizing I was feeling awkward.

I looked back up at him, all my walls flying back up, "Alright then. Give it to me straight, though I doubt it will be any different than the othe-"

I was cut off by his jacketed arms flinging around me and pulling me close to his chest. His chin moved and sat on top of my head, while my face was just peering past his neck out at the beach sand. I saw a Krabby passing by, pointing its claw at us in awe. I just glared at it, telling it to move on with my eyes.

"My family was a piece of shit too." He murmured.

I don't know why, but my quickened heartbeat slowed, my face cooled down and all the anxiety I have been feeling since the moment I met Time just... Left. I felt like everything was going to be alright if I just stayed in his arms.

Though at the same instant, I wanted to cry... I wanted to let everything go for a moment and it would be okay to show weakness. I stopped myself from crying my eyes out and just gently hugged him back and whispered in the same quiet tone, "Thank you..."

"For what?"

Pulling away I looked up at him with a grin, "For being my friend." He smiled too, a real smile. It was completely honest before I spoke up again, "I better go catch up with Gold and Kris before they start to worry... And you better find Lyra. Arceus knows the paranoid panic attack she will get if her _boyfriend_ goes missing from her side for less than ten minutes!"

He laughed, "You are probably right."

"Well see ya'!" I waved as I ran back up the sandy beach, picking up my boots as I dashed. I didn't put them on, I only ran barefooted back into the pokemon center. Quickly I stopped at the desk to ask what room Gold and Kris had taken. The nurse kindly directed me to the room, I thanked her and rushed into the room.

It was dark, lit by a lamp that sat right by the window on the center of the back wall. Two bunk beds were pressed up against the side walls while a closet was to my left, Gold was no where in sight. Kris, on the other hand, was sitting on the top bunk of the left bed reading a 'PKMN INFORMER MAGAZINE'. Hearing the door click shut, she peered over the newsletter with a raised eyebrow, "Hello? What took you so long?" Her hair was loose, like she wasn't going to go anywhere that moment.

Slowly I slid down the door with my head in my hands, laughing quietly to myself, "You were right..."

"About what?" Kris inquired curiously, "I am right about a lot of thinks, I just need to know what to brag about."

"It's only a bit though..."

"Spit it out!" She giggled at how I was avoiding the way to answer the question.

I looked up at her somewhat freaked out by my new emotions, "I think I do like him."

"... Like him- Oh! You mean Silver! I knew it!"

"SHADDUP!"

"You're the one who told me..."

Standing back up, I strided over to the bed underneath hers and flopped down. I burried my face in the pillow and sighed, "It's not going to matter... Soon this will all be done and I don't have to like him anymore."

"I can hear you, miss hypocrite!" Kris chimed from the upper bunk, "And how do you stop liking someone?"

"It's... Complicated..." I huffed, "Now it's time to inact the plan... It will only be 8 steps..."


	20. Chapter 19 First Step: The Art Of War

The bright lights flickered on and off through my eyelids, a click-clack sound starting each lighting change. I groaned and rolled over so I could bury my face into the Pokemon Center room pillow.

Maybe it wasn't a good I idea to pick the other top bunk so that I could face Kris last night to tell her about the beach incident... Because this arceus damn light is annoying!

"Wakey-wakey! It's time we go visit the gym leader!" Gold chimed. Kris seemed to snore out her response, but it didn't seem to answer Gold because he continued to chatter, "Come on giiiirls! its 6:30 AM! Time to get moving. Uair, you only have 31 days left to save the world!"

So, a month.

I don't care if I have a tight schedule right now, 6:30 may have been a reasonable time with our traveling layout but... Who the hell wants to wake up that early? From under my face I pulled out my pillow and without even looking, chucked it at the black haired trainer, "Go back to bed... Before I come down and_ put_ you to sleep..."

I could hear Gold swallow, but his fear of me was wearing thin it seems. Because he continued to turn the lights on and off, "I will wake you two up!"

"That it..." I growled, rising up from my bed, the cotton covers rolling off my shoulders, "I am coming down..."

"Yay! I woke you up!" Gold clapped, leaving the florescent light on. Climbing down the wooden latter down to the carpeted flooring I stole a glance at the glowing desk clock that read, "4:30 am"

"Gold..." I snarled, clenching my fists, "Its not _six_-thirty it is _four_-thirty."

I glared at him, watching both of Gold's shoulders tense and his face scrunch up together, "Well... I thought if I told you guys it was four then you wouldn't get up..." Without another word, I grasped Gold's new shirt collar and pulled his face to mine, our noses brushing each others.

"You do NOT wake people up at four in the morning..." Slowly I opened the room door, and dragged Gold out who I swore was whimpering. His new tennis shoes scrapped against the hallway floor. Why am I saying he has all these new clothes? Well after the Kimono girl incident his last shirt had a hole in it along with a lot of blood.

So when he went to buy a new shirt, he decided to buy an entirely new ensemble of clothes. He has an entirely red sweatshirt now, no pockets, with a white hood like last time but with some strange collar poking out. Instead of his yellow and black shorts he now has grey capris. Yes, he has capris. Along with this, he no longer has a huge bag but a goodly sized backpack that crosses over his chest and clings to his back.(Silver/Gold/Crystal game outfit to SoulSilver/HeartGold outfit)

His hat is still the same, he refuses to give it up. Personally, I don't care- I just want him to wear it normally. "Where are we going, Uair?" Gold questioned in a shaky voice.

"Somewhere with no witnesses..." I muttered, keeping a tight grip on his hood. He started to tense up even more than he already was when the sound of another door clicking shut in the mostly vacant hallway broke the moment. I didn't know who they were, but if they heard what I just said I should probably let go of Gold so it doesn't look like I am going to murder him. Gold, upon my release, flew back to where the new person entered.

The person was behind me, "Why does the place have to have no witnesses?"

"Silver! She wants to kill me!" Gold whimpered. I held back the feeling to spin around as fast as I could and just spun on my heel slowly. Gold was cowering behind the redhead, the golden-eyed trainers hands clutching Silver's shoulder.

"In my defense, he was trying to wake both me and Kris up at 4:30 in the morning to go find Jasmine. Though I doubt she is even awake right now. Since I can no longer fall asleep thanks to the idiot waking me up, I decided him and I was going to have a little chat with him..." I justified. I really was just going to talk with him... Just making Gold scared is a plus! I was thinking this would probably be a good time to tell Gold that we were related, I wanted no one else around because to hear that I am someones great, great, great granddaughter might tip a passerby I am not from this point in time. If I told him in the room, it might have woke Kris up and- I am actually afraid of doing that, "The real question is why are you awake at this time? Unless you are doing something with Lyra that none of us should know about. And that would make Kris freak out."

Silver smirked, "Why was that your first assumption?"

"I was right?! I don't want to know the details, lets go Gold. I am not going to kill you, all I really wanted to do was talk..." I grabbed Gold's hand and tugged him farther down the hall. Though another hand grasped Gold and pulled the both of us back.

"No, you were wrong. Lyra is sound asleep, I just have insomnia."

"That explains a bit..." I snickered, "But I really do have to talk to Gold, it is important..." I was able to jerk Gold out of Silvers grip and into the pokemon center commons. I scanned the area and saw no one of great interest around, other than nurse Joy. Feeling safe enough, I pulled Gold into a corner, both of us being somewhat pressed against each other.

Gold shifted around, "This is a bit tight..."

"Sorry, this is just important and others can't hear about it." I whispered, "It's kinda about us..."

"Us?"

Alright, what I am about to say might sound completely insane but... It's our relationship..."

"Wait- this sounds like some sort of love confession!" Gold burst out with an idiotic grin.

I slapped my hand against my forehead, "It's not you moron..." I let out a breath before continuing, "My celebi, when he healed you, he was able to trace the family lines and he found that you and I were related..."

Gold's face went as white as a sheet, "R-Really?"

"Yep. Hi Gold, I am your great, great granddaughter from the future!" I introduced myself with a fake happiness.

Gold just stood their rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Hm... Well..."

"What's wrong?" I asked him, reading his face I could see something was bugging him.

"Haha, well I kinda have liked you for a while now. If we are related, does it make it wrong to date?"

"Very." I said stale like.

"Oh"

""Yeah, _oh_. I actually think, it was just the family bond that pulled you towards me. You tried to protect me multiple times. It wasn't because a romantic way but I think because something inside you could tell that I was your family. Since you didn't actually know we were related, you defaulted to thinking you had a crush on me." I clarified for him. Gold started to nod as if he understood, hopefully he did.

The early morning sun had just began to show through the pokemon center windows, making Gold's creamy face glow somewhat. He was beaming at me, "Well, since we are family- can I hug you?"

"No-" He didn't respect my answer and pulled me into a great big bear hug, pressing my head onto his shoulder.

"I won't be like the one you had in the future. I will support you." He whispered, making my heart feel warmer.

A family member... That is there for me...

Well there was granny, but this member will be by my side... It feels nice... The hug, it was a good hug. Moving my arms I hugged him back and hushed a thank you before he let go. His arm wrapped around my neck-shoulder area, "And now we will be even better friends!" Both of us walked out from our cramped corner and out into the larger room.

"Yeah, that hug is it. Let go of me." I hissed like a seviper, feeling the hand bounce away. Looking away from GG Grandpa- you know what? I am just going to nick name him double G. plus his name is Gold? G-Gold? See? No? too soon... Well when I looked back into the room I saw Silver standing in the middle of it, in shock.

(Oh, I forgot to mention Gold is the only one dressed in his real clothes. Silver and I were still in PJs)

Silver's black tee loosely hung over his upper body, while his long black sweatpants bagged out around his waist, The entire outfit strongly contrasted his pasty skin, though his cheeks seemed a small amount rosy in the rising sun.

The three of us seemed to stand there in the orange room, actually seeing each other in the light, I pulled at my blue short-shorts... I don't usually wear shorts this short but it is for sleeping so.. yeah... my top was just a red tank top which lit up in the room.

"Uh, what were you guys... doing?" Silver asked in a suspicious tone.

Gold smiled, "We talked about our relationship!" I mentally slapped myself, thinking of how misunderstood that could be to any outsider. I was hitting myself in my mind because I am related to this one.

"I-I heard..." Silver stuttered slightly.

I looked up at him with a bit more hope that he didn't understand Gold incorrectly, "Really? The entire thing?"

Silver sucked in both his lips before looking completely emotionless, "Yep, all of it..."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good... I am glad you couldn't have misunderstood."

Gold looked between the both of us and picked up on the tension, "I said something wrong didn't I?"

"Yes. But he understood, you can go to the room Gold. Tell Kris about whatever, she'll probably be delighted to hear that I finally told you." Gold nodded and trotted off to our room in the center. I looked back at Silver who seemed a bit angry.

"Finally?" He questioned, "Delighted? Kris knew?"

"Yeah, I told her about it awhile ago, she wanted me to tell him sooner but- oh well. The only reason I didn't tell you or Lyra was because I was scared of your reactions... You know, me with that idiot almost doesn't compute."

"Yeah, I thought you would have some better taste."

I rose an eyebrow, "Better taste? I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't! You never could see when others were hurt!" He snapped.

I couldn't help but flinch, "What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you two were talking about! your relationship, love confession, dating- that hug!"

"What?" So he did mishear, but now I feel like dragging this out. I don't know why, but I didn't want him to know Gold and I were family... I wanted him to keep misunderstanding, "Why does this bother you?! Aren't you with Lyra? What just happened shouldn't bother you!"

"Well it does!"

"Why?! Tell me, why does what you heard bother you?!"

"Because!"

"That is not a good enough answer, Silver! Give me the truth or Arceus so help me I will-"

"You will what?" Silver snarled, "What can you do to me?! Nothing can hurt more than it already does!"

"Hurt? HURT?! You don't know that meaning! You saw a hug! I saw you basically swallowing Lyra! I know you are dating her, you? You just missheard! Guess what genius, Gold is my family! My great, great grandfather!" I screamed at him.

"So you admit it bothered you that I was kissing her!"

In a blink of an eye, my hand flung itself across Silvers face. It was such a natural reaction, I didn't even control it, "Yes! It bothered me! And I am saying how I feel now! Something you are incapable of doing! I have been so confused ever since I came to this era! How come everyone takes what is around them for granted? Because it will all be gone soon, nothing will be left! Why don't people live each day like it was their last! Because for many, it will be!"

"Do you want to know how I really feel?!" Silver barked, "Ever since I met you I have felt this way. Thinking about it, the feeling just kept growing... How do I feel about you? I HATE YOU!"

Before I knew it, I was in a fist fight with Silver. Both of us pumbled one another, screaming words at each other that escape my memory.

Everything continued in flashes, Lyra, Kris and Gold arrived. They pulled Silver and I apart. Kris took me to our room. Both Lyra and Gold were holding back the rampaging Silver. Once I was in my room I slipped on my usual clothes lucidly, Kris examined my new bruises in worry. She placed some bandages around but they will just fade away in a few days.

After calming down in the room for probably an hour or two, Kris didn't ask anything- she just motioned me out. Once we were both back in the commons, I saw Lyra and Gold though no Silver...

"So, getting information from Lyra..." Gold started, "I found out that the pokemon who works at the light house is sick... So Jasmine, the gym leader, has been taking care of it 24/7... So she is awake Uair... Let's go..."

Leaving Lyra, the three of us made it to the lighthouse and took the elevator to the top. I could see the crashing ocean span out to the horizon, and on the other side was the route before bounding off into the night for the sun had not reached it yet.

Ampharos was beside me, the bulb on her head flickering, "There is another electric type here..." She said as we turned a corner. Ampharos was right, because we found the sandy haired steel type gym leader kneeling beside yet another ampharos, whose breaths were short but sharp.

"Jasmine...?" Kris asked hesitantly.

The steely eyed leader turned to us, "Ah- hello... Um- Yes, I am Jasmine... I am sorry but I can not battle you right now, trainers. Our Amphy here is deathly ill..."

I lowered myself beside both leader and pokemon, "I don't want a battle... I want your assistance, but it seems you need ours more. My friends and I, will do what ever it takes to help here... You just must promise to either help us find a rainbow wing or a way to the Whirl Islands..."

Jasmine pausing in a remorsing way, "Amphy... He was my first pokemon before I focused in Steel types... He also makes sure in storms and fog, ships make their way here safely... I would do anything for him." From her white dress, she pulled out her necklace, "Even if it means my greatest treasure..." I looked at her necklace and saw a feather painted in red, green and yellow. This must be the rainbow wing...

"I will stay here... Make sure the ships are safe..." Ampharos said.

"You sure?" I looked up at my partner.

She smiled, "How would you feel if you were loosing me? I'll stay and also take care of Amphy."

I laughed quietly, "My ampharos will stay here and take care of the lighting and all... What must we do?"

Kris and Gold seemed to be listening, not questioning stuff which was pretty good. Jasmine relaxed, her hair bobbles sunk a half an inch, "Go to Cianwood. They have a clinic with medicine that should help..." I nodded. Our group talked more before leaving Amphy, Jasmine and my Ampharos in the lighthouse.

We were going to let out our flying types and fly across the ocean to the beach city. Gold let out his Dragonair, Kris let out a noctowl and I released Skarmory from her pokeball. We all mounted our pokemon, Gold and Kris flew ahead exchanging some words as I hung back and looked down at the city.

The last thing I saw before a tossing ocean was a pretty boy talking with a Mario gender bender, the boy with his hand holding the girls cheek.

"I hate you too..." I muttered. Skarmory could feel my upsetness and knew talking to me would be unwise, so we just flew over the great blue ocean for what felt like hours until some land came into view with buildings here and there.

"Uh, I don't think that is normal..." Gold's voice snapped me from my melancholy trance, "Maybe it is some sort of festival...?"

I peered over Skarmory's glistening neck to see people standing in rows with their pokemon out of their capsules surging with elemental power. One head man motioned with his arm and it struck me, "No... This is an act of Time..."

The man was huge, no shirt and brown hair that grew into his beard... Gym Leader Chuck... Attacks suddenly flew at us. Our pokemon that kept us floating in the air dodged each attack but soon the air was only filled with explosions that there was no where else to go.

"What do we do, Uair?!" Kris shouted.

I looked down at the people in pity, Time has taken them... There is no way to save them, "Attack them, with everything we have! We can't hold back because of who is there..." I responded, "Skarmory! Razor Wind!"


	21. Chapter 20 Second Step: Questioning Self

Sand exploded everywhere down on the ground, sending attackers and their trainers flying across the beach as Skarmory's attacks fly at them. Gold and Kris sent occasional attacks but mostly utilized their time to dodge. Smoke from colliding attacks began to blind me from the field, getting caught up in my lungs. I became unable to yell my countless instructions, though from the looks of this mess I have a feeling no one could even hear them over the bomb like attacks.

The whistle of an attack shooting up from somewhere grew closer but I couldn't pick out its source, the thickening smog covered so much I was barely able to make out Skarmory's pointed head. "Skarmory! Stay alert!" I coughed, "There is an a-" I was cut off by strong blows bombarding my pokemon and I. They came from everywhere.

From the left. From the right. from the back. from the front. from above. from below.

"AH!" I screamed out, pulling closer to Skarmory's metal armor, "Skarmory! Dodge!"

"How the hell am I supposed to- ACK! Do that!?" She cried with desperation flooding over in her voice.

_I don't know..._ I thought to myself, "KRIS?! GOLD!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Over the sound of attacks I was able to hear a their familiar voices in the distance, though the words were lost in the ruckus. I attempted to call out for them again, but the smoke became too overwhelming so I pressed myself against my pokemon whose altitude started to drop swiftly. My ear pressed against her back I could hear her heavy wheezing.

She was already pushed too far.

I felt like it was in slow motion when I released myself from clinging to Skarmory's metal ruffles. We started to distance from one another foot by foot since I was lighter. My hand naturally moved to where her pokeball sat on my belt; I unclasped it, and muttered for her to return. In a red flash she was safe and I was just drifting through the air.

Not like I could see much, the smoke was stinging my eyes. Though my free-fall seemed to help since no attack could hit me from the land, I was too small of a target. Once I was out of the cloud of smog I was the tossing blue ocean, white foam reaching its fingers up to grab me.

I crossed my arms and pulled my legs closer to my stomach just before the water swallowed me with my eyes squeezed shut. Once I could feel the salty liquid pouring into my new cuts from being in the air-war-zone, I knew I could open my eyes. Underwater, holding my breath was not a problem, but I could see the battle looking towards the surface.

Fire, lighting, ice lit up the area while hurtled rocks and wood were tossed into the area. The water acted like a jello, slowing the fall of the debris as it entered the watery ocean but it still raced. I swam left and right to avoid the falling objects, steadily making my way up to the surface again.

Once my head broke the waves, I peered around quickly to see Cianwood's shore just a few meters away. I took a great gulp of air before diving back under and propelling myself towards the sandy towns edge. Once I could feel sand pressing up against the sole of my shoe with my kicks I knew I could stand, as I did I entered chaos.

Walking up the beach I wrung out my shirt tail and shook my head about to get water out of it, even as the enemies noticed me. I could see Gold and Kris were already on the ground with their teams all out and battling, five pokemon each. (seeing their flying pokemon of Dragonair and Noctowl were probably exhausted)

Gold's team: Typhlosion, Mantine, Nidoking, Jolteon, and Hitmonlee.

Kris's team: Meganium, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Vaporeon and Hitmonchan.

I might have been in the middle of a conflict but I couldn't help but marvel at how much they have grown since I met Gold in Cherrygrove City and Kris in the Alph Ruins. Scanning their determined faces, they didn't just become stronger in the pokemon they raised, but also with raising themselves.

Have I grown since then?

Or did I take steps back?

My thoughts were interrupted by an explosion of ice beside me, I leapt out of the way somewhat but I had already been cut on the arm by a shard. "Come on Uair!" My ears picked up an ally's voice and as I turned my head I saw Gold motioning to me, "Get over here! We need you to help here!"

"Ahh- Got it!" I snapped from my small phase and ran over to them, all three of our backs facing one another. I threw out the three pokeballs of my healthy pokemon with me: Umbreon, Celebi and Girafarig. "Attack them all and don't hold back guys!" My pokemon nodded before lunging into battle with costal pokemon.

If I thought about it, most pokemon here were ones usually found by the coast... Shuckle, Kingler, Seaking, Magikarp, Corphish while a few others were probably from the near by safari: Magmar, Electabuzz, Tauros, Gloom, Muk etc.

Kris snapped at me between her orders, "What about the people here?! We have to keep them in mind!- AH! Hitmonchan! Are you okay!?" Her fist fighting pokemon was holding back a Tauros but was loosing ground quickly.

"Hitmonlee!" Gold ordered. His kicking pokemon shot out its elastic like leg and quickly hit down the bull into the sand.

As I kept ordering my pokemon I turned my head over my shoulder, "Kris, remember! They are under Time's power! When he releases his grip on them, they are going to die anyways!" I briskly explained.

"That still gives us no right to take their lives instead! What if some are just following a few who are controlled!?"

"Well they aren't! So just push them from your mind and just attack or we wont be able to complete our mission!"

"If that's how it is..." She hesitated before her next words came out, "How does that make us any different from Time?! He won't stop at any cost to survive! And you are risking it all to live! I thought you were supposed to save these people from _that_ future!"

I froze for a moment, what I just as bad as Time? When could I have taken a turn that road? What I already on it? I had so much drive... I guess I was walking on a fine line the entire time I have been here. Maybe I was already as bad as him when I came to the past...

"Mommy! Listen to me! Daddy! Why won't you look at me?!"

My head snapped towards the young voice in an instant, there I saw a small girl with curly blond hair down to her mid-back. Her pale face was dotted with small freckles, but her blue eyes shook with sadness as she tugged at ,presumably, her parents clothes. She was wearing a light pink sundress while a Seel hopped by her side, just as scared as its owner.

"Umbreon, you are in charge!" I yelled to my pokemon, he nodded and started to order what was left of my team as I tried to move through the battlefield. _Why was this girl left behind? Why didn't Time control her? What makes her different?_ Question after question swirled through my head as I dashed passed the enemies.

Some turned to shoot attacks at me, but I as too fast at that minute. My eyes darted around trying to keep an eye on the young girl who ran around to many different people she was probably close to. Why isn't she like the rest?

_"But that wasn't the horrifying part,__** ones of weak minds**__ he... controlled. Their bodies, actions, words..._ "

_"You... I __**can not**__ control you like the others. "_

_"You have a __**strong will**__... "_

_"Others bow to my feet, you I will have to__** break**__"_

So the girl has a strong will... And that is what protects her...

"AAAHHH!" Her high shriek punctured my ears, once I saw her a beach house was struck by an attack and was collapsing towards her. She seemed frozen in fear, the Seel in her arms struggled but couldn't escape either.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled at her, though it wasn't much help because I was already by her side. I scooped the child into my arms and dragged her out of the area before the hut could come down on us. Once we were behind a boulder I let go of the girl, "Are you alright, kid?"

She sniffed, "You... Why aren't you like the rest...?"

"It's a longish story, starting with I wasn't here when they all got controlled. But... I am the reason they are being controlled... If I didn't come... But then...He must have known about... No-"

"Miss, what are you rambling about...?"

"EH?! Rambling?! I am not rambling!"

"Yes you are."

"I saved your life, kid!"

"My name ain't kid. It's Aneli!" Her cheeks puffed out in frustration, "And if mommy and daddy acting weird is your fault then fix it! Because I want mommy and daddy back!"

"Calm down A-Aneli... I don't know how..." I admitted, "I- I am Uair, by the way."

Aneli let her Seel go just to cross her arms and stomp her foot in frustration, "Then _some_ hero you are!" For a girl in the middle of a war-zone, she has some spunk. No wonder Time couldn't control her.

I started to grit my teeth, why does this girl somehow remind me of someone I know... "I am trying to figure it out... So sit down and be quiet or the others will find us."

"No!" She cried, "I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY _NOW_!"

"Well we always don't get what we want now do we!" I scolded, holding back the urge to grab her blond hair and shake her all around. Aneli grew very quiet and when I turned to face her again, she was on the verge of tears. Her hands all balled up.

She sniffed in some lime green snot that started to run, "I-I just feel scared... I don't know what to do... I just... Want mommy and daddy, they always know what to do in bad times..." Her pokemon barked softly, attempting to comfort its trainer. It really wasn't any words, just some noise that would soothe her.

I let out a heavy sigh and put my hand on her head, using her as leverage to stand up. When I was on my feet, I ruffed up her hair, "Don't worry Aneli. Mommy and daddy will be okay." Looking back down at her I flashed a reassuring grin to her before walking back into the fight.

I- Aneli has a bond with her parents I think I always wished to have with my own. And I envy that, having someone who will figure things out for you. I guess I just have had to take care of myself other than when I met Celebi and Amphros... She can lean on someone who is human, that must be nice.

As thoughts of her family fluttered though my mind I felt a warmth from under my shirt. I lifted out my necklace and saw that it was shimmering and expelling a calming heat.

"Maybe..." I wrapped my fingers around the amulet, recalling what happened when Celebi touched it in Ilex forest. The watch shattered. Possibly, I could free people from Time's grip with the necklace too...

I turned to see Aneli peering over the rock side at me, almost afraid.

I am doing this for her. Her family.

And if this fails, then I guess I continue with the original plan. I had 8 steps to my plan on how to save the world but I guess I might have to tweak them just a bit.

Step one: know the mission.

Step two: gather your allies.

Step three: Find the enemy.

Step four: Find enemy's weakness.

Step five: Exploit it.

Step six: Take enemy out.

Step seven: Finish the mission

Step eight: Say goodbye.

That was the plan, the steps were never very specific when I formed it. Being on two currently, I guess this island would make a good ally right?

"Time, I will not let you control this island!" I bellowed as loud as I could once I felt I was in a thicket of people, "AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THEIR LIVES!" Suddenly, power coursed though my entire body- a pulsing warmth but it was cool at the same time... It was thrilling to feel.

A golden light emitted from around me, changing to silver and back. Some pokemon fell back, hissing at its brightness. I let out a puff of air at some point and the light went out with it. I glanced around to see the people blinking, their eyes returning with a gleam in them. Voices started calling off their pokemon, ones backed away.

"It worked!" I cheered happily, "Aneli! They are normal! I did it!"

"Did what...?"

"Normal?!"

"I remember a voice telling me to attack whoever came here..."

"I heard it too!"

"Was it that girl there?! The one with the aqua highlight?"

"Yes! Yes! She was just glowing!"

"She is a witch!"

"Huh...?" I watched as the people around be backed away with fear flickering in their eyes. I swung my head around and began to panic, "No! I saved you! There was this guy, Time! He was controlling you! I broke the spell you were all under!"

"So you admit you have powers!"

"She will use them to hurt us no doubt!"

I tucked my necklace back under my green shirt quickly, "No! I would never- well some people I would hurt if I could but-"

"She is a monster! She says she would hurt people!"

"Certain people!" I defended quickly, "A-Aneli, you know that I only came here to help! I saved you from the falling house!" I begged desperately, looking back at the blonde child whose parents swept her up and held her close.

The mother in a floral dress stepped forward, "You dare lay a corrupted finger on _my_ daughter?! Honey! make sure she is okay!" The red haired woman told her husband just before giving me a cold glare. Chills ran down my spine up until the point where a fuzz covered head brushed against my hand.

I there saw Aneli's Seel with it's pokeball in its mouth, "Aneli told me right as the people started to return to normal to join you as a reward for bringing her parents back... We better get out of here..." From its high voice, I took a guess that the Seel was a girl.

I shot a stare at Aneli who lipped a thank you from over her father's shoulder. Her eyes though flickered with the same fear as the rest... So- I am a monster... hehe, funny how things come up so much... First I was a monster mentally, now I am a freak with powers by using a necklace...

"Uair! We got the medicine for Amphy!" Gold's voice shot through the crowd as him and Kris burst through the crowd to my side, followed my three able pokemon. They returned them selves right as they were close enough to me. That's when more accusations were shot out by towns people.

"Are those _it's_ friends?!"

"Ally of _it_ is an enemy of us!"

"I bet they have sickening powers too!"

"Get out of here!"

"Yeah! We don't need trash like you here!"

I backed up into Kris and Gold who just placed their hands on my shoulders, flashing me a 'lets go' smile. I looked in their eyes, expecting the fear that filled Cianwood but it was nothing but... I don't know. But it wasn't fear, hatred or disdain.

"Through the sea with our water types. Our flying pokemon are probably too exhausted..." I told them quietly as we pushed though and out of the mob. All of them continued to cast us out with angry shouts, it felt so much like home right? Back in the future with the clan...

Once the ocean was splashing up into my boots I moved my arm out, motioning for my new Seel to be my surfing pokemon. She nodded in agreement and let me cling to her as we swam away. Kris followed close behind on her Vaporeon and Gold with Mantine.

Once the expelling shouts were drowned out by the waves, the first thing asked by Gold and or Kris wasn't about the new Seel.

"Are you going to be alright, Uair?" Gold asked shakily, "I mean, those words were pretty harsh."

I scoffed and turned back to them with a fake smile, "It wasn't anything I haven't heard before." Now we have the medicine, just gotta get back to the lighthouse and the plan should go smoothly.

Holy shit was I wrong there...


	22. Chapter 21 Third Step: Break Their World

When the three of us finally washed up onto the shores of Olivine port, all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The sea breeze that pressed up behind me felt somewhat hollow as no sound of the usually bustling port city was heard.

"This is too familiar..." I uttered to myself, tapping the center of my hand with my index finger out of a nervous habit.

A blubbery body rubbed itself against my leg, shocking me. I looked down to see my new companion, Seel, with worry in her black bead eyes, "What is familiar, mistress?"

My eye twitched slightly, "M-mistress? Never mind that, it's just the atmosphere is too familiar to me... A heavy air weighing down with this silence..."

"You understand me...? I will not question it much, one of the others can fill me in later..." Seel said in a calm tone, "I know it seems eerie but our comrades are injured. We should head to the pokemon center and heal them. If something lurks here to harm us, we better be prepared."

I nodded before looking over to where Kris and Gold were washing up on their pokemon, "Let's head to the pokemon center first, before the lighthouse. Though I actually doubt that anyone is there, I am pretty sure we can kick the machine there into working." I explained to them quickly.

They agreed and we quickly arrived to the vacant center. Once I was at the front desk I slid over and placed five pokeballs in(Ampharos was still not with me, but Seel was). I thoroughly searched the system and found a few buttons that would get the thing functioning.

The technology lit up a few times, making some strange bleeping sounds before dinging brightly. I glanced over at a screen that displayed my pokemons health, proving they were all now healthy. So, I usually wait ten minutes for something that is finished in 10 seconds? That is _so_ fair...

I clipped my pokeballs back onto my belt and stuck out my hand towards Kris and Gold, "Next." Kris carefully placed her pokemon into my hand as if she was giving away her family fortune. Snapping them up, I did the same thing I had before to heal the pokemon and handed them back to the trainer.

Gold had his pokemon already set out, like a good boy, for me to heal. Once we were finished I hopped back from behind the desk and into the lobby area. That's when I realized it, none of the lights were on. Not even the ones that lead down the halls to the dorm area. A weird scent filled my nose, it was a damp smell but it also resembled iron. It was hard to describe, it smelled- cold too. The heat was on but it had the smell that a fresh winter day would have...

"Uair, stop spacing out. We have to deliver the medicine." Gold snapped his fingers in front of me. I shook my head quickly to regain focus before we all trotted outside. I let Umbreon out beside me and I watched as all his fur raised, ears pressing farther back on his skull.

He started to become very twitchy, "A storm is coming..." he whispered darkly, just so I could hear. Gold had his Jolteon trotting close, and Kris' Vaporeon not too far away. Umbreon was probably trying for them not to hear. I stole a glimpse into the sky, charcoal colored thunderheads started to swirl above. No rain came but you could see some blue lights dancing deep within them.

I brushed my fingers over his head in a calming way, "I can see that, but Jolteon and Vaporeon don't seem as tense about it."

Strangely, Umbreon pulled away from my touch, "That's not the type of storm I mean." I watched as his claws scratched the cold pavement in anxiety, "I mean, when we enter the lighthouse... Be prepared. Something unsettling will await us. Something shocking. Stirring. We might be like children entering, what waits might terrify some."

I gulped at my pokemon's dark words, I was pretty sure it was Absols who sensed disaster. Not Umbreon, but I have to trust him on this. We have been partners for a while now. Him and I trailed behind the rest, my stomach began turning in a repeated way.

"You don't think that..."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Uair." Umbreon sighed, "We have to be prepared for anything we may face. It might even be_ him_. And if it is-"

"This couldn't be his final strike on us, could it?"

"I can't say."

My breath hitched that moment when Kris pushed the doors white metal doors open, we were entering the storm. Her deafening screech was probably heard in Cianwood as she fell against an open door, looking as if she was going to vomit.

Gold quickly came behind her and covered his mouth, holding it down, he seemed like he was going to scream too but couldn't open his mouth. I ran up from behind both right as he fell down to his knees and my eyes widened.

There must have been hundreds in that lighthouse foyer.

I really didn't want to count.

All covered in a sticky red liquid.

the smell Iron and heat filled my nose.

The whole town must have been lying on that floor.

Corpses of everyone, covered in blood. Stabbed to death by what seems to have been a dagger or knife. Men, women, elderly, children. No one seems to have been spared. That's when my eyes landed on two girls wearing matching yellow dresses. Their chocolate brown hair falling from their pigtails, matted and clotted from blood that ran down their faces into it. The twins from MooMoo farms. Their parents seemed just a couple feet away from their kids bodies.

I found a near by trashcan and let myself puke, the smell and sight was just overwhelming. The now added stomach acid and tossed lunch probably didn't help the smell, but I couldn't just choke it down. From somewhere behind me I could hear Gold and Kris following my example. Turning back around, I wiped the corner of my mouth with my forearm and tried to take some deep breaths.

Forcefully, I pulled myself over to where the twins lay in an awkward position, their hazel eyes still open. With what strength I could muster I closed their eyes so they could rest, mixed with the blood on their faces was also a salty stream of tears.

When I had finally pulled myself to my feet Gold spoke up in a rough voice, "Did Time...?"

"No." I growled, "This was not done by Time's hand... He toys with people's mind before they burst into dust... This was done by another human, someone sick... _Humans_ make me sick."

Kris, who I expected to defend her kind, swung around in a panic, "Wh-who do you think is here?"

"Everyone who was in Olivine during the massacre... I think the murder got them once by one, slowly and pulled them here... We were gone for only, what? A day or two. We never rested and it takes a while to fly from Olivine to Cianwood. Longer surfing back since we had to get around the Whirl islands..." I explained darkly.

Kris swallowed hard, "You think anyone could have gotten away... right? Someone must have gotten away!"

I twisted around to look at the blue haired trainer closely, tears forming in her crystal eyes though she was forcing a smile, "No one would have know. So no one would have gotten away."

Her smile fell quickly, "YOUR WRONG!" Her eyes squeezed shut while salty beads flew into the air. "They got away! They must have! At least Lyra!"

Lyra and Kris were sister... Crap, how could I forget that?

I bit my lower lip, "K-Kris..."

"No! I have to find her! She has to have gotten away! I don't see her amongst these corpses down here! But I don't know that do I? I will search every floor for her body! If I don't find it, I know she is safe. I-if I do find it then- I can get her out of here- I won't let my sister rot in this now ghost town!" Swiftly she wiped away her tears and charged up the stairs to the next level.

"Kris!" Gold charged after, both their pokemon following in a hurry. From above I heard both of their pounding footsteps, shouting between them. Gold was probably trying to calm her down, she probably wasn't listening to him and breaking away. Both fell, got up, and started running again. Probably tripped over another body, to put it bluntly.

Umbreon paced over to the beginning steps and sat down, swaying his tail calmly. He probably didn't want to speak for fear he would get sick like the rest of us did. I sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on the smooth wooden hand rail.

"Let's follow them and see what is at the top... I am worried for Ampharos but I haven't seen any pokemon bodies yet so... I'm hopeful."

"I haven't seen Silver's either, so he is safe." Umbreon chuckled as we walked up the steps.

I rolled my eyes, "Of all things you choose to say at a moment like this!"

"You were probably thinking it too."

"I swear if you don't shut that little pokemon mouth, I-" My next sentence was cut off as I focused on a lean golden feather drifted in front of my face. It was no rainbow wing but it sure as hell was not something I haven't seen before. With my reflexes I snatched the soft feather between my index and middle finger, twisting it around while I studied it closely.

_It couldn't be..._ I thought hesitantly.

"What a coincidence to see _you_ here, my darling Uair..."

The feather I held in my hand was crushed, crumpled as my heart rate rose.

"Or, maybe it wasn't..." The voice cackled.

"Leave me alone." I choked out, Umbreon moving behind my legs mirroring the same fear I was feeling within.

From the shadows in the cement cracked room, he emerged with his monstrous wings relaxed behind him, "Aw... But that would be no fun. To leave the queen alone in her room all day and all night. I want to have some _fun _with you Uair!" His pale hand reached out for my cheek, though I slapped it away.

"I am no queen. Not one of yours anyways. Now what the hell are you doing here? More of, what did you do to all those people down there! They had lives to live!" My fear always bounced between anger around this man.

He smiled his crooked smile and flicked a lock of Violet hair from his eyes, "I... played no part of that one, my dear. No, no, no no! I arrived much after the little incident occurred! I just had some business to take care of with the murderer. I am still the son of Arceus, I bring justice for crimes or help ones repent for their sins."

I couldn't help but scoff at him, "That is quite ironic... A murderer helping another murderer _repent_... Maybe even hypocritical."

He started to laughed creepily, "Maybe it is, but my plan is set. The next move is yours." He motioned his hand as if there was a chess board between us.

I felt another wave of fear come over me and my hand flew to where my necklace hung, "Move...? What is this? A chess game?"

He stepped closer to me, slowly and malevolently. His smirk growing wider and wider, "Life, my darling, is a game. Always gambling with a single move, the stronger and more skilled can see 7 moves ahead of their opponent. But even the most novice players who will never advance can have a trick up their sleeves... Take you and that necklace for example..."

My grip tightened, remembering how he tried to get Celebi to take my necklace back in the Ilex forest.

"Relax, relax... I_ gave_ you that necklace-"

"Your wrong! My grandmother did! It was passed down in our tribe for generations!" I snapped at him, tensing up.

His smile fell for a brief moment before he laughed hysterically, "Oh! You still haven't figured it out! The only reason your grimy hands got a hold of that necklace was because I allowed it! Do you really think that your grandmother would have really given it to you?! Someone who betrayed her beliefs and family?! I TOOK CONTROL! TO MAKE SURE YOU EVEN GOT IT!"

My finger twitched on the metal of the necklace, "T-took... C-control... Y-you don't mean... No... They can't be... Gone..."

He bent down to look me eye to eye, "Oh, does that sting? To know that not even she loved you? Or that now your Kleiste clan is now nothing but dust, swirling around in the storms started in this era?"

"No! W-who am I- Who am I even trying to save now...?" I backed into a crumbling wall of the second floor, "I wanted to prove my father wrong... I wanted to save my grandmother, she- I thought she believed in me... What am I even trying to protect?"

"Yourself." Time answered for me, "Now it is just for your survival, like how I am." his hand caressed my cheek softly, a nail scraping away a tear that started to form. "Are you sad that no human ever loved you? No family. No friends. I mean, Kris and Gold are only helping because they got sucked into this. They only want to save themselves from death. Lyra obviously hates you, and... That Silver. I think you remember what he said to you, yet I think you still have feelings for that boy... But he can never be there- he is not worth saving. But, I still am here... Can't you just join me? Be my queen as the world crumbles away. _You_ will live. So will I. And I will love you."

To live.

To be loved?

... No... I have people I still have to protect, no matter how much I may hate some of them.

"You are wrong Time." A ghost of a grin started to appear on my face, "They may still not accept me but I am going to save them. Kris, Gold, Lyra, Silver... Aneli from Cianwood. The Hoppip from when I got lost with Silver and Gold. All the pokemon I protected when that Gyarados you experimented on rampaged. And more innocent lives. I swear to Arceus, that is who I am defending now."

His gentle hand that was brushing my face escalated to slapping across my cheek. "You insolent insect! You have nothing to gain from saving this world! No one who loves you will live! I wont! And I know that you have complete awareness neither you or Ampharos will survive it either!"

"Uair... What does he mean...?" Umbreon asked as he cowered away.

"Get in your pokeball, Umbreon." I demanded, "That is an order." The yellow ringed pokemon obediently returned himself, sulking and confused.

"You are just changing the past! Your family would have not been brought together! You will vanish just like I will! You will never have existed! Your pokemon you made 'friends' with in this time won't even remember you!" He hissed in anger, a flame flickering in his black eyes, "You and Ampharos will be erased."

"I know." I snarled before breaking away from him. I ran up the flights of stairs until I was finally at the top of the light house. The rain came, pounding against the glass dome with thunder booming in the back. In the blue flashes of lightning I found a figure curled over a limp body. A weeping was made out over the storm.

"Kris...?" I asked quietly, "Kris, is that you? D-did you find Lyra...?" Carefully I started towards the figure. In the next flash I realized it wasn't Kris over the body of her sister, "Jasmine?!"

The gym leader was weeping over a large pokemon's body, its rubbery yellow skin glowing in the light. The red orbs here and there reflecting the image of lightning. Though the pokemon was unscathed, but un-moving. Not even it's chest was rising for breath.

"D-dont tell me that's..." Ampharos, please don't be the one on the floor...

The gym leader sobbed, "Amphy... Passed while you were retrieving his medicine."

I felt a wave of relief when I knew it wasn't my partner, but still felt sorrow that she lost her first pokemon. I approached closer to her but froze when a bolt of lightning exploded just beside the tower. Jasmine was covered in blood, splattering against her pure white dress and her creamy face. Her hands were pressed up against her eyes but in her right hand, a kitchen knife dangled in her fingers. The knife's blade dripping.

"J-Jasmine... Don't tell me you were the one who..."

She continued to cry, "I couldn't stop after the first one... When Amphy died I fell apart. When others came to comfort me I-I snapped... It was an accident in the beginning... But I told them to stay away... They didn't listen so I killed them... Then I couldn't stop, no one understood how I was feeling and thought that I would get over loosing the closest friend I ever had..."

"Jasmine... It is alright, we can fix this..." I took a step to the broken girl, "Just tell me were my friends are and if they are okay-"

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER TO ME!" She shrieked, pointing the knife outwards, "I- I AM NOT AFRAID ANYMORE!"

I took a fast step back with both hands up, "Alright, I am back. See? I just don't want you to hurt anymore... now are my friends alright?"

"M-most of them are safe... Away from me..." She murmured, the knife twitching in her grasp, "But two are here... He told me how to repent for the sins I committed here... He told me how you had to break, that you weren't on the good side. That to take you down, you had to break on the inside first... He told me how, too."

"Jasmine..."

Damn you Time, just- damn you.

Her hand landed on a button as she rose to her feet, turning on the lights in the lighthouse peek. Her chocolate eyes were wide and puffy from crying for so long... Alone in the dark. Tied to a metal beam was two ropes which she slowly untied, holding one in each hand, the knife left on the floor.

"With the pokemon center not working with Nurse Joy now... You are alone when you choose..." She muttered.

"Choose...? Choose what?" I inquired. She nodded her head towards the window and I saw two spaces in the glass missing. Tied to rope that angled over a beam to suspend were two breathing creatures.

"Don't worry, they are alive... Just unconscious..." Jasmine hushed, "But you can only save one of them... In my left hand I hold your precious partner, Ampharos. The one you grew up with, your best friend and only family who is alive. Do you want do save her? Or the one in my right... Silver I think his name was... The one who can't stand to be with you, but you can't stand to be without-"

"Excuse me but I can bear without that bastard pretty well! I don't depend on anyone!" I defended myself quickly...

She started to loosen her grip on Silver's rope, "So you are saying I can let him drop?"

"No!"

"Thought so... The one who your rival loves too. Lyra. She loathes you... But do you really want another reason for her to have against you? Do you want to watch someone you shared your dark secrets with and vice versa fall?"

Dark secrets? Oh yeah... Him being the son of Giovanni... How did I forget that again?

She continued, "Your best friend? or the boy you love?"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I denied.

"Pick one..." She breathed before a smile crept across her face, "Actually, fetch... Because your time is up."

With that she let go of both ropes, letting them slide effortlessly from her fingers.

I watched in horror as the two bodies on opposite sides of the lighthouse plummeted.

So I dashed for-


	23. Chapter 22 Fourth Step: Repercussions

**Recap:**

_So I dashed for-_

**Current:**

-Ampharos, my hand outstretched while the other snuck itself to my belt, taking out Skarmory who I did heal.

Take that Jasmine! I know how to push buttons on a machine!

As I slid from the ledge I sent out Skarmory, bursting out of the pokeball in a glittery explosion bellow the falling zone. I grabbed my partner from the future and pulled her close to me, her black striped neck bending over my shoulder, "Skarmory!" I called out in utter terror of free falling.

Silently, Scarmory swept up and glided on the winds. Once I was settled on, I pushed Ampharos in front of me before giving my next order, "Dive for Silver! I'll grab him! Go, go, go before he falls into the ocean!"

Skarmory let out no sly comment and slid on the winds to the tossing ocean that crashed up against the cliff side. The ocean more unsettling during the storm that poured in on us. Inching closer and closer to the trainer I watched when his smokey grey eyes flitter open. I grappled an arm to hold onto my flying types slippery metal neck while the other was over-extended for Silver.

He began to reach out, but questioned much further. Behind his eyes I could see his mind swirling with confusion, probably wondering why the hell he was falling. "Come on pretty boy! Grab my hand so I can save your sorry ass!" I yelled at him coldly.

Finally he let his hand out fully and with out hesitation I grasped it and pulled him up onto Skarmory, "Why the fuck was I falling?!"

"A long story involving some psychopaths, sociopaths and misinformation! Now hold on because this is going to be fast!" With my hand that wasn't holding onto Skarmory's neck ruffle I grabbed Silver's hand and pulled it tightly around my torso before moving it to hold Ampharos in place. "Skarmoy! Up!"

"No dip!" Taking a huge U-turn up, gravity pulled all passengers on Skarmoy down but I held on as tight as I could to stay on. Silver's grip on me tightened, trying to pull closer as not to fall. Finally Skarmory was by the lighthouse top and drove through the glassing, sending shards flying in the small spherical room. She landed on her feet and threw her wings out, letting out a battle cry.

Once I was off of my steel bird I returned Ampharos to her pokeball, telling her to rest up. Silver dismounted and stood behind me, watching as the next scene of utter chaos would unravel.

Jasmine stomped over to where I stood confidently, anger filled her blood splattered face. "No! That is cheating! You were only supposed to be able to save one! Like your mission, Time said! Either the people here or yourself and Ampharos! It was supposed to break you!"

I smirked, flicking her in the forehead, "Guess what? I found a loop hole!" After that, I grasped one of her arms with both of mine and flipped her onto the glass covered flooring. "You do not know the _shit_ I went through to get your Amphy medication! Then I come to deliver it and I find another pile of _shit_ waiting for me! And I am fed up with taking all this _shit_! That is all I ever have gotten since I came to this time- no, for a while now. AND I AM TIRED OF IT! Either this or that, life or death, left or right. Silver or Ampharos. Well I am tired of only being given two choices! This is my way." While she was on the ground I kicked her in the stomach, tossing her another few feet, "And in my way, I do what ever the fuck I want. You have no say in how I run my life. So don't think that what you just did made up for killing all those people! Killing others, there is no way to repay that. But your own death..."

Jasmine staggered to stand up straight, her orange bow tattered. She coughed slightly with an arm on a beam by the edge, "Then I have one thing to ask..." Her slippered feet started to move back, "What are you going to do... When you kill the legendaries?" Her foot lost a grip on the edge, she plummeted to the rocks that lie bellow the lighthouse in the ocean. Jasmine floating in the winds of the thunderstorm.

I rolled my eyes, "You talked with Time so much, you should know- I'll be gone after they are deceased." Skarmory heard me talking to myself and shot me a serious stare. I shook my head, telling her to forget about it. She didn't seem to understand because her stare did not waver. Sighing, I returned her into her pokeball.

"So, what the fuck did I miss here...?" Silver spoke to me from behind, breaking the heavy silence.

I turned to him, "Oh Arceus this will take a bit of explaining to do... First we have to find were Kris, Gold and Lyra are. They can't be that too far away." I pushed past Silver, my shoulder hitting his purpously as I surveyed the area. An un-natural banging caught my attention when I passed by a store room closet. I yanked open the door and three trainers came tumbling out: Gold, Kris and Lyra.

"Glad to see you all are alive and not stabbed to death by a psychopathic gym leader."

Gold was the first up, rubbing his head, "Where is she by the way?"

"She fell out of the lighthouse into the ocean."

Gold played a gentleman and assisted Kris to standing. once she was up she fixed her hair W, "Haha, this isn't a time for jokes, Uair."

I shrugged, "I'm not joking, Silver was witness." I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder to Silver who was brooding in a corner probably.

"SIIIILVYYY!" the love struck Lyra cried while running over to the redhead, arms wide open. Though, oddly, she froze just before she could wrap her snakes around Silver and both of them dropped to her sides, "Good to see you are safe..." She voiced meekly.

Silver rubbed his jacketed arm awkwardly, his gaze avoiding hers, "Whatever..."

"Alright, so I think Lyra and Silver deserve an explanation, Uair." Kris told me in a motherly tone, "And not just how Jasmine went crazy, I mean from the beginning..."

I let out a heavy sigh, shutting my eyes in surrender, "Yeah, I know... Time seemed to already drag them into this... Like he knew this entire time, so better that they know I guess..."

"Know what?" Silver spat.

I told them it all, when I first met Time. Who Time was. Where Time had come up since our first meeting. Then I told everyone of when I met Time here at the lighthouse, leaving out a few key details that he said... You know, personal stuff like how Ampharos and I will be deleted from the time line and all the memories of people and pokemon who've met me. That stuff I skillfully left out.

I crossed my arms, "Sorry for dragging you all into this... I really don't think you can back out sadly at this point... Time will get to you because he has this insane theory that victory would be all the more sweeter for him if he 'breaks' me, my spirit, my heart, my soul. But if you want, we could find ways for you to just stay away from me so well he could never find you... Probably leaving now and heading for Kanto..."

Not a single person moved from were they stood that day.

The storm beyond the broken casing of the lighthouse was dissolved into a low rumbling with dark hanging skies.

"Alright, so it's time to make our plan." Kris declared.

I flinched, "Wait, all of you are willing to stay by me?"

MGB shrugged before looking at me with a smug smile, "Come on, Uair. It may have taken me forever to realize, but you aren't_ that_ terrible of a person. I mean, you definitely don't deserve to be broken to pieces by a sociopathic, bipolar power-hungry freak with wings."

Uhuh, well- I think that's a new way to describe Time...

And of course Gold threw his arm around my shoulder and smirked, "And we are family! Family has gotta stick together, right?"

I smiled back at him with a beautifully false brightness, "Right, right triple G grandpa" At that moment, I made sure that my elbow would make itself very known in Gold's rib cage. He sputtered before backing off quietly, whispering his apology, "Alright, so lets get this plan started- Wait, the rainbow wing that Jasmine had... And... Now she is... At the bottom... Of the... Ocean..."

"Nice going, Supergirl."

"Shut it!"

Before another argument could erupt between Silver and I, a necklace was hung in my face. On its decorative metal plate was a rainbow colored feather that split at the top. I swiveled around to see Gold with his idiot grin, "I snagged it from her when she was pushing me into the supply closet~"

I wrapped my arms around Gold's neck in excitement, "Oh my Arceus, great job Gold!" I pulled back and smiled genuinely, "Really, thank you!" Kris walked up and separated us in a jealous kind of way, though Gold probably wouldn't have noticed, and took up the necklace- quickly handing it to me.

Kris cleared her throat with an obviously irritated face, "Now... I guess we have to plan on how to- kill- the legendaries..."

I slipped the necklace into my black messenger bag and shook my head, "That was the original plan... A plan that was made for me... Now, we are going to do this my way. Being here in this era, I figured out a new way... Capturing the legendaries. If I capture them then their power will be trapped and under control of the trainer..." I of course will have to pass on the pokemon before I disappear, but I'll leave that as a... Suprise... For them when the time comes.

"Th-that would work..." Kris stuttered in amazement, "Uair, I like that plan!"

I laughed, "Less sosiopathic murderer for you all? But we have to remember, Time could show up at any location we go to. So we have to be prepared. I am going to separate this group up. We are going to break into two groups, one will be a small two person one that goes in to the one of the legendary lairs while the the second team will contain the other three. Those three I am relying on to secure places in Johto... I don't want to start a panic, but go to cities around Johto and inform gym leaders and other important people about Time and how he worms his way into people's mind. I think this knowledge might just protect them even more. Then the teams will unite together to take on the final legendary. Time will probably be set up at both but if we succeed in capturing the first one, there is no doubt in my mind he will prepare for a final-desperate attack on us. So I need one person who will _voluntarily_ travel with me. Both tasks are dangerous but being around me is probably the most risky."

In the corner of my eye I started to see Silver take a step forward but another unlikely person took up the job, "I'll go with you!" Changing direction I saw Lyra standing up straight, a face filled with determination, "I'm not as close to you as the others are so... It is probably less risky than if one of them came..."

I blinked a few times, possessing this, "Uh... Sure... Alright so the Whirl Islands are closer currently, so Lyra, that is going to be our first destination. We are going to take our flying types and have them drop us on the largest middle island so we can avoid the whirlpools. There we are going to have one pokemon always out so that, in case of an emergency, we are prepared to fight." Lyra nodded in understanding and I turned to the other three, "Start in Newbark town, warn your families and _anyone_ precious to you. Make your way up the region from there. Skip Blackthorn City and Mahogany Town. I wouldn't go to Ectuteak yet either because Time already has some ties there... You guys got it?"

"Yep!"

"Yes."

"This is going to be tedious."

"Alright, lets all get outside of this creepy lighthouse. There we will see our farewells and take off in our assigned mission paths." Everyone agreed to my final statement and rushed downstairs, nearly forgetting the mountain of corspes, "Ehh... Also tell someone about the massacre that happened here... Might want to give these people a proper burial."

Finally outside, Lyra sent out a white Togetic, dotted with red and blue triangles. Its small wings seemed very muscular like it has been flying for a long while, "I got him as an egg awhile ago... None of you really noticed when he hatched..." Lyra said in a bittersweet tone, "Come on Ticky, lets fly towards Whirl Islands." The happiness pokemon let out a cute cry before grabbing onto Lyra's hand, pulling her off at a high speed.

Gold and Kris let out their Noctowl and Dragonair, taking off without a word. We'll all see eachother after this, so no real need for saying goodbye just yet, I guess.

Silver was the last to leave, sending out his purple Golbat. Who I greeted as an old friend quickly before climbing onto Skarmory, I let her out as Kris and Gold departed. "Hey..." Silver's voice rose. I turned to look at him from Skarmory with an even facade. For some reason, staring at his stone cold face made me want to scream. Maybe that argument we had eariler is still eating at me.

"Yes?"

"..."

"If you aren't going to say anything then I am going to leave."

"...Wait..."

"Waiting..."

He sighed quickly before looking at me with a somewhat smirk, "I heard there is this crazy guy with wings out there... Be careful."

"I think I know about Time, if thats all you had to say. See ya'." I patted Skarmory on a wing and she took off into the sky at jet speeds.

In the air I heard her let out a breath of air in frustration, "You are so thick headed that you even forgot what you told him to do..."

"What was_ that_, Skarmory?" I asked in a snide way.

"You told him, Kris and Gold to warn their families and anyone precious to to them"

"So...?"

"Seriously? You are that thick headed? I feel it would be a waste to even tell you if you couldn't figure that out!"

To warn their familes and anyone... Precious to them... Well that was just cliche of him!


	24. Chapter 23 Fifth Step: Whirling Feelings

[Lyra's POV]

My feet tapped against the chocolatey brown rocky island and I gained my balance quickly before returning Ticky. Uair's words spoke in the back of my mind, reminding me to keep a pokemon out just in case that freak called Time was about. So I slid my hand over my belt and released my very first pokemon from its pokeball, Azure(Azure, like the stone).

The blue water bunny, Azumarill, smiled at me, "Azu~" She greeted sweetly.

I ran my hand over over her large blue ear, "Hey." I moved my gaze back up to the sky, watching for Uair and her metallic bird. It felt so ironic to be helping her, my heart still stung from what happened a few days ago. She caused the pain indirectly yet I am still going to be on her side. Just seeing her made me want to cry now, but I will have to suck it up.

Finally the reflective surface of Skarmorys metal feathers glinted in the setting sun, catching my eye. I wearily waved it over, watching as Uair landed. Once she dismounted from her Skarmory she thanked it, returned her bird and sent out her Seel and Ampharos. She walked over to me, about to say something. Though her eyes darted over to Azure.

She probably didn't even remember her.

"Wasn't that a Marill before?" She inquired, kneeling down to my water types level and patting her on the head, "Well didn't you grow up? Now you are all big and strong! You can now protect your friends now, can't you?"

I blinked in surprise while Azure nodded gleefully. I opened my mouth to speak but Uair stopped me, "Alright. So Whirl Islands is known for its winding passage ways. There is bound to be tons of strong wild pokemon there. I expect water types galore, so I have Seel out for training and to pick up the wild pokemon's strategies while my Ampharos is out to actually beat them." Her eyes moved to my pokemon, "She is your first and strongest but in a water element cave, type advantage is key. I have some supplies to heal our pokemon but supplies can run out... Don't rely on pure strength, strategy is good to."

I blinked at how open she was about giving me information. A month ago she was reluctant to even tell me her own name... I sighed heavily, "I don't have a pokemon with a type advantage..."

"What's your team?" Uair asked bluntly, flicking a lock of hair from her face, "Pokemon names, not nicknames please. Because it seems you have given them names."

"Azumarill, Togetic, Sandslash, Hitmontop, Furret and Espeon." I answered, trying very hard not to say their nicknames of Azure, Ticky, Sandstone, Fighter, Cocoa and Sunshine.

Uair paused, tapping her chin tentatively in thought. She looked between me and her Ampharos, "Send out your Furret. If I am not mistaken they have the capability to learn electric moves like Charge Beam, Thunder, and Thunder Bolt. My partner here can help teach your Furret while we travel further through the islands interior."

I gawked at her, "Y-you'll help me?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, her blue eyes glinted, "Why wouldn't I? We are partners now."

I nodded in understanding and sent out my Furret, Cocoa, still keeping Azure close. The two of us entered the damp cave, a musky smell of water and fur filling my nose.

It wasn't pleasant.

Uair and I fought off wild pokemon quickly, Cocoa had swiftly picked up on Ampharos' Thunder Bolt and battled the cave dwelling pokemon. Uair and I didn't really converse, though occasionally she would yell over a command for me to give my pokemon in a pinch and it did help. We took frequent breaks so she could tend to our pokemons injuries, which were always minimal. At some point, her Seel started to become enveloped in evolutionary light and became a Dewgong.

It really wasn't that important to me, but Uair seemed delighted. Though, the farther we got into the dungeon, the less frequent the pokemon appeared. I am not a pro with pokemon, but I do know that the farther you get into an area the more prevalent pokemon are. My new traveling partner seemed to have picked up on it, her muscles were tensed and her eyes were darting around in a paranoid way. Uair seemed very scared.

I pondered the idea of trying to calm her down, but my heart clenched up. _She is the reason for my pain... Why should I help her if she can't help me? _I gritted my teeth angrily, the words came to my head as if I wasn't even thinking them. _She knows that the side she chose was the losing one... She was OFFERED a spot on the wining side and she didn't take it... Why should I help her if she can't help herself?_

_Wait... Why am I thinking these things? I never really liked her but... _

_She is stupid for trying to help us, it's in vain!_

_No, it's not! Right...? What we are doing will help us survive..._

_Not right! How can Uair even think that she can beat a monster with those crazy powers! He is going to win this battle._

_Maybe... _

I looked over at Uair, darker thoughts oozing into my mind like fingers. They told me to get the necklace from her then send my pokemon on her. I would be protected on the winning side and survive the coming destruction. Her intertwined necklace gleamed in the dim lighting of the cave like a beacon calling me. As if my hand was acting on it's own, my arm was stretching itself out towards her neck. My mind started to turn to fuzz, only thought being to stop Uair.

_No! This isn't futile! This fight means something! _My mind started to struggled but my body wouldn't stop moving, _I need to say something... To snap me out of this and her out of her fear._

"Silver broke up with me!" I shouted, my hand instantly retracting close to my heart. Uair's head flicked towards me in the same shock I had for saying that. Her blue eyes were asking so many questions but she just stood there with her mouth slightly opened, "R-right after you left for Cianwood he called it off with me... I just said we weren't right but I think- he... Loves... someone else."

Uair looked back forwards, to the switchback paths down a slope that we started approaching. At the bottom of them you could see Persian blue sea water tossing up sea-foam subtly. In the distance you could hear the pounding of a momentous waterfall. She was quiet when she started to voice words that it almost seemed part of the crashing water below, a sad looking smirk at the corner of her mouth, "Of course... Wouldn't expect anything different." She turned to me with a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry Lyra. I really am. If it is any condolence, he is probably in love with himself."

I chuckled at her joke before it struck me, "You just called me Lyra... And was nice to me."

"Don't get used to it, MGB! It is a rare occurrence, may never happen again!" She stuck her pink tongue out at me, but she had a teasing face. Her unique highlight braid hung over her left eye but it didn't seem to bother her.

"_Very_ funny, Uair!" I luaghed, nudging her a bit in the shoulder. As we made our way down the rocky way we were having a shoving contest, giving a bit more force every push. When we came to the bottom where the sea was licking at the earth, I made out a cave entrance up ahead. Something was strange about it though, the entry way was man made. The clay bricks build up in an arch style while the key stone had the same emblem that one of Uair's necklace pieces was. A large bird pokemon curling around. It was also the same necklace that Silver had recived from Gold. I stopped in our steps, causing Uair to look back in question. I simpered, "He likes you Uair... I saw it in his eye every time he looked at you. And that _killed_ me..."

"Who?"

I shook my head, "He's right. Even though you seem to know everything, you are a real idiot."

"Hey!" She cried out as I walked closer to the arch way. There in the stone a message was written:

_" Past this passage slumbers a monster of the tide,_

_Those with souls of silver are granted victory in calming the beast,_

_All others are bound to parish and bring storms to the surface,_

_Awaken it and face your fate"_

Uair smirked as she skimmed over it, "If we brought Silver that would probably work. I am pretty sure the soul he has belongs to him. Though, there is a chance he doesn't have one."

How that boy likes her I will never know.

When we passed through the threshold the fuzziness I felt in my head earlier returned with a searing pain. I let out a scream while clutching my head, using all my strength to not fall into a fetal position. Though, my strength did not hold out and in a bat of my eyes I was on the ground. The pain of falling didn't register, only the fire in my head. My two pokemon were by my side in an instant.

The next time I blinked I saw Uair's worry-filled face looking over me. She was saying something but I couldn't hear her. I let out another screech when the burning sensation amplified, sending pulses through my veins.

_I can take it away. _A voice whispered in my head, at this point tears were streaming down my face, _Just let go and let me in._

"No! GET OUT!" I squealed at the voice in my mind. Uair, who watched helplessly, retracting away.

_I can stop the pain! Just, I need to use you!_ The voice claimed harshly.

"No! Get away Time!" I started to writhe, saying his name. When I did, both Uair's and my eyes widened in realization, "LEAVE ME ALONE TIME! YOU WON'T TURN ME AGAINST HER! SHE MAY BE MY RIVAL! BUT SHE IS MY FRIEND TOO!" The next thing I saw was Uair wrapping up some ice in some cloth, she placed it on my forehead as Dewgong, Ampharos, Cocoa and Azure all held me down from fidgeting.

The voice laughed in my head,_ I can't leave now! I am already in your head! I can't get out! This would be all the most easier if you just let me take over..._

I shook my head, my throat already becoming raw from screaming out in pain so loudly. The tears hitting the dirt that I was lying in. I watched as Uair knelt beside me holding her necklace, even though her eyes were shut- she looked determined. My mind was going numb, my consciousness hard to cling to. Uair screamed something, but like the words she tried to say before, it was gibberish to me.

My eyes had started to shut, darkness filling in. I didn't want to give in, not in the least, but my body had reached its limit and wouldn't fight. I waited in the darkness, confused. Though a bright light blinded me in the realm, pictures, images and memories starting to swirl around me. That was when the voice from before started to speak. No- it was a new, motherly, voice telling it, matching the images that came to me.

_*Dream-ish sequence*_

_First I saw Uair dressed as she was when I first met her, passing Gold, Kris, Silver and I like total strangers in GoldenRod City. "Uair... Was to make no attachments to you people, that was her destiny when she came. To meet you once and leave." Next thing I saw was Gold turning his head back to look at Uair, "Though Gold did notice her necklace and like it... He wanted something like that." Next I saw was him and Kris facing each other with the necklaces around their necks(The ones Silver and Gold have) "He was to buy the golden wings for Kris and the silver bird for himself..." Soon memory like visions played of Gold and Kris laughing together, cuddling and one of them just inching closer to one anothers faces as if about to kiss._

_The images froze and burnt away like a fire was destroying them, their ashes melting into another vision of Uair fighting Lugia alone, "Uair is to die alone, no one to help her in this battle. She will fall all in her attempt to kill the god of water. You were not interfere with fate, coming here. Once she has drown in Lugia's great power, he will rise to the surface. In his rage of an attempted assassination on him, he grows a white hatred for humans and so begins the eternity storm." Next I saw my group of four reaching out for one another before a hurricane tore us all in separate directions._

_"No matter how you all tried, the storm whipped you all away from one another. But when the storm had passed... Only one awakened." Next thing I saw was Gold rising in a torn apart Olivine City, the lighthouse crumbled to rubble, the gym caved in on itself. The slow rising Gold's face was first confused, but it soon transformed into horror as he saw Silver, Kris and I dead sprawled out, skulls bleeding. "The rest were gone... Gold's first reaction was to find his necklace. He grasped at where it used to be on his neck, but it was not there... He desperately searched the wreckage and yes, found it... Intertwined with his beloveds half. The storm had connected them, sealing it with a power of unwillingness to be separated from ones we hold dear to our heart. Lugia had unwittingly granted this as he raged. His storm had made it to Bell Tower and awakened the rainbow-bird Ho-oh who thought Lugia had challenged his power. He was also enraged that the humans he had trusted to keep him and Lugia in an eternal slumber, so he burnt the world while Lugia drown it. Your traveling group was a good example because statistics said that the two great powers wiped out 3/4 of the human population..."_

_Next I saw Gold growing old, telling stories and handing the necklace to a young child, "Moving back to Gold, he told the story of the necklace. Though he did not knowing the power it had been bound by keeping it connected... Though he told the story as if he just found it randomly in the torn up town, proclaiming that both lovers were dead... In a way it was true, the Gold of idiotic yet infectious smiles died that day when his friends died... he lost the girl he loved, his best friend and the girl he saw as his little sister... That can destroy a person, and it did... Gold was cold and distant after that. But his family continued, passing the necklace down generation after generation until it ended up in the hands of young Uair before she left her home for good."_

_"Though Time let that happen. The necklace holds the only power that can defeat him... Something he never felt... The feeling of having someone you don't want to watch die. The power of love so strong you want to protect them. Though, Uair was so broken and detached... He knew she would never feel that just like him, so he let her have it. So his victory would taste just that much sweeter."_

_I paused as everything happened around me... It was... A paradox._

_Uair came to the past because her era was destroyed by Lugia and Ho-Oh._

_She challenged Lugia and lost, enraging him._

_Lugia left and awoke Ho-Oh._

_They ravaged the world, creating the Apocalypse._

_Which Uair was born into._

_"Please, don't let her do this. Save her."_

_If I sit here and let her challenge lugia on her own while I listen to stories, then it will begin again... The paradox. I have to bring all my strength to wake up... Wake up... Wake up... WAKE UP!_

My eyes fluttered open with a sharp inhale, the ringing in my head only over powered by raging water and bells. I looked around to see from the waterfall floods of water spilled over the eroded rocks. In the center of the cavern was a large rock which the tidal bell floated over. Tied to the rocks in four corners of the waterfall room were other plainer bells that chimed. The Silver Wing that Uair possessed lit up a bright light heavenly above the tidal bell.

I scurried around the rock weakly to witness Uair clinging to Dewgong in the angry waters, commanding her Ampharos with electric attacks and her temporary life boat with ice type ones. My gaze moved to what they were attacking and my breath was swept away.

The legendary water raptor's slick white feathers glittered a blue tint in the water that beaded off into the air. The Sea Guardian's blue belly was curled in as it charged a hydro pump in its beak like mouth, where bottom carnivores made themselves prominent. It's navy back feathers were prickled up in hostility while his matching plated eyes were narrowed in malice at the girl ordering her pokemon to attack. Lugia was finished charging his trump card and let out a frightful and morbid howl, letting his pumping water out at Uair whose eyes filled with panic.

"Cocoa! Thunder!" I screamed out. My Furret who had been waiting patiently for my order leapt into action, releasing a high voltage of lightning at the pulsing jet of water. It caused a tremendous explosion, sending the great Lugia back; though it regained it's balance with its finger like wings.

Uair turned to me, a wave of relief flooding over her just from her expression before she turned back to her battle, "Now Dewgong! Blizzard! Ampharos, aim your charge Beam in the center of her storm!"

I ran over to the waters edge, though most of it was flying up in the air anyways, with my pokemon at my heel. I tugged at my red-bowed white cap to fit it better to my head, "Azure! Use your blizzard also and join it with Dewgong's! Cocoa I want you to send your Thunder Bolts at Ampharos to keep her charged with her attack and hopefully amplify it!"

Azure and Dewgong created swirling snow in their mouths before shooting out frigid snow in the direction of Lugia. Yet, before it struck the beast, the two attacks fused into one ginormous blustering flurry of ice and snow. Cocoa charged up some electricity in her brown and cream fur, shooting it at Ampharos who took it in like a re-energizing. The light pokemon let out a bold cry before her red orbs lit up and she fired her charge beam through the combined blizzard. The bits of voltage rubbed up with the snow and gave it a torrent look, spinning in a spiral way before giving the final impact.

Lugia: Flying and Water.

Attacks: Ice and Electric.

Who do_ you_ think was at the disadvantage?

The sea guardian let out a painful wail when the attack threw it into the back of the waterfall. It slid down the walling into the water drop off, the waterfall starting to flow over the legendary. Uair climbed up and stood on her pokemon, throwing a premiere ball at it, capturing it after three clicks.

Azure swam over to pick up the pokeball with her oversized ears and swim over to where I was standing, Uair just making it to the shore area. She was drenched, blonde head to combat booted toe. Azure waddled over to where Uair stood, with the pokeball offered to her. Nevertheless, the trainer ignored my water rabbit and walked over to where I was.

Out of no were she hugged me, "Oh my Arceus, you are alright! Do you know how worried I was?!" We pulled a part from the hug and Uair took her pokeball, shoving it into her bag since she cant use it(It's her seventh pokemon and she doesn't have a PC to send it to) "Thank Arceus... If you were dead I don't know what I would have done..."

I crossed my arms and gave her my old snide look, "Died. That's what would have happened."

She just shrugged, "I would have been able to survive the attack."

"No, you wouldn't have." I said in all seriousness. She gave me a confused look, leading me to sigh darkly, "I guess I will have to tell you... What I saw when I was unconscious." So I explained it. Everything I saw. Everything I felt. What I heard. How it was all a paradox, and how Gold had survived yet not. I watched as Uair's face filled with horror every time I told a new part. When I was finished she shook her head in disbelief, clutching her necklace.

"That's... Why he let me live all those times... That was his plan, to push me away from all of you. To walk into my chosen destiny... To _bring_ the Apocalypse. Oh Arceus... I was pushing myself away from you guys too, when all I needed was to keep you close." She seemed lost for a few moments before an inlightened grin drew across her face, "Well now I can beat Time. I have the weapon, the friends, the family, the reason. Lyra, thank you. For protecting me back there!"

"Pshh... Life is boring with out a rival to threaten my territory now and then..." I lied through my teeth, grinning in just the slightest way.

Uair laughed, returning her pokemon, "_Of course_... Now, it's about time to get the others together with us and go take down that last one, right?"

"Right." I chuckled as I called back my own pokemon. That was when it hit me, "Wait, hold up Uair. I can get my Sunshine to teleport us out of here, no need to deal with wild pokemon." I informed, letting out my lavender furred Espeon from her capsule.

Uair smiled, "Oh, yes please!"

Uair was still my primary rival, but that day she also became my friend.

Even though we are friends, I could never bring myself to tell her what I was able to figure out when I saw the visions. Looking at her back then, I could tell she knew it too. She was just too afraid to tell the rest of us... Uair...

Why couldn't you tell us?

What were you afraid of?

Maybe the others wouldn't understand that they can't stop what has already begun. That day was when I learned Uair's fate. The rest of our fates. It wasn't that hard to piece together... She was born thanks to the chaos after all.

That was the day I learned Uair was going to be earased. Along with our memories of her...

Maybe I should have told her.


	25. Chapter 24 Sixth Step: To End It All

[Uair's POV]

We faded onto the forested path of route 37, beside a weathered wooden arch, its top shackling was painted a maroon. Lyra returned her Espeon and pulled out her pokegear, calling up her sister.

"Kris? Yeah, its me... Lyra?! Your sister?! THE ONE WHO PUT GUM IN YOUR HAIR WHEN I WAS FIVE?!"

"YOU WHAT?!" I could hear a screech from the other end of the phone, "I THOUGHT THAT WAS GOLD! I BEAT HIM UP AFTER THAT!"

"C-Calm down Kris... I-it was just a joke... Like how you were w-when you picked up-"

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME! I'M GOING TO TELL MOM!"

"But that was 10 years ago, Kris!" Lyra defended. The voice on the other side of the line quieted to the point I couldn't make out the words Kris was saying, but I still could hear her voice. After about ten more minutes Lyra flipped her pokegear closed, ticked-off yet still terrified at the same time, "The world is about to fight its final battle and she is worried about something that happened 10 years ago..."

I shrugged, "Siblings."

The brunette narrowed her caramel eyes at me, "How would you know anything about that?"

I smirked, raising an eyebrow at her, "Just because I was raised by pokemon to save the world, doesn't mean before I turned 7 I didn't have a human family. I had a twin brother, his name was Clayd. I never really talked about him because most of the time I really didn't want to remember him. He wasn't terrible to me like the others were but he wasn't nice either." I closed my eyes, seeing his face in my mind again.

His sharp eyes were the same ocean blue mine were, strongly standing out on his tan skin. Always beaming some sneaky grin with his pearly whites. His short hair was a shade darker than mine and for some reason he always had dark red goggles up in them. He also had his own pokemon, didn't capture it, just took care of them... It was a , one day when we were just kids an injured Ditto came to us and he was first one up, treating all of its wounds... Always pulling something new from that leather bag he had clasped to his belt.

He always wore a charcoal grey sweater, matching his finger-less gloves and around his neck he would have a torn-up maroon scarf. On cold days of the eternity storm him and I would curl up together with his scarf around the both of us, it was that big of a scarf. He didn't excommunicate me like the rest did, but he wasn't the perfect brother either. I remember one day he found some tree sap during a break in the storms and he dipped my hair in it when I was reading an ancient book I sneaked from grandmothers bag. Oh and he once had his ditto turn into a Spinirak and had it waiting by my sleeping area until I went to bed.

Then had it drop down on me.

As I got lost in the memories of Clayd a hand moved up and down in front of my face, causing me to recoil, "Huh?"

"Finally! I have been calling your name for about_ five_ minutes now!" Lyra gushed in annoyance. Her gaze softened, "You gotta miss him, don't you?"

I shrugged, "In the end he still looked at me with disgust when I ran away. But yeah, he was my twin."

Lyra giggles somewhat, "That is so cute."

"Well he's dead now... Time took over the clan with his powers and turned them all to ash. I guess I'll see h- Um... yeah."

Lyra's eyes gave me a serious look as I almost blew it again but this time it wasn't in question... Just seriousness..._ She couldn't know, could she? Nah, she's too much of an idiot_ I thought to myself. As I was about to ask what her graveness was about, three trainers landed in the tall grass with the sound of thicket being thrown about.

I turned to see Gold, Kris and Silver calling back their flying types, Gold giving a tumbs up to signal they had informed who they needed. I gave him a quick nod of thanks before the entire group huddled together on the outskirts of Ecruteak.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Lyra asked.

Kris started to speak, "Yeah, there are three legendary dogs guarding bell tower-"

"I am pretty sure those are legendary _cats_ Kris." Gold made a point to affirm.

"They are dogs, Gold."

"Nooo... Have you seen those teeth on Rai-"

"Guys." Silver broke in, "Who the fuck cares? Either way, they are a road block."

I smirked at how the redhead was able to shut up the bickering pair before I announced the plan, "Alright... Time has made several moves already and I guess I was allegedly supposed to die facing Lugia, because I was to be alone. Thank you to MGB over here I am alive now. Time was keeping me all of us alive like livestock so that moment would happen, my death and the release of Lugia. Now that it has not taken place and I live, capturing Lugia, he is probably very pissed. He probably has set up a treacherous path for us, surprise after surprise. And I have no doubt in my mind that once we reach where Ho-Oh resides he will have a hell of a battle waiting for us. Let's spit out ideas of what will probably be waiting."

"Probably the gym leader if you think logically." Kris poked in, "I mean, he did take over Chuck in Cianwood. So he probably has Morty of Ecruteak waiting up there."

Lyra leapt in next with her idea, "If he is the 'son' of Arceus, which is a Sinnoh pokemon, I wouldn't doubt seeing a few Sinnoh legendaries."

"Probably one or two powerful, but not gym leader, residents" Gold added.

"If he has the power to influence pokemon... He might have awakened Ho-Oh and has the bird on his side." Silver remarked.

I nodded, "Yep... Time of course will appear himself so... That is about it. Strong pokemon will probably also be in our way but that is about it." I looked over everyone sadly, "I want to protect all of you... So I ask you to leave this fight to me..."

"WHAT?!" Kris, Gold, and Lyra all squawked in shock.

I grimaced, "Guys... He held back killing you all for a long time. He beat, battered and used you but now... Now that history is already changing, he will not hesitate to kill you. I am not going to lead you to your deaths..."

Everyone hung in silence after that. The night wind howled as it blew through the trees surrounding us. They stared at me with their pairs of eye, no one blinked, it was just... Heavy. I smiled a good-bye, my ulterior motive was that I didn't want to have the last thing I see be their sad faces when I disappear right from existence... I'd rather it be alone on top of a tower...

I rounded away from them and started to take my steps away when a hand yanked my short hair back, very painfully and forcefully if I might add! "You are a real _dumb ass,_ aren't you?" I continued to stare at the city of legends instead of facing the speaker. I already knew who it was, "We all come this far, putting up with your bitchy, arrogant attitude of 'oh, I am going to do this myself because you guys don't understand'. And you know what? I have lost count of how many times you have repeated like a broken record, 'I understand if you want to leave now.' I thought by this point, Super Girl, you would know that there is now way in hell we would turn our backs on you now. I mean, this world is going to hell anyways if we lose."

"Can you let go of my hair now...?" I growled, annoyed that Silver was lecturing me.

Silver just tightened his grip on my locks, "No, not until this gets into your thick head. We all care about you. Do you really think we would just let you go walk into suicide alone?"

I stayed silent, a lump was caught in my throat.

Silver's grip on my hair loosened and he pushed my head forward, sending me off balance. "Jeez... You're a bitch, a smart ass and dumb ass at the same time, completely oblivious, cocky-"

I pressed on the back of my head softly, "I get it."

"I'm not finished." The steel eyed trainer snarled before walking closer to me, "You are reckless, rash, complicated, cunning, quick, the best strategist I have ever met, beautiful." The next thing I knew I was in the arms of the complex Silver, "And probably the best person that has come into my life."

"What about me...?" Gold popped in, ruining the sweet moment.

Silver shot a glare at the golden-eyed trainer, "I don't even consider you a friend." Gold sulked back to the other girls. From the corner of my eye I could see Kris fangirling like an idiot, thumping one of her hands against Gold and then pointing. Lyra though just looked at us with a sad simper, her eyes looked as if she was screaming inside. "Don't you think for a moment that I am going to leave your side now."

I curled up closer to him, without a word. I just wanted a little longer... Just a few more moments when I know I am safe.

Finally, I was the one who pulled away and looked up to the rest, "Leave the legendary elemental trio to me. I know exactly how to tell them we are on the good side." With that, the five of us marched towards the Bell Tower. The full moon hung high above our heads, giving the city an eerie tone. We walked though a barrier station which was only filled with a couple piles of ash. I shuttered and continued past, entering an autumn like path. Oranges and yellows glowed in the moonlight, leaves covered the ground and with each step I took you could hear a deep crunching.

The sky-scraping Bell tower was just a few meters away, on each level corner I could see a large bell tied there. Just like the ones I had seen in Luiga's chambers but to a greater scale... Marveling at the architecture, from behind I could hear a whisping sound as if something ran past. I motioned with my hand for the others to stop.

All of us didn't move for a good 30 seconds when a large beast swooped past. It's great yellow paw pressed into the leaves, only inches away from where I stood I could see the saber tooth's gleaming white teeth and the vigor in its red eyes. Electricity swirled around it as it flew past, leaves spewed up from it's speed.

Next came from my left, running towards the tower. This one's heavy paw steps shaking the earth, it's smokey mane flying around in the wind. Once he was to my side he let out a mighty roar, his golden crown sparkling, reflecting the moon back. The beasts eyes shown a fire in its soul, some of it foaming at the mouth.

Before I could even recover, from my right a blue beast flew past me. It didn't even rustle the leaves, its was so fast it didn't seem to be running on the ground. Its two white strips of tails lashed out at me, as its crystal reflected the colors of the rainbow. I felt a fresh mist graze over me as it passed with the north winds.

I gazed over to the entrance of the tower, where the resurrected legendaries stood.

Raikou, Entei and Suicune.

As expected the watches were on them... But it was how the Red Gyarados wore his. It was part of each of them, build into their mask like crown parts. Kris, Silver, Gold and Lyra all were reaching for their pokemon when I called them off.

Battling a Gyarados with 7 pokemon was difficult enough, let alone three legendaries with maybe 18 pokemon? That is maybe enough to beat one of them.

Plus, last time I _killed_ the pokemon.

That is not going to happen again.

This time I am going to save their lives.

Protect my friends.

Protect my pokemon.

I grasped my necklace and boomed, "I FREE YOU FROM THE DARK POWER THAT HOLD YOU!" In my palm, the amulet lit up and the familiar power surged though my veins. The one when I saved Cianwood, when I attempted to awaken Lyra in Lugia's chamber. The golden and silver light danced around me before surging out 360 degrees around me, striking th beasts.

They recoiled as the light covered their bodies, though the pocket watches wired into their heads gave off an aura of blackness. The two sides fought over control, their hearts becoming the main power source for the light while the mind of darkness. Through the fight I watched as the three legendaries writhed in pain, letting out horrific howls that made you feel unable to help.

The watches, though, started to fracture. The breaks growing larger in each of their crowns. Raikou's was the first to shatter and in victory the lightning saber tooth tiger roared, padding over to me. Soon the other two broke free and also made their way to where I stood.

Raikou looked between his companions on each side before nodding. Slowly the giant cat placed one front paw forward while the other went back just a small amount. It's giant head moved down to where Raikou's nose was touching his outstretched paw. The other two slowly followed before Raikou spoke to me in a deep rolling voice that resembled thunder, "Thank you, human... The Darkness that had taken us was too strong for our wills alone to fight, but you gave us the new power to finish it... For that, we are in your debt."

I smirked, "A debt you say?"

Raikou and his partners rose, "In a way... You have saved our lives, so a life debt. Nevertheless, I apologize but I must ask a favor of you. Our master, Ho-Oh, I can sense a great pain from him. He is teetering between slumber and awakening, though the darkness is pulling him awake. If he awakens now, he will no longer be the benevolent god who revived my brothers and I, but a weapon of destruction."

I smiled and placed my hand on his iron plated head, softly rubbing it. Raikou let out a small purr and nuzzled the hand that stroked him, "Don't fret, Raikou. That is why we have come, to save Ho-Oh. The rest of the world... I am Uair Garnet Sahida, I have come from a destroyed future to save the world. By capturing Lugia and Ho-Oh I can protect the world from destruction."

Raikou's head sat in my one hand for a moment, his calm red eyes searching mine, Slowly he pushed his head into me and whispered, "I am so sorry for what we lose."

"Me too..." I hushed back, placing my head between his ears. So he was able to see my destiny, they are legendaries for a reason. The great bringer of thunder lowered his head and tossed me onto his back, I looked at him in confusion.

"We will assist in the final battle... The battle to end it all..." He declared, "Suicune! Entei! These humans have been deemed worthy. I see the power they all hold if together! We shall go and seek vengeance on the one who contolled us, protect our master like duty calls and now the entire world!"

His brothers nodded and approached my friends. Suicune grabbed Silver by the collar of his shirt and tossed the redhead onto the bringer of the wind's aqua furred back. Enei just waited because Gold was eager to mount him, just for the hell of it.

Gold assisted Kris on the Entei, while Suicune had to use of of his tails to lift the reluctant Lyra beside Silver. I looked over my friends as their mounts faced Raikou and I, "So, since you guys don't speak pokemon... The legendary trio will be helping us get to the top of the tower and help battle Time."

They gave me solemn looks of understanding, I giggled quietly at what I just noticed. When I first met Silver and Gold, when we got trapped in the ruins... I was in the cell of Raikou, Silver was in the cell of Suicune and Gold in the cell of Entei. Funny how things happen like that...

My hands gripped Raikou's stormcloud like mane before I muttered a go to him. In a flash he took off into the tower, his claws scraping against the wooden flooring as he leapt level to level. I pressed close to him for fear of falling off. Still riding, I noticed powerful pokemon cowering in the shadows from the legends.

For some reason it gave me the urge to ask Raikou a question, "Hey, Raikou. I was wondering, are you and your brothers large dogs or large cats?"

"Cats." He answered between pounces, "I am a tiger, Entei is a Lion and Suicune is a Cheetah. For some reason people mistake us for dogs."

I snickered and thought to myself,_ Kris will be so upset that she was wrong..._

Finally we bust out onto the rooftop, candle light illuminating it. Up there I stayed on Raikou and saw in horror as two monstrous beasts floated above us. One was four-legged with azure diamonds covering it, I read about this once in Sinnoh Lore. This was Dialga.

Beside that one was a rose tinted two-legged one, fuchsia stripes streaking around and pearls of power in each shoulder. This one as Palkia. Standing by the entrance doors were two people I vaugly know, the gym leader Morty and a pokemon hunter I read about named Eusine. Both of their eyes just pitch blackness.

Center stage was a large bird emitting a gorgeous light, its red, white, and green colored wings wrapped around itself in a shielding way. Though a golden neck hunched over, if someone looked hard enough you could see glittering head curls peaking out. The beast seemed to be in a deep slumber but his wing would twitch occasionally showing just how deep it wasn't.

In front of, presumably, Ho-oh was Time. His own wings spanning out in a glory, his hide cape blowing from the tower winds behind him. In the radiating light of the bird, his crooked crown was blinding but eye-catching.

He twisted his head back slightly and gave an imperfect smile, "Ah... So our guests have arrived... With _traitors_." His onyx eyes were focused on the legendary I rode, who started to let out a low growl.

"I am no traitor... I serve my master not trash like you..." Raikou snarled out. I pat him on the head to calm him and told him that Time was not worth it.

"Ah, Uair! So nice to see you!" Time continued, still not turning all the way around to face me, "We were awaiting you! I have someone who has been dying to see you for _so_ long! 10 years now?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, you crazy monster?"

Time's smile grew more insane, eyes widening though his violet bangs fluttered in the way. With out a word, he closed his wings in and slowly moved to the side. The person Time had refereed to stood directly in front of the slumbering Ho-Oh, his blue eyes glittering while the golden light gave his strawberry blonde hair more life.

My jaw hung open, unable to speak for so long. Time began to laugh creepily while the boy smirked, "Hello, Aika."

"Uair, who is that?" Lyra asked meekly.

I swallowed hard, both fear and relief flooding over me. The others around me started to grow impatient for an answer, though Time continued to laugh. So I finally drew in a deep breath,

"That is my twin brother, Clayd."


	26. Chapter 25 Seventh Step: Last Resort

"KRAAAAAWWWWW!" The bird cried out as rainbow wings fluttering into the open, its feathers flittering through the air. It's golden head swung around, his red eyes gleaming with an uncontrollable rage.

"Shit, it's awake..." I cussed under my breath, my heart beating at an uncontrollable rate. This situation felt out of control, my grip on Raikou's mane tightened, "Why... Why, Clayd?"

My twin smiled at me with a sinister gleam in his eye, "Why what?"

"Why the _fuck_ are you with Time?" I growled lowly.

The psycho-maniac himself stepped in with a dark smirk, "Oh, Uair. You thought you were the only one with a strong will in your clan? That is precious! No, no, no... Your willpower seemed to be a twin thing. When I took over your clan and they turned to what all creatures will end up one day, I found him amongst the dust. It seemed that I never had control of him... Seeing he was only a 7 year old child I... Took him under my wings," Time laughed at his own pun as his wings stretched themselves, "I raised him as my own... Every time I came and offered you a place on my side, I offered you a chance to be with your brother again..."

"Please Aika." Clayd pleaded with a hand reaching out, "_I'm_ your family... Not them... Why do you fight for them if it will just hurt me? Please... Time offers us salvation! We can be together again, just like we used to... When we were happy."

I blinked at him. Slowly I slid from Raikou's back, looking between his hand and myself. From behind me I could hear Kris gasping that I had dismounted and seemed to be thinking about joining. I walked to be face to face with Clayd, staring at his open hand.

I extended my own, so that I could slap his hand away from me. I narrowed my blue eyes at him in a feeling of distrust, "You, Clayd, may be my twin brother but we were never family. When we were happy? When you were happy, Clayd! I never once had a feeling of enjoyment back in the future! I was always scared! You- all you did was add something a bit different! But do you really think I can stand beside you now? After what happened the day I left? The day my own twin betrayed me?! Staring at me as if I was a plague among everyone! I'll be happy to see you gone! You have been my enemy from the start." The words that came from my mouth stung just to day. I motioned to the people who stood behind me, just crawling off of their legendaries, "They _are_ my family. Yes, we have fought with one another but... We accept each other with our entire hearts. That's more than I can say that you did for me... And I wanted to save you at one point..."

I walked back to the others as I heard the flapping wings of Ho-Oh taking to the sky with Palkia and Dialga. Other than the legendaries prepping for a colossal battle, it was very quiet. My heart felt clenched for the words I had to say to Clayd. They may have been true but it hurts me to say it right to his face...

"Heh..." Clayd scoffed, "You are an idiot, Aika. You do not want to be enemies with me..." I could hear as pokeballs popped open, letting out his pokemon probably. So Time gave him pokeballs... I turned around to face him once I was a good 10 feet from my twin on the roof, letting out my team.

They were faced with a strong opponent. But I smirked, "That's not my name, It's Uair." I looked across his pokemon. a Nintails, a Tyranitar, a Slowling, a Xatu, an Ariados and a very familiar Ditto. "And_ I_ am the enemy _you_ don't want."

I sharply inhaled as I saw his pokemon,_ The same from the Ruins... He was... There the entire time..._

As I scanned my rearing to go team, Celebi looked back at me, "So... We have me, Raikou, Suicune and Entei fighting with us while they have Palkia, Dialga and Ho-Oh? We are soooo going to win this." I shot him a half smile at his simple logic. If he remembers correctly, Ho-Oh gave life to three of our team members... He can probably take them away pretty quickly.

I glanced over at the others who had their entire teams out also. My eyes widened since I had never seen Silver's entire team: Golbat, Alacazam, Gangar, Feraligatr, Magnaton and Sneasel. Together, the all looked deadly...

And so the battle began.

Pokemon clashed with one another, firing their elements about. Morty and Eusine had their pokemon out and battling too but I could have cared less about those lackeys. I watched as my brother fought profusely, his ditto we both took care off shape-shifting into one pokemon, then in the next moment another.

I gave my pokemon orders that I can no longer recall, just the panic as beams from the floating legendaries above broke apart our solid flooring. I lost count of how many different instances I was tossed about. Debris of broken bells and statues flying around, whipping back at us.

"AHH! I CAN'T SEE!" Kris screamed at one point. I spun around to see her on her knees, hands covering her eyes while screaming in agony. My brain registered the blood liquid oozing from her fingers as beside her was a long piece of broken crystal bell. Crystal blinded by crystal... Oh what a coincidence.

Ah! Not the moment for jokes!

Lyra and Gold both rushed over to the bluenette, but a fuchsia beam sent from Palkia cut Gold off from reaching the two girls. The legendary cats were bounding around, now and then striking down a lower pokemon, sometimes firing their elements at the other legends. Time, acting like the tyrant he was, ordered his underlings around while his Golden wings looked back against the moon shadowing over them.

Two people were missing from this.

I hunted with my eyes for my brother and Silver quickly and saw them with arms linked like bull horns in the middle of the chaos. "What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at Silver, "Get back to where it is safe!"

"Hate to break it to you, but nowhere is safe.." He gritted, "Ever since I heard about your clan, I wanted to beat the sons of bitches to a pulp. Now here is my chance."

Clayd scoffed with his cocky smirk, "You? Oh you have got to be kidding me! Don't tell me you want to defend that monster!" Both the trainers pokemon halted their attacks, in fear of accidentally striking their master in cross-fire. Not like it really mattered, there were plenty of other pokemon to continue with the explosions of smoke.

Silver pushed back Clayd with a burning anger, "You are the monster for not defending her! Your twin sister! Family is supposed to stick together!"

Clayd snickered, "You really believe that?! I can see in your eyes that you have been hurt by your own family! Broken by them! What would make you even think a feeble idea like that!"

"Your sister!"

I was about to shout something at the two idiots when Time flew in between the two boys, grasping a head in each hand, "You two are getting in the way of the fight... And are annoying me." His hands turned with ease, but the terrifying strength he held snapped their necks. The two boys fell into Time's open arms, completely un-moving.

I was frozen.

I just watched them get murdered.

And all I could do was stand in the final war zone.

The crooked man flew into the air with the boys and his infamous grin painted ear to ear, "We are going to play a little game... Like at the lighthouse. I will throw them both off." He said bluntly before continuing in a hurry, "In one arm I hold your brother... He will represent everything you turned your back on. If you run to save him, then I will bring him back. You let me win this battle. But what I will do is bring the entire Kliste clan back, though altering their memories. They will hail you as a hero! And you will prosper in the worlds destruction. So some people will die, but you along with your family will live." Then he looked down at Silver, "Then there is this one... Save him how you would like... But he will represent everyone in this era. If you save him; you, your family, your memories will be the one destroyed. Save the world or your real blood-family."

I clenched my fists, angered at how he treated the dead bodies as toys to break me on the inside like he planned.

"Oh and if you sit there doing nothing like a statue then everything will be lost!" He laughed insanely, giving his wings another mighty flap to stay afloat in the night sky. "You're the only one who can decide it now!" He sung. The once beautiful night sky filled with raging clouds of smoke and some of Raikou's thunderstorms. Fire tossed around, the autumn forest below starting to catch ablaze from what great powers struck them.

My heart felt like it broke just a bit more as I gazed over the rest of the scene in front of me. Lyra and Kris leaned on one another like crutches as they attempted to rise, though their injuries were too great and they fell back down. Most of my pokemon were still up, but the ones who were fallen were the closest. Ampharos wasn't even trying to stand from the rooftop, just lied there taking sallow breaths. I watched as the red orbs on her forehead and tail flickered faintly like a SOS signal. My green Celebi heaved heavily as he attempted to heal everyone at once, taking their injuries as his own out of desperation. Gold was still up and fighting but only his Typhlosion was left, on the loosing end.

But what really just shattered my soul, it was the two limp bodies that Time took no hesitation chucking in different directions from his aerial stand point. Of course cackling maniacally like the fucked up sociopath he was.

You know that moment when everything happens in slow motion? Where your head spins with thoughts on what your next move was and everything was waiting on you? Well it sort of went like that. But the choice was clear, the plan was nonexistent. My body just moved, but it didn't feel fast enough, it didn't feel as if I was even telling it to do this.

I just happened to find myself flying off the ledge of the 7 story tower for a person. Funny how things happen like that, "Silver!" was the only thing that I could say while the hot tears flew up into the smoke of battle way above.

The only sound was the wind whipping past my ear and cloth flickering in the free fall. I grabbed Silver and pulled him into my arms, my hand cradling the base of his head as I cried.

Maybe I should have thought this through more... All I knew is that I had to save him. Even if it meant I died trying, some people are worth dying for.

At that moment, my heart felt warm. No, my entire body felt warm... Like a resonating heat that would protect me. Next I felt a great tug at my back and the free fall came to an abrupt halt, my weight and the extra I held close lunged forward like at the end of a roller coaster when it stops at the station.

I turned my head slightly to see what caught us and practically jumped out of my skin.

Wings.

Coming from my fucking back.

Though, they were long spanned, the bone in them was hallow and the feathers covering them were a translucent so that I was able to see a blurry other side. There was a white tint to them but it was barely anything. A voice then started to speak to me, yet it was contained to my mind.

_"I am so proud of you Uair..."_

"Huh?" The voice, was warm and motherly... It was...

The voice sniffed, _"I watched you grow up and I am so glad you finally learned... You relied on yourself and pokemon. Your trust with humans was broken and I knew if that stayed broken nothing would have changed... I am so happy that your heart has been opened again. That was all you needed to unlock the final power."_

"C-Celebi... " I croaked. It wasn't the green one I had captured, but the pink one that raised me like I was her own daughter.

Her smiling face flashed through my mind,_ "I am here... In the amulet..."_ A vision started to appear in my mind, a memory. It was our farewell... I waved goodbye to her, and we both broke down. "_The farewell was to be our last... But I had to change history, for the survival of us all. So I sent my life into your amulet. It was already held together by the power of needing to protect..."_ The visions showed Celebi collapsing as her power flooded into the time vortex and striking my necklace without the old me noticing.

"But... I don't... Understand... What that power even is, and how it took until now to learn of it."

She laughed quietly, _"That was because I sealed it differently. I think you should see the power now. You have the power that the voice of the forest possesses. Well, all but time travel... That was unable to be transferred to the necklace in time. You can fly with my wings, fit to the user. You can heal destroyed forests and lands. You can bring back life to those who have been lost."_

My eyes flickered at the last one as I looked down at the un-breathing Silver in my arms. "Two questions: How do I save him now? And how did I unlock this?"

_"Once you were able to accept a human with all of YOUR heart and soul it was unlocked. Maybe it was opened long ago, but this was when you realized it... I mean, you leapt off a building to save someone who was probably dead and you knew that you wouldn't survive the fall either... That was all I needed to see to know, I would guess for you also."_

I nodded even though she couldn't see, I sniffed trying not to cry.

She laughed again and her face beamed in my mind with her eyes closed. Her voice grew fainter and fainter with each word she said after, _"Now, thanks to you... I can be free... My powers will still reside in the necklace... But my spirit will finally be free... I love Mareep-Well- Ampharos, tell her that and... I love you, Uair."_ And like that, she was gone. And the waterworks would not stop.

"W-Wait! YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW THE HELL TO BRING HIM BACK!" I squawked into the night. "Erm..." I placed a hand over Silver's heart and bit my lower lip, "I heal you?" Where my hand had pressed down, started to glow a pure light.

Once it had died down I saw how Silver's eyes slowly pulled themselves open, "Uair... OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS WHY ARE WE FLOATING?!" He looked up at me and his eye twitched just a bit, "Oh my Arceus, you're a freak with wings too..."

I sighed, "Turns out the amulet gave me this power."

He looked closer at me in confusion, "Your eyes are a forest green..."

I blinked before shaking it off, "Right now is not a good time to admire how weird I look right now...We have to go back to the tower peak, the battle is still going on." He nodded in somewhat understanding. And I flew up to the top, faltering a few times with my new wings.

"Huh, looks like Super Girl _can_ fly." Silver remarked as we approached the top.

I fake dropped him, quickly scooping him up again, "Whoops." He shot a glare at me but I didn't care as I landed on the rooftop, placing Silver down, "Now... I want to save them all... So... Hopefully this will work." I shut my eyes and thought of everyone I had met in this era, now I wanted to heal them, how I wanted to heal my allies and break control of what Time has his grasp on.

My energy burst out like a wave, covering my friends in a green aura to heal them while the enemies gained a red aura. I smirked as I saw the injuries covering my companions healing while the enemies broke from their spells, falling to the wood flooring unconscious. All was left were the legendaries and Time. The trainer pokemon not possessed by our team returned themselves or ran off.

I gave easy glances to my companions, signalling them to handle the Sinnoh Legends. My goal was Time and Ho-Oh. With a great beat of my new clear wings I flew up to face Time on a new level, "_Now_ we are playing fair... How do you like your butt whooping?" I socked the snide look off of the sociopath's face, "with a side of a knuckle sandwich?" Quickly I grabbed him and jabbed my knee into his stomach as hard as I could. My ears picked up the cracking sound of bones in his chest, "Or maybe you want ribs with that?"

He sputtered before he jabbed his elbow at my jaw, pushing it just slightly out of place, "I think you are getting over-cocky, my pet."

"I'm not..." I smirked, "And I would rather be accepted for what I have done and who I am. Not some fake you make up in others heads."


	27. Chapter 27 EighthStep Battling Mortality

From the air I could see the entire battle below, the Ho-Oh wooden statues were in pieces while parts of the roofing was into the level underneath. Skarmory had flown up to my level with Ampharos and Umbreon on each wing. Celebi had also floated beside me.

Dewgong and Girafarig battled on the tower, assisting the others.

"Skarmory, fly as close as you can to Ho-Oh! Ampharos, once in range throw all the electricity you can at him!" I ordered, "Umbreon, keep your balance on there! Keep charging that energy and focus it!"

I consentrated on Skarmory who circled the rainbow bird, like a drone. She was less than half the legendary bird's size but she still dove in about 3 more meters closer. The light from Ampharos' thunder lit up the night sky but looked like it was just being reflected by Ho-Oh's ruby feathers. I could see a small white blur forming in Umbreon's mouth and I knew it was the right moment.

"Now let it go, Umbreon!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The dark type twitched his ears in understanding before releasing a gorgeous hyper beam. The Ho-Oh saw the momentous attack coming and gave a mighty beat with his wings. The blinding white beam curved and now was soaring right in my direction, I could feel it's immense power from 20 feet away.

Using my wings I pushed up farther into the skies to dodge the attack by a hair. I cracked a smirk, starting a new order when an elbow dug in between the wings which made me close a great distance between me and the ground. Before I could hit, I spiralled around and u-turned back to see Time grinning sociopathically, "Already used to those pretty wings of yours, Uair? I must admit, I never thought that _insect_ would actually transfer her life to save the world!"

"Shut up!" I roared, tackling Time through the zephyr, "She was my friend!" I stopped shoving him with my shoulder and back flipped so that my shoe would impact his jaw, also so I could gain some distance. I looked back to where my aerial pokemon were, "Celebi! Stay close to the others and use protect when they are fired upon!" The green time-traveler ducked out and flew over and hovered over Skarmory's neck ready to protect. "Umbreon, dark pulse! Ampharos, Charge Beam, Skarmory! Keep them in range but give Ho-Oh hell with Swift!"

Skarmory I didn't teach many good moves for but she was still a great help: Fly, Swift, Iron Defence and Metal Sound. Celebi was also more of a supporting battler with the moves of Protect, Psychic, Heal Bell and Heal Block.

The passengers on Skarmory braced themselves closer to her metallic wings as she swung them out, golden stars flying out and tracking the legendary before exploding against him. Umbreon released out waves of blackness that only effected enemies in my moonlight pokemon's eyes. Ampharos, who had trouble maintaining her balance, shot out sparkling maize bolts in various locations- her aim completely thrown off.

"Ampharos! Don't waste your energy if you can't even hit the opponent!" I scolded. She turned to me, just as frustrated with herself. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "Look out!" The great Ho-Oh formed a ball of multicolored flames and fired it in a fan array. She pun around to see it approaching the small band of pokemon quickly.

Before it could strike a teal barrier lit up to save them all and once the fire beaded off into the night, I saw Celebi holding up his arms. The wall fizzled away and he lectured the group to keep their head in the fight because a protect that large is difficult.

I nodded to myself, "Alright! Now, Umbreon! Go in for an Iron Tail! Celebi, use psychic on him once he starts to fall! and get him back to Skarmory!" Obediently, Umbreon leapt off from his steel steed and outwards towards the bird. His thin black tail lit up a snowy white light, as he reached the giant bird, Umbreon brought down his tail with full force on Ho-Oh's head.

I smirked, I did a good job with making Umbreon an attacker: Iron Tail, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball and Last Resort.

Ho-Oh recoiled, letting out a crow while Celebi used his powers to carry umbreon back. Ho-Oh, in a rage, dove at Skarmory. She tried to wiz out of the way but the legendary was too agile and knocked Skarmory back with a powerful wing. As she fell, the two wingless passengers slipped off into the open air.

Celebi tumbled around but with what focus he could muster, used his psychic abilities to capture Umbreon in his tumble. Skarmory fell like a comet into the burning forest below. I bit my lip but had to shake the thought of her from my mind as I dove for ampharos who was out cold from the impact.

I pressed my wings against my back to give myself a boost of speed like a torpedo towards my lemony yellow partner. Once my arms were snaked around her I gave a mighty beat of my wings and darted towards the tower point. As I soared in the air, I used what residual healing powers I had left to tend to Ampharos' wounds. Since I healed everyone when I first got my powers back, I strained to heal anything else. I mean, I resurrected one person from death and restored sight to another. Probably also fixed a couple broken bones too. Now, I probably couldn't heal myself if I fractured a pinkie.

Back to where the battle raged against Palkia and Dialga where the two legendaries started to push back our team. Palkia tore apart space, warping it while Dialga changed time around making it as if he had the superior speed. Though actually, Dialga was just slowing time down in that one zone.

I viewed it all, strategizing how to fix this but nothing came to me. Ampharos, who still was lying in my arms, rustled around and wakened, "Uair...?" I looked down at her groggy face and an idea rushed though my mind.

"I know you just woke up, but I got an idea! I'll need your help!" She nodded. I smirked and whispered my plan into one of her cone like ears, "Now lets get this plan done quickly, because you are getting heavy!" I took off towards the Sinnoh legends, yet still staying out of the warp zone they had set up.

"Yep! H-Hey wait a minute!"

"We are in range!" I told her, hoping to avoid her previous protest. She shot me a glare with her obsidian eyes but quicky snapped her attention back to focus.

If I remembered correctly the four moves she knows for this battle are: Thunder, Thunder Bolt, Charge Beam and... One I taught her on the side just before the battle with a TM Kris had lent me...

Her body stiffened in my arms, "I need to focus it all right now... Give me a few more seconds... Just can't get hit..."

I swirled around the two pokemon but they started to notice me. In their blackened eyes I could tell they saw me as a pesky fly in their space, "Eep... If you could hurry it up... They look like they are about to-"

"Ready!" She sung, releasing a blast of completely focused yet raw energy and power. The fighting type move perfected for range, Focus Blast, was perfection as it struck the center chest gem of Dialga. The blue diamond fractured and it let out a warping cry as the time in the general area was returned to its actual speed.

"Alright, now- finish it!" I swung around to face Palkia's left shoulder, where his pearl swirled with his power. Amparos angled herself, with her feet pressed against my stomach and front paws on my shoulder. I let her go and she plunged herself down towards the gem. She started to light up with a Thunder attack before diving into the legendaries power source. Once my partner struck, lightning flew everywhere as Palkia screamed in agony.

I attempted to ignore it and I swooped down to where the others were battling, beside Girafarig and Dewgong, "About arceus damn time, Uair!" Girafarig shouted as she dropped her safegaurd that her and my water type hid behind, "We could use some strategy about now!"

I nodded, trying to recall the moves both pokemon knew.

Girafarig: Safegaurd, Psychic, Stomp and Thunder.

Mostly an offensive pokemon with a variety of moves. Good to have on a team but hard to make strategies for. Mostly send them in to do what ever the hell they want, "Girafarig, I need you to use your psychic powers and trace the weak spot of Ho-Oh up there."

The giraffe pokemon's eyes popped from her head, "Are you serious?! Do you really think I have the power to do that?! Even if I did, I would have to get in extremely close range to do that!"

Dewgong shot an Ice beam at the dragon's feet who were starting to recover from our strikes on their vulnerable points with attack types they were weak too. "I'll handle it down here alone! Uair, you, I am pretty sure, can carry Girafarig up there..." I took a long pause of thought before she looked at me with her dark brown eyes, "You can trust me when I say, we will handle it..."

Dewgong's moves: Ice Beam, Sheer Cold, Surf and Blizzard.

I shot her a smile, "Keep those ice type moves up. I know Sheer Cold is a risky move since it has a limited amount of times you can use it and is very hard to aim... But try..." I turned to face the trainers who were sucked into their battles they probably didn't notice me, "HEY! OVER HERE!" I hailed. The trainers came rushing over without hesitation. Along with Suicune, Entei and Raikou.

"Any good plans?" Kris asked with hope in her voice.

Lyra rolled her eyes, "I come up with good plans too!" Is there any way I could _un_heal her?

"One." I told them bluntly, "The gems on the two Sinnoh Legendaries are their weak points. The best way to render them incapable of battling any further is to strike there with super-effective moves. Palkia is a Water-Dragon. Types good there would be Electric, Dragon, and Ice. Dialga is Steel-Dragon, thanks to being part steel only two types are good against him. Fighting and Ground. Now... " I shot a glimpse towards the sky, "Me and Girafarig are going to take to the sky to find Ho-Oh's weak spot so-"

Before I could finish, Gold cut me off by placing a pokeball in my hand, "Here! You'll need this to capture Ho-Oh once you find it's weak spot!" I looked down at the spherical object placed in my palm and saw an orange pokeball with three yellow dots, "What is it?"

Kris rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "A speed ball. Pokemon with high speed are easier to catch with this!"

"We were going to give you a master ball but _Gold_ wasted it on a pidgey." Silver grumbled, cussing under his breath.

"It was a shiny Pidgey and it was all I had left!" the black haired trainer tried to defend himself, still receiving harsh glares from the entire group. I thanked them quickly before picking up Girafarig and flying up into the air. When I was out of the battle zone, I could here the others bombarding the Sinnoh dragons with hell.

I snickered at that as Girafarg and I approached the sacred fire bird who circled the tower, fire trailing from its wings as it started to whip up the Cloud of Death. "We better hurry... Before it starts raining fire across Johto." I whispered to the Pokemon I held in my arms. Both of my arms were wrapped around the barrel of the pokemon while I was lying on her back with my wings flapping at a progressive rate. Her ivory antlers buzzed while her usually fiery eyes were shut.

"Th-this is difficult... It seems as if he has no weak spots at all... Could you fly closer?" She asked in a strained voice. I didn't question her and zoomed over Ho-Oh, in a blind spot behind his head. "I see something...Ah! At the base of Ho-Oh's neck right between his wings! Drop me off and then throw that pokeball-"

Before Girafarig was finished another body mass flung into me. My grip on my pokemon was released on instinct as I tumbled onto the back of the 12ft long bird. I let out a shriek but it was nothing compared to the screams of betrayal erupting from Girafarig as she free fell into the flaming land below. The embers trailing off of Ho-Oh singeing her as she fell.

"Girafarig!" I yelled back in fear for her, but she was already lost in the woods. From behind me, I could hear another being landing onto of the legendary bird.

"You are stubborn... Very difficult to break... But slowly, I can see the fractures... When you lost your comrades to the burning autumn forest!" The man cackled to himself, the sound of his golden wings folding back told me who it was.

I rose to my feet, gaining some balance on the giant pokemon, "I will find them... But before that.." I spun around with a hook punch aimed at him. Though he was prepared, grasping the arm I shot out at him. With a villainous grin going ear to ear, he twisted my arm backwards with no restraint, causing me buckle at my knees.

He kept me in his hold, tightening it as I tired to struggle away. Time spun me on a dime so that I faced the open air on the ledge of Ho-Oh. With his boot he kicked me in the back of my knee, rendering the leg unusable. "You are too proud of these..." He hissed in my ear, grabbing with his open hand my right wing. His fingers snaked their way through the feathers, matting them very much, before twisting the bone with no hesitation.

"AH! STOP!" I wailed as I took the torture. My plea was responded to by him twisting even further, followed by the brittle snapping sound like pop-rocks in your mouth. I started to squeal like a Tepig up for slaughter, my head ringing like the pain was too much to process.

Once he was finished he chucked me to the center of Ho-Oh's spine, the pokemon responding like it felt nothing. Time walked to where I lied in utter pain and knelt down, "How does it feel? Does it hurt? Does it make you burn on the inside?" He started to chuckled darkly, pulling my chin up with his thumb and pointer finger, "I will kill you... But I must ask, what made you think you could take someone like me on in combat? I have a never ending life span! You- you are moral... When I break you, there is no going back..."

My energy was gone. I couldn't heal my shattered wing, I couldn't even respond anymore. So with what I could do, I spat on him. He recoiled, dropping my chin before narrowing his onyx eyes at me. He said nothing, just smashed his boot into my head, grinding it into Ho-Oh's ruby feathers. Once his foot was lifted I felt a red liquid ooze down my forehead, onto the Ho-Oh making is back even more red.

Time stepped away from me angrily looking away, "You mortals are insects. To think I was going to make one of them my queen..." As he rambled on about how human's were lesser than he, I used my good right arm and usable left leg to crawl further up the beast. My nails pulling at Ho-Oh's feathers, a couple flying out. Though Time was too caught up in his monologue to notice I was at the base of Ho-Oh's long neck, in between the wings.

When the violet haired man turned around in shock and dismay he was already too late, "What... What are you doing, Uair?!"

I just smirked there, shakily holding the Speed Ball above the spot... Time compared life to a game of chess, right? With what rough voice I could pull out I yelled, but since my voice was dying it was more of a harsh whisper, "Checkmate."

Seriously? Why do villains always pull out some stupid monologue when they are about to win? It gives the hero time to turn the tables... Not like I wanted Time to win or anything, I just think it is stupid that they do it.

"NO!" Time cried out as I tapped the pokeball against the bone. We both hung in the air for a moment when Ho-Oh was sucked in, one click taking it as my own. I felt a surge of victory, but it didn't last because I started free falling. My one good wing flapping like crazy to keep me afloat, basically shoving me in a right direction since my right wing was broken and couldn't keep an aligned balance.

I glanced up to see Time soar over to the tower tip which quickly grew further and further away from me. Though suddenly I felt my body frozen in place- in mid-air. I didn't panic, thankful for not falling in a sideways way, as I saw a green pixie fly over with his eyes glowing.

Celebi stopped in front of me, keeping me suspend in the air with his psychic powers, "Uair, what are we going to do with you?" he buzzed jokingly. I just flashed him a sheepish smile while he took me back to the peak of Bell Tower.

I was shocked at the scene I saw awaiting.

Dialga and Palkia were fleeing further up into the air, not willing to battle nor leave. Morty and Eusine just starting to come to on the sides of the ravaged tower top. Silver, Gold, Kris and Lyra tending to their pokemons injuries calmly. Three legendary cats circled around a fallen angel, making sure he would not escape.

Once my good foot tapped against the previous battle field, the trio turned to me. "Uair..." Raikou whispered before a cat like smirk appeared, "You look horrid." I shot him an eye roll and he chuckled, sending Suicune padding over to me, "I am still a legendary... I am not known for my healing but Suicune is..."

I looked up at the blue furred pokemon, seeing my battered face in the reflection of his hexagonal crystal. He gently tapped his nose against my forehead. Suddenly my right leg and left arm's pain vanished and my head stopped spinning. My voice felt fresher like I could speak if I wanted too, "I am sorry... But your wing is too damaged for me to repair..." The beast timidly whispered off to the side.

I just smiled and patted him between the eyes, "That means nothing, I thank you for trying anyways. I already feel much better due to your assistance."

He nodded shortly, "Yes... I also replenished some of your healing powers... Not for yourself though, they must be to revive and or restore your friends and companions."

I flashed him a reissuing smile, "I wasn't planning to use it for any other reason." With that, the trio gave their quick good-byes and took off. Raikou shot me a sad stare, like he was apologizing for what was next. I just gave him a sweet smile before he left.

"No...No...NO!" Time cried out. I spun around to see him on his knees, staring at his hands as they started to dissolve, "PLEASE FATHER! I WANT TO SURVIVE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed like a banshee, the golden wings that used to be beautiful were mangled and covered in blood. Pretty sure some people here were beating on him when I was falling.

I approached him, "Time..." I began to say but he shook his head.

"No... That was never who I was... Christopher... Was the man but... I am nothing now... I am going to die like this, killed by some mortal!"

"If you are dying, then you have mortality too." I spat, "You are like us..."

"SHUT YOUR FOUL MOUTH, WENCH!" Ti-Christopher shouted in complete lunacy, "I am a god... I am a god... DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH THOSE DIRTY PAWS OF YOURS! Not like the others..."

I didn't stop getting closer to the lunatic, but I just knelt down to his level to look into the fearful mans eyes, "I am not going to hurt you anymore, Christopher... I have already won your game... There would be no need for me to be a sore winner..."

"STOP IT! Stop trying to sound like a noble person! You don't understand! To have survival as long as I have, I never wanted the game to stop! The game was my life! And you stole it from me!"

"I have stolen nothing from you, Christopher. I will not survive either... You know this..."

The man was curling around himself as he faded off, "No, no... There is a trick! You are tricking me like everyone else! I was nice! I gave people good things but all they ever did was take and when the time game they died on me! W-when I needed them... No one is anything but me! They are just pawns! _People_? Nothing in my eyes... They were to keep me from dying so why... Why..."

"People are not pawns, Christopher. They are people. As much as they are a pain to put up with, when you find the right ones... When they come and go would not matter, just that they came into our lives anyways and brightened us just that much more. When we have someone always close to us, they make us better people. They may have not been there for very long, but... They can change who you are. And you can be happy when you leave this world... Because you were a good person all thanks to those ones who where there. Gambling people away like pawns or pushing them away in fear of being hurt, you will never grow. Just become a husk of a person. Christopher, your powers and wings were not what made you a monster in my eyes... It as that you lost yourself."

Christopher's eyes began to water as he looked at me, "H-How... You were the same..."

"I found the people." I beamed, "I will be leaving them soon after you, but I am a person now because they stood by my side. Now when I go, I will be happy with who I was. I didn't just get to survive. I _lived_."

Finally the man broke down, crying, like he finally realized what he was. Gently I patted his shoulder. He looked at me with pathetic eyes, "You are just like her..." he wheezed heavily, his tears vanishing in the air along with him." He smirked and rose his voice when he started to speak again, so that the others could here.

"When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause- There's the respect that makes calamity of so long life for those who bear the whips and scorns of time, the oppressors wrong, the proud man's contumely, the pangs of disprized love, law's delay, the patient merit of unworthy takes-" As he attempted to quote Hamlet's most infamous speech though the unknown part, he finally was gone. Just small glimmers of existence ascending into the sky.

_Hamlet was her favorite..._ A voice whispered so only I could hear. The last words of a hollowed man... I looked out over the land to see the sun just kissing the new horizon, like it was thanking the world to be still here in one piece.

Palkia and Dialga exchanged looks before opening their own portals. They nodded a thank you and good-bye before vanishing into their separate dimensions. I tore off my special necklace and jammed it into my pocket. My wings and all the powers that came with it flashed away, but the phantom pains came from where my broken wing had hung lamely.

Kris walked over to me somewhat confused, "What did he say?"

I shrugged and answered her plainly, "How his life was a terrible existence..." I felt a small tear in my heart as I looked over to where he used to be, "I now look upon where he stood and pity the man he was... Time- Well Christopher, was immortal, living a lonely life... No one was ever there for him, his true family he never knew. His adopted father banished him to the mortal world. Just with humans whose lifespans were insects compared to his... For some reason now, I feel that at the beginning he lived among us. Had a family like how we are, but he watched them age, whither and die while he never.. Never changed... That's why... Why he killed people- because he just thought they all will die eventually anyways... _He_ was the broken one... The one who couldn't be fixed... So he wanted to break others..."

"That's sad..." Lyra hushed, "But why did he say it so weirdly?"

I cocked my eyebrow at her, "It was Hamlet by Shakespeare... Huh, it is funny... When I first met him he quoted Hamlet... And that is how we said farewell." While the others sat in confusion, I stepped over to the ledge where I had seen Clayd be throw off. I looked down to see his mangled body a dot on the pavement, but slowly bits of him fading into nothingness. How I will end up any moment, "And farewell to you... My brother..."

After that, we all held a small search party for pokemon who were lost in the forest, like Girafarig and Skarmory. Once we found them, minor injuries were treated with basic medical care while anything drastic I would place my necklace back on and heal them. I was glad that my power was replenished by Suicune or else I wouldn't have been able to save Skarmory or Girafarig who were promptly returned into their pokeballs along with the others.

I didn't want to leave with loose ends like that...


	28. Chapter 27 Slipping Away

Kris and Lyra decided that they would stay at Bell Tower, hoping to see if there are any artifacts or people they could recover. Silver, Gold and I let them while we walked by the wooden arch way that led out to route 37. My heart rate iregular, my was mind racing... Though soon it all became focused on a single thing.

I let my pokemon out from there pokeballs, all but the two new ones who I don't have room for in my party(Lugia and Ho-Oh for slow people). All of them look up at me in confusion, but for Ampharos. The one who came from the future with me. She knew it was time and began to explain things calmly to my other pokemon who begin crying out, but I ignored them.

"Gold." I looked at Gold, trying not to look so annoyed with him, "I don't trust you much but... Take Ho-Oh. Do _not_ do something stupid with that bird under your care or I will hurt you." Alright so I will be erased from total existence by giving these pokemon to the boys, but if Gold _does_ screw up I will somehow come back and bitch slap him.

I smiled, turning my softer gaze onto my Silver, "Take Lugia. Treat him with care, I can't take care of him." I took Silver's hand and placed the pokeball containing the guardian of the sea into his hand, using my hands to wrap his gloved fingers around the capsule.

Gold looked from the pokeball in his hand to Silvers then to me, "Why are you giving these to us? Can't you take care of them?" His voice was filled with a confusion, but still had it's happy-go-lucky twinge to it.

"Maybe she isn't as good of a trainer as we thought." Silver's smirk was wipped off his face when I punched him in the gut swiftly.

I glanced up at his face, smiling devilishly, "I really like you. But don't push it, _Silvy_. I have had a very long day," I pulled back to let the flushed Silver curl over but both boys were laughing, " And because I don't exist. Well not anymore."

Both of them stop laughing and looked to me in confusion, "What? Uair... That makes no sense!" Gold paused for a moment before laughing naively like he does, "Oh! I get it! This is another one of your jokes! You almost got us... Well me at least! But there was no way you got my bud here, right Silver?"

A darkness crossed Silver's pale face face, "No. She's not."

"What are you talking about, Silver?" Gold asks his red headed friend like an idiot.

Standing back up, Silver dusted his blue jeans off, "Remember when she said she was from the future? And her time was messed up because of these two pokemon... By capturing them and handing them off, they will be tamed and will have no intentions to destroy the world. She was born into the chaos of their wrath. Her parents were brought together by the disasters. Now that there are no impending future disasters... She will have never born, branching off another dimension of one world that has been saved. Uair, you do realize that all you have done was create another reality of where this didn't happen and you removed your own? You saved no one of your home place, this was futile! You couldn't save anyone you loved! Not your mother, not your grandparents, not your brother and not your father!"

_When did he get so smart? I guess when I wasn't looking..._ I thought to myself remosfully.

It was already to late by that time. Ampharos and I had began to fade away, pieces of us sparkling away in the starry sky, "I saved you." I croaked. I felt my eyes starting to wet, but I wouldn't let them overflow. I had to stay strong... For all of them.

Silver recoiled from hearing my words but recovered with a rage in his smokey eyes, "I am not just going to let you go!" Silver howled and in anger threw lugia's pokeball to the ground, raising his foot to stomp on it. But before he could make the impact, the Umbreon under my ownershinp tackled him to the ground and then picked up the pokeball in his mouth. Quickly he repeated the same to Gold who was about fo follow Silver's actions.

Without turning to me, Umbreon spoke shakily, "I'll make sure that they don't do anything. I'll make sure that all you fought for wont be in vain." He turned to me with tears in his red eyes, "Thanks for being my trainer, Uair."

"Umbreon..." My voice weakening to the point it cracked as I called my pokemon's name.

Silver stood angrily to send out his pokemon, "I am not letting you leave us, Uair. Everyone! Take out that Umbreon and get those pokeballs!"

_See? This is why I didn't want to form any attachments at the begining... Now not heeding my own words, its all blowing back up in my face._ I bit my lip, regretting half the things I did even though they were what saved the day... They were the same things about to ruin it all. _Why are humans so stubborn?_

My pokemon look from one another, debating which side to take: one for saving me. Or the other to save what I stood for. Celebi was the first to move that moment. He floated over to Umbreon and stood defensively, "My job is follow Uair's mission through. And if that means losing the best trainer that has ever earned my trust... I will let her go."

"B-But... Aw Damn it, Uair!" Girafarig galloped over to Umbreon and Celebi while beeds of salty water flew from her eyes and her tail's face. Not looking at me, she sighed heavily, "I just have to keep telling myself this is the right thing... Uair. I don't know how to put this... I'm glad you caught me that time- well when I made you capture me. Traveling with everyone... It was fun, ya' know? NOW GO!"

The sound of metal clashing caused everyone to flinch as Skarmory landed behind my three pokemon guarding Ho-Oh and Lugia's Pokeballs, "I've got your back, Uair. I'm happy that you were always there for us pokemon. That's why I am going to help you finish your final mission!"

"Even though I cant do much on land..." Dewgong flopoed over to the rest of my party on her white belly, "But... If this is Uairs wish then... I will stand by it... Please Uair... I thank you for all the beautiful memories you helped me make...Even if we weren't together for every long. And thank you, for saving Aneli..."

"S-Silver... Maybe we should let her go... Just calm-" Gold began trying to calm his hot-headed friend but was cut off aburptly.

"I'm not going to calm down!" Silver growled with a darkness filling him, "I... I love her and I am not going to let the one that loves me back slip away so easily!" I couldn't say anything... Silver never said he loved me before... It was touching.

In a way.

He is willing to destroy the world to save me. Wait- No... that was just cynical.

I clenched my fist, gritting my teeth infuriated, "No, Silver. What you are doing is messed up. I mean who would risk the entire world to save one person? That's not being heroic." I raised my head to glare at silver who froze, "That is called being selfish."

"But Uair-"

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted, though my strength failing with the cracking of my voice. Barley any of Ampharos and myself left but my tears were still hitting the stone walk of Ecruteak. I couldn't hold back my sadness anymore, "You aren't going to remember us anyways!"

"What do you mean, Uair?" Gold cocked his head trying to figure out my words. Really. How am I related to this kid!? Explain this to me! He already should have gotten it...

"I mean, if I am erased from time then its only natural that the time I made with everyone... Will be erased from your minds. I never existed. Please... Just stop fighting... I don't want to say goodbye like this..." This was exactly not how I wanted to go, but has anything really ever went my way? Other than saving the world... I mean, I was going to originally _kill_ the legendaries...

Ampharos looks over at me, "Uair... I think that's all we have time left for... Were already straining to stay this long."

"I know Ampharos..." I look over at all my pokemon and friends, "Thank you for all the time you gave me. I am sorry it had to end like this..."

"You cant leave us... You cant leave me..." Silver looks at me, pitifully, as he returns his pokemon.

"Silver. Stop looking sad and lost puppy. And it doesn't suit you, just go back to being cold and egoistic." Gold stifles a laugh before being hit in the head by Silver, "But Thank you for opening up my heart again. I lo-" But before I could finish my sentence I was gone.

Deleted.

And so were their memories of me.

All with the clattering of my necklace against the stone streets and a gleam of sparkles releasing my pokemon.

"W-What just happened? Why are we here? Oh! Look Silver! All those rare pokemon guarding two pokeballs! Do you think they are owned by anyone? Can I capture them?" Gold began to ramble on to his silver-eyed friend who stood in silence, like he would usually do when his moron friend starts to talk, "Are you listening?"

"Hey! EVERYONE!" From behind the two boys Lyra and Kris ran up, "Did anyone else just forget what we were just doing? And I feel as if... something's missing?... Someone?... Oh what ever! Ooh! Look at those rare pokemon!" Lyra's eyes started sparkling as she stared at the five pokemon in awe.

Crystal's jaw dropped staring at the green Celebi, "Oh my Arceus! That's a Celebi! A time traveling pokemon! They are legendary pokemon! I cant believe there is one right here!"

The five pokemon gazed around at each other, trying to figure out why they were there. And why they had a feeling of knowing each other. Umbreon turned to the two pokeballs and pressed the center buttons with his nose out of sheer curiosity. Popping out of the pokeballs were the two legendary birds, Lugia and Ho-Oh.

"Where is the girl?" Lugia asked Ho-Oh oddly.

"What girl, Lugia?" Ho-Oh crowed, treating Lugia like an old friend.

"The girl that captured us... What was her name again..." Lugia paused trying to recall something, "Air? U? Uira? Hair? Lair?"

"Uair!" Umbreon barked, "She... I remember! You too Lugia?!"

Celebi turned to the conversation wide-eyed, "Yes, yes! Uair! Sh-She... Saved us all and now is gone!"

"Uair!" Girafarig cried as the memories come back, giving her signature hoof stomp out of anguish, "She's gone! I can't... She isn't! W-We have to..."

"What? What can we do...?" Dewgong asked in a hushed tone, "She's gone... There is no way we can save her..."

"Dewgong you quitter! Put some thought in it!" Skarmory ruffled her steal-feathered wings, "We shouldn't give up on the one who took us all in! I definitely not going to give up!"

"Whoa! I wonder what has all the pokemon all upset!" Gold gasped, "Only if we understood pokemon!"

"May I ask what her mission was? I recall hearing about that while her and the crazy man fought in the air." The rainbow bird asked the crowd of upset pokemon.

Celebi flew ver closer to Ho-Oh so he could hear him, "Uair and her partner Ampharos' mission was to kill you and Lugia. But she found a way to not do that and save the future, which was done by capturing you two and handing them off to Gold and Silver."

"Why kill us?" Lugia questioned, both curiosity and amusment in his tone.

"Because in her time you destroyed the planet creating an apocalyptical world that she was born into. She wanted to save her friend, and my future self, shiny Celebi. So she named the mission: 'Saving you'. Though in the end, her era was completely erased due to her actions here so she was deleted only leaving what she had done. You guys wont destroy the world will you?" The time traveling pokemon explained in a hurry.

His question was answered by the two birds breaking out into uproarus laughter, "No, no! After someone tried so hard to save it? That would be a waste of time! And energy! Though we do have that power..." Lugia stated blandly, causing the pervious team of Uair to sweatdrop.

"What if we could get the others to remember her and help!" Umbreon shot out an idea, in hopes to see his old trainer once again.

Dewgong stared at Umbreon, thoroughly un-amused, "What _others_?"

"Uair's human friends! Crystal, Lyra, Gold and, that jack ass, Silver!" Girafarig finished for Umbreon, knowing exactly what her friend was talking about. Her voice was filled with a new found glee.

"Was the 'jack ass' part really necessary?" Skarmory chuckled, with a shaking of her head.

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Not to be a party pooper but... They don't understand pokemon like Uair did. We cant just say, 'UAIR! REMEMBER THAT AWESOME TRAINER!' all they will here are our names..." Dewgong flopped onto her back, feeling very depressed.

"Then we'll take them to places that had strong memories of Uair. We will split off into teams of who takes who." Umbreon began to formulate the plan to save his best friend.

"You know... I do grant eternal prosperity... and if the one or ones that she was most special to remember her, miss her so much that they wouldn't be able to live with out her... and then sees me. my power could bring her back without destroying everything she fought for." Ho-Oh said, a smile hinting at his beak.

Celebi fluttered around the group excitedly, "That's perfect! Alright! So who is she most special to?"

"Well Crystal and her were best of human friends" Dewgong pointed out, waving her fan-like tail back and forth calmly.

"BUT! She can get another best friend! Who needs her in their life is Lyra. They were so opposite that they complemented one another!" Skarmory screeched, trying to convice the others.

Girafarig stomped all her hooves in agitation, "No! No! No! Its Gold! She is his great, great granddaughter. And _family_ conquers all!"

"Yes... The great, _great_, _GRAND_daughter... is sooooooo important!" Skarmory crowed sarcastically, placing emphasis on greats and grand.

"No..." Umbreon mumbled quietly, he was barely loud enough for the pebbles below he feet to hear, "The one who opened her heart. The one who loves her. The one she was willing to save even if it jeopardized her mission and life...

Silver."

The group of pokemon hung around in silence for a moment.

"Well since we couldn't decide on who, we will split off into groups and when someone remembers signal me, Celebi or Ho-oh who will be roaming the region and Ho-Oh will head in your direction." Lugia formated the plan so everyone understood, "Dewgong will travel with Crystal, Skarmory will travel with Lyra, Girafarig will travel with Gold and Umbreon will travel with Silver. Everyone! We have to get back our friend and take all costs to do so!"

With that the pokemon broke off and ran to the trainers, who captured them immediatly because of how rare(and strong) they were. Celebi, Ho-Oh and Lugia began to fly off into different directions. With spirits high it was time for:

Mission: Most special.

Let's hope they don't screw this up.


	29. Chapter 28 Forgotten

[No ones point of View]

It has been two months since Uair was erased from time. Crystal and Gold have remembered her but Uair hadn't returned when they saw Ho-Oh. Neither of the two had contact with Silver or Lyra either. Hope was dwindling to bring back the bitchy savior. Skarmory had tried to take Lyra to the Whirl Islands, hoping to trigger something...

The trainer struggled while she flew over the vast blue waters on a steel bird pokemon, "Skarmory! I told you! We are going to Goldenrod city! Why are we in the middle of the ocean?!" In response the Skarmory crowed loudly, its tone filled with distress.

"Why are you so determined to- are those islands?" The brunette scanned the dots of land caught up in swirling pools, "Those are..."

"The Whirl islands!" A voice yelled from above the girl and the armored bird. The Mario gender bender glanced up to see the happy couple clinging together on a Dragonite, Crystal and Gold.

Smiling, Lyra waved to them, "Hey guys! Lets meet up on the largest island down there!" The two nodded as they carefully flew down, gliding on the winds, they land and return their flying pokemon. Skarmory though dodged every red beam, letting out shrieks of resentment.

Lyra's face tensed up in irritation, "Come on! Why wont you get in your pokeball?" Her fingernails clacked against the shell of the pokeball as she tapped her fingers out of impetience. From behind a hand softly laid itself on Lyra's shoulder, cocking her head back Lyra saw her sisters sympathetic face.

"You haven't remembered yet, have you?" Crystal spoke in a light, air like voice.

"Remember what?" Lyra asked curiously, "Do you mean, 'have you forgot Gold and you are a couple' as of that weird incident in Ecruteak where we all had a moment of blank. Almost like an entire month... "

"Remember that month..." Crystal sighed, "I guess you haven't yet... Even if her pokemon are trying to show us. I guess we will help you too along with Skarmory, Gold let out her Girafarig and I will bring out Dewgong."

As Gold did so Lyra's face expressed more confusion, "_Her_ pokemon? Who is 'her'? Hey! Those are the pokemon we found Ecruteak! If I recall there was a Dewgong, Girafarig, Skarmory and Umbreon. Along with a couple other really rare legendaries that flew off!"

"U- erm, _She_ is the true owner of these pokemon... Along with those three legendaries." Gold whimpered, remembering his friend and great, great, great granddaughter.

Lyra's momentary frown flipped to a snide smile, "Ha! You two almost got me, there!" She burst out into laughter, but was only met with silence, "Are you serious? Kris- your the best pokemon catcher! You haven't even caught a legendary, how could someone else?! Plus if this girl did exist then explain how our pokeballs captured them!"

Crystal smiled remorsefully staring into her sister's caramel eyes, "Your right. She doesn't exist... Not anymore." Crystals next breath was caught in her throat as she held back the urge to burst out into sobs from loosing her best friend. Seeing his girlfriend having difficulty with keeping herself together, Gold wrapped his arm around the bluenette's shoulders, pulling her close as he hushed words into her ear.

Gold glanced up at Lyra, "Go on with the pokemon and explore the cave more... I think Kris needs a moment..." Nodding in understanding, Lyra took the three pokemon deeper into the cave, "And so do I..." Gold wailed as he began crying into his girlfriends shoulder, who bit her lip trying to still stay strong. Tears still beading down her face despite her efforts to hide it.

Lyra skipped ahead through the rocky cave, passing pools of icy cold water, "What's up with them? They are going pretty far just to pull my leg! You guys think so too right?" She giggled as she spun around to face the three pokemon who trudged along. Dewgong swimming silently in the pond beside them, staring at it's own broken reflection. Girafarig trotted along, kicking up dust and pebbles purposefully with bitterness written across it's face. Her tail drooped, the face on it letting out small metallic Skarmory flapped above them, letting out small cries trying to reassure its friends about something, though not even the armored bird believed it's own words.

The birds expression seemed to be a façade of false hope.

"They weren't kidding? But that makes no sense... If they seemed so close to her, shouldn't I know who she is?! Who is this she I am even talking about!" The Brunette began questioning herself in frustration, continuing to ramble on as they scuffed through the caves. It wasn't until a certain room when it all came back.

The sound of loud crashes water peaked the young trainers attention,_'it seemed familiar. But that makes no sense, I has never been here before... or... have I?'_ she thought to herself as she jogged down the smooth rock switchbacks, growing ever closer to the pounding water. With every step an image flashed through her mind, something from her past... A girl with long blonde hair, tan skin, sea blue eyes and a scar on the left side of her face. Then a girl with the same face, though shorter hair. An aqua highlight always prominent. Lyra's jog turned to a sprint transforming into a full blown run as the cave entrance was in site.

"I... I see you... But..." Lyra whispered to herself, tears streaming down her face, "Why am I crying?" Bursting into the cave, a huge waterfall crashed around the area, rocks here and there were smashed to smithereens. The mist filling the room and a blue bell with tides paintd on lying in the middle of the rocky room.

Reluctantly, Lyra pushed herself forward to the bell. She didn't understand why, but she felt as if she needed to hold it. As her finger pricked the tidal bell, it all came flooding back. Lyra fell to her knees, wrapping up the bell in her hands close to her heart, "Uair! She... May have been my rival... But she was my friend too!" Lyra cried out.

The three pokemon finally catching up to the sobbing 15 year old girl, they nod to each other. Skarmory and Girafarig sped back the way they had come while Dewgong splashed into the waters, swimming in the memories. A ghost of a smile on the pokemon's face as she remembered happier times, leaving Lyra a sobbing mess.

Approaching the exit Skarmory flew past Crystal and Gold, Girafarig pulling them in the direction of Lyra. Quickly the two realized that it meant she remembered. They dashed down the cave passage ways, led by the Giraffe pokemon. When they arrived Crystal immediately went to her sisters side, rubbing her on the back.

"She knew this was going to happen! That little bitch knew she was going to leave us! I knew too! AND NEVER TOLD ANYONE!" Lyra screamed through her tears, "She's so selfish! She thinks she can play hero and then vanish! Can't she ever think of us?! Oh my Arceus... Silver... How is-does he-"

Crystal shook her head silently and voiced, "Hush... Neither of us have been able to contact Silver since we all spit up in Ecruteak. We have no idea if he has remembered. If it makes you feel better... Gold and I have been working as hard as we can trying to figure away to bring her back. The pokemon seem to have a plan they are working on, but its hard to understand because we don't speak pokemon like she did."

Lyra sniffled, "Bring her back as fast as you can... So I can kill her for doing this..." The mess of a trainer wiped her tear stained face with her arm, her friends letting out hollow laughs. Unsure if Lyra was kidding or not.

Finally the three of them were walking back out of the cave, into the open sea air. Eyes fixed on the ground, Lyra stumbled behind her sister and Gold. But a loud cry snapped her head back to the sky, a gold bird soared over them leaving a rainbow trail.

"Ho-oh..." Lyra whispered as it flew past, "So that was the Pokemons plan... Well three trainers downs, Silver to go." She smiled as she shook her head, she knew the pokemons plan at that moment and knew it wasn't her.

'_But they seem to have a good plan...'_ Lyra thought to herself, feeling bubbly again she caught up with her friends. She patted them both on the shoulder, telling them to brighten up, and lied how they should enjoy their time without Uair.

*Outside of The Ice Path on route 44*

"I'm Serious Umbreon!" The red haired trainer yelled, "There is no way I am going in that frozen hell aga- You know what, I'm just not going in!" The black, golden ringed Eeveelution released its bite on Silver's jacket to sulk. Things weren't going well on Umbreon's side, Silver would never go anywhere he and Uair had been. The pokemon has already tried to drag Silver into the Ruins of Alph, three times! Also many other places but this was Umbreon's last hope.

Glancing to the sky Ho-oh flew above, signaling that the third person has remembered but no Uair. Sighing, Umbreon began questioning if Silver was the most special one... He wasn't even going near anywhere involving Uair. A glint from Silvers pocket caught the pokemon's attention though, creeping closer a familiar necklace shown in Ho-Ohs light, Uairs necklace.

Umbreon began tearing up that Silver just took the necklace back at Ekruteak, not realizing how important it was to him and the other pokemon. Without thinking, Umbreon took ahold of the necklace in is mouth an dashed off into the Ice path.

_'Its the last piece of her... How could Silver take it from us?!'_ Umbreon thought, blinded by his anger, as he slid across the slick cave floors. Umbreon heard Silver running after him but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to, he was too upset with the boy. He felt his limbs tiring out, pushing himself forward he lost his footing on the slippery ice.

Umbreon slid across the rink like floor, the intertwined necklace flying across the chamber. Upon catching up with Umbreon, Silver snatched up the necklace and began yelling at Umbreon, "Do you know how fucking important this necklace is?! Of course you don't! You don't even know how this piece of metal is important to you! You idiot! Its all that's left of her! But your too stupid to remember her!"

Umbreons jaw dropped to the ice,_ 'the dude remembers her?! What the hell!? How long?! Why did I never know it?!' _Umbreon thought as he rose to his paws, barking at Silver that he does remember which sounded like pokemon to Silver before both of them were cut off.

"I-I-Its so c-c-cold..." The voice shivered. Spinning around, the two saw a figure standing in the shadows, "W-Why... I-is it so cold...?"

Silver rolled his eyes at the naïve trainer, "You took a wrong turn and your in the Ice Path. Basically the cave is frozen. The exit is that way, get out of here and to the weaklings center." Umbreon though ran up to the person, brushing against them to keep them warm like the kind-hearted pokemon he was.

"I-I'm not supposed to be here..." The voice shivered out in dissorientation, "Where is... Oh... She is in her pokeball... U-Umbreon?" Noticing the eeveelution at their feet the figure knelt down, stroking the Umbreon who upon making out the figures face Umbreon leapt onto with much joy.

The figure began laughing with a beautiful and joyful voice, "Umbreon! I missed you too!"

Silver thought the laugh sounded familiar yet he pressed it from his mind as he narrowed his eyes into a glare at the shadow covered trainer, "I'm sorry but that Umbreon's previous trainer is gone, how do you know it?"

"Gone?" The figure scoffed, "I'm right here." Walking out from the shadows a girl stood, her short golden hair just passed the chin. A single aqua highlighted braid hung in her tan face, a small scar on her cheek from a knife that was given to her years ago. Silver quickly realized why she was cold, she was wearing a pure white sleeveless dress that just hovered over her knees, a black cloak tied with a maroon ribbon draping over her shoulders. On her feet were fancy white flats that weren't very proper for even walking, let alone wondering a frozen cavem with small ballet ribbons climbing up her legs.

His silver orbs widened, "Uair...?" He breathed in disbelief. His gaze fixed on her alone, he wouldn't even blink as if he feared she would just disappear. It's happened to him before in his dreams, and late nights when he buried himself in training.

"No, I am an ice induced hallucination..." She said dryly though a famous smirk pulled at the corner of her lips, "Yes its me! So you_ finally_ remembered! All the rest remembered a while ago, I was beginning to doubt you cared..." Uair made a fake pout, trying her best to hide her amusement. Umbreon continued to rub against Uair that he hasn't seen in such a long time, only feeling a light heart. Silver shook his head as he ran over to her, giving her a huge hug. Uair really enjoyed the warm hug, but didn't show it.

"I never forgot..." He whispered into her ear.

Curling up closer to Silver from the bitter cold she smiled, "After all that time I was trying to save the world..."

Silver softly pressed his lips against Uairs in a kiss, so innocent yet passionate. After pulling away they stared into each others eyes , Silver whispered softly, "I saved you..."

Uair... You wonder how come they remembered you if you were allegedly erased. But how could they not? When someone walks into others lives and leaves a mark on their hearts, no one could forget. Not someone who they loved.

There was a young girl who naively said on her last day, there are people worth dying for. But as this girl grew older, she learned that the phrase wasn't the most of it, wasn't the fullest of how she really felt for the people she spoke of. She learned, she can't risk it all... Because there are those people who are worth living for.


	30. Stolen Family: Prologue(Sequel spoiler)

The 25 year old woman cradled the blanketed child in her arms. She smiled at her child was blinking their silver eyes at the lady's face, "She has your eyes..." The woman said quietly to the man who stood next to her, his pale hand on her shoulder.

He cracked a smirk, "Lets just hope she won't have your habit of going behind our backs to save the world, Super Girl."

Uair glared at her red haired husband, "I thought saving your sorry ass was a good thing. I just hope her ego wont be too big...Like yours Silver."

The older Silver chuckled taking a seat next to his wife's hospital bed, "Between the two of us, she's going to have the biggest ego in all of Johto." He looked down at the squishy baby in Uairs arms. He can't believe that after all these years the girl who rivaled him in strength and he thought he couldn't hate even more... He would end up marrying, "She is going to have your blonde hair..." He whispered with his gaze fixed on the child's blonde curl atop her tan head.

"Yeah..." Uair hushed leaning her head on Silver's shoulder. She shut her blue eyes and sat there in the silent peace. Well it was silent until...

"WE'RE HERE!" The older Gold yelled slamming the rooms door wide open, "Oh.. Are we interrupting something?" The 25 year old Gold wore a fancy white tux, a black tie around his neck was overlapped by his golden friendship necklace. His black hair was slicked back, no hat in sight. He married well to look this good.

Crystal walked it, her lavender satin dress hanging just past her knees and her ultramarine hair hung loose just over her shoulders, "Gold... Don't yell. Uair just had a child, she is tired. And I am guessing the baby is too."

Gold just smiled idiotically and wrapped his arms over Crystals shoulders, "Alright Hun. I am just exited to see my great, great, great, _great_ grandchild!"

"Yeah, she's just gonna call you uncle since I'm in this time." Uair said blandly, her long blonde hair tied into a fine braid that hung over her shoulder. From behind Gold and Crystal a familiar brunette strided in, her hair tied into one large ponytail in the back.

The 23 year old Lyra wore a nice white blouse and a black mini skirt. She quietly walked over to where Silver and Uair were, taking a long look at the small human, "She's beautiful..." She breathed with a soft smile painted on her face.

"I'm glad you two are happy together. And I hope you two raise a good child." Lyra continued looking up at her friend and ex-boyfriend from 8 years ago.

Uair smiled genuinly, "Aw thanks, MGB, you are so kind!"

Lyra was about to retort an answer when a nurse walked in, "The child will have to stay in the hospital child care tonight." She said softly, taking the small child out of Uair's arms. Before walking out the nurse paused while staring at the childs face, "What is her name?"

"Aika." Uair said quietly with Silver nodding behind her in agreement with the name.

"She is beautiful." The nurse hushed, repeating Lyras words, before hurrying out of the room where the five old traveling companions reconnected. The nurse entered the nursery full of crying children, though the one she cradled in her arms just looked up at the nurse with her big silver eyes.

The nurse carefully placed Aika into a baby bed and clipped the ID tag around the infants ankle before swiftly hurrying from the room. In the hurry that the nurse was in, she did not notice a foot stop the nursery door from shutting, and a person slipping in.

His ice blue hair spiked up, and his youthful black eyes glinted with amusment when his eyes landed on Aika, "Daughter of Uair... Promised child of being. With the heart of Time... Finally born into this world, I have come to take you to your new home..." The man crackled, sweeping up the child from her craddle.

Immediatly, Aika could tell this man was not kind and she started to scream. The man flinched, covering the childs mouth with a grey hankercheif with a golden G printed on it, "Silence child! I need your power! Please do not _waste_ it!"

Aika silenced herself quickly with beads of salty tears in her eyes. The man glanced around before meeting with two other of his grunts, "Do you have the other children?"

"Saturn has been taken with ease, he is an infant like that one afterall. Though Jupiter and Mars put up a bit of a fight, tottlers... Though we have the three of them in our custody Lord Cyrus." The grunt explained firmly.

A smile hinted at "Cyrus's" lips, "Good... The plan is going off without a hitch-"

"HEY!" A voice said from behind them. When Cyrus turned his head, he saw a black haired man who seemed to be enraged, "Give me my best friends kid back!" His white tux seemed to be complementing his golden eyes.

"A person?" Cyrus said as Gold charged at him and the grunt. the bluenette sighed, snapping his fingers for his grunt to stop the pokemon breeder, "You are greatly mistaken. Her name is not Aika, it is Pluto."

Gold struggled, kicking and thrashing in the clutches of the grunt, "No, that is Aika! Also my great, great, great, great, granddaughter! You are not taking my family away from me! And you are not taking her away from Silver and Uair! Expecially not those two!"

"Ugh, you are so loud... Use the knock out gas on him." Cyrus groaned, motioning to his lesser before walking out of the hospital.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTAR-" The grunt covered Gold's nose and mouth with a cloth covered in a toxin to knock him out. Once Gold fell to the floor, KO'd, the Grunt took their own leave.

"Gold?" A voice said from down the hall. Turning the corner Kris saw her closest friend and husband out on the floor, "GOLD?! LYRA! I FOUND HIM! OH MY ARCEUS!" She ran to him as fast as she could, falling to his side and she shook Gold slightly, "W-What happened?! Are you alright?! Talk to me, Gold!"

Lyra quickly turned the corner to see her sister and Gold both on the ground, one obviously uncontious. Once arriving to the couple, she banged Gold in the head with her purse, "WAKE UP YOU DUMB ASS AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!"

"ngh..." Gold began to awaken to jolt up in a panic, "Th-They took her! Oh my arceus I have to go after them!" He tried to jump up, though still in the affects of the toxin he staggered.

Kris quickly rose with him, "They? They who? Who did they take, Gold?"

Gold shook his head with his eyes squeezed shut, "I-I can't remember who they were... But- they took her, they took Aika... They called her Pluto or something..."

Both girls looked in horror at Gold, though one redhead making his rounds froze at hearing these words, "Th-They... took her?"

Gold turned to see Silver, starting to turn red with anger, "S-Silver calm down, we will find them. Just-"

"TO HELL WE WILL FIND THEM! I AM GOING TO FIND THEM AND PUNCH THEIR SORRY FACES IN SO HARD THEY WILL NEED TO CHECK IN HERE!" Silver exploded, running out of the hospital doors just to see an empty parking lot, a grey sky looming over and the wind howling through the vacant area.

"Silver!" The other three yelled, pursuing their hot headed friend, their faces falling at the same sight that had greeted Silver.

Silver ran his finger through his hair in distress, his freinds tried to consol him but nothing worked, "They stole... My family..." He said quietly, "I just started to settle down and accept a life... and people took it away from me...I SWEAR I WILL FIND THEM EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Silver shouted in angquish and rage.

This was the day when Silver and Uair lost their daughter.

Lyra lost a godchild, yep, she was going to be the godmother.

When Gold and Kris lost their great, great, great, great, granddaughter.

The day of** Stolen Family.**

*** * * Stolen Family Book Description * * ***

_Shes the girl with the emotion._

_The girl with the intelligence._

_The girl with the willpower._

_She just doesn't a family._

_Pluto was taken right from the hospital when she was born, kidnapped by Team Galactic along with three other children around the globe. Raised and bred to be the secret key to Galactic's success. But when she finds she was taken away from her true family, she will run away._

_Pluto will disembark journey where she makes new friends and new enemies in search for her real family. But Team Galactic isn't quite finished... Letting her out into the open was part of their plan._

_Pluto thought that she knew every step of Team Galactic._

_But she soon finds how wrong she was._


End file.
